Un hombre que promete
by NatSmut
Summary: Al margen de ser una de las mujeres más bellas de la Francia de 1849, la mejor virtud de Sakura Haruno es su inteligencia… que pone al servicio del espionaje británico. Cuando sus servicios son requeridos en el sur de Inglaterra para desmantelar una trama de contrabando, Sakura no duda en arriesgar su vida por la corona británica. (Adaptación) Sasusaku (lemon) /AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

_**Sur de Inglaterra, 1849**_

El gélido viento de finales de noviembre le azotó la cara y sacudió las vaporosas faldas del vestido contra sus piernas mientras Sakura Haruno se apeaba del carruaje de alquiler en Winter Garden. La joven respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones con el vivificante aire vespertino, cerró los ojos durante un momento mientras giraba el rostro hacia el sol y se arrebujó bajo la capa de viaje para protegerse de ese frío al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Inglaterra. Por fin había regresado a Inglaterra. El olor de los fuegos de leña de los hogares y de esa tierra rica y fértil no se había borrado ni de sus sentidos ni de sus recuerdos. El susurro de los árboles y el repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos a lo largo del camino de grava que serpenteaba a través del pueblo despertaban tiernos recuerdos referentes a la familia, al lugar al que pertenecía. Ése era el país de su padre (aunque a ella también le gustaba considerarlo el suyo) y, de haber podido elegir cualquier lugar del mundo para vivir, se habría instalado allí para el resto de sus días.

Por desgracia, era francesa, y la vida no era tan sencilla.

Cuando le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al cochero, éste dejó sus cosas (un par de baúles, nada más) junto a ella a un lado del camino, y después regresó a su asiento para dirigirse a la siguiente parada. El hombre no había podido acercarse más a la casa con el carruaje debido a la estrechez del sendero, y puesto que ella no podía llevarlas sin ayuda, sus posesiones tendrían que quedarse donde estaban. No importaba. Los baúles estaban cerrados con llave y Sasuke Uchiha, su nuevo colega y un hombre al que pronto conocería, podría ir a buscarlos en cuestión de minutos.

Las instrucciones que había recibido el día anterior eran de lo más claras. Durante las semanas siguientes trabajaría y viviría en la parte sur del pueblo, en la última casita de la derecha: Hope Cottage. Desde donde se encontraba en esos momentos, alcanzaba a ver la cerca de madera que rodeaba la propiedad, una estructura que le llegaría a la altura de la cintura y que estaba pintada del color de los narcisos en primavera. Sakura se colocó la holgada capucha sobre la cabeza y metió los mechones de cabello que el viento le había soltado bajo el oscuro ribete de piel. Tras sujetarse el cuello de la capa en la nuca con una de las manos, utilizó la otra para alzarse las faldas y recoger la pequeña bolsa de viaje antes de comenzar a avanzar por Farrset Lane.

Esa misión había sido toda una sorpresa para ella. No había dejado de hacerse preguntas al respecto desde que recibiera el mensaje urgente de sir Sasori Akasuna, su superior inmediato, diez días antes. Dicho mensaje no daba ningún detalle, tan solo decía: «Te necesitan en casa. Ven rápido, y sola». Y lo había hecho sin rechistar, porque a decir verdad le venía bien cualquier excusa para volver a Inglaterra; pero sobre todo porque en eso consistía su trabajo, y su trabajo era lo único que tenía, lo único que apreciaba en el mundo.

No obstante, sir Akasuna no había añadido mucho a la limitada información que ella ya conocía. Había pasado muy poco tiempo con él en Londres el día anterior, ya que no se había descubierto nada aparte de ciertos rumores acerca de una extraña operación de contrabando que o bien se estaba llevando a cabo en ese diminuto y encantador lugar de retiro invernal, o bien utilizaba el pueblo como ruta de paso. Curiosamente, el contrabando era su especialidad, y ésa era la razón por la que sus superiores la habían elegido para colaborar en la investigación. También era bastante probable que necesitaran a una mujer para el trabajo, ya que enviar a otro hombre podría haber resultado extraño, o incluso sospechoso, para los habitantes del pueblo. La identidad que había asumido el señor Uchiha, la de un licenciado retirado, correría menos peligro si ella fingía ser su acompañante o su enfermera… o cualquier otra ocupación verosímil. Dejaría la decisión en manos del hombre, y él le proporcionaría los detalles que necesitaba. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlo, y no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

Sakura, con su aspecto mundano, sofisticado y elegante, trabajaba como espía para el gobierno británico. Llevaba ejerciendo como tal casi siete años, y se le daba extraordinariamente bien. No había muchas personas que reunieran sus características, y lo sabía muy bien. Eso también la convertía en alguien muy valioso. Parisina de nacimiento, solía trabajar para Inglaterra desde la singular ciudad de Marsella, donde tenía su residencia actual. Su falsa identidad como la joven viuda del mítico Naruto Uzumaki (un comerciante de té perdido en los mares) era aceptada por todos los que la conocían. Su trabajo estaba relacionado con distintos asuntos, aunque la mayoría de las veces consistía en revelar los entresijos, tanto locales como nacionales, del vasto y a menudo peligroso reino del contrabando. Los altos cargos del gobierno inglés la habían instalado en una bonita casa, cerca del centro de la ciudad mediterránea en la que más se la necesitaba, y desde allí enviaba toda la información pertinente a sir Akasuna. Por supuesto, esa misión en Inglaterra era un acontecimiento sin precedentes para ella, tanto por la escasa información referente a los incidentes que le habían proporcionado como por el hecho de que nunca antes había puesto a prueba sus habilidades fuera de Francia.

Sabía muy poco sobre ese pueblo, Winter Garden. Estaba localizado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad costera de Portsmouth, anidado entre las pequeñas colinas que lo rodeaban por todos lados y que lo protegían en cierta medida del frío invernal. La vegetación exuberante y las temperaturas suaves que mantenía durante todo el año convertían esa localidad en un paraíso para la aristocracia inglesa, de modo que la mitad de la población estaba formada por aquellos miembros de la clase alta que viajaban allí solo durante los meses de invierno y lo utilizaban como una especie de retiro estacional. Ese hecho en sí mismo era de lo más inusual si se tenía en cuenta la época de dificultades económicas que atravesaba el país. Al igual que en Francia, la mayoría de los pueblos ingleses estaban habitados por campesinos, debido a que las condiciones de vida eran duras y deprimentes. Sin embargo, Winter Garden gozaba de una reputación diferente y Sakura entendió muy bien por qué en cuanto lo vio por primera vez. Allí estaba rodeada de belleza; la elegancia recorría las calles. Pese al frío que hacía, aún había algunas plantas en flor. Jamás nevaba en Winter Garden, o eso tenía entendido.

Aun así, debía recordar que ese aspecto de serenidad no era más que una ilusión; de lo contrario, no la habrían enviado allí. Bajo la superficie tranquila del pueblo hervía un escándalo a punto de rebosar. Y sería ella quien lo destapara con la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de quien sabía menos que de la propia misión. La única información que le habían proporcionado sobre él decía que era un hombre muy alto, de treinta y nueve años, que había trabajado para el gobierno los últimos diez y que llevaba ya varias semanas en Winter Garden, aunque todavía no había averiguado mucho sobre actividades ilegales. Había solicitado ayuda y el gobierno le había enviado a Sakura.

Se acercaba ya al final del sendero cuando divisó por fin la casa. La luz del sol matinal iluminaba la fachada de lo que parecía ser un pequeño edificio de dos plantas, encantador en su sencillez y construido a base de limpios ladrillos blancos. Los postigos amarillos, a juego con la verja, estaban abiertos para permitir que los rayos de sol penetraran en el interior a través de las grandes ventanas biseladas. Las jardineras vacías, pintadas en distintos tonos de rosa y azul, eran el único motivo de decoración, aparte de las lilas y los letárgicos rosales que rodeaban la propiedad, recordatorios constantes de la cálida primavera que estaba por llegar.

Sakura le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta de la verja y siguió el sendero de piedra hasta el porche, parcialmente cubierto por un enrejado de hiedra. Dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo a su lado, llamó un par de veces a la puerta principal y dio un paso atrás para comprobar su aspecto y alisarse las faldas mientras se sacudía la capa con la palma de la mano. Era una estupidez preocuparse por eso allí, pensó; pero su apariencia había sido la mayor de sus ventajas, y quería causarle una buena impresión al hombre en cuya compañía tendría que pasar bastante tiempo.

Esperó unos momentos, pero nadie abrió la puerta, ni algún servicial criado ni el propio señor Uchiha; eso la dejó un poco desconcertada, ya que sabía que la esperaban. Un instante después escuchó los chasquidos apagados de alguien que cortaba leña detrás de la casa. Dejó la bolsa en el porche, se alzó las faldas hasta los tobillos y bajó con mucho cuidado hasta la hierba con la intención de seguir los sonidos.

Toda la propiedad estaba rodeada por altos pinos que protegían su intimidad de las posibles miradas indiscretas de los vecinos. Las lilas crecían junto a las paredes de ladrillo de la casa. Cuando dobló la esquina, se dio cuenta de que tanto el jardín como el huerto habían sido arreglados recientemente y aguardaban latentes la llegada de la próxima estación. Era un lugar recluido y encantador, con extensas zonas que servían como refugio del calor en verano y de las gélidas ráfagas de viento en invierno; unas zonas especialmente diseñadas para alejarse un poco de las pesadas cargas de la vida diaria.

Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y lo contempló con la boca abierta. Comprendió de inmediato que ésa era una reacción ridícula por su parte. No obstante, y pese a las muchas y variadas experiencias de su vida, jamás había conocido a alguien semejante. Los vividos pensamientos sexuales que la inundaron de pronto la dejaron por completo anonadada.

El hombre se encontraba junto al límite posterior de la propiedad, a menos de tres metros de distancia. De espaldas a ella, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, alzaba el hacha con aparente facilidad para descargarla sobre los arbustos en un intento por deshacerse de la maleza. Era altísimo, con músculos que resaltaban en sus amplios hombros, sus esculpidos brazos, a ambos lados de la columna y en la esbelta cintura, que desaparecía bajo unos pantalones ajustados negros rematados por botas altas de cuero. A juzgar por el brillo del sol que se reflejaba en sus hombros, era evidente que estaba sudando a causa del ejercicio; y aunque allí fuera hacía bastante frío para convertir el aliento en escarcha, él no pareció notar el gélido aire otoñal cuando se agachó para agarrar una rebelde planta con una de sus enormes manos mientras cortaba la base con la otra.

La palabra «grande» no bastaba para describirlo, fue lo primero coherente que se le ocurrió a Sakura cuando recuperó el control de sí misma. Sir Akasuna se había quedado bastante corto en su descripción, algo que parecía hacer con mucha frecuencia y sobre lo que tendría que discutir con él. O tal vez sir Akasuna no había creído necesario aclarar que «grande» significaba fuerte, alto y musculoso; y no orondo, como ella había imaginado. Viendo su musculosa espalda, nadie diría que ese hombre era un intelectual de treinta y nueve años.

Una ráfaga de brisa le arrojó sobre los ojos el suave ribete de piel de su capucha. Sakura alzó la mano para colocárselo, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando el hombre se percató de que estaba detrás de él.

Se puso rígido, con el hacha en lo alto. Acto seguido, dejó que el mango se deslizara entre sus dedos y que la hoja descansara sobre su puño. Respiró hondo y alzó el rostro hacia la puesta de sol. Transcurrieron cinco segundos. Diez. Después, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y ella pudo observar su perfil mientras le hablaba por encima del hombro.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola, Sakura —dijo por encima del hombro.

Su voz, suave y profunda, parecía expresar una especie de… anhelo poético. Sus palabras, en cambio, solo expresaban la irritación que le causaba que hubiera llegado tarde.

—Señor Uchiha —replicó ella con serenidad, aunque tenía las manos entrelazadas y se apretaba los dedos con fuerza.

El hombre se enderezó y se giró hacia ella muy, muy despacio.

Sus ojos, del color del carbón y enmarcados por abundantes pestañas, la estudiaron con detenimiento. Sin embargo, fue la visión de su rostro y de su impresionante porte lo que la dejó sin aliento. Sakura no lo habría calificado como apuesto en el sentido clásico. De hecho, no lo era. Era brutalmente atractivo.

Su piel bronceada brillaba a causa del sudor; su cabello, abundante oscuro, se elevaba hacia atrás con unos picos que desafiaban la ley de la gravedad. En su rostro recién afeitado, que tenía una estructura ósea perfectamente proporcionada en ángulos fuertes y pronunciados, llamaba la atención una cicatriz vertical de unos cinco centímetros que llegaba justo hasta la comisura derecha de su hermosa y bien definida boca. Ese hombre parecía un guerrero aguerrido e indómito, y las muestras de su soberbia virilidad eran tan claras como las señales de humo en un día despejado.

No obstante, lo que la hizo sentirse incómoda en su presencia no fue su descomunal estatura, sino la inmediata y explícita indiferencia que mostró por sus encantos femeninos. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. El hombre que tenía delante se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos sin pestañear. No observó su figura, ni echó siquiera un vistazo a sus pechos. Clavó esa mirada hechizante en ella, dentro de ella, con una expresión indescifrable en sus rasgos fuertes, duros y cincelados. Una mirada hipnotizante. Sakura se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Pasó un largo instante sin que ocurriera nada. No se dijeron más palabras ni se expresó ningún otro pensamiento. Después, por fin, el hombre bajó la vista y dejó el hacha en el suelo, a su lado.

—La esperaba a mediodía.

Ella recuperó la compostura al ver que parecía de mejor humor.

—El tren salió tarde de la ciudad esta mañana, y perdí el primer carruaje. Acabo de llegar —Se humedeció los labios—. Es un pueblecito encantador. —Vaya un comentario más ridículo… Era una profesional y estaba allí para trabajar con ese hombre. Algo bastante sencillo y, sin embargo, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa.

Él estiró el brazo para coger la camisa blanca de algodón que colgaba de la rama de un árbol, y se la pasó por la cabeza para cubrirse el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Sakura observó sus movimientos y se fijó en el vello húmedo de su pecho, que brilló a la luz del sol cuando los músculos de su torso se flexionaron.

—Tiene un marcado acento —señaló él, resaltando lo evidente.

Ella estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Pero hablo su idioma a la perfección.

—Sin duda —El hombre estudió con detenimiento sus labios—. Una combinación que puede resultar de lo más seductora.

Sakura comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez en su vida que una insinuación, por más ronca y deliberada que fuera, conseguía que se sintiera incómoda.

El hombre se apoyó las manos en las caderas y la miró a los ojos una vez más.

—Eso podría servirnos de ayuda.

Primero un comentario sugerente y después otro de lo más franco… Sakura se limitó a parpadear, incapaz de formular una réplica adecuada. No obstante, ese hombre no se había movido de donde estaba, no había respondido a sus preguntas y, aunque parecía bastante sincero, estaba claro que no se sentía atraído por ella en el sentido físico. Y no estaba segura de si eso la molestaba o no.

Dio un paso hacia él.

—Señor Uchiha…

—Sasuke.

Ella se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sasuke, ¿le importaría recoger mis baúles? Solo he traído dos, pero el cochero no pudo acercarse más a la casa y tuve que dejarlos al lado del camino.

Los sombríos rasgos de su rostro se contrajeron lo suficiente para que ella notara su indecisión. ¿O acaso era fastidio? No estaba segura. De haber tenido que elegir una palabra para describirlo, esta habría sido «poderoso», y esa fuerza más que evidente le permitiría acarrear sus pertenencias sin ninguna dificultad. Con todo, parecía reacio a hacerlo.

Recogió el hacha del suelo una vez más. Después, con un único movimiento de la mano, la clavó en la tierra que había a sus pies.

—Iré por ellos —dijo con un tono reservado—. Después, entraremos en la casa y hablaremos.

—Gracias —El radiante sol bañaba sus mejillas con una luminosidad engañosa, pero el viento gélido que aullaba a su alrededor se le introducía por la nuca y por debajo de las faldas. Iba a ser un invierno muy frío, tanto en el interior de esa casita como fuera de ella.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo a los ojos antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y fue entonces cuando Sakura comprendió a la perfección por qué se mostraba reacio.

Su pronunciada cojera la sorprendió tanto que era probable que él se diera cuenta. O que lo esperara. A primera vista, no parecía causada por una herida reciente en vías de curación. Sasuke favorecía su pierna derecha, aunque ambas parecían afectadas. Por su forma de moverse, dedujo que se trataba de una antigua lesión que habría dejado cicatrices.

—Sasuke…

Él se detuvo de inmediato para interrumpirla, pero no encaró su mirada.

—No pasa nada, Sakura —replicó en un ronco susurro.

Acto seguido, pasó tan cerca de ella que Sakura sintió el calor de su cuerpo y se apartó instintivamente a un lado. Él prosiguió su marcha sin prestar atención a la inusual preocupación que ella mostraba por su condición física y dobló la esquina para dirigirse al camino principal.

Sakura, que se enorgullecía de su aplomo y su atención constante a los detalles, se descubrió avergonzada hasta lo más hondo tras esa conversación. Mucho más que él, pensó. Las reacciones que había mostrado ante ese hombre no eran propias de ella y, por lo general, jamás metía la pata con tan poco tacto. Su primer encuentro había sido de lo más extraño. Y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le molestaba que sir Akasuna no le hubiera mencionado que su nuevo compañero de trabajo estaba discapacitado. Sin duda, debería haberlo sabido.

Con los hombros erguidos y las mejillas ardiéndole, volvió sobre sus pasos y atravesó la hierba antes de seguir el costado de la casa. Sasuke no había esperado a que lo siguiera, y ya había desaparecido de la vista por el camino principal. Sakura se dirigió hacia el porche y aguardó en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas junto al regazo. Se negaba a observar cómo ese hombre le traía las cosas, aunque sentía una inexplicable necesidad de hacer eso mismo… y no porque la intrigaran sus lesiones, sino porque la intrigaba todo lo demás.

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó sus pasos irregulares sobre la grava. Sasuke apareció de entre los árboles que flanqueaban el camino instantes después; llevaba los baúles en las manos, uno encima del otro, como si no pesaran más que un par de kilos. Una fuerza extraordinaria, sin lugar a dudas.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia los enrejados recién pintados cuando él atravesó la puerta de la verja y se adentró en el sendero de piedra.

—¿Me abre la puerta? —le pidió con una voz firme que carecía de toda señal de agotamiento.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué narices le ocurría? Ya debería haberla abierto. No deseaba comenzar su relación laboral dando a entender que era una francesita estúpida y atolondrada. Sin duda, él ya se estaría cuestionando sus aptitudes.

Se obligó a mostrar un aplomo que no sentía en absoluto y cogió la bolsa de viaje con una mano mientras giraba el picaporte con la otra. Cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad, se hizo a un lado a toda prisa para permitirle el paso.

Cuando lo siguió hacia el interior de la casita, se dio cuenta a simple vista de que el edificio era mucho más espacioso de lo que parecía desde fuera. Dejó atrás el pequeño recibidor, vacío salvo por un perchero de pared de latón, y se adentró en la sala de estar, que estaba decorada en tonos verdes y marrones y que según parecía era la única estancia de recreo. En el centro, de cara a la chimenea situada en la pared oeste, había un rústico sofá tapizado en brocado de un suave color verde azulado. Al lado de este había un único sillón revestido del mismo material, con el respaldo alto, un acolchado generoso y un escabel a juego justo delante. No había cuadros sobre el papel de estampado floral que cubría las paredes, aunque las grandes ventanas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio desde la pared norte hasta su derecha. Los suelos de madera también carecían de adornos, a excepción de una alfombra oval marrón que se extendía desde el sofá hasta la chimenea y que se mantenía en su lugar gracias a una robusta aunque magnífica mesita de té de roble. Entre el sofá y el sillón, encima de una mesa auxiliar muy similar, había un maravilloso juego de ajedrez, hermosamente tallado en mármol de color coral y castaño… la única cosa que había en la estancia, a excepción de unas cuantas macetas y unos pocos libros que demostraban que allí vivía alguien.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke dobló la esquina hacia la izquierda y siguió un corto pasillo antes de desaparecer en una habitación que imaginó sería la de ella. Sakura notó que justo a su izquierda había una estrecha escalera que subía hasta la segunda planta y, bajo ella, al lado del recibidor, había una puerta que conducía a la cocina. Permaneció en silencio donde estaba, a la espera de que la invitaran a sentarse, aunque sabía que aquel era ya también su hogar.

Era una casa mucho más pequeña que la de Marsella, y no veía a ningún sirviente, otra de las cosas a las que se había acostumbrado demasiado. En Marsella no tenía más que una doncella personal, la eficiente Hinata Hyuuga, quien también se hacía cargo de las comidas, de la casa y de su guardarropa. Por lo general, Hinata viajaba con ella, pero las instrucciones que había recibido de sir Akasuna se lo habían impedido en esa ocasión. Tendría que apañárselas sin ayuda en Winter Garden.

Sasuka regresó instantes después, y tuvo que agacharse para evitar golpearse la frente con la parte superior de la puerta, puesto que su cabeza llegaba casi hasta el techo. No obstante, parecía hacerlo sin darse cuenta, ya que volvió a clavar la mirada en ella de inmediato.

—La habitación de la derecha es la suya —explicó con tono quedo—. Beth Barkley, la hija del reverendo, viene todos los días para preparar la comida, limpiar y recoger la ropa sucia. Le pedí que pusiera sábanas limpias en su cama esta mañana.

—Bien —Comenzó a tirar de los guantes de cuero azul para quitárselos; por razones que no entendía muy bien, todavía se sentía incómoda. Su único consuelo era que él no parecía darse cuenta del mal trago que estaba pasando—. Y ¿dónde duerme usted, Sasuke?

El hombre se detuvo a un metro de ella con los brazos en jarras, sin encontrar al parecer ningún significado oculto tras la pregunta.

—Yo he elegido la habitación de arriba, así que dispondrá de toda la intimidad que necesite. El retrete está cerca de su dormitorio, al final del pasillo. No tenemos bañera, pero en la posada local no hay que pagar más que una ínfima cantidad para utilizar la suya, y está limpia.

Sakura intentó esbozar una sonrisa y comenzó a desabotonarse la capa.

—Gracias.

Deseaba que él dejara de mirarla con esos ojos duros y escrutadores, como si no se diera cuenta de lo femenina que era y en cambio le resultara… era un poco contradictorio, ¿no? Estaba claro que sir Akasuna le había dicho lo que debía esperar de ella. Sin embargo, parecía estudiarla con detenimiento en lugar de admirarla.

—¿Le gustaría tomar un té? —preguntó con cortesía, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí, por favor —respondió ella a toda prisa mientras se apartaba la capa de los hombros.

Sin hacer comentario alguno, Sasuke estiró el brazo para cogerla junto con los guantes, y echó una mirada rápida a su figura, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de viaje de muselina azul celeste. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo una vez más.

Sakura se reprendió a sí misma y respiró hondo en un intento por relajarse. Debía luchar contra el cansancio, contra el dolor de cabeza y contra la presión de las ballenas que oprimían su cintura desde hacía ya diez horas. Necesitaba mantener la mente despejada y recordar cuál era su objetivo. Estaba allí por asuntos gubernamentales, y también él. Lo que pensara de ella, la impresión que le hubiera causado, era irrelevante. A decir verdad, tampoco ella se entendía muy bien en lo que a él se refería, ni las reacciones que había experimentado al verlo por primera vez. Por lo general, cuando elegía compañía masculina prefería caballeros de buena familia apuestos y sofisticados. Nunca antes se había sentido atraída por los hombres como Sasuke Uchiha, y ese hecho en sí mismo la intrigaba.

Escuchó el tintineo de los platos en la cocina, pero no se dirigió hacia allí. ¿Qué podría decirle? Tenían un montón de cosas que discutir, desde luego, pero se sentiría más cómoda dejando que él iniciara la conversación, algo que sin duda haría mientras tomaban el té. Además, estaba demasiado inquieta para retirarse a su habitación tan temprano.

En lugar de eso, Sakura se adentró en la sala de estar. Le agradaba la sensación de amplitud que se respiraba en la estancia; aunque los muebles eran oscuros y las ventanas estaban al norte y al oeste, la habitación parecía luminosa y desahogada. Las brasas de la chimenea estaban a punto de apagarse, pero pronto se avivarían y se añadiría más carbón a fin de calentar la casa para la noche que se avecinaba. Por encima del fuego, en la repisa, había un reloj dorado que marcaba casi las cuatro, y al lado se encontraba lo que parecía ser una caja de música de madera. Sasuke se preguntó si esas cosas, o cualquiera de las que se encontraban en la estancia, eran de él. Estaba claro que el juego de ajedrez sí lo era. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero la dureza de las piezas y la soledad que sugería parecían encajar con lo que sabía de él.

Se detuvo frente al tablero, cogió un caballo de mármol marrón y lo hizo girar entre los dedos. Era una talla pesada, fría y robusta. Sí, el ajedrez le pertenecía.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos masculinos sobre el suelo de madera. Sasuke entró en la estancia con una bandeja plateada que contenía una tetera de porcelana, tazas y platillos a juego, un azucarero y un cuenco de nata. La miró a los ojos de nuevo con una expresión neutra e indescifrable.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Sakura se dejó caer muy despacio en el sofá e intentó sofocar la risa que le provocaba la imagen que tenía ante sí: un enorme semidiós guerrero, moreno y sensual, con una bandeja de té en las manos, preparado para servírselo personalmente. Consiguió mantenerse impasible y le formuló una pregunta.

—¿A quién le pertenece esta casa, Sasuke?

Él arqueó un poco las cejas.

—No estoy seguro —Dejó la bandeja en la mesita, cogió la tetera y sirvió las dos tazas antes de colocar una delante de ella—. Sir Akasuna solo me dio las llaves y la dirección. Las pocas cosas que hay aquí son mías, lo que traje de mi casa. Los muebles de los dormitorios y de la cocina ya estaban aquí cuando llegué.

Sakura se alisó las faldas y las colocó de forma que él pudiera tomar asiento en el sillón de al lado sin pisarlas. Sasuke sujetó el platillo y la taza y se sentó con cierta rigidez.

—Entonces no es usted de aquí —comentó ella con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

—Soy de Eastleigh, una localidad a varias horas al norte de aquí —replicó él de inmediato y sin afectación—. Vine un par de veces a Winter Garden de vacaciones, aunque han pasado seis o siete años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. No conocía a nadie cuando llegué esta vez, pero he logrado conocer a algunas personas y establecer ciertas amistades durante las últimas semanas.

—Supongo que eso nos será de cierta ayuda en nuestra misión —respondió ella con aire pensativo.

—Mmm…

Se produjo un incómodo momento de silencio. Sakura volvió a echar un vistazo a la pieza de mármol que aún tenía en la mano.

—¿Juega al ajedrez, Sasuke?

Él se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo del humeante té.

—Juego a menudo, sí. Me ayuda a pensar y, en ocasiones, a relajarme.

Su tono se había hecho más grave al responder a la pregunta personal, pero ella decidió pasarlo por alto.

—En ese caso, supongo que jugará con alguien del pueblo, ¿no?

El guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Sakura se vio obligada a volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión se volvió sombría e intensa casi al instante.

—Juego solo, Sakura —respondió con un susurro grave y ronco—. Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar.

Sakura no tenía la menor idea de cómo tomarse aquello, pero notó que la cercanía del hombre y la intensidad de su mirada le provocaban una súbita oleada de calor. ¿Tenía idea de lo sugerente que resultaba esa respuesta? Parecía un comentario íntimo y sensual entre amantes. A Sakura no le cabía la menor duda de que, de haber estado con diez personas más en la habitación, ella habría sido la única que le habría encontrado una connotación erótica a la observación. ¿Pensaría él lo mismo?

Él se limitó a observarla con los párpados entornados y una leve expresión desafiante en sus hermosos labios. Sakura notó que se le tensaban los músculos del vientre, pero no podía echarse atrás. Sí. Él lo sabía. Era muy consciente de lo que había dicho y sabía a la perfección cómo lo había interpretado ella.

—¿Usted juega? —preguntó Sasuke con una voz ronca y queda.

Sakura parpadeó con rapidez y se enderezó para dirigir la mirada hacia el tablero que tenía al lado antes de colocar con mucho cuidado el caballo de mármol en su lugar.

—Sé jugar, pero hace mucho que no lo hago —admitió con una timidez que la sorprendió incluso a ella—. Supongo que a usted se le da bien, Sasuke.

—A mí se me da muy bien.

Ella titubeó.

—¿Suele… ganar?

—Hasta el momento, mis habilidades nunca me han fallado.

Aunque ni siquiera la había tocado, sentía las punzadas de esa mirada… descarada, inquisitiva y arrogante.

—Creo que disfrutaría con el desafío —confesó ella en voz baja al tiempo que volvía a mirarlo a la cara con fingido candor—. Pero debe usted saber que yo también juego para ganar.

El hombre se arrellanó en el sillón y extendió la pierna para apoyarla sobre el escabel que había delante.

—¿Y lo consigue?

—¿Ganar?

Él asintió con indolencia.

Sakura se movió con incomodidad en el sofá y se pasó la mano húmeda sobre el muslo cubierto de muselina.

—A menudo —admitió con un nudo en la garganta.

Durante un efímero instante, le pareció que Sasuke había sonreído, algo que hasta ese momento no le había visto hacer. Acto seguido, se llevó la taza a los labios con lenta y calculada precisión y dio un largo sorbo sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo… —dijo unos segundos más tarde—… en que cuando ambos contrincantes tienen la oportunidad de ganar, el juego… resulta mucho más divertido —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir en un suave susurro—. Creo que resultaría fascinante observar la expresión de satisfacción de su rostro cuando lo consigue, Sakura.

No podía creer que él hubiera dicho aquello, y no pudo soportarlo más. De repente, el ambiente de la habitación le pareció viciado, cargado de una tensión que no acertaba a describir. Deseó tener un abanico a mano, a pesar de que estaban casi en pleno invierno. El calor que sentía provenía de su interior, y lo había provocado un hombre al que apenas conocía con palabras inocentes cuya connotación sexual era muy evidente para ambos. Y todo disimulado en una sencilla charla sobre ajedrez.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando el reloj de la repisa marcó las cuatro. Apartó la mirada y estiró la mano rápidamente en busca de su té antes de servirse el azúcar y la crema con dedos inusualmente torpes. Se fijó en los intrincados detalles de los diminutos tulipanes morados grabados al aguafuerte en las delicadas tazas de porcelana.

—¿Le gustaría saber algo más acerca de nuestra misión?

Temblaba como un flan, pero él parecía haber recuperado de nuevo su comportamiento indiferente, casi formal. Se le daba muy bien hacer eso, pensó Sakura, y estaba claro que era un experto a la hora de ocultar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y, a buen seguro, sus emociones. Se había dado cuenta de eso al instante. A ella también se le daba bien, pero ese hombre parecía llevarle ventaja en lo que a recuperar la compostura se refería. Al menos, él no se había ruborizado como ella, y tenía la certeza de que ése era un hecho que Sasuke no había pasado por alto. Se preguntó por un momento si a él lo había excitado tanto la conversación como a ella, pero dado que no tenía forma de averiguarlo, trató de no pensar en ello.

—Desde luego, por favor —contestó al tiempo que dejaba la cucharilla sobre el plato.

Él colocó la taza y el platillo sobre la mesa y volvió a reclinarse en el sillón antes de apoyar el codo sobre el acolchado del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe ya?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se concentró en la taza de té humeante mientras se la llevaba a los labios para dar un pequeño sorbo.

—Solo que corren ciertos rumores sobre actividades contrabandistas que tiene lugar desde o a través de Winter Garden. Nada más.

—¿Qué le contó sir Akasuna sobre mí? —preguntó él con mucha cautela.

Ella lo miró de reojo a través de las pestañas y dio otro sorbo al té. Los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana que daba al oeste iluminaban su cuerpo y su rostro, destacando la cicatriz de la boca. Un oscuro mechón caía sobre su frente, pero él no parecía notarlo y permanecía curiosamente concentrado en ella.

Tras dejar la taza y el plato sobre la mesa, Sakura se giró para enfrentarse a él y entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo en un intento por apartar todo pensamiento sexual de su cabeza. Algo que al parecer él ya había conseguido.

—Solo me dijo que usted era un hombre «grande» de treinta y nueve años. Y que llevaba viviendo aquí varias semanas sin averiguar nada. Me comentó que había solicitado ayuda y que sería usted quien me proporcionaría todos los detalles necesarios. Eso es todo. Apenas estuve unos minutos con él ayer.

—Entiendo —Se frotó la barbilla con el dorso de los dedos y se rascó la piel con la barba incipiente—. ¿Sabe qué es lo que se está pasando de contrabando?

Sakura enarcó las cejas.

—No, aunque supongo que debe de ser algo importante o valioso. Jamás me habrían pedido que viajara desde el sur de Francia hasta aquí por un asunto trivial.

—Opio —reveló él con voz queda.

Sakura se sintió atravesada por una gélida y sombría oleada de emociones que la dejó paralizada. De todos los recuerdos infantiles que le habían dejado una amarga huella, sus experiencias con los efectos del abuso de opio eran las que le causaban un mayor dolor. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Opio —repitió con suavidad—. ¿Cómo se puede pasar de contrabando algo que es legal y que puede adquirirse de la manera apropiada?

—Robándolo antes de que sea tasado y distribuido —Se quedó ensimismado mientras recopilaba la información necesaria para continuar—. Nuestras sospechas comenzaron hace dieciocho meses, cuando nos enteramos de que estaban desapareciendo pequeños cargamentos poco después de su llegada a Portsmouth. El servicio secreto no inició una investigación de inmediato porque las cantidades robadas, en un principio, no merecían tal esfuerzo. Sin embargo, durante los últimos cuatro o cinco meses las cantidades robadas se han incrementado hasta tal punto que ya no pueden pasarse por alto. Las pérdidas son cada vez más cuantiosas. Así pues, se emprendió una investigación oficial, pero tras unas cuantas semanas sin descubrir nada, se tomó la decisión de enviarme aquí para que me integrara en el pueblo y trabajara en secreto.

Intrigada, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre los muslos y las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Creen que el opio se pasa de contrabando desde Winter Garden?

Sasuke se acercó a ella por encima del brazo del sillón con los ojos brillantes y el rostro tenso.

—El rastro conduce hasta las inmediaciones de Winter Garden, donde se desvanece. En condiciones normales, ya deberíamos haber detectado alguna señal de actividad o haber averiguado algo útil gracias a la vigilancia y a los rumores, pero hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada —Entrecerró los ojos de manera astuta—. Creo que el opio se trae hasta este lugar porque el pueblo no está bajo sospecha, y una vez aquí, se divide y se transporta hacia el norte de Inglaterra para su venta y distribución. Las razones no están claras, y no sabemos nada acerca de sus medios, pero creemos que quienquiera que se esté arriesgando a hacerlo lo vende para que sea fumado, y no bebido, y que él (o quizá ella) está ganando una fortuna vendiéndoselo a una clientela de lo más selecta. Creo también que la operación está dirigida, o al menos organizada, por alguien que tiene su residencia permanente aquí, ya que los cargamentos se han recibido durante los meses de verano. No obstante, aún nos queda por descubrir quién es esa persona y cómo logra llevar a cabo la distribución en absoluto secreto.

Sakura cogió de nuevo la taza de té; comenzaba a sentir el suave aguijoneo de la anticipación, como siempre que le asignaban un nuevo caso.

—Puesto que el opio es robado, está claro que la operación resulta de lo más lucrativa para el distribuidor —especuló en voz alta al tiempo que observaba la mesa que tenía enfrente—. De lo contrario, esa persona no se habría arriesgado tanto; y dado que no se necesita una inversión inicial, la venta no le proporcionará más que beneficios. Pero no trabaja sola. El proceso es demasiado complicado —Dio un largo sorbo de té—. Está al tanto de los envíos que llegan a puerto, organiza el robo y consigue de algún modo que lo traigan hasta aquí; y después lo embarca de nuevo para vendérselo a aquellos que lo necesitan, ya sea a un precio económico o a cambio de su discreción. Puede que ambas cosas. Y si sus clientes son adictos y adinerados, los beneficios deben de ser de lo más sustanciosos —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con un brillo intenso en la mirada—. Una operación impresionante. Brillante.

—Y también muy peligrosa.

Ella asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

—De lo que se deduce que esa persona o bien es muy arrogante, o bien está desesperada. ¿Algún sospechoso?

Sasuke se reclinó en el sillón una vez más y se relajó mientras la estudiaba.

—Tengo dos sospechosos, pero ninguna prueba, y no se muy bien cómo conseguirlas. Por esa razón solicité ayuda.

—Ya veo —Sakura apoyó los hombros sobre el respaldo acolchado del sofá y apuró el contenido de su taza, que se estaba quedando frío—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Lady Claire Childress, una viuda cuyo marido murió en misteriosas circunstancias dos años atrás, y Richard Sharon, el barón de Rothebury.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Una dama y un barón… dos miembros de la aristocracia.

—¿No cree que los miembros de la clase alta puedan ser tan estafadores y avariciosos como todos los demás, Sakura?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la pregunta y, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, comenzó a sentirse cómoda en su presencia.

—Sé por experiencia que pueden serlo, Sasuke. De hecho, los miembros de la aristocracia suelen tener una mayor ambición de riquezas (en especial si nacieron con dinero y lo perdieron de algún modo), ya que tienen muchas más oportunidades de conseguirlas. Bien es cierto que cualquiera puede comprar láudano por poco dinero, pero no todos los de buena familia desean que su adicción sea del dominio público. Es muy probable que el contrabandista esté vendiendo el opio entre los miembros de su misma clase social.

Él inclinó la cabeza para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus deducciones.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo creo.

Una cálida sensación de entendimiento se estableció entre ellos.

—¿Por qué esos dos?

Sasuke hizo una pausa para meditar.

—Lady Claire es… cruel. Entenderá a qué me refiero cuando la conozca. A mi parecer, está perfectamente capacitada para dirigir a un grupo de contrabandistas. No hace mucho que comenzó a restaurar su propiedad, aunque sus únicos y escasos ingresos proceden de lo que le dejó su fallecido marido. No sé de dónde saca el dinero necesario para hacerlo —Frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba y después añadió en voz baja—. Creo también que es adicta.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Sakura. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de té y dejó con delicadeza el platillo y la taza vacía sobre ella mientras los pensamientos y los recuerdos que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido enterrados en su cabeza emergían con una intensidad que ella creía haber aplacado.

—¿Y el barón? —continuó con voz firme, sin revelar nada.

Sasuke bajó la pierna del escabel y plantó ambos pies en el suelo para inclinarse hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos entrelazados.

—El barón es un sospechoso más probable —anunció antes de apartar por fin la mirada de ella para clavarla en la chimenea—. En parte porque es un misterio y tan escurridizo como una anguila. Solo lo he visto una vez. No le caí muy bien, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué.

—Tal vez lo intimidara —señaló ella, más en serio que en broma.

—Está claro que Rothebury no se parece en nada a mí —reconoció con cierto matiz molesto—. Es apuesto, encantador y siempre está de buen humor. Las damas lo adoran. Tiene treinta y dos años, está soltero y se le considera el mejor partido de Winter Garden.

Sakura lo observó abiertamente.

—¿Cree que me enviaron aquí por esa razón, Sasuke?

Él giró la cabeza con rapidez y clavó la mirada en ella.

—No.

La vehemencia de esa única palabra la pilló un poco desprevenida. A decir verdad, en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para el gobierno, jamás había utilizado su cuerpo como un medio para conseguir información. Sus encantos sí, pero nunca su cuerpo. Había estado con un buen número de hombres, pero nunca para conseguir ningún tipo de beneficio, ya fuera personal o profesional. La alivió un poco saber que Sasuke Uchiha no esperaba eso de ella, y que incluso lo había molestado de alguna manera que lo mencionara.

—Está aquí para trabajar conmigo, Sakura —explicó con frialdad—. Necesito la ayuda de un profesional, y el hecho de que sea una mujer tiene dos ventajas. En primer lugar, podrá evaluar con más perspicacia a lady Claire. En segundo lugar, el barón se mostrará más agradable con usted. Coquetee si quiere hacerlo, pero no tiene el deber de ir más allá. No merece la pena.

La preocupación que mostraba por ella resultaba abrumadora, aunque del todo innecesaria.

—Sé muy bien cómo cuidar de mí misma —afirmó con calma al tiempo que se enderezaba—. Creo que podré apañármelas con el barón.

Él continuó mirándola un instante más y después volvió a contemplar la chimenea; al parecer, no iba a discutir ese tema.

—Puede empezar con lady Claire —dijo al fin—. Si logramos descartarla como sospechosa, podremos concentrar todas nuestras energías en el barón.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo me centraré en la propiedad de Rothebury y en su casa, y podré acercarme más a ambos si logro pasar desapercibido. Quiero averiguar qué es lo que hace, quién lo visita regularmente y a qué hora.

—Espiarlo en lugar de entrar a formar parte de su vida —dijo Sakura con aire pensativo—. ¿Lo considera prudente, dadas las circunstancias?

Los labios masculinos se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

—Nunca hemos llegado a ser amigos, si es a eso a lo que se refiere, de modo que no puedo acercarme a él de ese modo. El barón carece de amigos íntimos y mantiene a los lugareños a cierta distancia, salvo cuando organiza fiestas multitudinarias a las que acuden muchos de ellos. Hasta ahora me he mantenido en un segundo plano y me he limitado a familiarizarme con la zona y con la gente; pero, puesto que ahora cuento con su ayuda, creo que ya podemos intervenir y plantearnos un enfoque un poco más agresivo.

Eso era lógico, decidió Sakura, aunque el riesgo de ser descubierto siempre era mayor cuando se trabajaba en las sombras que cuando se hacía mediante una confrontación abierta y amistosa.

—¿Ha pensado ya qué identidad debo adoptar?

Él vaciló lo suficiente para que ella comprendiera que lo había hecho, y que se sentía incómodo al respecto. Eso acicateó su curiosidad.

—¿Sasuke?

Él apoyó las manos en los muslos y se puso en pie con serias dificultades; a Sakura no se le pasó por alto la mueca que se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios ni la rigidez de su mandíbula. Las heridas le dolían; quizá no demasiado, pero le dolían.

—Lo he pensado mucho, Sakura —replicó en voz baja mientras caminaba muy despacio hacia la repisa. Clavó la mirada en la caja de música y recorrió los bordes de madera con la yema de los dedos. Un instante después se giró hacia ella—. ¿Y usted?

Sakura no había esperado que se lo preguntara. Había imaginado que él ya lo tendría todo planeado y estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que le dijera. Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía interesado en conocer su opinión, y tal vez pudieran decidirlo juntos.

Enfrentó su mirada con calma.

—Había pensado que podría ser algo así como una ayudante —murmuró—, pero es usted demasiado… robusto para necesitar ayuda. Ahora que lo conozco, ya no me parece plausible.

Las mejillas masculinas se tensaron en una mueca de diversión.

—No.

Ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de recorrer su enorme cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Su mitad superior se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero cojeaba, una lesión que sin duda los lugareños habrían advertido. Podría presentarse como su enfermera, aunque a decir verdad no creía que encajara mucho con el perfil. Aun así, era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

—¿Su amante? —sugirió en un grave susurro.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde había salido aquello. Y tampoco él. De hecho, parecía atónito.

Sakura se llevó una mano al cuello con la esperanza de que él no advirtiera los intensos latidos que notaba bajo la yema de los dedos y se rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre a modo de protección. Con todo, no apartó la mirada de su rostro.

Él entrecerró los ojos y ella sintió una vez más esa extraña atracción. La tensión del ambiente era casi palpable.

—Me parece que no se lo creerían, Sakura —susurró con voz ronca, muy despacio.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, ya que a ella le parecía perfectamente razonable, pero él se le adelantó con una cuestión mucho más lógica.

—Además, eso nos acarrearía ciertos problemas sociales, y debemos estar libres de compromisos para aceptar otras invitaciones.

Debería haber pensado en eso antes de hablar. Los rumores de que vivían juntos sin más compañía se extenderían como la pólvora, y la gente al final sospecharía que existía una relación más íntima entre ellos. Estaba claro que él sí lo había pensado.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto —convino con una pizca de azoramiento. Dejó escapar un suspiro y su ánimo decayó un poco—. ¿Tiene alguna otra idea, Sasuke?

Él la miró a los ojos con evidente reticencia. Luego soltó un gruñido y levantó una mano para frotarse la cara con fuerza.

—Participé en la guerra del Opio, Sakura —reveló con seriedad—. De allí vienen mis lesiones —Se movió con inquietud sobre la alfombra—. Tal vez podría pasar como la traductora de mis memorias.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de compasión. Comprendía a la perfección el dolor que provocaba un pasado que jamás podría cambiarse.

Era evidente que él no había deseado decirle que había luchado en una guerra de méritos cuestionables ni que había recibido heridas que lo habían dejado incapacitado. Y la guerra del Opio había terminado seis años atrás, lo que significaba que si sus piernas no se habían curado a esas alturas, tendría que vivir con ese sufrimiento durante el resto de su vida. Trágico, aunque él había salido adelante después de las desgracias, al igual que ella.

—A decir verdad, no tiene mucha pinta de traductora —continuó al ver que ella no hacía comentario alguno—, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. Desde luego es mejor que hacerse pasar por mi ayudante, y es más probable que se lo crean.

Tiene razón, pensó Sakura mientras enlazaba las manos a la espalda presa de una creciente confusión. No parezco ni una ayudante ni una traductora. Parezco una amante. ¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta de eso, Sasuke?

—Estoy de acuerdo en que es lo más razonable de todo y en que será lo bastante convincente —comentó en voz alta con cierta sensación de derrota—. Seré su traductora francesa.

Sasuke se encontraba a un metro escaso de ella; lo único que los separaba era la mesita de té. Él estudió su expresión en silencio durante un rato y después bajó la mirada muy despacio hasta sus pechos, demorándose allí el tiempo suficiente para que ella se sintiera acalorada a causa de la caricia visual.

—Debe de estar hambrienta —dijo de pronto—. Iré a ver qué ha preparado Beth, y cenaremos pronto —Sin más comentarios, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la cocina.

Sakura observó su espalda hasta que desapareció de su vista y solo entonces se permitió una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Si albergaba alguna duda sobre si había malinterpretado las insinuaciones sexuales anteriores, ya había desparecido. Por fin había quedado claro que él la veía como una mujer.

El viento había adquirido tal intensidad que las ramas de los árboles arañaban las paredes de ladrillo de la casa y los postigos golpeaban contra las ventanas. Sasuke era ajeno a todo ello.

Yacía tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama, desnudo bajo las sábanas, y se había colocado las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras contemplaba el techo con la mirada perdida. Llevaba en esa posición cerca de una hora, demasiado inquieto para relajarse, demasiado concentrado para moverse. Lo más probable era que ella ya estuviese dormida, ya que le había parecido muy cansada durante la cena y apenas había comido. Habían hablado de trivialidades: de su hogar en Marsella, de su viaje a Inglaterra, de las diferencias climáticas entre ambos países… Después ella le había dado las buenas noches y se había retirado a su habitación a descansar. Él se había quedado sentado frente al fuego durante un buen rato, escuchando sus pasos en el dormitorio, imaginando cómo esos dedos de uñas perfectas desabrochaban los botones del vestido y cómo se deslizaban las enaguas por ese largo y esbelto cuerpo. Había escuchado los crujidos de la cama cuando se tumbó sobre ella. Se había preguntado qué se ponía para dormir, si es que se ponía algo; si se habría trenzado el pelo o si lo llevaba suelto; si yacía estirada entre las sábanas, como si esperara a un hombre, o acurrucada para protegerse del frío, como una gatita en busca de caricias.

Dios, qué hermosa era… Aunque eso ya lo sabía antes de que llegara; de hecho, sabía mucho más sobre ella que ella sobre él. Sakura Haruno había nacido veintinueve años atrás; era la hija ilegítima del capitán Frederick Stevens, de la Marina Real británica, y de Eleanora Bilodeau, una actriz francesa sin mucho talento y adicta al opio. Se había convertido en espía del gobierno británico a petición propia, aunque los incrédulos ingleses no la habían aceptado como tal hasta que consiguió evitar la fuga de dos prisioneros políticos franceses informando a sir Akasuna antes de que se llevara a cabo. A lo largo de los años, había demostrado su valía con creces. En Inglaterra era admirada por todos aquellos que la conocían; en Marsella, la adoraban; y en el resto del continente se la consideraba una de las grandes bellezas de la época.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado detrás de él en el jardín esa tarde antes de que se percatara de su presencia. Había estado observándolo, de eso estaba seguro. La brisa había llevado su aroma hasta él y lo había mezclado con esa particular esencia propia de la mujer, y eso había bastado para excitarlo y hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado. Había tardado unos instantes en recuperar el control necesario para poder mirarla. Cuando reunió por fin las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, ella lo hechizó al instante con ese lustroso cabello de un peculiar color rosa recogido en gruesas trenzas alrededor de las orejas; ese rostro en forma de corazón que mostraba una expresión interrogante; y esa piel de alabastro que parecía suplicar sus caricias. Y esos ojos… Unos ojos verdes que hacían añicos toda resolución y que de algún modo eran su rasgo más sensual. Unos ojos capaces de rasgar y herir profundamente, o de derretir a un hombre cuando brillaban con excitación o esperanza.

Sí, se había sentido atraído por ella de inmediato, como le habría ocurrido a cualquier otro hombre. ¡Y esa conversación sobre ajedrez, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo había comenzado eso?

Dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro antes de girarse por fin hacia un lado y meter el brazo bajo la almohada. Contempló los árboles que se mecían junto a la pared iluminada por la luna. Aunque no tenía intención de mostrarse tan audaz con ella, Sakura había percibido su estado de ánimo y había sido lo bastante perspicaz para captar el significado oculto tras sus palabras. Sabía que ella había perdido la virginidad muchos años atrás y que había pasado tiempo en compañía de otros hombres mucho más encantadores y atentos que él; hombres mucho más excitantes y merecedores de una belleza como la suya. Pero había respondido a sus insinuaciones sexuales y lo había mirado con una desconcertada fascinación que no había podido ocultar; y después había evaluado su reacción, excitándolo sin proponérselo, logrando que su cuerpo sucumbiera a ese delicioso palpitar que no había experimentado en años.

Se sentía atraída hacia él. Lo sabía, y ese conocimiento lo llenaba de deleite y de asombro. Sakura Haruno, la beldad de Francia, la niña bonita del gobierno británico, la mujer inteligente, refinada y cautivadora que se había sentado frente a él durante la cena y se había lamido la miel de los dedos con tanta sensualidad, se sentía atraída hacia él. Hacia él: Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre corriente; Sasuke Uchiha, el enorme e imponente ermitaño; Sasuke Uchiha, el lisiado.

Se sentía atraída hacia él.

Con una sonrisa, Sasuke cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en muchos años, se sumió en un sueño profundo y reparador sin dolores en el cuerpo, sin sed en el alma y sin heridas en el corazón.

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi adaptarlo. Personalmente me encanta esta escritora, y adoro este libro, por lo que disfruto reescribiéndolo para que la gente pueda leerlo.**

**Espero veros en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Sakura se despertó fatal. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la nariz atascada, sentía el cuerpo congelado y, por unos instantes, le costó bastante trabajo recordar dónde se encontraba. Tal vez su confusión momentánea se debiera a la oscuridad absoluta que reinaba en la habitación y a que la casa parecía presa de un silencio sobrenatural. El aullido del viento había cesado en algún momento durante la noche y a diferencia de lo que ocurría en su cálida casa de Marsella, donde siempre escuchaba el sonido del tráfico bajo la ventana de su habitación, allí solo oía los crujidos de la casa sobre la tierra húmeda.

Debía de ser media mañana, aunque en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de la hora que era, ya que con lo nublado que estaba el cielo apenas lograba divisar la ventana del dormitorio. Hinata solía despertarla a las siete si ella aún no se había levantado. Pero allí nadie iría a despertarla, y Sasuke jamás se atrevería a entrar en su habitación.

Desde el momento en que pisó suelo británico tres días atrás no había dispuesto de mucho tiempo para meditar sobre su situación inmediata ni sobre lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en Inglaterra, y básicamente sola. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, durante los últimos años había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de otros, aunque bien era cierto que solo porque su trabajo así lo había exigido. En su país era popular en diferentes círculos sociales, lo que garantizaba muchas invitaciones para la respetable viuda de Naruto, conocida por muchos y amiga de unos pocos… ninguno de los cuales sabía el profundo odio que albergaba por su herencia francesa y por la infancia de servidumbre que se había visto obligada a soportar a manos de una madre ignorante y desconsiderada. Sin embargo, ahora esa vida le parecía muy lejana.

En Inglaterra no la conocía nadie, lo cual, bien pensado, podría ser tanto un inconveniente como una ventaja en las semanas venideras. Podría crear su propio personaje y convertirse en el tipo de persona que eligiera ser, utilizar sus encantos o bien ocultarlos. No obstante, era una profesional, y sería exactamente quien tuviera que ser a fin de completar con éxito esa misión y honrar el amor que sentía por la patria de su padre. Ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Temblando a causa del aire gélido y húmedo, Sakura apartó la sábana y la manta y se incorporó muy despacio en la cama al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes y la frente con la yema de los dedos. El té le calmaría el dolor de cabeza, pero tendría que vestirse de forma adecuada antes de entrar en la cocina, por supuesto.

Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos y plantó los pies descalzos en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie con rigidez. La habitación era pequeña, con una cama individual y un diminuto tocador pintado de blanco que contaba con un espejo para facilitar su aseo. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con el mismo estampado floral que revestía los muros de la sala de estar, pero no había nada colgado en ellas. La única ventana, cubierta con las cortinas de encaje blanco, enmarcaba el cabecero de la cama, y a los pies de esta había un armario ropero.

Se rodeó con los brazos en un intento por controlar sus temblores y se acercó al armario. Solo había traído cuatro vestidos: uno de viaje que había utilizado el día anterior, un vestido de mañana, uno de tarde y otro de noche. Por desgracia, no había tenido medios para transportar todo su vestuario desde Francia y de pronto ese hecho le produjo un tremendo malestar. Tendría que ponerse los mismos vestidos una y otra vez. No era una perspectiva muy halagüeña, pero la verdad era que Sasuke parecía no haberse fijado en lo que llevaba puesto, y los lugareños no esperarían otra cosa de una traductora.

Se deshizo del camisón y se puso a toda prisa el vestido de mañana de muselina amarilla sobre el miriñaque. Tenía las mangas largas y un recatado escote que se ceñía al busto, algo de lo más conveniente, ya que esa parecía ser la única parte de su anatomía que Sasuke había observado, si bien brevemente. Tenía un aspecto agradable y sin pretensiones, y por primera vez en su vida agradeció sentir el abrigo de las múltiples capas de las enaguas que rozaban su piel.

Se cepilló el cabello antes de enrollarlo en trenzas alrededor de las orejas. En Francia solía utilizar un toque de polvos faciales para acentuar sus rasgos, pero supuso que tendría que abandonar semejante costumbre en Winter Garden. Los ingleses eran bastante conservadores en lo que a los cosméticos se refería, y preferían que sus damas tuvieran un aspecto pálido e insulso en lugar de sensual y atractivo. Algo inaudito, en su opinión, pero lo cierto era que su opinión importaba un comino. Estaba segura de que les causaría una mejor impresión a los habitantes del pueblo si renunciaba incluso al colorete.

Se lavó la cara con el agua fría del jarro, se secó con una toalla suave, se pellizcó las mejillas y se mordió los labios con suavidad. A continuación, con la espalda bien erguida, abandonó la intimidad de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

La luz que iluminaba la estancia provenía de la chimenea y de una pequeña lámpara. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón frente al fuego, con la cabeza gacha y la mente enfrascada en un libro de un grosor considerable. En esa posición, con una pierna apoyada sobre el escabel y ataviado con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de lino abotonada hasta el cuello, tenía un aspecto informal que casaba a al perfección con el caballero intelectual que fingía ser.

Él se volvió al escuchar sus pasos y echó un vistazo a su atuendo antes de mirarla a los ojos con aprobación. Sakura desechó la súbita y abrumadora sensación de que ese hombre estaba escudriñando su alma y le dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba claro que era capaz de amedrentarla con una simple mirada.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —lo saludó amablemente al tiempo que unía las manos a la altura del regazo y avanzaba hacia él.

—Buenos días, Sakura —replicó él con voz ronca y suave.

Ella apartó la vista de él para echarle una ojeada al reloj de la repisa. Las nueve y media. Había dormido demasiado.

—Lamento haberme levantado tan tarde —se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá y se arreglaba las faldas—. Por lo general me despierto muy temprano.

Él cerró el libro sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Estoy seguro de que se encontraba cansada después del viaje. ¿Ha dormido bien? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Sí, muy bien, gracias —No era cierto, y era muy probable que él se diera cuenta de ello. Al sentir que la tensión abandonaba sus hombros, se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá—. En realidad, me duele la cabeza, y he pasado bastante frío.

Por primera vez, él pareció divertido.

—Le buscaré otra manta para esta noche. Entretanto, le prepararé un poco de té. Después daremos un paseo por los alrededores —Dejó el libro,_ Las obras completas de Alexander Pope_, sobre la mesa que tenía delante antes de ponerse en pie—. Puede que el aire fresco le alivie un poco el dolor de cabeza, y Richard Sharon suele dar un paseo matutino a caballo alrededor de las diez. Pasará un poco lejos, pero podrá echarle un buen vistazo. Más tarde charlaremos sobre los planes para hoy. Siempre que se sienta capaz de hacerlo, claro está.

Él ya se había puesto manos a la obra, ajeno al parecer a su deseo de comenzar el día con calma o al menos de conversar amistosamente durante algunos minutos. Sin embargo, a Sakura no se le ocurrió nada más trivial o personal que decir en esos momentos, de modo que no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le había pedido.

Logró esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Estaré bien, seguro.

—Bien.

Sasuke caminó hasta la cocina y ella se puso en pie una vez más para seguirlo hacia esa estancia pintada en amarillo brillante y verde hoja. La pila estaba colocada frente a una de las enormes ventanas y disponía de su propio suministro de agua, todo un lujo para ellos, ya que no tendrían que acarrearla hasta la casa desde el pozo del pueblo. Los fogones estaban situados junto a la pared del fondo, y junto a ellos había una mesita cuadrada de madera de pino rodeada por cuatro sillas. El lavadero ocupaba el espacio que había bajo la escalera que conducía a la segunda planta.

Según le había informado la noche anterior, prescindirían de los sirvientes por la simple razón de que no podrían hablar con franqueza si había otras personas en la casa. Eso significaba, por supuesto, que aunque la hija del reverendo se encargara de hacer la comida, ellos tendrían que poner la mesa y encargarse de limpiar. Lo bueno era que Sasuke parecía dispuesto a colaborar y no esperaba que ella desempeñara el papel de criada. Algo raro en un hombre, aunque era cierto que se suponía que eran compañeros de trabajo, no una pareja casada o meros amantes. Su relación era estrictamente profesional, y Sakura se preguntó por un momento por qué debía recordárselo a sí misma una y otra vez.

Sasuke puso a calentar el agua para el té y ella se sirvió una gruesa rebanada de pan con mermelada de frambuesa. Se sentaron a la mesa durante unos minutos mientras conversaban con tono impersonal sobre el mal día que hacía y los cambios generales del clima durante la estación. Después la dejó a solas comiendo en silencio y regresó instantes más tarde con su abrigo negro puesto y la capa de ella en las manos.

—He colocado sus guantes dentro de los bolsillos. He pensado que en un principio podría llevarse la taza y dejar que el té le caliente las manos.

—Gracias —respondió ella en un murmullo; se lamió la mermelada de los labios y notó con satisfacción que él seguía el movimiento con la mirada. Lo repitió una vez más, de forma innecesaria y sin ninguna mala intención (o al menos eso se dijo), y vio que el entrecejo masculino se fruncía un poco.

—El agua está hirviendo, Sasuke —dijo en voz muy baja.

Él alzó bruscamente la vista y enfrentó su mirada durante un instante con expresión avergonzada, algo que Sakura encontró de lo más gratificante. Sasuke pareció recuperarse enseguida y apartó la mirada antes de dejar la capa sobre el respaldo de la silla y concentrar su atención en los fogones.

Sakura terminó de comer mientras observaba cómo le llenaba la taza casi hasta el borde y le echaba el azúcar y la crema; era obvio que se había fijado en lo que ella había hecho el día anterior.

Luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa delante de ella y recogió una vez más su capa.

—¿Nos vamos?

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Sakura se puso en pie y le dio la espalda para que él le colocara la capa sobre los hombros. Acto seguido, se abrochó los botones y cogió la taza de té.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta principal y se adentraron en la gélida mañana gris. El frío le aguijoneaba las mejillas, pero con el cuerpo cubierto por la capa ribeteada de piel y las manos calientes gracias al té, Sakura se sentía bastante a gusto.

Sasuke la condujo a lo largo de uno de los laterales de la casa hacia la zona ajardinada donde se habían conocido el día anterior. Ella se mantuvo un paso o dos por detrás de sus lentas y regulares zancadas mientras avanzaban hacia la parte trasera de la propiedad. Más adelante no veía más que árboles y un muro espeso de matorrales, aunque él parecía saber con exactitud hacia dónde se dirigía. A la postre, se detuvo junto al grupo de arbustos que había estado despejando el día antes.

—Tendrá que darme la mano —señaló con tono práctico.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a la cara. Sus rasgos adoptaron una vez más esa expresión serena, franca e indescifrable mientras él le ofrecía la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Sakura jamás lo había tocado y, por razones que ni siquiera ella tenía muy claras, vaciló un poco antes de hacerlo. No obstante, él parecía considerar aquello una acción absolutamente necesaria, carente de toda importancia.

Le tendió la mano izquierda, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que ella no podría pasar entre los árboles con unas faldas tan voluminosas a menos que se las recogiera. Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke le quitó la taza con suavidad y después le dio la mano que tenía libre y le apretó los dedos con firmeza. El contacto no tuvo nada de especial y, sin embargo, Sakura se sintió atravesada por una oleada de excitación. Se agarró a él con firmeza y, fingiendo que la calidez y la fuerza masculinas le resultaban indiferentes, se alzó las faldas para seguirlo.

A fin de mancharse de barro lo menos posible, pasó con mucho cuidado a través del estrecho pasadizo de vegetación, que estaba oculto en el denso bosque y cubierto de hojas caídas y húmedas. Apenas habían recorrido unos metros cuando apareció la salida. Sasuke la ayudó a atravesarla y cuando apartó su enorme figura para permitirle una vista mejor, Sakura descubrió que se encontraba en un claro de una belleza arrebatadora.

Estaba a la orilla de un pequeño lago de resplandecientes aguas azules, rodeado en toda su extensión por robles desnudos, arces y frondosos pinos. Justo a su derecha había un banco de madera, firme pese a los deterioros propios de estar a la intemperie, que había sido emplazado frente al agua en un lugar encantador. Uno podía sentarse allí y disfrutar de la tranquilidad tanto en verano como en invierno, escuchando el susurro del viento entre los árboles, los golpes del agua contra la orilla y el canto de los pájaros.

—Es muy hermoso —susurró sin soltarle la mano.

—Sí.

Sakura alzó la mirada. Él la observó fijamente durante un par de segundos, con su frente bronceada oculta en gran parte por un mechón de cabello y sus cálidos ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de satisfacción. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

—Ésa es la mansión de Rothebury —dijo al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza la orilla opuesta—. Vive ahí durante todo el año y todas las mañanas alrededor de las diez cabalga a lo largo del perímetro de la propiedad, que abarca el borde sur del lago y se extiende desde aquí hacia la izquierda hasta donde alcanza la vista. El sendero pasa junto a la orilla del agua, de modo que no debería tardar mucho en aparecer.

Sakura examinó el edificio que se veía a lo lejos, evaluando cada detalle. Solo veía la parte superior entre los árboles, pero resultaba evidente que era un antiguo edificio de tres plantas de altura, construido con piedra de color marrón claro, de estructura sólida y con vistas al lago. Desde donde se encontraba, parecía una casa bien atendida y más grande que la mayoría de las que había visto en Winter Garden hasta el momento, aunque ese detalle podría explicarse por el hecho de que el dueño era un barón que había establecido allí su residencia habitual.

Sasuke la guió con gentileza hasta el banco. Ella pasó con cuidado sobre las hojas que cubrían la hierba antes de dejarse caer en el duro asiento de madera y colocar sus faldas a fin de dejarle sitio suficiente. Fue entonces cuando él le soltó la mano y le ofreció de nuevo la taza de té para después sentarse junto a ella. Sakura se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un par de sorbos; sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero clavó los ojos en el lago.

—He aceptado una invitación en su nombre para la tarde del jueves —comentó Sasuke con tono formal—. La señora Sarah Rodney, la historiadora del lugar, ha organizado una reunión de té para las damas de la localidad. Suele hacerlo una vez al mes, y los miembros de la aristocracia y aquellos que pertenecen a una clase social elevada siempre están invitados. Le hice una visita hace algunos días con un pretexto insignificante a fin de informarle, como quien no quiere la cosa, de su llegada. Y, por supuesto, ella me aseguró que sería un placer conocerla a usted —Su voz adquirió un matiz divertido cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia ella en tono conspirador—. Naturalmente, esa invitación se debe sobre todo a que la señora Rodney desea satisfacer su curiosidad. Podrá hacer acopio de un buen número de chismorreos, Sakura, y todas tendrán preguntas que hacerle, ya que lo único que le dije a la señora Rodney fue que era usted francesa.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Dado que Sasuke se había sentado muy cerca, parte de su sólido muslo se perdía bajo los pliegues de las faldas y sus hombros se rozaban. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de anticipación y su oscuro cabello aún le caía sobre la frente, aunque él no parecía notarlo. Sakura sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración debido a su simple proximidad, al tono grave y profundo de su voz y la virilidad que exudaba en toda su enorme estatura. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan consciente de la sexualidad de un hombre y, para ser sincera, no entendía la reacción de su cuerpo frente a ese hombre en particular.

—Parece que será una reunión muy instructiva —replicó sin mucho interés al tiempo que se aferraba a la taza con la esperanza de que él no notara lo mucho que la había afectado en un solo día.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene algo apropiado que ponerse? La verdad es que no pensé en eso.

Ese comentario práctico acabó con los temores de Sakura, que sonrió con ironía. Muy propio de los hombres no reconocer la atracción cuando la veían…

—Tengo un vestido para cada posible ocasión social, pero debido al escaso tamaño de los baúles, solo he podido traer tres más aparte del que me puse ayer —Y luego añadió sin pensar—. Es muy probable que acabe harto de verme siempre con lo mismo.

—Lo dudo mucho —se apresuró a replicar él.

El pequeño cumplido, que había salido de sus labios con toda sinceridad, la caldeó mucho más que la taza de té que sostenía en las manos. Lo observó casi con descaro hasta que él comenzó a darse cuenta poco a poco de lo que había dicho, momento en el que se puso serio y apartó la mirada.

—De cualquier forma, una traductora no tiene por qué poseer un vestuario espectacular. Encajará mucho mejor en su papel si viste de manera poco sofisticada y extravagante.

Una respuesta de lo más razonable, pensó ella; un razonamiento al que ella misma había llegado.

—Creo que hoy —continuó él antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca— podríamos caminar por el pueblo para que usted se familiarice un poco con el lugar y aprenda algo sobre la zona; puede que incluso vayamos a visitar a un par de vecinos distinguidos.

—Muy buena idea —convino ella con tono amable antes de dar un nuevo sorbo de té. Bajó muy despacio la taza y se concentró en el líquido cremoso durante un momento—. Sasuke, llevamos juntos casi un día, hemos dormido bajo el mismo techo, hemos comido en la misma mesa y, sin embargo, no hemos hablado más que de nuestro cometido y del tiempo —Hizo una pausa y después añadió—. ¿No cree que deberíamos conocer unas cuantas cosas el uno del otro si vamos a vivir juntos durante un tiempo indefinido?

Cuando él se volvió hacia ella, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué le gustaría saber? —preguntó Sasuke con aire pensativo.

En realidad, ella había esperado algo más que eso.

—¿Está casado? —inquirió, tratando de ocultar la tensión de su voz y a sabiendas de que esa pregunta estaba motivada por una apremiante curiosidad. Y supo por intuición que a él también lo había sorprendido.

—No —murmuró con calma indiferencia—, aunque lo estuve en una ocasión.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de ocultar su interés. También se alegró sobremanera de que él no supiera la enorme satisfacción que le había proporcionado su respuesta.

—Ya veo —respondió con suavidad, a la espera de que él le aclarara el asunto. No se hizo esperar.

Tras respirar hondo, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se frotó los dedos para luchar contra el frío mientras clavaba la mirada en el lago.

—Se llamaba Ino. Falleció hace doce años, durante el parto de nuestra hija, que nació muerta. Tengo un hijo de quince años, que está interno en una escuela de Viena —Hizo una pausa antes de concluir con voz débil—. En realidad, no hay mucho más en el ámbito personal que deba saber sobre mí. Luché en la guerra; trabajo para el gobierno en la actualidad y vivo una vida tranquila en Eastleigh.

—Supongo que echa de menos a su hijo —dijo con un tono de afirmación, más que de pregunta—. Y a su esposa.

—Echo de menos a mi hijo todos los días —admitió con un suspiro—, pero es un violinista con mucho talento y debe estar allí donde se encuentran los mejores maestros si quiere convertirse en uno de los grandes. En ocasiones añoro a mi esposa, pero murió hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sakura fue prudente. No deseaba fisgonear, pero sabía con certeza que había mucho más en él de lo daba a conocer. Se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre muy complicado, y de que su silencio no era más que un escudo. La mejor manera de conseguir que confiara en ella era mostrarse sincera con él.

—Yo nunca he estado casada —reveló casi con demasiada ligereza antes de llevarse la taza a los labios una vez más. El contenido estaba casi frío, así que apuró lo poco que quedaba antes de dejar la taza sobre el suelo del bosque—. Jamás quise atarme de esa manera, y nunca deseé tener hijos. Disfruto de los desafíos y las emociones que me proporciona trabajar para el gobierno británico sin la necesidad de estar atada a un marido.

Él bajó la mirada hasta la hierba del suelo, giró el pie y apretó la suela de la bota contra las ramitas y la pinocha hasta que las hizo crujir. A Sakura le pareció que había sonreído un instante.

—A mí me gustaría casarme de nuevo —admitió Sasuke con aire reflexivo—. Una unión de ese tipo trae consigo muchas ventajas…

—Para un hombre —lo interrumpió ella con un brillo en los ojos al ver que su humor había mejorado—. Como mujer, yo prefiero las ventajas que ofrece la vida fuera del matrimonio.

Él la miró de reojo y estudió su rostro.

—No estoy seguro de que hablemos de las mismas ventajas, Sakura.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa afable y se enderezó en el banco.

—Yo estoy segura de que sí. Tengo veintinueve años, Sasuke, y soy francesa. No me describiría como una mujer ingenua. Me niego a convertirme en propiedad de nadie para su exclusivo disfrute.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza tras semejante admisión fue que él podría sentirse horrorizado ante tanta franqueza. Pero no lo estaba. Durante algunos momentos se limitó a observarla, pero después, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, sus labios dibujaron una enorme sonrisa que reveló unos dientes perfectos y que le hizo parecer mucho más joven. Casi un muchacho. En ese instante, sentado a la linde del bosque junto a un resplandeciente y tranquilo lago, Sasuke Uchiha la cautivó, y Sakura sintió una deliciosa y reconfortante calidez en su interior.

—Tal vez no haya encontrado a un hombre que caliente su sangre con esa clase de deseo que dura para siempre, Sakura —sugirió en un susurro ronco e íntimo—. Esa clase de deseo que no se sacia jamás y que en cambio siempre te hace anhelar más y más. La clase de deseo que te da ganas de aferrarte a alguien con fuerza y no soltarlo jamás.

El hecho de que él sugiriera algo que ella estaba cerca de sentir logró que la calidez de su interior se elevara hasta sus mejillas. Se sonrojó por completo, algo que no le sucedía jamás. Él también se dio cuenta y su expresión se suavizó mientras recorría una vez más su rostro con la mirada.

Sakura cerró los párpados y se movió con nerviosismo en el banco. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la capa en busca de los guantes, más por la necesidad de hacer algo que por el calor que le proporcionarían. Se puso primero el de la mano izquierda y después el otro.

—Habla como si hubiera sentido ese tipo de devoción por una mujer.

—¿Sí?

En realidad no era una pregunta, sino una simple declaración que no precisaba una respuesta por su parte. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco nerviosa y aún más intrigada. Quería conocer todos los detalles, pero se mordió la lengua para no preguntar. De poco sirvió, porque él no añadió nada más.

Dejó escapar un suspiro adrede y volvió su atención hacia el lago.

—Tal vez tenga razón, Sasuke. Pero he aceptado mi situación. Soy demasiado mayor para casarme, y puesto que nunca he experimentado ese tipo de devoción hacia un hombre, y tampoco la he recibido de ninguno, albergo serias dudas de que algún día llegue a hacerlo. No tengo claro que a mi edad pueda llegar siquiera a reconocer esos sentimientos románticos. Pasión, sí. Romance, no.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, algo que ella sintió más que vio.

—Uno puede albergar sentimientos a cualquier edad, Sakura. Por supuesto, jamás ocurrirá si se cierra en banda y no deja que formen parte de su vida, pero eso es elección suya.

Su tono era indiferente, pero sus palabras resultaban bastante explícitas; no eran insultantes en absoluto, pero estaban cargadas de significado.

—Mi trabajo significa mucho para mí, Sasuke —replicó ella, un poco a la defensiva—. Siempre es lo primero.

Él se echó hacia atrás y se relajó contra el banco una vez más mientras cruzaba las piernas.

—También comprendo ese tipo de devoción.

Tenía la certeza de que había sido sincero con esa declaración. Con todo, él no sabía hasta dónde llegaba su devoción por el trabajo, y Sakura no habría sabido explicárselo ni en el caso de haber querido hacerlo.

De repente, algo llamó su atención al otro lado del lago. Un hombre había emergido de un grupo de árboles a lomos de un enorme caballo gris y zigzagueaba a lo largo del sendero que pasaba junto a la orilla del agua.

—¿Es él?

—Es él —respondió Sasuke en voz baja.

Descartada ya la conversación anterior, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y se concentró en el barón para estudiarlo tan bien como le fuera posible desde esa distancia. Llevaba un traje de montar azul marino, pero estaba demasiado lejos para determinar su calidad. Tenía el cabello de color rubio rojizo cortado a la moda, y la piel pálida de su rostro estaba bien afeitada, a excepción de unas largas patillas laterales; tenía una complexión media, si bien sus brazos y piernas parecían bastante fuertes. Cabalgaba con la destreza propia de los que lo hacen a menudo, y aunque el esfuerzo del ejercicio le daba una expresión dura a su rostro, Sakura pudo imaginárselo sin problemas como el apuesto galán de las reuniones sociales.

Justo en ese momento, el hombre perdió la concentración. Miró en dirección al lago y aminoró el paso de su caballo cuando los vio por primera vez. No apartó la vista de ellos mientras seguía avanzando despacio por el sendero del bosque. Sin embargo, no los saludó ni con gestos ni con palabras; mantuvo una expresión seria y los observó con ojos fríos y sagaces. Calculadores. Es inteligente. Y me está observando, se dijo Sakura.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento levantó las hojas caídas, sacudió los árboles y agitó el agua. Aun así, el hombre no apartó los ojos de ellos, de ella. Por primera vez desde que saliera a pasear esa mañana, Sakura sintió que el frío atravesaba sus ropas y le helaba su piel, y se echó a temblar.

Sasuke percibió su reacción y extendió el brazo por detrás de ella con un movimiento tranquilo para subirle la capucha de la capa muy despacio; luego deslizó la palma por el borde y se lo ajustó al cuello. El ribete de piel acarició el rostro de Sakura, que alzó también las manos hasta la capucha y rozó la mano enguantada masculina durante algunos segundos, hasta que él la dejó caer a un costado.

Dejó de observar al barón y contempló una vez más al hombre que tenía al lado. Sus miradas se enlazaron y entre ellos se estableció una extraña comunicación silenciosa… no de tipo sexual, sino relacionada con algo más profundo que ella no acertaba a comprender del todo. De pronto, como si de un fogonazo de luz se tratara, lo entendió todo y abrió los ojos de par en par en una expresión asombro.

Ese inocente acto de ponerle la capucha había sido algo más que un comportamiento caballeroso. Era un gesto tan calculado como la expresión que había visto en el rostro de Richard Sharon y con un propósito más que evidente. Era un movimiento que denotaba posesión, un mensaje sin palabras que ambos hombres habían entendido muy bien. Un gesto posesivo. Sasuke la había reclamado, y el barón lo había visto.

—¿Lista para volver a casa? —le preguntó él con tono amable.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigir la vista hacia el lago. El barón de Rothebury había desaparecido por detrás de los árboles.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró; las inquietudes le habían provocado un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke se puso en pie antes de ofrecerle el brazo, y ella lo aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Tras recoger la taza vacía del suelo, caminó a su lado a través del túnel de vegetación preguntándose por la causa de su desconcierto. ¿Sasuke también se sentía inexplicablemente atraído hacia ella? ¿O su muestra de posesividad no había sido más que una puesta en escena?

**Que les ha parecido? Personalmente este capítulo me encanta, y a partir de ahora esto solo puede ponerse mejor. Espero verles en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

La impaciencia que sentía hizo que Sakura se mostrara inusualmente inquieta. Durante la mayor parte de los cuarenta y cinco minutos que llevaba como invitada en la fastuosa mansión de campo de la señora Rodney, se había dedicado a mordisquear pasteles de crema en los que la crema brillaba por su ausencia y a beber té aguado mientras escuchaba cómo su anfitriona y otras cuatro damas chismorreaban desaforadamente. Las mujeres hacían caso omiso de su presencia, salvo en algún comentario casual, y en general la miraban como si fuera una especie de insecto indeseable, aunque intrigante y exótico. Estaba claro que ninguna de esas damas tenía mucho en común con ella, más allá de modales sociales necesarios para comunicarse con educación. A diferencia de ellas, Sakura no había adquirido esas formas distinguidas gracias a toda una infancia de tutores y disciplina, sino mediante la observación, la práctica y la perseverancia. En esencia, era una más de ellas, y eso a las damas no les hacía ninguna gracia, pero no porque encontraran nada malo en ella, sino porque era francesa. Su nacionalidad despertaba en ellas un irracional e imperdonable sentimiento de agravio que no se esforzaban mucho por ocultar. Y eso hacía que Sakura hirviera de furia. Ella era medio inglesa, aunque no podría revelar ese secreto sin sacar también a la luz las escandalosas circunstancias de su nacimiento. Hablar de ello acarrearía preguntas que aún no estaba preparada para responder, y fomentaría ese tipo de compasión que no podía soportar. Ése era el principal motivo por el que había decidido vivir en Francia y no en Inglaterra; detestaba su herencia francesa y todo lo que esta representaba, pero debía tolerarla y asumir su posición en la vida para ayudar al país que amaba y a sus ciudadanos, que siempre la considerarían una extranjera.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña silla blanca de hierro forjado con el respaldo recto que tenía un duro y redondeado asiento, y si bien su cuerpo encajaba en él a la perfección, estaba segura de que las otras se encontraban bastante apretadas. Eso le produjo una considerable satisfacción. Cogió un segundo pastelito de crema, y no porque tuviera ganas, sino porque eso le permitía ocupar sus inquietas manos con algo.

Las seis se encontraban alrededor de la mesa de hierro forjado a juego, cubierta con un mantel de encaje blanco y delicada porcelana rosada, que estaba situada en el extremo sudoeste del fragante invernadero cuajado de flores de la señora Rodney. El sol brillaba por primera vez desde la tarde que llegara a Winter Garden casi una semana atrás, y aunque fuera hacía frío, las enormes ventanas del invernadero absorbían la luz del sol y mantenían el ambiente tan cálido como si fuera verano.

Sakura estaba sentada de espaldas al sol con su vestido de tarde de seda malva claro, el cual, aunque de tejido costoso y corte modesto, tenía una sobrefalda acentuada por dos largos y voluminosos lazos de color crema cerca del dobladillo, el escote cuadrado y una estrecha cintura ribeteada con encaje del mismo color. El corpiño era ceñido aunque recatado; las mangas anchas y abultadas llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y con el cabello recogido en la parte posterior de la cabeza, encajaba a la perfección con el aspecto de una joven y clásica viuda ataviada para una reunión vespertina.

Lady Isadora Birmingham estaba sentada a su derecha. Era una dama vivaracha de unos sesenta y cinco años, con un rostro sonrosado y alegre y una figura redondeada que dejaban claro que había sido una preciosidad en su juventud. Era la única del grupo que había sido amable con Sakura, ya que le había hecho un par de preguntas y había mostrado verdadero interés en las respuestas.

La señora Catherine Mossley ocupaba el asiento contiguo. Era una mujer corpulenta que no dejaba de engullir pasteles de crema mientras hablaba, algo que, por otra parte, hacía sin cesar. Lo único que tenía de dama era el nombre, en opinión de Sakura, ya que sus modales a la mesa eran los de un cerdo de campo. No obstante, y eso era lo que la hacía merecedora de una invitación, poseía también una fortuna que había heredado de su fallecido marido; al parecer, el hombre había ganado mucho dinero en la industria del gas antes de morir de forma prematura en un incendio de la fábrica que, por suerte, dejó su dinero y su buen nombre intactos.

Junto a la señora Mossley y justo enfrente de Sakura, se encontraba la sobria y erguida figura de la señora Penélope Bennington-Jones, seguida de su hija, Desdémona Winsett. La señora Bennington-Jones tenía ojos oscuros y sagaces, el cabello castaño con hebras de plata y una nariz semejante al pico de un halcón. Era una mujer alta, aunque no especialmente gorda, y en absoluto atractiva. Era, de lejos, la más desagradable del grupo. Consideraba la presencia de Sakura como una intromisión, y en ocasiones la miraba con un desprecio que no lograba ocultar. Era la mayor amenaza de cuantas se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Desdémona no se parecía en nada a su madre. Era una muchacha poco agraciada de diecinueve años que, aunque se había casado apenas dos meses atrás con un oficial del ejército que en esos momentos se encontraba de servicio, ya daba muestras de embarazo. Estaba claro que aquella reunión sería una de las últimas a las que asistiría antes de retirarse de la sociedad en espera del parto, ya que el bebé, según los cálculos de Sakura, nacería antes de los nueve meses habituales. Por su puesto, la familia se libraría del escándalo aduciendo que el niño había sido prematuro aunque sorprendentemente fuerte, grande y saludable, algo que los demás no podrían comprobar, pero sí poner en duda y criticar en privado. Desdémona mostraba ese tipo de personalidad tímida que, cuando se sumaba a una madre dominante, inspiraba lástima. Y pese a que apenas le había dirigido la palabra a nadie después de las presentaciones iniciales, Sakura sabía que a la joven dama le resultaba fascinante que hubiera una francesa entre ellas. Desdémona no dejaba de observarla desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras se bebía el té.

Para completar el círculo, Sarah Rodney, la reputada historiadora de Winter Garden que había organizado esa reunión, se sentaba a la izquierda de Sakura. Era la encarnación de la mujer inglesa en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde la palidez de su piel y la generosidad de su busto y de sus caderas, hasta su pelo canoso y sus exquisitos modales. Sakura creía que si bien la señora Rodney parecía inteligente y encantadora, las verdaderas razones por las que había invitado a una francesa a una reunión de sociedad no eran su hospitalidad ni su amabilidad, sino la curiosidad y un profundo deseo de encontrarle defectos.

La conversación, que aún no se había centrado en nada importante, se había iniciado con la cháchara habitual acerca del clima inusualmente frío para el otoño y la salud de todo el mundo, incluida la de lady Claire Childress, quien, aunque también había sido invitada, se encontraba demasiado mal para asistir, algo que al parecer sucedía con bastante frecuencia. Luego, la conversación había seguido su curso natural hacia los cotilleos sobre los residentes de Winter Garden y sobre aquellos que acababan de llegar para pasar allí la temporada. Sakura prestó toda su atención y añadió comentarios cuando lo consideró apropiado, aunque por lo general eran ignorados, ya que no era socialmente necesario tener en cuenta sus opiniones. A la postre, cuando uno de los omnipresentes y silenciosos criados, que permanecían de pie entre los rododendros y las violetas africanas como si formaran parte de la colorida decoración de la estancia, le sirvió la segunda taza de té, Sakura decidió encaminar la charla hacia algo que pudiera servirle de ayuda.

Alzó la servilleta de encaje y la presionó con levedad contra sus labios para anunciarles a todas que estaba a punto de hablar. Acto seguido, se giró hacia su anfitriona.

—Señora Rodney —comenzó con aire pensativo—, no he dejado de preguntarme quién es el dueño de la enorme mansión que hay al otro lado del lago. Se trata de una propiedad encantadora, y no se parece mucho a las demás casas que he visto en Winter Garden.

Se hizo el silencio, y Sakura fingió no darse cuenta de que todas parecían sentirse desconcertadas por la audacia que había demostrado al interrumpirlas e introducirse en la conversación. Aunque quizá lo que las había dejado atónitas no fueran sus modales, sino el hecho de preguntar por el barón.

La señora Rodney se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó un poco hacia el lado izquierdo.

—Creo que se refiere a la mansión de Richard Sharon, el barón de Rothebury —señaló.

—Un hombre encantador —se apresuró a añadir la señora Mossley.

La señora Bennington-Jones se llevó la taza a los labios con sus delicados dedos y tomó un sorbo de té.

—Desde luego que lo es, señora Mossley. Me habría alegrado mucho que hubiese elegido a mi adorable Desdémona como esposa, pero por desgracia ella se empeñó en casarse con el señor Winsett —Dirigió a su hija una mirada dura como el acero. Desdémona, que se puso roja como un tomate, bajó la vista hasta su regazo y comenzó a juguetear con el encaje de color melocotón de las faldas.

—El barón es el mejor partido de Winter Garden, señora Haruno —explicó lady Isadora—. Vive aquí todo el año. Por supuesto, posee un título, es apuesto y goza de un importante apellido familiar y de una fortuna sustanciosa.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, tal y como se esperaba de ella.

—Un candidato excelente para cualquier familia —Miró de nuevo a Desdémona, que se sentaba muy erguida en su silla. Reprimiendo la exasperación que le provocaba la madre de la muchacha, que al igual que muchas otras (entre las que se incluía la suya propia) utilizaba a su hija como si fuera un peón, añadió—. Supongo que cualquier dama podría considerarse afortunada si se casara con un barón. Pero las muchachas de hoy en día, e incluso algunos jóvenes caballeros, prefieren casarse por amor que en bien de la estabilidad social o financiera. Al menos, eso es lo que ocurre en Francia.

Desdémona clavó la mirada en ella de inmediato, aunque Sakura no logró decidir si la joven estaba asustada o estupefacta. A las demás no se les ocurrió nada que replicar, tal y como ella había previsto.

La señora Bennington-Jones aprovechó el giro de la conversación.

—¿Debo entender entonces que usted se casó por amor, madame Haruno?

La inglesa había utilizado el término francés «madame» con toda la intención de recordarle cuál era su lugar en esa mesa. Pero Sakura no pasó por alto el significado subyacente, la sugerencia de que, como todas las francesas, era caprichosa por naturaleza y quizá incluso algo promiscua. Y eso le proporcionó la oportunidad que necesitaba.

—¡No, por Dios! —exclamó con tono sorprendido al tiempo que miraba a la mujer a los ojos—. Mi matrimonio fue concertado, señora Bennington-Jones, ya que mi marido procedía de una excelente familia de comerciantes de té muy respetable y adinerada. He sido una mujer de lo más afortunada desde el día de mi boda, aunque en ocasiones echo de menos a mi querido Naruto. Desapareció en el mar hace muchos años.

—Qué lástima —comentó la señora Mossley con sincera compasión.

Sakura se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia y bajó la mirada antes de coger el tenedor para servirse otro trozo de pastel.

—Cierto, pero el mar se apodera de muchas almas todos los años, señora Mossley —señaló con franqueza—, y yo conocía muy bien los riesgos cuando me casé con él.

Siempre la viuda práctica, de buenos modales y felizmente casada. Dos de las damas asintieron con genuina y creciente aprobación.

Después de tragar un pequeño bocado, se giró hacia su anfitriona para volver a su pregunta inicial.

—Y la casa del barón, señora Rodney, ¿siempre le ha pertenecido a su familia?

Si la mujer se dio cuenta de que la estaban presionando para obtener información, no dio muestras de ello.

—Sí, ha pertenecido a los Rothebury desde hace… nueve o diez generaciones. Por dentro es preciosa, y hay ciertas partes que son bastante antiguas. La familia la ha ampliado a lo largo de los años —Su extensa frente se arrugó un poco cuando fijó la mirada en los claveles rosa que había en el centro de la mesa—. Creo recordar que una vez fue una especie de monasterio, o que al menos los cimientos de la casa formaron parte de un edificio eclesiástico hace muchos siglos —Volvió a mirar a sus invitadas y bajó la voz—. Ciertos registros indican, o mejor dicho… —Se dio unos golpecitos en los labios con la servilleta y añadió—. Algunos rumores sugieren que fue un refugio para aquellos que no estaban afectados por la peste negra.

Sakura recorrió a las damas con la mirada. Al igual que ella misma, las mujeres habían concentrado toda su atención en la historiadora, aunque evidentemente por motivos diferentes.

—¿Para aislarlos de los enfermos? —preguntó lady Isadora con auténtica curiosidad.

—Para no perecer también, diría yo —la corrigió la señora Mossley al tiempo que se quitaba las migajas de los labios con la yema de los dedos—. Se puede evitar la enfermedad si uno se aísla del mundo exterior.

La señora Bennington-Jones soltó un bufido.

—Tonterías. Cuando Dios decide castigarnos con una enfermedad, nadie puede hacer nada por evitarla.

En la estancia reinó el silencio mientras las damas asimilaban la información. Después, lady Isadora meneó la cabeza muy despacio.

—Pero ¿quién se refugió allí? ¿Los clérigos? —Su propia respuesta pareció satisfacerla y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla—. Supongo que eso explicaría quiénes se encontraban allí y por qué sobrevivieron a la peste. Los hombres de Dios no enfermaron.

Sakura cogió su taza de té y se la llevó a los labios.

—Pero los hombres de Dios no son más que hombres al fin y al cabo. Sucumben a la tentación, a la enfermedad y a la muerte, como el resto de los mortales.

Todas las damas reunidas en torno a la mesa parecieron irritadas ante semejante comentario.

La señora Rodney carraspeó una vez más, en esa ocasión a propósito.

—Creo, señora Haruno, que fue la ayuda y la guía del Señor lo que hizo que los clérigos tuvieran el buen juicio de aislarse del mundo exterior hasta que la amenaza de peligro desapareció.

Sakura dio otro sorbo al té.

—¿Acaso sugiere, señora Rodney, que el hogar del barón fue en cierta ocasión una especie de fortaleza para aquellos que buscaban refugio?

—Exacto —replicó la dama con una inclinación de su enorme mentón.

—Pero aun así necesitarían comida y algunos suministros básicos —replicó de forma afable—. La peste negra duró muchos años y estoy segura de que los que vivían dentro no pudieron aguantar tanto tiempo sin alimentos y otros enseres indispensables.

La señora Bennington-Jones le dedicó una sonrisa se superioridad.

—Los monasterios de nuestro país poseen las tierras y los medios necesarios para abastecerse, madame Haruno. ¿No ocurre lo mismo en Francia?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se mordió la lengua a fin de no replicar que para sobrevivir no solo se necesitaba comida, sino también leña y aceite, entre otras muchas cosas, además de noticias sobre el mundo exterior que permitieran a los refugiados mantener el contacto con otras personas. Pero no le hizo falta decir nada. Todas las demás lo sabían también.

La señora Mossley engulló el último trozo de su pastel.

—Puede que murieran todos —Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante su propia muestra de humor mientras masticaba—. Lo que quiero decir es que todo eso no es más que una fábula. Incluso la señora Rodney ha admitido que solo es un rumor. La peste negra apareció hace quinientos años. Nadie puede estar seguro de algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo.

Se hizo otro largo silencio antes de que Desdémona añadiera con suavidad.

—He oído… rumores acerca de ciertas luces que aparecen de noche y sobre fantasmas que moran en la mansión del barón de Rothebury. Tal vez sean los clérigos muertos…

—¡Venga, Desdémona, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó su madre con tono irritado—. Los fantasmas no existen. Los clérigos no se convierten en fantasmas. Tienes una imaginación descabellada.

Desdémona se hundió en su silla con aire abatido y la señora Rodney intentó relajar el ambiente.

—A decir verdad, creo que existen pocos hechos constatados detrás de todo esto —admitió antes de enderezarse en el asiento para coger un tercer trozo de pastel—. Ni siquiera sé si había alguien viviendo en el valle de Winter Garden hace tanto tiempo. En el mejor de los casos, los registros pueden calificarse como vagos, y solo la Iglesia los conservaba en esa época. Quizá se pueda rastrear la historia, pero es muy probable que el barón de Rothebury solo tenga información acerca de la propiedad después de que su familia la comprara.

—Yo diría que Winter Garden ya existía por aquel entonces, dada su proximidad a Portsmouth —señaló lady Isadora con el ceño fruncido—. Puede ponerse en duda que la propiedad del barón sea tan antigua, pero creo que había gente viviendo en el valle.

—Tal vez, madame Haruno, pueda preguntarle al caballero con el que vive si él lo sabe —murmuró la señora Bennington-Jones con un rictus calculador en los labios—. No me cabe duda de que ustedes dos ya… se conocen bastante bien a estas alturas. Y, después de todo, él es un erudito, ¿no es así?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Uno de los criados cambió de postura e hizo crujir el suelo de madera; alguien dejó caer un tenedor sobre el plato con descuido. A excepción de la que había formulado la pregunta, todas las damas inglesas miraban hacia otra parte: la taza de té, las flores… cualquier cosa menos a ella.

Así que era eso… Hacía menos de una semana que vivía a solas con Sasuke en esa pequeña casa y ya habían comenzado a especular sobre la profundidad de la relación que mantenían. Mucho antes de lo que había esperado, o de lo que habrían tardado en Francia, tuvo que admitir. Además, seguro que las especulaciones habrían sido mucho más concienzudas y minuciosas. En su país natal, a Sasuke se le habría considerado afortunado por tener a una atractiva viuda como acompañante; a ella, en el peor de los casos, la habrían ignorado. En aquel pequeño pueblo, él sería desairado y ella despreciada, al menos por todas las mujeres respetables. Sasuke tenía razón. No habrían podido fingir que eran amantes. Las damas ya se cuestionaban sus escrúpulos. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, no tenían nada con lo que confirmar esas suposiciones.

Sakura dobló la servilleta sobre su regazo con pulcritud y pensó con mucho cuidado lo que iba a decir.

—El señor Uchiha es un erudito, señora Bennington-Jones, pero no es de Winter Garden. Dudo mucho que conozca la historia del pueblo.

—Eso es cierto —convino la señora Rodney con interés.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Todas ellas conocían ya ese hecho y, sin embargo, habían optado por fingirse ignorantes.

—Además, es un hombre bastante introvertido. Sé bien poco acerca de él aparte de lo que he descubierto traduciendo sus memorias.

—¿Y cómo diantres la eligió a usted de entre todos los traductores de Francia? —preguntó la señora Bennington-Jones con una intención evidente—. No pretendo ser insultante, pero estoy segura de que debe de haber personas más adecuadas para realizar ese trabajo.

Sakura la miró a los ojos con expresión inocente mientras retorcía la servilleta con ambas manos.

—¿De veras, señora Bennington-Jones?

La mujer enderezó su enorme cuerpo en el asiento.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que hay hombres…

—Ah… No me cabe duda de que los hay —la interrumpió Sakura con calma y de manera impecable—. Pero yo siempre he querido venir a Inglaterra y ésta me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para pasar algún tiempo aquí. Ni que decir tiene que estoy perfectamente capacitada para el puesto que ocupo, ya que aprendí el idioma durante los seis años que pasé en un colegio privado de Viena dirigido por la célebre madame Bilodeau. Estoy segura de que habrá oído hablar de ella…

La señora Bennington-Jones se limitó a parpadear, desconcertada ante una pregunta que no había previsto.

—Claro, claro.

Sakura inclinó la barbilla y sonrió con sequedad.

—Cuando leí en un periódico parisino el anuncio en el que el señor Uchiha solicitaba la ayuda de una persona experta y educada para traducir sus memorias, le envié una carta con mis recomendaciones y una lista de mis credenciales, y él me eligió entre otros muchos candidatos. Partí de Francia pocos días después de recibir su misiva. Puesto que soy viuda y no tengo hijos, señora Bennington-Jones, puedo hacer con mi tiempo lo que me venga en gana. Y ésa es la razón de que esté aquí.

Se produjo otro penetrante silencio. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Después, Desdémona se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, logrando que sus tirabuzones rubios cayeran sobre la mesa y sobre las migas de su plato.

—¿Ese hombre no la asusta un poco, señora Haruno? —le preguntó casi en un susurro.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Asustarme? ¿El señor Uchiha?

Desdémona pareció vacilar.

—Es bastante… feo.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta, no tanto por la ingenuidad de la joven dama y su ostentosa falta de modales como por lo mucho que le extrañaba semejante idea. Era un hombre formidable, con cicatrices tanto en la cara como en el cuerpo, pero jamás habría utilizado la palabra «feo» para describir a Sasuke.

—Por el amor de Dios, Desdémona… —la regañó su madre con evidente embarazo al tiempo que tiraba de ella para obligarla a sentarse erguida de nuevo.

—Está claro que es un hombre muy grande, ¿verdad, querida? —la corrigió la señora Mossley con el primer toque de distinción que había mostrado desde que empezaran a tomar el té—. Sin duda la palabra que buscabas era «intimidante».

—Así es —replicó Desdémona, nerviosa, con la vista clavada en su taza.

Tras apretar los labios y alisarse las faldas, Sakura eligió ese preciso momento para dejar las cosas claras.

—Debo admitir que es un hombre bastante corpulento y que tal vez resulte intimidante para muchos, en especial para las mujeres. Sin embargo, yo no lo encuentro aterrador en absoluto, señora Winsett. Tampoco me parece un galán. Pese a todo es un anfitrión cortés, agradable en la medida apropiada, y para serles sincera, me resulta bastante atractivo. Apuesto, dentro de su apariencia ruda.

La confusión reinó en la estancia. No sabían cómo interpretar aquello, y ésa había sido precisamente la intención de Sakura. Todas esas damas estaban seguras de que ambos mantenían una relación más íntima, tal vez incluso una aventura amorosa. Todas salvo Desdémona, que aún parecía un poco perdida entre sus fantasías infantiles y el mundo de los adultos.

La señora Rodney estiró el brazo y cambió de posición la bandeja de los pasteles, aunque no era preciso hacerlo.

—Yo no lo encuentro particularmente apuesto, pero es un caballero, y bastante… viril. ¿No está de acuerdo, señora Haruno?

—Desde luego que es un caballero —replicó. Levantó la cuchara para remover el azúcar y la crema del té tibio que no tenía la menor intención de beberse—. Sin embargo, existen algunos… indicios de que las lesiones del señor Uchiha no se limitan solo a sus piernas, obviamente afectadas, aunque no tengo constancia alguna que me permita confirmar este hecho.

No se oía ningún sonido aparte de las respiraciones. Sakura aguardó un instante, segura de que había captado por completo la atención de las damas y de que ninguna de ellas diría una palabra hasta que se explicara. La información que esperaban que revelara era demasiado fascinante.

Sakura dejó la cuchara en el plato y suspiró antes de levantar la vista.

—No querría parecer poco delicada —añadió con toda tranquilidad—, pero, puesto que todas somos mujeres casadas, creo que puedo decirles sin preocupación alguna que el señor Uchiha y yo no tenemos ningún interés particular el uno en el otro más allá del trabajo para el que fui contratada —Se inclinó hacia la mesa y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro a fin de instigar la intriga que sabía que todas ellas sentían—. Verán, el señor Uchiha, padece también otras lesiones que… bueno… le impiden disfrutar de… las intimidades del matrimonio.

Todas se quedaron de piedra, mirándola con distintos grados de fascinación y aturdimiento como si no pudieran asimilar que hubiera mencionado algo de carácter tan personal. No obstante, era francesa, y todas creían a pie juntillas que las francesas hablaban con frecuencia y sin ambages sobre las relaciones maritales. Además, esas increíbles noticias eran mucho más interesantes que cualquier posible indicio de una relación amorosa. No se detendrían hasta saberlo todo.

—¿Y cómo diantres sabe usted eso? —inquirió la señora Bennington-Jones en un ronco susurro.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y utilizó el tenedor para cortar otro pedazo de pastel mientras el resto de las mujeres la observaba.

—A decir verdad, no es más que una simple suposición por mi parte, señora Bennington-Jones. Pero piense en esto: sus lesiones le han provocado una marcada cojera y no ha mostrado ni el más ligero interés en mí como mujer. Puesto que todas pertenecemos al género femenino, creo que no hay ninguna de nosotras que no sepa cómo demuestran los hombres ese tipo de interés. También sé que las que estamos hoy aquí somos damas de cierta categoría y que todas conocemos muy bien las consecuencias que pueden tener los rumores.

Las damas contuvieron bruscamente el aliento ante la velada advertencia. Sakura notó con satisfacción que todas se interesaron de inmediato por el té… a excepción de Desdémona, que la miró con los ojos como platos hasta que captó el significado de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó.

—Señora Mossley —añadió lady Isadora por fin—, ¿piensa tocar el órgano en la iglesia el próximo domingo o la señora Casper se encuentra ya lo bastante bien para hacerlo?

Retomaron un tema de conversación seguro y Sakura se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla mientras escuchaba con educación, encantada con el curso de los acontecimientos. Con la excepción de la señora Bennington-Jones, no le caía mal a ninguna de ellas; podría decirse incluso que la encontraban intrigante. La invitarían otra vez. Quizá fuera francesa y un poco suelta de lengua, pero también era refinada, elegante, respetable y, sin la menor duda, no se estaba acostando con el señor Uchiha. Eso era lo que creían, o al menos gran parte. Sakura había logrado sofocar los rumores injustificados.

Los chismes tomarían una dirección diferente. Cuando cayera la noche, en todo Winter Garden se hablaría sobre el erudito y las heridas de guerra que lo habían dejado impotente. En esos momentos, la única preocupación de Sakura era cómo demonios iba a explicárselo a Sasuke.

**Se pone interesante, no? Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba sentada cómodamente en el sofá, con los pies desnudos bajo el vestido y un chal de lana sobre los hombros, contemplando la lenta danza de las llamas. Hacía apenas media hora que había regresado de la reunión de té de la señora Rodney, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y Sasuke, que había estado observando la propiedad de Rothebury desde lejos, aún no había regresado. Las nubes habían vuelto a cerrarse una vez más durante el camino de vuelta a casa y habían descargado sobre ella la primera lluvia de la tarde, que le había empapado el pelo y la ropa. En esos momentos, las gotas golpeaban contra el tejado con una cadencia constante y relajadora.

Llevaba contemplando las llamas alrededor de veinte minutos mientras meditaba sobre todo lo que había descubierto en las últimas horas, aunque en realidad era en Sasuke en quien más había pensado. Esa primera semana juntos había resultado de lo más anodina, ya que él había mantenido las distancias. Sakura sabía que no le parecía irritante ni desagradable, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de si le gustaba estar con ella ni de si la encontraba deseable como mujer. Le había llevado unos cuantos días aceptar que si bien era irrelevante lo que opinara de ella en el ámbito personal y no debería importarle, le molestaba no saberlo. Sin embargo, el principal problema era que la posibilidad de una relación íntima con Sasuke no era uno de esos temas sobre los que se podía charlar a la hora del desayuno, por no mencionar el hecho de que sus descarriados pensamientos le impedían concentrarse en el trabajo. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer mantener una relación de ese tipo con él. Sin duda alguna, no haría más que complicar su relación profesional, y su trabajo, fueran cuales fuesen sus circunstancias personales, siempre era lo primero. Jamás haría nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro. Los amantes iban y venían, pero el trabajo era lo único que le proporcionaba una satisfacción constante en la vida.

Una vez que entró en calor, se quitó el chal de los hombros y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sofá. Apenas había terminado de hacerlo cuando sintió una presencia en la estancia y miró hacia la puerta.

No lo había oído entrar. El sonido de la lluvia había ocultado sus pasos. Sin embargo, la dominante figura masculina llenaba el vano de la puerta mientras él se sacudía el agua del gabán sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hola —dijo con voz suave.

Una palabra inocente que no implicaba nada.

—Hola —respondió ella mientras estudiaba las gotas de agua que se habían quedado adheridas a su cabello, las leves arrugas que surcaron su frente cuando se concentró en desprender los enormes botones negros del abrigo y la piel húmeda y resplandeciente de su rostro, iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Ha habido suerte hoy? —preguntó Sasuke, que dejó el gabán en la percha antes de pasarse los dedos por el pelo.

A toda prisa, antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, Sakura bajó la vista hacia la alfombra donde había apoyado los pies.

—Pues la verdad es que sí —contestó, retorciendo los pies contra el suave cuero de color castaño—. Fue una de las típicas reuniones sociales, así que la mayor parte de la conversación se centró en los chismorreos. Pero descubrí algunas cosas que merece la pena resaltar, y un par de ellas bastante interesantes —Escuchó que se acercaba a ella con ese paso lento e irregular y cambió de posición en el sofá para mirar hacia delante, con las manos sobre el regazo—. ¿Qué tal la tarde?

—Fría —replicó él—. Y desagradable en general. La vigilancia es la parte de este trabajo que menos me gusta.

—Así que no ha averiguado nada —afirmó ella en voz alta.

Sasuke cogió el atizador de hierro y avivó las brasas de la chimenea.

—Tampoco lo esperaba después de solo tres días; sin embargo, está claro que Rothebury no tiene muchos visitantes. Se mantiene aislado y sale de la casa en muy raras ocasiones —Dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Aun así, me pregunto a qué se dedica a diario, ya que no hay mucha propiedad que dirigir.

—Supongo que hará lo que suelen hacer todos los nobles —comentó Sakura con una pizca de humor mientras contemplaba cómo se le marcaban los músculos de la espalda a través de la camisa blanca de lino—. Sin duda reposa cuanto puede, ordena a los criados que le preparen el baño y la comida, y que abrillanten sus zapatos mientras él disfruta de la riqueza y los lujos propios de su clase social.

No podía distinguir sus rasgos con claridad, pero sabía que el comentario le había hecho gracia.

—¿Eso es lo que cree que hacen los nobles a diario, Sakura? —preguntó el hombre con cierto matiz de asombro antes de colocar el atizador en su lugar y girarse hacia ella para sentir el calor del fuego en la espalda.

Sakura encogió uno de sus hombros.

—Cuando no hacen eso, están ocupados en dirigir lucrativas operaciones de contrabando —Con una sonrisa comprensiva y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, añadió—. Es probable que nos lleve bastante tiempo, Sasuke. Tendremos que trabajar juntos durante algunos meses.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma vaga.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—¿Y le molesta? —presionó ella. Antes de que pudiera responder y puesto que no deseaba que la pregunta pareciera demasiado personal, aclaró un poco las cosas—. Lo que quiero saber es si está impaciente por regresar a Eastleigh, a su hogar, con su familia —Con tu amante, pensó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había considerado esa idea con anterioridad. Si él tenía una amante en casa, alguien por quien sentía un profundo cariño, eso explicaría por qué se mostraba tan reacio a admitir la evidente atracción física que existía entre ellos. Sin embargo, durante esa primera conversación sobre ajedrez que mantuvieron, él había dado a entender que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie. Igual que ella. Sakura se revolvió con inquietud en el sofá.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, con los ojos clavados en ella.

—No tengo prisa por volver a casa, porque todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, Sakura. Soy un hombre de lo más concienzudo, y tengo la intención de permanecer en Winter Garden hasta que haya cumplido con éxito todos mis objetivos, o al menos lo haya intentado. Me tomo el trabajo con mucha seriedad.

¿Cumplido sus objetivos? No tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería y habría descartado el comentario sin más de no haber sabido que Sasuke ponía mucho cuidado en lo que decía. Si algo sabía con seguridad sobre él era que jamás se andaba por las ramas.

—Bien —dijo con una honda exhalación—, supongo que en ese caso estaremos juntos durante un período de tiempo indefinido —Miró más allá del hombro izquierdo masculino para contemplar el reloj de la repisa mientras se pasaba los dedos por la cinturilla del vestido, sintiendo el roce del encaje sobre la piel—. Doy por sentado que no hay nadie en Eastleigh a quien pueda molestarle que trabajemos juntos de semejante manera.

Lo dijo como si se limitara a exponer los hechos. Observó cómo el segundero del reloj recorría cinco espacios, y después diez.

—No tengo ninguna amante, Sakura —señaló él en voz muy baja.

Ella lo miró de inmediato a los ojos, sintiendo que se le humedecían las palmas de las manos, que se le enrojecían las mejillas y un cosquilleo en el estómago.

La expresión de Sasuke era intensa y penetrante, aunque no revelaba nada.

—A nadie le importará que trabajemos juntos así ni de ninguna otra manera —agregó en un tono despreocupado—, salvo a los residentes del pueblo. Supongo que eso habrá salido a colación en la conversación de hoy, y me gustaría saber lo que ha averiguado.

Sakura parpadeó con sorpresa. Su mente se había enredado con ideas de seducción mientras que la de él había regresado a los asuntos de trabajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Se sentía incómodo hablando sobre temas personales? Una oleada de calidez se deslizó desde sus hombros hasta los dedos de los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que, con eso, él la había librado del apuro de tener que explicarse. Y la intuición le decía que lo había hecho a propósito.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho, a la espera.

—El día ha resultado de lo más esclarecedor —le explicó por fin con la esperanza de que su voz sonara tan seca como lo parecía su boca—. Había cinco damas presentes en la reunión de té: Sarah Rodney; Penélope Bennington-Jones; su hija, Desdémona Winsett; Catherine Mossley, y lady Isadora Birmingham.

—Las conozco a todas —intervino él.

Sakura sintió que comenzaba a relajarse mientras sus pensamientos se concentraban en los sucesos de la tarde.

—Todas fueron amables, aunque suspicaces en un principio. Por eso de que soy francesa, ya sabe. Durante un tiempo se limitaron a ignorarme, pero hice notar mi presencia preguntándoles quién era el dueño de la casa del lago.

Sasuke le demostró su aprobación con un mínimo asentimiento de cabeza y ella siguió adelante, apoyando los codos en los muslos y uniendo las manos para apoyar la barbilla sobre los nudillos.

—La señora Mossley y lady Isadora no sabían nada relevante. Estoy segura de ello. La señora Rodney sabe un montón de cosas sobre Winter Garden, por supuesto, y sobre la mansión del barón. Según los rumores, el lugar sirvió de refugio durante la época de la peste negra, aunque ella admite que nada de eso ha sido demostrado y que es probable que se haya exagerado a lo largo del tiempo.

Eso atrapó su interés.

—Resulta fascinante.

—A mí también me lo pareció, pero no le veo relación con Rothebury ni con los posibles negocios ilegales que ese hombre pueda traerse entre manos en la actualidad.

Sasuke lo meditó un momento y después sacudió la cabeza muy despacio.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. La estructura original de la casa es muy antigua.

Los ojos de Sakura resplandecieron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Quizá el barón de Rothebury haya descubierto la localización del cementerio y haya ocultado el opio robado en el interior de las antiguas tumbas de los clérigos muertos.

Durante un par de segundos, el hombre pareció desconcertado por su repentino intento de bromear. Luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Sakura…

Le encantaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Su voz ronca moldeaba el sonido y lo hacía parecer una jocosa reprimenda. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y él hizo lo mismo.

—Puede que a los monjes les haya molestado —continuó—. Desdémona dijo que había escuchado rumores que afirmaban que se veían luces y fantasmas en la propiedad de Rothebury por las noches.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció.

—¿Qué?

—Extraño, ¿verdad? —Su tono se volvió serio una vez más—. De todas formas, creo que si de verdad existen esas luces y esos fantasmas, ha sido ella quien los ha visto. Y no son clérigos muertos.

Él la observó durante unos momentos, concentrado. Luego dejó caer los brazos y comenzó a alejarse muy despacio de la chimenea, permitiendo que la luz y el calor se derramaran de nuevo por la habitación. Sakura se enderezó y se alisó las faldas antes de inclinarse un poco hacia la silla, pero él no se sentó allí como había esperado. En su lugar, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, a unos treinta centímetros de ella.

Los siseos y crepitaciones del fuego y el ruido constante de la lluvia, que azotaba cada vez con más fuerza las ventanas, creaban una atmósfera íntima que, sumada a la inesperada proximidad de Sasuke, hizo que Sakura se sintiera desconcertada por un momento.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó él al tiempo que estiraba una pierna bajo la mesa.

Ella se alejó un poco.

—Desdémona se casó hace un par de meses, pero tengo la certeza de que se quedó embarazada antes de su noche de bodas. Aparte de eso, no he sacado ninguna conclusión sobre ella, aunque que no creo que sea la dama inocente y recatada que su madre afirma que es. No obstante, es bastante ingenua.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras la observaba. Su mirada se demoró unos segundos sobre el cabello, las mejillas y los labios antes de volver a los ojos. Apoyó el costado sobre el respaldo del sofá y elevó el brazo para extenderlo sobre la parte superior, dejando la mano al lado de Sakura. En cualquier otro hombre, ese movimiento no habría significado nada; en Sasuke, resultó en cierto modo provocativo.

—¿Y su madre?

—A su madre no le caigo bien —contestó con serenidad—. Fue la única que siguió mostrándose abiertamente hostil una vez que dejé clara mi posición como dama de buena cuna y viuda respetable y las razones profesionales que me han traído a Winter Garden.

—Usted supone una amenaza para ella —afirmó él con sencillez.

—Es posible, aunque no estoy segura de por qué.

—Siga trabajando con Desdémona.

—Eso pensaba hacer.

Él asintió como si esperara esa respuesta.

—¿Qué le ocurre a lady Claire?

—Estaba invitada, pero no se sentía bien —Los dedos masculinos se encontraban en esos momentos a un par de centímetros de su hombro, pero trató de pasarlo por alto. Bajó la voz y añadió—. Al parecer, eso se está convirtiendo en algo habitual. Si es adicta, el opio ya ha empezado a afectar su modo de vida, y la cosa irá a peor.

Sasuke había comenzado a frotar el respaldo suavemente con la yema de los dedos y le había rozado la manga. Ella no tenía ni idea de si lo había hecho a propósito, pero semejante proximidad, sin ningún movimiento ni intención ulterior por su parte, resultaba invasiva. Sin embargo, él parecía meditar sus palabras sin darse cuenta de su incomodidad ni de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tenemos que verla —afirmó—. Quiero conocer lo que opina de ella, aunque solo sea para descartarla de la lista. Organizaré una merienda con ella el sábado.

—¿Usted organizará una merienda en su casa? —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Tan seguro está de que lo invitará?

—De que nos invitará a los dos, Sakura —corrigió él—. Y sí, nos invitará. Ella disfruta de mi compañía y me encuentra… encantador.

—Encantador… —repitió Sakura de manera tajante.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Usted no me encuentra encantador, señora Haruno?

Estaba bastante segura de que le estaba tomando el pelo; había utilizado un tono grave y seductor y estaba sentado tan cerca de ella que Sakura podía percibir el aroma de las tierras de los alrededores mezclado con la frescura del agua y su propia esencia masculina.

—Coquetea con ella —dilucidó ella, vacilante, ignorando la pregunta mientras luchaba contra el deseo de extender la mano hacia él.

Los cálidos ojos oscuros de Sasuke se entrecerraron mientras continuaba acariciando el sofá a su lado. Justo entonces, sus dedos le rozaron la piel del cuello con tanta delicadeza que apenas lo notó. El contacto le produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y una sacudida en el estómago; la dejó desorientada, ya que no estaba segura de que hubiese sido accidental. Sin embargo, no se movió.

—Está muy sola, y yo le dedico algunos halagos —explicó Sasuke en voz baja, sin perder ni un ápice de su autocontrol—. Carezco tanto de la personalidad como del aspecto necesarios para coquetear.

No obstante, Sakura sabía que de alguna manera estaba coqueteando con ella en esos momentos, provocándola, excitándola físicamente. Lo percibía de una forma tan clara como su proximidad. Tenía experiencia. Reconocía las distintas formas de la seducción.

—Me pregunto qué pensará la dama de mí… —comentó con expresión pícara y una ceja enarcada, a sabiendas de que lo estaba presionando.

Los ojos del hombre estudiaron su rostro una vez más.

—Supongo que estará celosa… de su belleza y su presencia a mi lado.

Ella se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mirada. Tampoco lo hizo él, y eso resultó extrañamente gratificante para Sakura. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse ahí.

—¿Cree que sentirá celos cuando es obvio que no existe nada entre nosotros?

—No está ciega, Sakura. Se dará cuenta —susurró él al instante.

Eso hizo que el pulso de Sakura se acelerara. ¿De qué se dará cuenta, Sasuke?, quiso preguntarle, pero no lo hizo. Lo miró con expresión interrogante, tratando de concentrarse en el tema mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia esos rasgos duros e hipnotizantes: esos magníficos ojos que no se apartaban de ella; las largas y poderosas manos que estaban a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y las vívidas visiones de lo que podría llegar a sentir si esas manos le acariciaban el cuello y los hombros, las puntas de los pechos.

Sakura vaciló y bajó los párpados al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la chimenea deseando que él se hubiera sentado en el sillón, como se suponía que debía hacer.

—Me inclino a pensar que es Rothebury quien se dedica al contrabando del opio —señaló con tono mordaz.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato y ella no pudo adivinar si le había sorprendido o no la brusca reanudación del tema que les concernía.

—No debería sacar conclusiones, Sakura —dijo por fin—. Todavía no. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y un montón de cosas que averiguar antes de llegar a alguna.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sabía ella del opio.

—Sasuke, si tal y como usted sospecha lady Claire es adicta al opio, me resulta difícil creer que pueda estar al cargo de un grupo organizado de contrabandistas, aun cuando solo tome láudano —Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. He visto las consecuencias de la adicción en otras ocasiones. Si lo utiliza a diario, su mente estará ocupada en otras cosas. No se dedica al contrabando.

—En ese caso, estaremos atentos y averiguaremos todo lo que podamos —replicó él con tono serio.

A Sakura le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que no descartaba sus opiniones ni se mostraba escéptico ante lo que decía. Estaba siendo concienzudo. No sabía qué decir, de modo que se limitó a asentir vagamente.

Una invisible oleada de tensión pasó de uno a otro: cálida, densa y silenciosa. Él la percibió, al igual que Sakura, y también notó su turbación, la expresión sombría de sus hermosos ojos y la línea apretada de sus labios. Conocía sus preocupaciones, sus pasados miedos, y le costó un soberano esfuerzo no inclinarse hacia delante unos centímetros y unir sus labios con los de ella a fin de borrar sus angustias para siempre con un beso. Y ella se lo devolvería. De eso estaba seguro. Ahora que estaba allí, a solas con él en la casa, a su lado todos los días, esperar para hacerle el amor resultaba físicamente doloroso. Deseaba dejar claras sus intenciones, pero no lo haría. Sakura no estaba preparada para las consecuencias, y tampoco él. Necesitaba más tiempo.

No había dejado de pensar en ella en todo el día mientras permanecía acurrucado entre los gélidos arbustos sin ver nada; se había preguntado si tendría éxito, qué pensarían las damas inglesas sobre ella y cómo reaccionaría ante el atosigamiento y los insultos velados. Era una mujer espléndida, refinada e inteligente, con un talento natural para el arte del engaño. Le habría encantado verla en acción.

En esos momentos estaba sentada junto a él, adorable a la luz del fuego, con sus sentimientos al descubierto y tan confusa por la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro que no estaba segura de si él la había notado. Se preguntaba si le había tocado el cuello a propósito, y si volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. El mero hecho de pensarlo lo hizo sonreír y ella clavó la mirada en su boca. Con el tiempo, se encargaría del desconcierto que leía en el rostro femenino.

Sakura se movió un poco y se alisó las faldas; separó la seda de sus muslos, como si deseara evitar cualquier contacto físico. Esa acción deliberada lo desconcertó, ya que habían estado en contacto desde el hombro hasta las rodillas en el lago pocos días atrás, y en aquel momento no parecía haberla molestado. En esos instantes parecía incómoda, nerviosa por algún motivo.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó con tono indiferente.

Sin mirarlo, ella extendió el brazo por detrás de su cabeza y se quitó la peineta del pelo para dejarla sobre la mesita, con lo que el largo y abundante cabello se deslizó sobre el hombro hasta el pecho derecho. Parecía formado por hebras de seda del color de las hojas otoñales. Algún día enredaría los dedos en él, se lo acercaría a la cara e inhalaría la fragancia que por ahora solo detectaba levemente.

—Sí, hay algo más que debo decirle, Sasuke, y no estoy segura… —Se detuvo un instante y, tras un momento de vacilación, se puso en pie y caminó con elegancia hacia la chimenea sin apartar la mirada de la caja de música de la repisa—. Voy a decírselo sin rodeos, y espero que no se enfade.

—¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué?

Sakura pensó bien lo que iba a decir y después irguió los hombros para que el vestido se ajustara a la perfección a las curvas de su espalda.

—Aunque sin intención alguna por mi parte, la conversación durante el té se centró en usted.

Él se reclinó en el respaldo y contempló el reflejo del fuego en la suave piel de alabastro de su nuca.

—Supuse que ocurriría.

Ella levantó la vista por un momento hacia el techo y después se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, aunque cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un ademán defensivo.

—Perdóneme, Sasuke —soltó de repente—, pero las damas hacían sugerencias, formulaban preguntas y realizaban comentarios sobre cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Debía acabar con los rumores, así que inicié uno de mi propia inventiva.

Sasuke no sabía cómo tomarse eso exactamente, pero le había picado la curiosidad.

—Explíquese, Sakura.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Desdémona me preguntó si usted me daba miedo. Le dije que no. Luego la señora Mossley comentó lo grande que era usted (que es) y eso le dio pie a la señora Rodney para preguntarme si lo encontraba viril.

Sasuke se tensó por un momento, tanto a causa de la anticipación como de las placenteras esperanzas.

—¿Y qué respondió usted?

—Respondí que sí —confesó suavemente; clavó los ojos en él con un brillo extraño en la mirada—. Y también le dije que lo encontraba atractivo.

Sasuke bajó el brazo del respaldo muy despacio para poder inclinarse hacia delante y apoyar los antebrazos sobre los muslos. Escuchaba el martilleo regular del corazón dentro de su pecho y se mordió la parte interna del labio inferior para controlar la sonrisa que amenazaba con echar por tierra su expresión seria.

—Ya veo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso no es todo.

—Ya me lo había imaginado, dado que el hecho de que me encuentre atractivo y viril no es algo que pueda enfadarme, Sakura.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se movió con inquietud sobre la alfombra, aunque en lo demás pasó por alto el comentario.

—En un primer momento se mostraron frías conmigo, Sasuke —continuó con voz alta y clara, sin amilanarse—, porque ya sospechaban que éramos amantes y habían estado chismorreando al respecto. Lo único que se me ocurrió para salvar nuestras reputaciones a fin de que pudiéramos permanecer juntos el tiempo suficiente para terminar nuestro trabajo fue asegurarles sutilmente que no existía ningún tipo de interés sexual entre nosotros.

Él se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada.

Sakura alzó la barbilla durante unos segundos y descruzó los brazos para frotarse los labios con las palmas de las manos, nerviosa.

—Y supuse que solo había una manera de asegurarme de que me creyeran: decirles que es usted impotente.

El estallido distante de un trueno puso de manifiesto la conmoción que siguió al comentario, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento, jamás en su vida lo habían dejado sin habla. Con un aguijonazo de furia ante tamaña audacia, la miró boquiabierto durante un mínimo instante, pero después la furia se disipó y fue sustituida por una oleada de diversión.

A decir verdad, había sido una reacción muy inteligente por su parte. Brillante, en realidad. Nadie lo conocía en el plano íntimo, así que no importaba, ya que lo único que había salido perjudicado había sido su virilidad. Pero, como mujer que era, estaba claro que no se le había ocurrido considerar eso. Y no le hacía falta preguntar cómo les había explicado a cinco damas prominentes de Winter Garden que no podía llevar a cabo el acto. Habrían aceptado sus lesiones como prueba suficiente.

Ella lo estudiaba con detenimiento en busca de una reacción; estaba nerviosa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Permanecía en pie casi enfrente de la chimenea, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda, dejando que el fuego dibujara su silueta a medida que la estancia se oscurecía con la caída de la noche. Sasuke se frotó las manos y se aclaró la garganta mientras realizaba un último intento por recuperar la voz.

—Bien —dijo, sin poder encontrar nada más apropiado en ese momento.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Sé que es algo muy personal y que sin duda no es asunto mío…

—No, es asunto nuestro, Sakura.

Ella levantó los párpados y frunció un poco el ceño, confundida.

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba. Después apoyó las manos en los muslos para ponerse en pie y caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, de cara al fuego. Sakura no se apartó, pero él percibió la tensión que invadía su cuerpo.

—Es necesario que trabajemos juntos —admitió por fin con voz suave; tenía los ojos clavados en el resplandor de las brasas, y no en ella—. Si los demás sospecharan que mantenemos una relación sexual nos resultaría mucho más difícil cumplir la misión con éxito. Creo que ya lo he mencionado antes.

—Sí.

La palabra sonó como un susurro ronco.

—Tendremos que ser cuidadosos —añadió con voz queda.

Perpleja, ella se dio la vuelta de pronto para mirarlo, y él hizo lo mismo.

—No todo el mundo creerá que mis heridas de guerra son lo bastante graves para impedir que la desee como mujer, Sakura. O para evitar que reaccione físicamente a su presencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, vidriosos y de un verde más oscuro. Su piel resplandecía, medio en sombras medio dorada a causa de la danza de las llamas. Sus hermosos labios estaban mojados, ya que se los había humedecido anticipando un contacto que deseaba que no podía conseguir con facilidad. En ese momento, Sasuke habría dado todas sus posesiones terrenales por averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo… me alegro de que no se haya enfadado —susurró con un tono en parte defensivo, en parte confundido—. Temía que lo hiciera.

—¿De veras?

—Resulta usted imponente, Sasuke.

Lo había dicho como un cumplido, y él lo sabía. Asintió antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el fuego. El tictac del reloj resaltó el paso del tiempo. Después, con un ronco susurro, reconoció.

—Su decisión de explicar nuestra relación de esa manera fue oportuna y racional. Fue una solución inteligente, Sakura.

Sasuke notó que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo y que ella relajaba los brazos a los costados.

—Espero que no crea que le he negado toda oportunidad con las damas solteras de Winter Garden.

Le había dado un tono frívolo al comentario para intentar sonsacárselo, y él tenía toda la intención de permitir que lo hiciera. Deseaba que ella lo supiera. Pero no quería frivolidad.

Lo que quería entre ellos era un oscuro deseo, una excitación incierta, una sensualidad sin parangón y fantasías eróticas. Las poderosas pasiones que ella podría despertar con su fogosidad durante las semanas venideras.

Se giró para enfrentarla, de costado al fuego, y dio un paso hacia ella. A continuación, levantó el brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la repisa por detrás de sus hombros para acariciar la caja de música con la yema de los dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella no se movió, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

—No me importa nadie más que usted, Sakura. En realidad, lo que temo es que usted haya empezado a creer que, a causa de mis lesiones, no podré comportarme como hombre.

Su tono se había vuelto más sombrío, y ella lo había notado. Eso la sorprendió, y bastante. De pronto se quedó tan quieta que Sasuke comenzó a dudar de si respiraba siquiera.

Se acercó un poco más con la intención de sentir la carga estática que se desprendía del cuerpo femenino, de inhalar ese aroma propio que había llegado a reconocer y de permitir que sus piernas se perdieran entre los pliegues del vestido. Sintió que su propio corazón se desbocaba al pensar en tocarla, en levantar la mano y cerrarla sobre su pecho. Tan solo lo justo para acariciar la carne que abultaba la seda y el encaje. Tan solo lo justo para brindarle un segundo de placer.

Ella percibió el ardor en sus ojos.

—Sasuke…

Con la respiración acelerada y la mandíbula apretada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarla. Se inclinó hacia ella muy despacio y acercó el rostro a un par de centímetros de la esbelta curva de su cuello. Tras percibir la calidez que emanaba de su piel, respiró hondo y soltó el aire con mucha lentitud con la intención de que el aliento cálido le acariciara la mejilla y la oreja. Notó que Sakura se estremecía, y el hecho de saber que ella no había podido controlar su reacción le produjo una enorme satisfacción.

—No soy impotente —anunció en un ronco susurro—. Jamás lo he sido, y jamás podría serlo a tu lado. Tienes la prueba al alcance de tu mano.

Un minúsculo sonido, apenas perceptible, emergió de la garganta femenina.

—Reacciono a tu presencia, Sakura; mi cuerpo responde al verte. Pero no podemos convertirnos en amantes. Eso complicaría las cosas —Cerró los ojos y añadió junto a su oreja con un áspero murmullo—. Solo quería que supieras que no luchas sola contra el deseo. Yo lo siento siempre que pienso en ti.

Se apartó poco a poco de ella. Sakura temblaba, pero había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y no los abrió cuando notó que se apartaba. Su respiración era tan irregular como la de él y sus labios se habían separado de forma seductora, suplicando su contacto. Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más.

—Estoy en llamas, Saku —dijo con voz seca, erguido frente a ella una vez más—. Necesito el frío del exterior, así que iré a dar un paseo.

Se marchó sin más, rápida y silenciosamente.

**Yay! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Si les gustó me regalan un review? Me motiva para seguir adaptando esta historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El opio era una droga que se había usado desde el principio de los tiempos. Utilizada por primera vez en el mundo antiguo, las maravillas de la adormidera habían sido aclamadas con el paso del tiempo desde Europa hasta el Lejano Oriente. Puesto que la planta crecía bien en los climas cálidos, se había establecido un vasto y creciente comercio a lo largo de los siglos, razón por la que resultaba relativamente fácil conseguirla para todos aquellos que así lo deseaban. La extracción de su jugo era complicada, así que los consumidores sin experiencia solían comerse ciertas partes de las flores o mezclarlas con líquidos para beberías. A principios del siglo XVI, Paracelso, un físico suizo muy poco convencional, denominó «_ladanum_» a un remedio basado en el opio que más tarde fue llamado láudano: una mezcla líquida compuesta principalmente por opio y alcohol. Fue una cura milagrosa para muchos, algo barato y fácil de obtener. Casi todo el mundo consumía opio de alguna forma, debido a su efecto calmante y a su capacidad para disminuir el dolor. Casi todos excepto Sakura, que conocía sus propiedades destructivas mejor que la mayoría. Las había visto y experimentado de primera mano durante casi veinte años. Su madre lo había fumado a diario, junto con sus amigos, y se había convertido en una adicta a muy temprana edad. Fumar opio proporcionaba una oleada de placer mucho mayor que consumirlo o beberlo. También generaba un comportamiento mucho más irracional cuando el efecto se disipaba, incluso vómitos y dolor físico en algunos casos, y a la postre una dependencia creciente que su madre había experimentado desde bien pronto. Sakura había sido testigo de ello. Ése era el motivo principal por el que su madre la había convertido en la víctima de su furia y de sus continuos cambios de humor, en el blanco de su angustia y de la depresión que padeció durante años. Jacques Grenier, que en un principio solo era amigo de su madre y colega en la compañía de actores pero que al final se había convertido en el primer amante de Sakura cuando ella solo tenía quince años, también lo fumaba. Sin embargo, Jacques, a diferencia de su madre, se había controlado. Nunca la había castigado, ni física ni psíquicamente, tal y como solía hacer su madre cuando se le pasaba el efecto.

Debido a las experiencias padecidas durante su infancia, Sakura despreciaba cualquier tipo de medicación o producto que entorpeciera las facultades mentales, incluyendo el vino, del que casi nunca tomaba más de un sorbo. Conocía sus límites y sabía reconocer la adicción en cuanto la veía. En esos momentos, sentada en el oscuro y parco salón de lady Claire Childress, miraba a la adicción a los ojos.

La dama se había sentado a la cabecera de la larga mesa de madera de arce, cubierta en esos momentos con un mantel de encaje borgoña y los restos de alimentos que permanecían sobre la exquisita vajilla de porcelana blanca. Sasuke estaba sentado a su derecha, seguido de Sakura. Le había extrañado en un primer momento estar sentada al lado de Sasuke y no a la izquierda de lady Claire, pero después se dio cuenta de que había sido intencionado. De ese modo, la mujer recibía toda la atención de Sasuke, ya que él no podía hablar con las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que Sakura, sentada tras él, quedaba emplazada en un lugar de rango inferior. En cierto modo, había sido una manipulación bastante inteligente por parte de la dama, aunque también bastante obvia.

Los inexpresivos criados permanecían de pie en las cercanías para prestar ayuda en cuanto se necesitara, pero aunque había sentido su silenciosa presencia, Sakura solo había visto o escuchado a tres de ellos. Sin importarle al parecer lo que su servicio pudiera presenciar, lady Claire se emborrachaba y hablaba sin cesar, aunque solo con Sasuke.

La conversación mantenida durante la sorprendente y deliciosa cena, consistente en mousse de salmón, suflé de queso, ensalada fría de maíz y guisantes tiernos, se había centrado sobre todo en la propia lady Claire, en su difunto marido, en su propiedad (que a primera vista resultaba impresionante) y, cómo no, en el empleo de Sakura en Winter Garden. La dama había mostrado su desaprobación con toda franqueza. Para decirlo de manera suave, había detestado a su invitada desde que le puso los ojos encima, y Sakura sabía muy bien por qué. Lady Claire estaba bastante encaprichada con Sasuke y no le agradaba que hubiera otra mujer en su compañía. Tal y como él había predicho el jueves anterior.

Apenas había hablado con él desde entonces, desde esa noche en que tanto la había excitado con unas cuantas declaraciones implícitas, con aromas estimulantes y con esa voz grave y profunda cargada de lujuria. Sus temas de conversación se habían vuelto formales una vez más, y mantenían largas y embarazosas charlas sobre trabajo y otros temas insustanciales. Sasuke se había marchado muy temprano el viernes y había regresado a la hora de la cena. Sin embargo, eran extremadamente conscientes el uno del otro. Sakura descubría sus ojos puestos en ella siempre que se encontraba cerca, y gracias a la enorme experiencia que estaba reuniendo de un tiempo a esa parte, sabía que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en ella. Ojalá hubiera podido averiguar qué pensaba exactamente.

Por fin, esa misma mañana, después de disfrutar de su primer baño en la posada Kellyard, se había ataviado para la cena con el mismo vestido que llevara a la reunión de té de la señora Rodney y se había recogido el cabello en un conservador moño. Algo más tarde, Sasuke y ella habían caminado juntos y en silencio a través de la bulliciosa actividad que reinaba los sábados en el pueblo para dirigirse hacia el extremo norte, donde se encontraba la fastuosa propiedad de su anfitriona.

Sasuke, elegante tanto en sus actos como en sus palabras, la había presentado como su traductora, por supuesto; y Sakura había sido recibida con frialdad, tal y como se esperaba. Cualquiera habría advertido a primera vista que lady Claire había sido una muchacha muy hermosa en su juventud, tan malcriada y consentida como muchas de las de su clase. En esos momentos parecía delgadísima, frágil hasta el punto del desfallecimiento, y el envejecimiento de su piel resultaba más que evidente. Sakura estimó que no tendría más de cuarenta y cinco años, aunque parecía quince años mayor. Lucía un costoso vestido hecho a medida de satén bronce oscuro que sin duda habría parecido arrebatador en alguien cuya figura presentara alguna curva entre el busto y las caderas. En ella, sin embargo, el tejido parecía pesado y colgaba de su cuerpo como una enorme cortina. Su cabello castaño claro, recogido en un pulcro y tenso rodete sobre la coronilla, mostraba ya algunas canas, había perdido el brillo y seguramente luciría un aspecto quebradizo en las puntas. Con todo, era su piel la que más había sufrido a manos de sus indulgencias. Se había vuelto pálida, sin vida y arrugada, con bolsas bajo el cuello y alrededor de los ojos que la mujer había tratado de disimular con una espesa capa de polvos y que no había conseguido sino resaltarlas más.

En opinión de Sakura, lady Claire se estaba muriendo. En esos momentos estaba hundida en el asiento a causa del exceso de alcohol y charlaba con voz ebria, haciendo caso omiso tanto de ella como de la comida que tenía en el plato. Acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la pequeña copa de cristal que contenía la medicina color rubí, aguardando a que terminara la cena para poder tomársela. Estaba claro que era una consumidora habitual, y esa costumbre de mezclarlo con alcohol acabaría pasándole factura algún día.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que muriera, ya fuera a causa de una dosis excesiva o porque su cuerpo exánime no aguantara ni un exceso más. Sasuke debía de saberlo también; debía de saber muchas más cosas de las que le había contado durante la conversación que mantuvieron el día de su llegada a Winter Garden. Por esa razón «halagaba» a lady Claire, como él lo llamaba. Era cierto que la mujer estaba sola, ahogándose en alcohol y láudano. No obstante, a Sakura le daba la impresión de que la dama no la odiaba por ser francesa, sino porque en cierto modo le había robado la única atención que recibía de un hombre solícito.

En ese instante, ambos hablaban sobre la biblioteca de Childress, que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, frente a la gran sala de música de la que ya habían conversado; charlaban acerca de su amplia e inusual variedad de libros, que habían sido recopilados por la familia de su esposo durante más de tres generaciones. Sasuke asentía con la cabeza en los momentos oportunos y escuchaba cortésmente mientras lady Claire parloteaba sobre alguna insignificancia. Sakura lo imaginaba sonriéndole a la mujer con un brillo tierno en los ojos, pero no podía verlo para asegurarse.

—Forman parte de una colección magnífica, y el buen barón de Rothebury me ha comprado alguno de vez en cuando durante los últimos meses, Sasuke —anunció lady Claire con orgullo al tiempo que levantaba la cuchara y agitaba el vino con frutas—. Supuse que lo encontraría interesante, dada su condición de erudito. Quizá también quiera verlos.

Ante la mención del barón, Sakura se concentró en la conversación una vez más; cogió la cuchara y la hundió en la bebida sin decir nada por el momento, ya que quería averiguar hacia dónde llevaba el tema Sasuke.

—¿El barón de Rothebury está comprando sus libros? —preguntó con tono casual para aclararlo.

Lady Claire sonrió lo suficiente para revelar sus amarillentos dientes.

—Al parecer es uno de sus pasatiempos.

—¿De veras? —Parecía bastante interesado—. ¿Y qué cree que quiere hacer con esos viejos libros?

La dama entornó los párpados antes de inclinarse hacia delante para colocar una de sus manos enguantadas sobre la manga de la chaqueta masculina.

—Son algo más que viejos libros, Sasuke. Algunos de ellos valen una verdadera fortuna. Y él también es un coleccionista, por si no lo sabía —Su frente se llenó de arrugas—. No, eso no es cierto. En realidad, creo que podría considerársele más bien un comerciante.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Sakura. No podía dejar pasar un comentario tan extraño sobre uno de sus sospechosos.

—Un comerciante de libros —repitió Sasuke—. Fascinante, sin duda. Sin embargo, he visto a ese hombre una sola vez, de modo que apenas lo conozco.

Sasuke se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, y Sakura se preguntó si lo que pretendía en realidad era librarse del férreo apretón de la mujer. Si había algo que percibía en él era que esa dama no lo atraía en absoluto.

Las arregladas cejas de lady Claire se enarcaron en una fingida sorpresa.

—Por Dios, creí que todo el mundo conocía al barón —Soltó una risa nerviosa y dejó caer ruidosamente la cucharilla de su mano izquierda sobre el plato de porcelana—. Aunque quizá no lleve viviendo en Winter Garden el tiempo suficiente. Tendré que invitarlos a ambos a tomar el té algún día.

—Me encantaría —replicó Sasuke al tiempo que cogía la bebida.

Jamás ocurriría algo así; él lo sabía, y Sakura también.

—¿Conoce bien al barón de Rothebury, lady Claire? —intervino por fin Sakura.

La expresión de la dama se volvió frágil y quebradiza cuando clavó en ella sus ojos inyectados en sangre por primera vez en muchos minutos.

—No tan bien como a Sasuke.

—No lo habría imaginado… —replicó ella con cortesía al tiempo que tomaba una rodaja de manzana con la cuchara—. Pero he escuchado muchas cosas sobre él durante los últimos días, y me gustaría conocerlo.

Sin pensárselo un instante, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—No creo que eso llegue a suceder. Él no pertenece a su clase social, señora Haruno.

Uno de los criados tosió. Sasuke movió una de las botas sobre el suelo pulido. Puesto que la había pillado completamente desprevenida, Sakura estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el suave postre con sabor a canela que se deslizaba por su garganta. Jamás había sido tratada de semejante manera por alguien de su condición social.

Se puso rígida y bajó muy despacio la cuchara hasta el plato.

—Soy consciente de que quizá el barón y yo no tengamos muchas cosas en común…

—Creo que eso es decirlo de una manera muy suave —interrumpió la dama. Tras apartar la mano de la manga de Sasuke, se irguió en el asiento y aferró la copa de vino y frutas con tanta torpeza que se derramaron unas cuantas gotas por el borde—. Supongo que en el lugar del que procede cualquier mujer, sea de la clase social que sea, puede mantener relaciones con caballeros de buena cuna, pero aquí no sucede lo mismo.

Incluso en Francia, «mantener relaciones» significaba mucho más que conocerse. Sakura no perdió la compostura, pero sí el apetito. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Sasuke carraspeó y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para escudarla de algún modo detrás de uno de sus amplios hombros.

—Creo que lo que la señora Haruno quería decir es que le gustaría conocer a algunas personas durante su estancia en Winter Garden —señaló en voz queda, con un tono y una sonrisa cargados de encanto y lógica—. El barón de Rothebury no es más que una de ellas. Y quizá no sea posible, ya que no se quedará en Inglaterra mucho tiempo.

Lady Claire entrecerró los ojos mientras paseaba la mirada entre uno y otro. A continuación, dio un largo trago de vino y dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Estoy segura de que eso será lo mejor. El barón siempre organiza una recepción en enero, como bien sabe: el baile de máscaras de Winter Garden. Es una hermosa fiesta que ofrece todos los años. Quizá quiera usted acompañarme, Sasuke.

—Sería para mí un placer, lady Claire —respondió él con aire pensativo—. Pero, a decir verdad, dudo mucho que reciba una invitación. Tampoco yo pertenezco a su clase social.

Ella pareció dolida.

—Por supuesto que sí. Usted es un hombre ilustrado —Descartó la posibilidad con un gesto irritado de la mano—. De cualquier forma, eso no importa en absoluto. Le llevaría como mi invitado.

Sasuke asintió muy despacio mientras cogía un pedacito de fruta de la bebida con la cuchara.

—Pero ¿qué pasaría con la señora Haruno?

Los rasgos de la dama se tensaron.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién la acompañará si todavía sigue en el pueblo?

Sakura sabía que él estaba provocando a la mujer de manera intencionada. Había un buen número de respuestas razonables que ya habían discutido, y no había ninguna necesidad de hablar de ellas de nuevo.

Lady Claire se enderezó en su asiento, logrando que los huesos de sus hombros resaltaran aún más.

—Ella no es digna de una invitación, Sasuke. No es más que su empleada.

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió sofocante. Sakura entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo, a la espera, y se negó a pronunciar una sola palabra en su defensa. Pasaría por alto los insultos en bien de su misión.

Sasuke cogió otro pedacito de fruta de la bebida y después dejó la cuchara a un lado.

—Sin embargo, la señora Haruno también es una mujer ilustrada, lady Claire, y, como ingleses, deberíamos mostrarnos hospitalarios con ella durante su estancia en nuestro país, ¿no está de acuerdo? —Sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó hacia la esquina de la mesa—. Puede que al barón le parezca encantadora. Eso nos dejaría más tiempo a usted y a mí para estar a solas.

El rubor se extendió desde las mejillas hasta la punta de la nariz de la dama, y la delgada línea de sus labios se tensó. Con todo, se negó a mirar a Sakura.

—No cabe duda de que el buen barón de Rothebury la encontrará encantadora, Sasuke. Basta con mirarla para saber lo que es.

Sakura se puso rígida al sentir la primera oleada de indignación. Supuso que el comentario, pronunciado con tan extraordinaria falta de respeto, la había molestado más que nunca en su vida porque le preocupaba que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo. No obstante, él interpretó su papel a la perfección.

—Lady Claire —dijo con serenidad—, estoy seguro de que la señora Haruno procede de buena familia…

—Y yo estoy segura de que no. Además, no le conviene una mujer así, Sasuke.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El bochorno fue absoluto; la grosería, abrumadora.

—Tiene razón, lady Claire —afirmó Sakura con descaro al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla y clavaba la mirada en los despiadados ojos de la mujer—. Mi madre era una actriz.

Le molestó sobremanera la absurda sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció al instante en el rostro de la dama, pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando Sasuke extendió la mano por debajo de la mesa y le colocó la palma sobre el muslo.

El primer pensamiento coherente de Sakura fue que tenía una mano muy grande, cálida aun a través de las capas de tela del vestido y las enaguas; y los largos dedos masculinos llegaban hasta el ligero pliegue que separaba sus piernas.

Permaneció inmóvil, sin mirar a la otra mujer. Sasuke cogió la copa con la mano izquierda y, tras dar un lento y largo trago, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

Ajena a lo que ocurría en la estancia, lady Claire alzó su copa e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Su padre también era actor, señora Haruno? —preguntó con cruel sarcasmo segundos después.

Sasuke le dio un ligero apretón. Ella no sabía si se trataba de una advertencia o de un gesto de comprensión, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ya que él aún no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

Intentó hablar con confianza.

—No conocí a mi padre, lady Claire —Una mentira descarada que solo serviría para incrementar el deleite de la dama, pero se negaba a degradar el recuerdo de la única parte positiva de su vida contándosela a una mujer que sin duda la ridiculizaría.

—Entiendo… —replicó lady Claire con exagerada preocupación—. ¿Entonces nunca llegaron a casarse?

Sakura notó que Sasuke movía los dedos. Él no dijo una palabra, pero en esa ocasión se lo tomó como una advertencia. Aun en esas circunstancias, sentía su enorme cuerpo muy cerca de ella, la calidez que se filtraba a través del traje de lana marrón, la palma que le abrasaba la pierna y los dedos que la presionaban tan cerca de la unión de los muslos. Se le desbocó el corazón al darse cuenta de que, aunque él no podía sentir nada directamente, era bastante consciente del lugar exacto en el que la estaba tocando.

Notó que se ruborizaban las mejillas y que le brotaban gotitas de sudor entre los pechos, pero sabía que él deseaba que mantuviera la compostura. Ése debía ser su objetivo. Sakura le dio las gracias a Dios por el hecho de que Sasuke aún no la hubiera mirado, ya que estaba segura de que de lo contrario se habría venido abajo.

Sintiendo los brazos tan pesados como si de ramas se trataran, levantó las manos de su regazo. Apoyó una de ellas sobre el brazo de la silla y la otra sobre sus muslos, bajo la mesa, para cubrir los nudillos masculinos.

Él no se movió.

—Por supuesto que mis padres estaban casados —murmuró; sentía la lengua torpe y seca mientras intentaba pensar lo que estaba diciendo—. Era un capitán de navío inglés, lady Claire. Murió en las Indias Occidentales antes de que yo naciera.

Su anfitriona se estremeció de forma evidente ante semejante revelación y cogió su copa de vino para beberse de un último trago lo que quedaba.

—¿Sabía eso cuando contrató a esta mujer, Sasuke?

Él respiró hondo antes de admitir su preocupación.

—Sí, pero decidí que, a la hora de elegir un traductor, la educación era mucho más importante que unos antecedentes que no pueden cambiarse.

Lady Claire soltó de golpe la copa de vino y lo miró de hito en hito, estupefacta.

—El linaje lo es todo.

—A mi parecer —replicó él con voz gélida—, al final es mucho más importante lo que uno hace de su propia vida.

Sakura sintió una súbita oleada de placer al ver que la defendía, en especial porque el hecho de que expresara semejante opinión ponía en riesgo su misión.

La dama clavó una mirada envenenada en ella, pero después compuso una expresión de lánguida resignación.

—Su aspecto le ha hechizado, Sasuke.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es fácil hechizarme, milady. Sé exactamente quién es esta mujer.

Sakura se estremeció al notar el tono contundente de su voz, pero él seguía sin mirarla y sin apartar la mano de su pierna. No obstante, la conversación comenzaba a tomar un giro que no les convenía en absoluto, y ella no podía dejar que eso ocurriera; no cuando había tanto en juego.

—Mi madre solo eligió los escenarios porque no le quedó más remedio, lady Claire —explicó con seriedad una vez recuperada mientras elaboraba una espléndida mentira—. Siempre le estaré agradecida, ya que con esa degradante profesión consiguió el dinero suficiente para que yo pudiera educarme en Suiza y encontrar a la postre un compañero ideal como mi difunto marido.

Por fin, Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia ella, pero Sakura fue incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada. Todavía. Sentía la calidez de sus ojos sobre la piel. Y él sabía que había reaccionado a su contacto por el rubor evidente que le teñía las mejillas.

—¿Y qué es de su familia ahora, señora Haruno? —inquirió la dama con tono seco antes de acariciar una vez más la copa de cristal que contenía el láudano—. ¿Su madre todavía… trabaja? —Pronunció la última palabra como si se tratara de algo despreciable. Perverso.

Sakura había recuperado por completo el control y estaba preparada para responder… hasta que los dedos de Sasuke treparon aún más por el muslo y le cubrió el pulgar con el suyo. En ese instante tuvo la absoluta certeza de que, si bien solo con la punta de los dedos, Sasuke había acariciado la zona más íntima de su cuerpo.

Se sintió más acalorada aún y, a la postre, decidió mirarlo a los ojos con valentía.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sabía, y Sakura se derritió al percibir la ternura y el placer que mostraban esos círculos de color carbón. Gracias a su maestría, los rasgos de su rostro permanecían inexpresivos, pero ella fue capaz de leerle los pensamientos. No le preocupaba en absoluto que los descubrieran. Estaba disfrutando del momento.

Trató de apartarle los dedos, pero él se negó a retirarlos. Con todo, lo que más la irritaba era que él no hiciera esas cosas cuando estaban solos en casa y sí allí. Insistía en que no podían ser amantes, pero la excitaba a propósito en el comedor de lady Claire Childress mientras trabajaban. No lograba entenderlo.

—¿Señora Haruno?

Sakura miró de inmediato a su anfitriona, que aguardaba pacientemente una respuesta.

—Yo… —Se enderezó un poco y se obligó a continuar—. Hace años que no veo a mi madre, lady Claire —Debía ir al grano antes de revelar algo indebido—. Con el tiempo, comenzó a disfrutar de las adictivas cualidades del opio y dejó de pensar de manera racional. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si sigue con vida.

Sasuke percibió el cambio instantáneo de la atmósfera. El ambiente estaba cargado de muy distintos tipos de excitación y eso, mezclado con la hostilidad existente entre las mujeres y con la sensación que le provocaba tener los dedos en ese lugar donde la cordura alcanza las puertas del paraíso, le provocó una intensa oleada de deseo. Hacía años que no sentía nada parecido. Sakura era una mujer maravillosa y lo demostraba tanto con su belleza y su inteligencia como con su capacidad para ocultar lo que sentía. La situación no era fácil para ella, y sin embargo no había perdido la compostura en ningún momento. La necesidad de perderse en sus ojos y en sus brazos, de proporcionarle placer, comenzaba a resultarle abrumadora. La deseaba con desesperación, pero el único lugar donde podía permitirse tocarla era aquel en el que ella no podía responder. En esos momentos estaba a salvo, y aunque no había planeado desconcertarla con una acción tan descarada, no conseguía obligarse a dejarlo.

—Estoy segura de que abusó de ello, señora Haruno —dijo lady Claire con un susurro molesto y entrecortado que desvaneció sus pensamientos libidinosos como si se tratara de una fuerte bofetada—. Semejante vida de desenfreno suele tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

Sakura se puso tensa, pero no perdió el control.

—El opio es adictivo en cualquiera de sus formas, lady Claire, y puede resultar letal. Incluso el láudano que acaricia con los dedos.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en la cabecera de la mesa. Ahí estaba la estocada. Los ojos de la dama relampaguearon y su rostro se sonrojó bajo la piel flácida. Acto seguido, sus rasgos se endurecieron con una furia que no logró ocultar.

—Esto es medicinal, señora Haruno. Padezco una enfermedad cardiaca que requiere cuidados. No tomo ni más ni menos de lo que me ha aconsejado el médico.

Sakura se revolvió en su asiento y levantó las caderas al tiempo que le apretaba los nudillos para que él no pudiera retirarlos. Sasuke apretó los dientes y aspiró de manera brusca. No había forma de malinterpretar sus actos. Le había quitado a propósito la ventaja que tenía. Sus dedos rozaban ahora el lugar que más ansiaba y, aun a pesar del tejido, notaba el calor que emanaba de él, el indicio de los suaves y lujuriosos rizos que un día lo llevarían al éxtasis.

Era imposible. Ella estaba completamente vestida y era imposible notar aquello. Era un hombre hambriento, y su imaginación le había mostrado un festín que todavía no podía saborear. El corazón le latía con fuerza y, aunque apartó la mirada de ella, tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para recuperar el control. No podía soportarlo más, y estaba seguro de que Sakura lo sabía. Apartó la mano con suavidad y ella lo dejó ir.

—No me cabe duda de que necesita su medicina, lady Claire —reconoció Sakura con un tono quedo e indescifrable que no permitía adivinar lo que pensaba—. No hablaba de usted, sino de mi madre. No obstante, es cierto que el opio en exceso, en cualquiera de sus formas, resulta letal.

La mujer no encontró nada que decir. Durante unos instantes, el odio fluyó sin mesura de esa dama de alta alcurnia que sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Sin embargo, estaba borracha y no del todo coherente. Sasuke ya la había visto así antes.

Lady Claire se llevó de inmediato la copa a los labios, cerró los párpados y apuró el contenido. Dejó que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta antes de lamerse las gotitas de los labios. Cuando los miró de nuevo, sus ojos parecían vidriosos y su rostro cansado. Viejo.

—Debo retirarme a descansar, Sasuke —murmuró con tristeza—. He disfrutado mucho de su compañía, como siempre, y espero que vuelva pronto. Quizá la próxima vez pueda enseñarle mi extensa biblioteca y con suerte algunas estancias más íntimas de mi extraordinaria casa.

Aquello fue una invitación íntima que les quedó clara a todos ellos, pero Sasuke no pensaba responderla en ese momento. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, y podía percibir su nerviosismo. Ya habían visto bastante, y era evidente que los estaban despidiendo.

Tras dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa, se abotonó la chaqueta para ocultar la rígida necesidad que lo embargaba y a continuación se puso en pie con cierta desenvoltura. Lady Claire le ofreció la mano con expresión esperanzada y él se la tomó antes de agachar la cabeza para rozarle el dorso con los labios.

—Siempre es un placer visitarla, milady. La cena estaba exquisita, como de costumbre.

La mujer bajó la barbilla en un gesto elegante. Sasuke le soltó la mano y se giró hacia Sakura para retirar su silla y ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, Sasuke —replicó ella con tono mordaz, mirándolo a los ojos sin revelar nada—. Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa y hablar sobre lo que hemos empezado.

Y había empezado. Él lo había empezado y no había vuelta atrás. Sakura parecía resuelta y determinada y él, en cierto modo, sentía que el peso de las circunstancias comenzaba a ahogarlo.

—Gracias por una cena tan deliciosa, lady Claire —le dijo Sakura a su anfitriona.

La dama no le hizo el menor caso.

Al verlo, Sakura enderezó los hombros, se dio la vuelta y salió con aire regio del salón mientras Sasuke la seguía con la mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda. Lady Claire se daría cuenta sin duda de que la estaba tocando y eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke quería.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaron hasta la casa en silencio. El cielo había adquirido un color gris oscuro, hacía un frío horroroso y la plaza del pueblo estaba prácticamente desierta.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero Sakura parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y él no quiso interrumpirla. No se le ocurría nada que decir que no sonara evasivo o falto de tacto, y otra conversación sobre trabajo habría resultado frívola. Sabía que ella sacaría a colación su grave falta de decoro tan pronto como se encontraran dentro de las paredes de la casa. Al menos eso le concedía unos minutos más para idear algún tipo de excusa, aunque lo único en lo que podía pensar era que el deseo de acariciarla íntimamente había sido tan fuerte que ella debería agradecerle que no se hubiera inclinado para succionarle la piel del cuello… delante de lady Claire y de todos sus criados. No obstante, supuso que a Sakura no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de eso.

Cuando llegaron a la verja de la propiedad, ella esperó a que abriera la puerta antes de pasar. En ese instante, sopló una gélida ráfaga de viento que le bajó la capucha y la hizo estremecerse.

—Hace frío —murmuró Sasuke, que se sintió ridículo de inmediato por señalar algo tan obvio.

Ella se detuvo en seco en el sendero de piedra y se dio la vuelta, con lo que casi consiguió que chocaran. Sasuke reaccionó y le aferró los hombros con las manos enguantadas para evitar que cayera.

Sus enormes ojos lo miraron con expresión acusadora, pero no intentó apartarse.

—Sí, Sasuke, hace frío —convino con tono prosaico—. Y puesto que parece que solo te sientes cómodo conmigo si hablamos del clima, discutamos sobre ese aspecto —Alzó la barbilla un poco con un gesto inexpresivo—. Mis labios se están congelando, y me gustaría que los calentaras.

A Sasuke se le atascó la respiración en el pecho. Nunca habría esperado algo así. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados y se apartó de manera instintiva.

Fue evidente que a ella no le gustó semejante reacción. Su mirada se endureció y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en meras rendijas. Entrelazó las manos enguantadas frente a su regazo con tanta fuerza que el cuero se tensó a la altura de los nudillos.

—Somos un hombre y una mujer que se sienten físicamente atraídos el uno por el otro, Sasuke, y lo sabes muy bien —dijo con tono serio—. Decide en qué quieres que se convierta nuestra relación y yo lo aceptaré, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que dejes de tomarme el pelo.

Él parpadeó, tan atónito que sin duda ella se dio cuenta. En esos momentos no solo estaba molesta con él, estaba furiosa. ¿Tomándole el pelo? ¿Eso creía que estaba haciendo? Supuso que sí. Dos noches atrás le había susurrado junto al cuello que no podían ser amantes y apenas media hora antes la había acariciado con descaro entre los muslos.

El viento helado sacudió un mechón de pelo sobre su mejilla y Sasuke estiró la mano para acariciarlo con los dedos y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Sakura se estremeció de nuevo, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, desafiándolo a que desmintiera lo que había dicho.

Se puso tenso con el mero hecho de pensar en besarla, tal y como le había pedido. Sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido una vez más, aun a pesar del frío que hacía. Comprendió de repente que nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por hacer algo. Había llegado el momento de dar un paso hacia delante, de admitir el interés que no había logrado demostrarle acariciándola a escondidas o con simples palabras. La agarró del codo con firmeza por encima de la capa, la giró hacia la casa y la condujo por el sendero de piedra hasta la puerta principal.

—Sasuke…

—Si tengo que besarte, Sakura, no pienso hacerlo aquí fuera, donde cualquiera podría vernos.

Semejante lógica la aplacó un poco, al menos lo suficiente para silenciarla, pero Sasuke sabía sin necesidad de mirarla que ella sonreía con aire satisfecho.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero no la soltó mientras buscaba la llave en el abrigo. Sorprendido al descubrir que no le temblaba la mano, abrió la cerradura con suavidad, empujó la puerta, tiró de Sakura para que entrara detrás de él y cerró de un portazo.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia ella en mitad del recibidor y, aunque escuchaba su pulso en los oídos a causa de una excitación como la que jamás había sentido, su cuerpo permaneció considerablemente en calma.

Se miraron el uno al otro mientras el ruido de sus respiraciones resonaba en el vestíbulo vacío. Sasuke titubeó por un breve momento, ya que no había hecho nada parecido en muchos años. El nerviosismo lo llenaba de inseguridad y se sentía un poco avergonzado. Sin embargo, ella permanecía a la espera, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas a causa del frío, desafiándolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes a cambiar de opinión, a echarse atrás.

Sasuke no tenía la menor intención de echarse atrás. Aquello sería como adentrarse en sus fantasías, el comienzo de sus sueños.

Con el abrigo puesto y a un paso de distancia, se inclinó hacia ella e hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que cerraba los ojos. Después agachó la cabeza y bajó los párpados. Percibió la frialdad de su rostro y el aroma floral de su piel un instante antes de notar una extraordinaria suavidad contra sus labios… fresca, incitante… Perfecta.

Un sonido apenas perceptible e intensamente femenino salió de la garganta de Sakura ante el primer contacto. Esa pequeña muestra de satisfacción le aceleró la respiración y los latidos del corazón, llevándolo de inmediato hasta los límites del paraíso.

Presionó suavemente sus labios, entibiándolos al tiempo que calentaba los suyos, embriagándose de placer, y ella no le exigió más. Quería saborearla bien para grabarlo en sus recuerdos. Sakura levantó los brazos muy despacio para colocarle las palmas sobre la nuca, provocándole un escalofrío con el cuero suave y frío sobre la piel. Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para acercarla un poco más y recrearse con su contacto antes de comenzar a mover los labios contra los de ella.

Sakura le siguió el juego y abrió la boca para aumentar la intensidad del beso antes de echarse hacia delante y apoyar el pecho contra su torso. Sasuke le recorrió el labio superior con la lengua y estalló en llamas al ver que ella comenzaba a jadear.

La estrechó contra sí con un gruñido y deslizó una mano desde la curva de su espalda hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella hizo lo mismo y apartó las manos del cuello para hundirlas en su cabello, aferrándose a él con una necesidad creciente. La lengua femenina se unió a la suya, sus alientos se mezclaron y los sonidos de sus respiraciones resonaron con fuerza en el pequeño vestíbulo vacío.

Sasuke la empujó un poco para apoyarla en la pared. El ambiente se había cargado de una necesidad física abrasadora, y comenzó a besarla desaforadamente, probándola, saboreándola, ansiando más.

Ella bajó los brazos para llevar las manos hasta los botones de su abrigo. Pero Sasuke quería el control, así que le sujetó las manos y la obligó a echarlas hacia atrás antes de colocárselas a ambos lados de la cabeza, con los nudillos pegados al panel de madera que cubría la pared.

La mantuvo inmóvil de esa manera e intensificó la fuerza del beso sin dejar de sentir el martilleo de su corazón y el sudor que le corría por el cuello y la frente. Sus dedos enguantados estaban enlazados con los de ella en un sutil despliegue de dominación. Acto seguido indagó con la lengua en el interior de su boca hasta encontrar la suya y comenzó a succionarla, abrasándola por dentro.

Sakura alzó el cuerpo hacia él, indefensa aunque desesperada por sentir algo más. Durante instantes que parecieron horas, le devolvió los besos con destreza y pasión, dando tanto como recibía. A la postre, ahogó una exclamación contra su boca y se apartó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, apretó los pechos contra su torso y presionó los labios contra su mentón.

—Tócame, Sasuke —suplicó en un susurro ronco y entrecortado sobre su piel.

Por Dios, ¡cuánto deseaba tocarla! Deseaba sentir su piel desnuda abrasando la suya, avivar las llamas entre sus piernas, hundirse en esa húmeda calidez y amarla hasta que llegara al orgasmo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo le rogaba que la arrastrara hasta el suelo y la tomara allí mismo. De inmediato.

Pero no podía. Para ella no habría sido más que un acto carente de emociones profundas, el comienzo de una serie de interludios ocasionales a la que no tardaría en poner fin, sin desear ni esperar nada más. Sasuke había corrido demasiados riesgos para permitir que eso sucediera.

En ese instante, la determinación dominó el deseo sexual y Sasuke, que recordó cuál era su objetivo y la razón por la que la había llevado allí, comenzó a detenerse. Recorrió con los labios la cremosa suavidad de su mejilla, succionó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y la sintió estremecerse contra él.

—Por favor…

—Ahora no —susurró con un autocontrol del que no se habría creído capaz. Fueron las palabras más difíciles que había pronunciado en su vida. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de frustración debido al deseo insatisfecho, y Sasuke deslizó los labios hacia arriba por su cuello, disfrutando del aroma a lana y a mujer durante un último instante antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y alejarse de ella.

Sakura apartó la cara y él apoyó la frente sobre el frío y duro panel de madera que había tras ella.

Permanecieron de esa manera casi durante un minuto mientras el martilleo de sus corazones resonaba en la silenciosa casa y sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Sasuke seguía estrechándola con fuerza, y ella no trató de apartarse.

—Sakura… —susurró, y no se le ocurrió nada más que añadir.

Ella intentó respirar hondo, así que Sasuke se apartó lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar aliento. Le soltó las manos por fin y ella las dejó caer a los costados. Él apretó los puños y los descargó sobre la pared, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Eres maravilloso, Sasuke —murmuró de manera entrecortada y apenas audible.

El comentario inundó su corazón con una exquisita oleada de calidez.

—No me conoces —replicó él con voz ronca.

Percibió que ella se volvía para mirarlo. Acto seguido, Sakura alzó uno de sus dedos y recorrió la cicatriz que le llegaba hasta la boca.

—Lo haré a su debido tiempo.

Lo dijo con tal certeza que su imaginación remontó el vuelo y se dispuso a considerar todas las posibilidades implícitas.

Se apartó de ella y se dio la vuelta para apoyar la espalda en la pared antes de abrir los ojos por fin y contemplar el brillante y oscuro panel de madera que tenía enfrente.

—No haces esto a menudo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella en voz baja segundos después.

Estaba intentando evaluar el beso, su experiencia, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Sasuke consideró la idea de mentir sin miramientos. Al final, decidió no hacerlo.

—Sería más apropiado decir que últimamente no lo hago a menudo, Sakura.

Durante unos instantes no sucedió nada. Poco después, ella suspiró y extendió la mano para apretarle los dedos con dulzura.

—¿Harías algo por mí, Sasuke?

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y tragó saliva con fuerza al ver su piel sonrojada, el ardor de la excitación que aún brillaba en sus ojos y la sonrisa traviesa que esbozaban sus labios llenos y sensuales.

—Una vez me llamaste Saku —susurró muy despacio—. Me gustaría que me llamases así de nuevo.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, ella lo soltó, se enderezó y entró en la sala de estar de camino a su habitación.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Justo a las nueve y media, tal y como hacía los siete días de la semana sin excepción, Richard Sharon entró en su bien iluminado y suntuoso comedor, donde lo esperaba el acostumbrado desayuno consistente en tres huevos escalfados, jamón y tostadas. Su mayordomo, Magnus, lo saludó con un prosaico «Buenos días» mientras le servía el té con una tetera plateada que más tarde dejó sobre una mesa auxiliar a fin de retirarle la silla situada a la cabecera de la mesa. Richard se sentó cómodamente y, sin mediar palabra, Magnus le colocó la servilleta en el regazo, inclinó la cabeza una sola vez y se marchó de la habitación. Richard utilizó el tenedor para coger una loncha de jamón y comenzó a comer con ganas.

La vida era maravillosa, pensó al tiempo que extendía el periódico encima del nuevo mantel español de complicados bordados. Ojeó la primera página sin encontrar nada en particular que llamara su interés: más altercados con los trabajadores de los muelles, un incendio en el extremo norte de la ciudad y las acostumbradas irregularidades en el Parlamento. Por desgracia, se trataba de noticias atrasadas varios días, pero eso no tenía remedio cuando uno vivía en el campo. Y, por supuesto, jamás soñaría con cambiar el hogar de su familia por la casa de la ciudad. Vivir en Winter Garden tenía muchas ventajas, entre ellas unos negocios de lo más lucrativos; y con el último trabajo estaba obteniendo unos beneficios que iban mucho más allá de lo que imaginó en un principio. Sí, sin duda la vida era maravillosa.

Comenzó con los huevos mientras seguía descartando la información menos importante, y en ese momento su mayordomo entró en la estancia y se aclaró la garganta.

Richard levantó la vista para hacerle entender que reconocía su presencia, a sabiendas de que la información debía ser importante, ya que había dado órdenes estrictas con respecto a ser molestado durante las comidas.

—Perdone la intromisión, milord, pero la señora Bennington-Jones solicita un momento de su tiempo. ¿La recibirá?

Richard ocultó muy bien su sonrisa. Siempre recibía a Penélope Bennington-Jones, y Magnus lo sabía. Pero la obligación del hombre era preguntárselo, y él siempre valoraba mucho a los sirvientes que cumplían con su obligación. El excelente mayordomo llevaba con él seis años y siempre seguía sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas… tal y como era su deber.

Tras volver a concentrar su atención en el plato, depositó un trozo de jamón sobre su lengua antes de masticarlo muy despacio y pasar otra página del periódico, y todo mientras Magnus aguardaba con las manos a la espalda. Después de tragar y coger la taza de té ordenó.

—Hazla pasar.

El mayordomo abandonó una vez más la estancia, y entonces fue Richard quien se vio obligado a esperar con una sensación a caballo entre la expectativa y el temor. Había enviado una nota el día anterior para solicitar una visita de Penélope, y aunque nunca habría imaginado que llegaría tan temprano, sabía que se presentaría. Encontraba a la dama irritante más allá de toda descripción, pero era su chismosa preferida en Winter Garden, sobre todo porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que valoraba sus entrometidas observaciones. De hecho, la mujer ni siquiera se imaginaba que la utilizaba justo para eso. Con todo, se adaptaba al trabajo a la perfección.

Momentos después escuchó el traqueteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo de parquet y se resignó a soportar la tertulia, aunque no estaba dispuesto a revelar su ansiedad. Seguía comiendo y leyendo el periódico cuando la oronda figura de la dama abarrotó la estancia.

—Buenos días, lord Rothebury —saludó con tono alegre.

Apenas levantó las pestañas para mirarla, pero fue suficiente para captar la sonrisa falsa que esbozaban sus labios, la expresión de malicia que se leía en sus astutos ojos y su voluminoso y extravagante vestido con el sombrero a juego, cuya pluma se inclinaba de forma extraña sobre su cabeza debido al viento que hacía fuera. Esa mujer era un esperpento y Richard deseó por enésima vez que su mejor espía tuviese un aspecto algo más agradable.

—Señora Bennington-Jones, cuánto me alegra su visita… —respondió con indiferencia al tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia un frasco de mermelada de mora. Señaló con el codo una silla contigua—. Haga el favor de acompañarme.

Era una orden, no una petición, y ella condescendió a apretujar su enorme cuerpo y las abultadas faldas en la silla que tenía al lado.

—¿Le apetece un té, señora? —preguntó Magnus, que se puso en pie junto a ella con la tetera y una taza vacía.

—Sí —contestó la mujer con sequedad; no miraba al criado, sino la comida de Richard y la forma en que este extendía la mermelada sobre una tostada.

Sabía que Penélope esperaba una invitación para desayunar, pero estaba claro que no precisaba más nutrientes, así que se negó a alimentarla. La buena comida resultaba muy cara.

Magnus le sirvió el té y volvió a dejar la tetera en la mesa auxiliar antes de abandonar la habitación por tercera vez.

—Bueno —comenzó Richard al tiempo que señalaba la crema y el azúcar que estaban sobre la mesa—, ¿cómo está su familia?

En ese instante se hizo evidente que no pensaba invitarla a desayunar. La mujer inclinó la barbilla con un gesto altanero y alzó la mano para coger la cuchara.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió con tono cortante—. Mi adorable Hermione será presentada la primavera que viene, como recordará, de modo que ya hemos empezado a preparar las visitas a la ciudad y a contratar los servicios de las mejores costureras, de los sombrereros, de los joyeros, y cosas por el estilo. Llevamos una época muy ajetreada.

Sin duda, pensó para sí, aunque decidió no decirlo en voz alta. Sabía muy bien que Penélope tenía la intención de embarcarlo en el cortejo de la segunda de sus tres feúchas hijas, y se negaba a honrar su comentario con la más mínima señal de interés.

—¿Qué tal está Desdémona? —preguntó en cambio al tiempo que recogía con el tenedor lo que quedaba de huevo. Penélope se irguió con desagrado.

—Ella y esa comadreja que tiene como marido esperan un hijo.

Richard estuvo a punto de soltar el tenedor. ¿Desdémona y Randolph Winsett esperaban un hijo? Extraordinario. Tanto que de pronto se sentía bastante soliviantado.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ellos —murmuró después de tragar un bocado que se le atravesó en la garganta. Se llevó la amplia servilleta de lino hasta la boca para ocultar su estupefacción—. ¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar ese maravilloso evento?

La mujer suspiró, a todas luces molesta con el asunto, pero no levantó la mirada mientras se servía una generosa cantidad de crema en el té.

—En junio, espero.

Una respuesta bastante ambigua. Richard se limpió las comisuras de los labios mientras realizaba los cálculos a toda prisa. Supuso que un nacimiento a finales de junio situaría el momento de la concepción muy próximo a la noche de bodas, siempre que esta hubiera tenido realmente lugar. No obstante, ¿qué otra cosa iba a decir su madre? Con todo, a pesar de lo apurado de la situación, Desdémona estaba casada, así que carecía de importancia que estuviera embarazada.

—Mis felicitaciones, pues —comentó al tiempo que bajaba la vista una vez más hacia lo que quedaba de su desayuno—. Estoy seguro de que debe de sentirse muy feliz ante la perspectiva de tener un nieto.

Ella pasó por alto el comentario y se alisó las faldas en un vano intento por encontrar una posición más cómoda a la mesa.

—Sin duda se habrá enterado usted de que hay una francesa que ha invadido nuestro pueblo y vive sola con el erudito en Hope Cottage.

¿Invadido? Richard estuvo a punto de resoplar ante semejante ridiculez. Lo había dicho como si todo el maldito ejército francés se hubiera abalanzado sobre ellos. Si había algo de lo que Penélope Bennington-Jones carecía sin lugar a dudas era del don de la sutileza. No obstante, lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ella hubiera sacado el tema a colación sin que él solicitase la información, la cual había sido la única razón por la que la había invitado ese día. La francesa estaba causando bastante alboroto en la pequeña comunidad, y Penélope se sentía enormemente molesta.

—A decir verdad, no he oído nada de nada —señaló con aire indiferente—, pero he visto a la dama en cuestión desde lejos.

—No es una dama.

El énfasis de semejante afirmación lo dejó perplejo, pero su expresión no reveló nada que no fuera indiferencia.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Bueno —replicó, malhumorada—, no solo porque vive a solas en una casa con un hombre que no es su marido, sino porque además la he conocido, milord. Y la encuentro bastante… agresiva.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió antes de mordisquear el último trozo de tostada, tomando nota de que había empleado las palabras «invadir» y «agresiva» en un lapso de pocos minutos.

Los labios de Penélope se convirtieron en una fina línea cuando clavó los ojos en él.

—Está claro que esa mujer carece de moral.

Él asintió mientras masticaba a sabiendas de que esa declaración no era más que una conjetura, ya que ella no tenía pruebas concluyentes de nada. Optó por no presionarla.

Penélope levantó una de sus gruesas manos para tratar de enderezarse el sombrero sin ningún éxito.

—Es viuda —añadió con tono acusador—, y su aspecto no es desagradable; pero, si he de ser sincera, su presencia aquí me resulta muy sospechosa.

A juzgar por lo que había visto desde lejos, la francesa era encantadora; aunque, por supuesto, eso era lo que más le molestaba a Penélope. Lo que lo irritaba a él, sin embargo, y por razones que no le quedaban claras, era que semejante mujer malgastara su tiempo con Sasuke Uchiha: ese tullido licenciado en Cambridge y veterano de guerra de treinta y nueve años. Eso sí que lo encontraba sospechoso. No era normal que una dama con sus antecedentes y su belleza residiera por voluntad propia con un hombre que no podía complacerla en ningún sentido.

Richard levantó la campanilla de plata y la hizo sonar un par de veces para indicar al sirviente que se encontraba justo detrás de él que deseaba más té y que había llegado el momento de retirar el plato vacío.

—Entonces, señora mía —continuó con un fingido suspiro—, ¿qué cree que hace esa mujer en nuestro pequeño pueblo?

Penélope se mofó con un exagerado gesto de la mano.

—Afirma que está aquí en calidad de empleada del señor Uchiha. Que está traduciendo las memorias de guerra de ese hombre a su lengua nativa.

Una noticia de lo más intrigante que le costaba bastante trabajo creer, aunque supuso que no era del todo imposible.

—¿Cuándo conoció usted a esa mujer?

—El pasado jueves, en la reunión de té de la señora Rodney.

Debía de haber sido una reunión muy interesante, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué impresión le dio?

Penélope se irguió en su asiento.

—La encontré bastante francesa.

Qué comentario tan profundo, le habría gustado gritar a Richard. En su lugar, se echó más crema y más azúcar en la taza rebosante de té antes de apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué sabe del erudito?

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Del señor Uchiha?

¿De qué otro erudito estaban hablando? Asintió una vez con una sonrisa tensa con la que trató de disimular su impaciencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros con presteza y cogió su taza.

—Apenas he hablado con él, pero parece un caballero de lo más normal, reservado y de buenos modales. Quizá un poco retraído.

De nuevo, la información era más bien escasa. Sin embargo, había algo indefinido en ella que lo reconcomía, y Richard comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras cavilaba.

—¿Qué cree usted que hace él en Winter Garden? —la presionó en voz baja.

Penélope pareció realmente sorprendida por la pregunta. A decir verdad, ni siquiera él se lo había cuestionado hasta esos momentos, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo saber a la dama.

—Nunca lo ha dicho —contestó ella después de darle un largo sorbo al té—. La verdad es que asumí que estaba aquí para disfrutar de la soledad de nuestro pueblo, para retirarse a una comunidad sencilla aunque socialmente adecuada —En cuestión de segundos, sus párpados se entrecerraron, sus labios se fruncieron y la mujer lo miró con aire conspirador—. Ahora eso parece un poco raro, ¿no es así, lord Rothebury?

Tuvo que preguntarlo.

—¿Usted cree?

—Bueno, él no es de Northumberland, ni siquiera de Londres —explicó con seriedad—. Es de Eastleigh. Se trata de una comunidad bastante tranquila, ¿verdad? Pequeña y adorable, y no está muy lejos de Winter Garden —Se inclinó hacia él y bajó la voz para añadir—. ¿Por qué vendría a nuestro pueblo a hacer lo que podría hacer sin mayores problemas en su casa?

Por qué, meditó Richard con creciente incertidumbre. Si el erudito hubiera querido pasar una semana o dos, o incluso un mes de vacaciones allí, él no habría pensado nada malo al respecto. Muchas personas pertenecientes a la clase acomodada se retiraban a Winter Garden a causa de su aislamiento y su belleza, en especial durante la estación fría. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado desde un lugar con un clima similar a ése, llevaba allí casi tres meses y no había dado ninguna señal de que fuera a marcharse pronto; incluso había contratado empleados en su casa de alquiler. Penélope había formulado una magnífica pregunta, y lo enfurecía que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido antes que a él. Con todo, no había ninguna razón para dárselo a conocer.

—Yo me preguntaba justo lo mismo, señora.

—¿De veras?

La intriga que revelaba su tono y la expresión curiosa de sus penetrantes ojos oscuros hicieron que se lo pensara dos veces. Sus prósperos negocios se encontraban en un momento muy delicado y las consecuencias de un fracaso serían fatales. No deseaba que ella fisgoneara abiertamente en algo que comenzaba a plantearle serias dudas.

Esbozó una sonrisa hastiada y realizó un gesto con la mano para descartar el problema antes de tomar una vez más la taza de té.

—Pero estoy seguro de que no hay nada misterioso. Lo más probable es que necesite un cambio de aires durante un tiempo, y Hope Cottage es un lugar tranquilo con unas vistas excelentes —De mi propia casa, se le ocurrió de repente y sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Una cosa más que le parecía una tremenda casualidad en ese momento. Una cosa más que tendría que meditar mucho más a fondo. La frente de Penélope se colmó de arrugas debido a los recelos que le provocaba una explicación tan indiferente, de modo que Richard retomó rápida y sutilmente el tema original.

—¿Qué relación existe entre el señor Uchiha y la francesa? ¿Sabe usted si son… amigos?

Si la dama encontró extraña o entrometida dicha pregunta, no lo demostró. A decir verdad, sus rasgos adoptaron una expresión de bochorno y el sonrojo tiñó la piel flácida de su cuello. Se removió con incomodidad en el asiento, bajó la mirada y trató una vez más de corregir la posición del horrible sombrero… nuevamente sin éxito.

Richard aguardó la respuesta mientras sorbía el té y la observaba con marcado interés.

—Según la francesa —reveló por fin la dama, que contemplaba el bordado de hojas del mantel— no hay posibilidad de una relación romántica entre ellos a causa de… una herida de guerra en particular. Él no puede… no la encuentra atractiva.

Richard parpadeó con rapidez y se mordió los carrillos para contener la risa. No se creía ese absurdo chismorreo en absoluto, aunque admitía que era probable que las damas de Winter Garden sí lo hicieran. Lo más asombroso era que la francesa hubiera hablado de ello en público.

Tomó otro sorbo de té antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y colocarse las manos sobre el regazo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Penélope respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo.

—Sakura Haruno —respondió de manera sucinta—. Y si ése no es un nombre apropiado para alguien dedicado a los escenarios…

Dejó caer el comentario con un brillo elocuente en la mirada que tuvo el resultado deseado. La señora Bennington-Jones era una zorra chismosa, pero era muy perspicaz, y por lo general elegía sus palabras con mucho cuidado. Richard lo sabía muy bien, y eso le había servido de mucha ayuda en el pasado. Sin embargo, ¿creía que era una actriz en el sentido literal o de forma figurada? ¿O acaso la francesa que vivía en Winter Garden durante un período indefinido estaba utilizando un nombre falso con un propósito que aún desconocían? No se lo preguntó a Penélope por miedo a parecer ignorante o, aún peor, estúpido. De cualquier forma, carecía de importancia y sin duda, con el tiempo, descubriría por sí solo las intenciones de la francesa. Por el momento, no obstante, Richard reconoció que pese a la naturaleza introvertida del erudito y los antecedentes y la belleza de la señora Sakura Haruno, ambos habían llegado a Winter Garden bajo circunstancias muy extrañas y en un momento muy peculiar.

Levantó un dedo para recorrer el borde de su taza de porcelana.

—Supongo que lo mejor para nosotros sería que yo la conociera.

Percibió una mezcla de sentimientos en la expresión del rostro de Penélope: duda, irritación, desagrado e incluso cierto halago al darse cuenta de que la había considerado como una igual en su comentario.

—Estoy segura de que no la invitará al baile de máscaras de invierno, lord Rothebury —advirtió al instante—. Esa mujer no pertenece a nuestra clase social, y su presencia en el baile sería a todas luces perniciosa.

¿Perniciosa? Solo porque les robaría toda la atención a sus espantosas hijas, quiso añadir, aunque tuvo el buen tino de no hacerlo. Aun así, no podía pasar por alto el comentario. Era él quien ostentaba el poder, y ella necesitaba que se lo recordara.

—Señora Bennington-Jones —comenzó sin rodeos, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora—, haré cuanto sea necesario para descubrir todo lo posible sobre ella. Es una mujer hermosa y eso hará que mis esfuerzos sean mucho más llevaderos. Para mí será un placer enviarle una invitación.

Observó que la dama se ponía pálida antes de que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. No podía replicar nada sin parecer grosera o insolente, y ambos lo sabían.

Tras colocar la servilleta sobre la mesa, Richard se puso en pie.

—Seguro que tendrá otras visitas que realizar, señora, y yo estoy impaciente por comenzar mi acostumbrado paseo matutino a caballo. Me alegra sobremanera que haya venido a visitarme.

Ella se levantó a regañadientes, ya que no había otra cosa que pudiera decir o hacer.

—Gracias por… el té, milord —murmuró con voz tensa.

Richard admitió que debía concederle ese tanto.

La mujer extendió la mano y él le estrechó los nudillos con suavidad tras decidir que no se la llevaría a los labios, algo que ella notó sin lugar a dudas. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta abruptamente y, tras un último empellón a su sombrero para colocárselo, salió de la estancia con aire regio acompañada del susurro de las faldas.

Richard se quedó allí un minuto más, contemplando la puerta vacía. Jamás había confiado en nadie durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Winter Garden y hacerlo ahora conllevaría un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Sin embargo, resultaba evidente que debía conocer a la francesa cuanto antes, y el hecho de evitar los riesgos no impedía que se relacionara con una mujer hermosa. Ni que comenzara su propia y discreta investigación.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran bien pasadas las diez cuando salieron de la casa. El resplandor de la luna menguante que se alzaba en lo alto aplacaba un poco la oscuridad reinante. El ambiente era frío, húmedo y muy silencioso. El aroma persistente del aguacero que había caído poco antes y el olor a tierra mojada inundaron los sentidos de Sakura, que caminaba detrás de Sasuke por el patio en dirección al grupo de arbustos que conducía hasta el pasaje del lago.

En los últimos días, las sospechas sobre Richard Sharon habían aumentado. Sakura estaba segura de que el contrabandista era él, si bien era cierto que más por intuición que por otra cosa; no obstante, confiaba en sus instintos. Se basaba en la intuición muy a menudo, y nunca le había fallado. Con todo, comprendía que al final lo más importante eran los hechos constatables, y puesto que ya tenían nuevas pruebas, estaban actuando en base a ellas.

Por tercera noche consecutiva se prepararon para pasar muchas horas bajo el terrible frío y se colaron en la propiedad del barón para observar todo lo posible de forma clandestina, ya que Sasuke había recibido un mensaje urgente de sir Akasuna en el que se informaba de que se había robado otro cargamento de opio en los muelles de Portsmouth cinco días atrás. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el último robo, y esas noticias no podrían haber llegado en un momento más oportuno para su investigación. Eso también le dio a Sakura la oportunidad de acompañar a Sasuke a la propiedad Rothebury, cosa que no había podido hacer con anterioridad. Por supuesto, no tenían ni la menor idea de si verían algo, pero sus cálculos estimaban que las cajas robadas llegarían a Winter Garden en los días siguientes, y era más probable que se descargaran de noche. Si Sasuke y ella lograban ver o escuchar cualquier cosa, tendrían las pruebas al alcance de la mano.

Apartaron los arbustos para detenerse el uno al lado del otro junto a la orilla del lago. El agua resplandecía como si de densa tinta negra se tratara y, gracias al reflejo de la luna en la superficie, logró ver la mansión a lo lejos, oscura e imponente, recortada contra las sombras. Hiciera lo que hiciese el barón, estaba claro que se retiraba temprano. Ninguna de las ventanas estaba iluminada.

Sasuke le dio la mano con afabilidad para ayudarla con el último tramo del sendero, o eso supuso ella, que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él miraba más allá del agua y sus marcados rasgos de guerrero estaban contraídos en una expresión de absorta contemplación. Acto seguido la miró y la sombra de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda prisa a causa de la anticipación… una sensación poco habitual en ella. Muchos hombres la habían excitado con anterioridad, pero nunca uno tan ferozmente masculino, y desde luego nunca con una simple mirada. De pronto sintió un intenso deseo de besarlo de nuevo.

Aunque fue obvio que él tenía otras ideas.

Le sujetó la mano con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para seguir el sendero a través de la densa vegetación en dirección sur, hacia el hogar de Richard Sharon.

Habían hablado muy poco en los últimos días. Al igual que ella, Sasuke se había mostrado retraído, y cada uno se había dedicado a sus competencias en bien del gobierno. Ella había acudido al mercado con el pretexto de comprar alimentos y había conocido a unos cuantos lugareños; Sasuke, entre tanto, había visitado a unos cuantos miembros de la clase alta local. Habían asistido juntos a la iglesia, donde muchos habían encontrado ciertamente peculiar que la gente prestara más atención a la presencia de ellos dos que al reverendo y su largo sermón sobre lo importante que era perdonarles las menudencias a los vecinos. También habían vigilado el hogar del barón desde lejos las últimas dos noches, ocultos entre los árboles, pero hasta el momento no habían visto ni averiguado nada relevante. Sakura no creía que las escasas conversaciones que habían mantenido desde que se besaran hubieran sido una manera de evitarse. Habría sido más correcto decir que habían centrado su atención en los asuntos que los habían llevado hasta Winter Garden. También se había dado cuenta de que, dejando a un lado el trabajo, los días transcurridos desde aquel beso no habían sido fáciles para Sasuke. Y ésa era la razón por la que no había entablado una discusión acerca de ese tema. Por el momento.

—He estado pensando, Sasuke —dijo con aire reflexivo mientras caminaban por el sendero para romper por fin el silencio.

Él levantó una rama de árbol y la sujetó para que ella pudiese pasar por debajo, pero no le soltó la mano. Tampoco respondió de inmediato, así que ella decidió continuar. No había nadie en los alrededores que pudiera verlos u oírlos, y todavía quedaba un buen paseo hasta la propiedad del barón.

—He estado pensando en el beso que me diste el sábado pasado —comentó con aplomo.

—¿De veras? —inquirió él con voz queda, sin mostrar la más mínima señal de sorpresa por el tema de conversación que había elegido—. ¿Y a qué conclusiones has llegado?

De modo que iba a ponerse pragmático… Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Dejando a un lado el hecho de que fue un poco apresurado y algo intempestivo —señaló con voz calma y una sensación de triunfo inminente—, lo encontré bastante… ardiente.

Sakura intuyó que la miraba de reojo por un instante, ya que tenía la mirada clavada en los oscuros matorrales que había más adelante y no podía saberlo con seguridad.

—¿De veras? —replicó él con cierta indiferencia. Tras una breve pausa, añadió—. La consumación puede ser algo maravilloso si tiene lugar por propia voluntad. Y cuando las dos personas la desean desesperadamente.

Eso la confundió un poco, ya que no tenía muy claro lo que había querido decir y estaba casi segura de que él la deseaba de ese modo.

—Fue obvio que no había mucha delicadeza en tus movimientos —añadió ella—, pero tampoco puede decirse que fueran fruto de la indiferencia.

Él rió por lo bajo, pero no la interrumpió.

—Así pues, tras unos cuantos días de reflexión —continuó ella—, he llegado a la conclusión de que se debió enteramente a que estabas demasiado enfrascado en la situación. El beso te consumió por completo; no por el deseo de complacer, sino por su pura intensidad. Pusiste todo lo que tenías en él, pero al tiempo te refrenabas para que no fuera más allá en el plano físico, incluso después de que yo prácticamente te lo suplicara —Sakura bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Creo que jamás había observado una respuesta tan peculiar en un hombre.

Sasuke se detuvo a media zancada y tomó una larga y lenta bocanada de aire. Sakura aprovechó ese momento de inseguridad.

—¿Y sabes qué otra cosa creo, Sasuke?

—No, pero me da miedo preguntar.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un apretón en la mano.

—Creo que fue el beso más maravilloso que me han dado en muchos años.

Ese comentario, absolutamente sincero, lo dejó inmóvil. Se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

—Si eso es un cumplido, me siento muy halagado —dijo con mucha cautela—. Pero albergo serias dudas de que una mujer tan sofisticada y hermosa como tú considere que mis torpes besos son maravillosos.

—¿Me encuentras hermosa, Sasuke? —lo presionó con suavidad, llena de satisfacción. Sabía que ya lo había dicho antes, pero esa vez tenía un significado más profundo.

—Te encuentro arrebatadora más allá de lo que se puede explicar con palabras, Sakura —susurró al instante.

La satisfacción se convirtió en una calidez sublime que la inundó por dentro y le impidió responder de inmediato. ¿Cuántos hombres habían comentado su belleza a lo largo de sus veintinueve años? Muchos. Sin embargo, hasta esa noche ninguno le había provocado una sensación tan placentera.

El persistente olor de la lluvia y el gélido aire nocturno los envolvían como una manta cuando Sakura se colocó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Muy despacio, aferrándose a su mano y mirándolo a los ojos, susurró.

—Espero, Sasuke, que nos besemos de nuevo en los días y semanas que están por llegar. Porque, verás, lo que hizo ese beso tan maravilloso no fue tu delicadeza o tu experiencia, ni tampoco tu falta de ellas, sino el hecho de que te cautivó por completo. Hasta el pasado sábado, ningún hombre me había hecho sentir, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante, que yo era el centro de su universo.

Se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Sasuke se había desvanecido y que sus labios estaban un poco entreabiertos; rogó en silencio que él se inclinara para apoderarse de su boca y le hiciera sentir de nuevo ese embriagador placer.

—¿Me besarás otra vez? —preguntó con voz queda, desafiante.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para observarla con intensidad y la cicatriz comenzó a palpitar cuando su boca se curvó hacia arriba.

—Parece que has pensado en todo, Sakura —comentó con sequedad.

Ella luchó contra las ganas de echarse a reír. En vez de eso, levantó la mano y acarició su rostro con los dedos cubiertos por el guante.

—Creo que lo harás.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más amplia.

—La confianza te sienta bien.

Ella soltó una carcajada al oírlo.

—¿Has pensado en el beso del sábado? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Constantemente —admitió él sin rodeos. Sasuke sintió de nuevo una oleada de calidez.

—¿Y…?

—Superó todas mis fantasías, Sakura.

Eso la dejó sin aliento. Soltó un profundo suspiro y vaciló en su postura, incapaz de ofrecerle una réplica adecuada.

Él levantó un brazo y le sujetó la mano que seguía apoyada en su mejilla. Luego, sin mediar palabra, le acarició los nudillos por encima de los guantes de cuero antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo, tirando de ella.

Tomaron una curva y se dirigieron por fin hacia el oeste para acercarse a los límites de la propiedad, donde tomarían el despejado camino que el barón de Rothebury utilizaba en sus cabalgadas matutinas.

—No soy virgen, Sasuke —señaló ella momentos después, tras decidir que sería mejor dejar claro ese punto.

Él no aminoró el paso, aunque tardó unos instantes en responder.

—No puedo decir que ya lo imaginaba, Sakura, ya que eso implicaría que creo que eres una disoluta. Ni puedo fingir sorpresa y decir que no te creo, ya que ambos sabemos que eres una mujer de veintinueve años independiente, cuya única intención es ser sincera. Cualquiera de esas cosas sería un insulto para ti.

La respuesta perfecta. Sakura sonrió de nuevo al notar que la tensión la abandonaba.

—Deberías haber sido abogado.

—Una profesión honrada con la que me habría ganado mejor la vida, estoy seguro —Como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente, añadió—. Pero en ese caso no estaría aquí contigo.

El comentario consiguió que la calidez que sentía en su interior se convirtiera en fuego. Él la deseaba físicamente, pero también disfrutaba con ella. Nunca llegaría a imaginarse lo mucho que eso significaba para ella.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que trabajarías con una francesa en esta misión?

Él se enderezó lo justo para hacerle saber que la pregunta lo incomodaba un poco.

—Fue decisión mía que vinieras aquí, Sakura —murmuró.

Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tomarse esa revelación.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke siguió mirando al frente.

—Tienes una reputación profesional excelente. También creí que la ayuda de una mujer sería inestimable y que, aunque llamarías un poco la atención, como francesa nadie te consideraría una amenaza seria. Has levantado… un escándalo social en esta comunidad sin que sospechen que eres más de lo que eres.

Otra respuesta lógica y, probablemente, acertada.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Saku, tal y como te pedí que hicieras?

Él dudó.

—Es bastante personal.

Un búho ululó a lo lejos y una pequeña ráfaga de viento gélido susurró entre las ramas de los árboles y agitó la superficie del lago, donde creó ondas negras y plateadas como la luna. El hombro masculino rozó el suyo cuando se aproximaron el uno al otro en el sendero, y Sakura alzó la mano libre para aferrar la manga de su chaqueta, sujetando ese brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él no trató de liberarse.

—¿Personal porque tus razones son de naturaleza íntima… —inquirió con creciente interés—… o personal porque implicaría una mayor intimidad entre nosotros?

Él lo meditó unos instantes.

—Supongo que te llamaré Saku cuando logre poner en orden mis sentimientos.

¿Sus sentimientos?

—Está claro que no entiendo en absoluto esa explicación, Sasuke.

Él se detuvo de pronto y se volvió para mirarla una vez más. La observó con los ojos entrecerrados y declaró en voz baja.

—Tengo mis razones para no mantener una relación íntima contigo, Sakura.

—¿Y cuáles son esas razones?

—Personales —repitió.

Eso la molestó un poco.

—Y además está el hecho de que un vínculo de ese tipo complicaría nuestra relación laboral, como ya dijiste en su momento —replicó.

—Exacto.

—Pero te gustaría —lo aguijoneó sin miramientos. Sasuke recorrió muy despacio la parte de su rostro que se veía en la oscuridad.

—Sí, me gustaría —susurró—. Pero no ahora.

—Sasuke…

Él se inclinó hacia ella. No fue la clase de beso que Sakura había esperado tras charlar acerca de otro beso tan fogoso, pero fue un beso dulce, lo bastante tierno para acallar su réplica y para debilitarle las piernas. Sasuke se alejó de ella un instante después.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo —dijo con un murmullo entrecortado—. Nos estamos acercando y no deberíamos arriesgarnos a hablar —Se echó a andar de nuevo sin soltarle los dedos.

Ella no discutió. A partir de ese momento no dijeron ni una palabra. Caminaron al borde del agua, ya dentro de la propiedad de Rothebury, y se acercaron a la casa desde el este. Una delgada capa de nubes había comenzado a cubrir parte de la luna, lo que obligó a Sasuke a concentrar toda su atención en el sendero.

El problema de ambos, decidió Sakura, era la falta de intimidad emocional entre ellos, y se le ocurrió de pronto que ésa podía ser la razón por la que Sasuke se mostraba reacio a buscar una relación física más íntima. Se le vinieron dos posibles motivos a la mente. O bien él seguía llorando la muerte de su esposa, a la que había amado profundamente, y se negaba a sucumbir al deseo sexual por respeto a su memoria, o bien se sentía inseguro porque consideraba que tenía demasiados problemas físicos para llamar la atención de una mujer tan vital. Tal vez temía ser rechazado o terminar herido al final. Aunque a decir verdad, jamás había conocido a un hombre que no aceptara una relación física sin implicaciones emocionales.

Aun así, había un hecho de suma importancia. Él la deseaba tanto como ella a él. De eso ya no había duda. Poseía un fuerte autocontrol y nunca la habría besado si pretendiera mantener su relación en un plano superficial. Serían amantes con el tiempo, y tenía la absoluta certeza de que él lo sabía.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, sacándola de sus agradables pensamientos, la estrechó con fuerza contra él y la silenció a toda prisa poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

Sakura observó su rostro, que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad, y vio que hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Y allí estaba. Un tenue resplandor de luz que se movía de manera irregular a través del grupo de árboles que había al sur de la casa principal, a unos trescientos metros del lugar donde se encontraban, en el sendero por el que el barón solía cabalgar.

Sasuke se salió del camino y comenzó a moverse hacia allí con pasos cuidadosos y lentos mientras escudriñaba la maleza. Sus movimientos eran precavidos y su expresión tan concentrada como la de ella.

Al observarlo mejor, Sakura se dio cuenta de que debían de ser faroles. Había dos y su pálida luz amarillenta se abría paso en la oscuridad circundante, sin una voz que los acompañara en su vagar a través del silencioso bosque nocturno.

De repente, tan rápido como habían aparecido, las luces se desvanecieron, primero una y después la otra, en la negrura de la noche.

Por un momento, Sakura se sintió desconcertada. Aquellos que sujetaban los faroles no se habían acercado lo bastante a la casa y desde luego no habían utilizado ningún sendero visible. ¿Por qué habían apagado las luces en mitad del bosque? A menos que hubiesen detectado a los intrusos o hubieran escuchado algún ruido, aunque tanto Sasuke como ella se habían esforzado mucho en no hacer ninguno. Eso no le parecía posible. En ese instante se le vino a la mente el comentario de Desdémona: «He oído… rumores acerca de ciertas luces que aparecen de noche y sobre fantasmas que moran en la mansión del barón de Rothebury».

No se trataba de un rumor, y tampoco había fantasmas. Aquello era lo que había visto Desdémona, Sakura estaba segura. Pero ¿cuándo? ¿En qué circunstancias? ¿Qué hacía una chica inocente en el bosque de noche?

Sasuke siguió caminando muy despacio hasta que estuvieron cerca de los jardines de la mansión. Las luces habían aparecido justo a la izquierda del lugar donde se encontraban en esos momentos, observando los árboles distantes. La condujo hasta un enorme tocón redondo y Sakura se sentó allí mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado, a la espera.

No ocurrió nada. No se produjo ningún movimiento, ningún ruido, y no apareció ninguna otra luz.

A la postre, temblando a causa del viento húmedo y frío y amparados por la oscuridad que había dejado la luna que se hundía en el cielo del oeste, regresaron a casa sin mediar palabra. Eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: este capítulo se pone calentito hacia el final!**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las últimas cinco noches habían jugado al ajedrez antes de salir hacia la propiedad del barón. La primera de ellas él la había dejado ganar, y ella lo sabía; pero las noches siguientes había jugado sin concesiones y Sakura había estado a punto de derrotarlo. Ella no estaba en forma, pero se le daba muy bien. Basaba su juego en la evaluación cuidadosa y en el pensamiento lógico, algo que había aprendido y perfeccionado durante los años que llevaba al servicio de Inglaterra en su profesión.

Estaba relajada en el sofá, frente al sillón en el que él se sentaba, y llevaba puesto su vestido de mañana, ya que Beth Barkley se había llevado el vestido de tarde para lavarlo cuando se había marchado un rato antes. Solo el tenue resplandor de la lámpara y el resplandeciente brillo del fuego iluminaban los brillantes mechones rosas de su trenza y las diminutas arrugas de su frente mientras se concentraba en el tablero de ajedrez que había entre ellos. Sasuke sabía, y era probable que ella lo hubiera averiguado a simple vista, que le estaba costando muchísimo apartar los ojos de su hermosa silueta. Eso lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros. Dejaría que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones sobre el escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo, sobre la profundidad de su atracción. Tenía la intención de dar un nuevo paso en su relación muy pronto; con un poco de suerte, esa misma noche la besaría de nuevo.

—No he dejado de pensar en esos faroles, Sasuke —comentó ella de repente.

Ésa era una de las razones por las que admiraba su inteligencia. Podía concentrarse en el juego mientras desentrañaba las complicaciones relacionadas con su trabajo. Era de lo más meticulosa.

Movió el alfil cinco casillas hacia la izquierda para atacar su dama.

—¿Ya estás pensando de nuevo, Sakura?

—¿Tú no has pensado en ello? —preguntó ella con un leve matiz de entusiasmo en su voz serena—. En esa casa ocurre algo extraño, y Desdémona Winsett sabe más de lo que me ha contado.

Sasuke respiró hondo y asintió muy despacio.

—Es probable. Aunque no se trata de fantasmas, ni de ninguna de esas tonterías.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta el tablero y movió un peón para bloquear la trayectoria del alfil.

—Ese hombre es el contrabandista.

—Es probable.

—Seguro que sí —enfatizó ella—, y aunque podría ser una operación organizada, no está siendo muy cuidadoso.

—¿Has deducido todo eso por los faroles que vimos durante treinta segundos hace dos noches? —bromeó él al tiempo que le comía el peón.

—Y por otras cosas —replicó ella, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa mientras observaba el tablero.

—Sí, claro, esas otras cosas… —dijo Sasuke fingiendo recordarlo. Acto seguido añadió—. ¿Qué otras cosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no lo miró.

—La intuición, por ejemplo.

—Trabajo muchas veces siguiendo mi intuición —admitió Sasuke al instante.

—En ese caso, estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Lo que necesitamos son pruebas definitivas. El problema de la intuición es que puede cambiar nuestros puntos de mira sin hechos constatados.

Sakura recorrió la trenza con los dedos de arriba abajo mientras se la pasaba por el hombro para dejarla caer sobre su pecho derecho.

—Explícame eso.

Sasuke hizo una pausa para aclararse las ideas mientras observaba sus movimientos.

—Puede que el barón esté pasando el opio de contrabando por razones desconocidas, aunque es probable que esos motivos no sean otros que monetarios. Sin embargo, si decidimos que el contrabandista es él basándonos en la intuición y en unos cuantos sucesos extraños que hemos tenido la oportunidad de presenciar, podríamos cometer un error al concentrarnos en él si luego resulta que nos equivocábamos…

—Es él.

Sasuke sonrió. Era toda una mujer, de la cabeza a los pies.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos descubrir lo que sabe Desdémona. Más allá de eso, creo que deberíamos evitar sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—También necesitamos entrar en su casa.

—Lo haremos.

—Pronto.

—Lo haremos —repitió él.

Esos brillantes y traviesos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos. Acto seguido, con una sonrisa triunfante que le derritió el corazón, Sakura movió el caballo hacia delante para comerle el alfil.

—Jaque.

Sasuke observó el tablero de nuevo. Tenía problemas.

—Creo, señor Uchiha, que estás a punto de ser derrotado —señaló ella con evidente placer—. ¿Es ésta la primera vez que una mujer ha tomado el control en tu presencia y te ha hecho sucumbir?

La sutil indirecta no pasó desapercibida. Sasuke estiró las piernas antes de cruzarlas y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón para contemplarla sin rodeos.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar mi idioma tan bien?

El mínimo instante en el que ella abrió los ojos de par en par le dio a entender que la pregunta la había sorprendido.

—¿Estás tratando de cambiar de tema porque vas perdiendo? —preguntó en voz baja al tiempo que alzaba el brazo para apoyarlo cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No, yo nunca pierdo —contestó él con sequedad al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos con una leve expresión arrogante—. Lo que pasa es que creo que ha llegado el momento de profundizar un poco en nuestra amistad —Realizó una pequeña pausa para llamar su atención y después añadió en un murmullo—. ¿No te parece?

Ella tardó el tiempo suficiente en contestar para que Sasuke comprendiera que no tenía claras cuáles eran sus intenciones y que no sabía muy bien qué responder. Su expresión, sin embargo, no cambió en absoluto.

—Le pedí a un buen amigo que me lo enseñara.

—¿Un buen amigo?

Ella sonrió y se relajó por completo en el mullido sofá; su adorable expresión parecía cargada de dulces recuerdos.

—Se llamaba Jacques Grenier, el hijo repudiado, aunque rico, de un conde francés. También era un poeta magnífico, cantante y un actor brillante. Se tomó un especial interés en mí educación y me enseñó… cómo funciona el mundo.

—¿Lo repudiaron porque era actor?

—Así es —respondió ella con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Era tu amante —añadió Sasuke con serenidad, aunque por dentro se le retorcían las entrañas; ya lo sabía, pero de repente se sentía irracionalmente celoso. Lo que más lo sorprendió, no obstante, fue lo mucho que lo había afectado pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta.

Las perfectas cejas femeninas se alzaron muy despacio, pero ella no intentó ocultarle nada.

—Sí, era mi amante. Era una virgen de quince años la primera vez que me acosté con él, así que podría decirse que me sedujo. Estuvimos juntos casi seis años, tres de ellos manteniendo una relación íntima, y durante ese tiempo fue lo bastante generoso para enseñarme a hablar tu idioma. Jacques había disfrutado de una educación excelente y lo hablaba con fluidez.

—¿Por qué deseabas tanto aprenderlo? —preguntó Sasuke en voz baja a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

Ella lo evaluó con detenimiento y una expresión vacilante, bien porque estaba repasando sus recuerdos o bien porque le intrigaba un poco su interés; estaba claro que no sabía cuánto revelar. Después de un momento, su expresión se tornó seria.

—Mi padre era inglés, Sasuke, un capitán de la Marina Real británica. Murió de cólera en las Indias Occidentales cuando yo tenía doce años. Solo lo vi cuatro veces antes de que muriera, pero los pocos días que pasamos juntos fueron maravillosos… los recuerdos más felices que tengo de mi infancia. Me dijo una vez que había deseado casarse con mi madre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y que ella lo rechazó. Esa mujer siempre fue manipuladora y egoísta, y despreciaba todo lo que él representaba: un tipo inglés, un conservador de voz suave, un veterano condecorado y el segundo hijo de una familia de clase media aunque de buena reputación.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, enlazó las manos sobre el regazo y se volvió para contemplar el resplandor de las llamas.

—No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que se acostó con ella durante un corto período de tiempo mientras estaba de servicio y ella trabajaba con la compañía de actores en algún lugar cercano a la costa mediterránea. Al parecer, fue un romance tórrido y rápido. Según él, mi madre le importaba de verdad, aunque ella lo negaba. No tardó en convertirse en una adicta al opio, y jamás pasó de ser una actriz mediocre; me crió como si yo fuera una sirvienta y me arrastró de un apestoso y abarrotado teatro a otro sin dejar de darme órdenes y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por mí. Me consideraba una más de los remilgados y arrogantes ingleses, y la verdad es que lo era (medio inglesa, al menos); no obstante, se negó a permitirme que reclamara mi herencia inglesa y a que viniera a Inglaterra a conocer a la familia de mi padre.

Se detuvo un instante, perdida en los recuerdos. El fuego crepitó en la chimenea; el viento y la lluvia aullaban fuera con todo el rigor del invierno, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Sasuke no la interrumpió por miedo a que dejara de hablar de sí misma y cambiara de tema. Sin embargo, tras tomarse unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos, continuó con expresión serena.

—No me informaron de su muerte hasta un año después de que ocurriera. Arrugada en un cajoncillo lateral del armario de mi madre, encontré una nota de la familia de mi padre en la que se describía su muerte con todo detalle. Al parecer, ella había olvidado mostrármela cuando llegó porque estaba demasiado concentrada en sí misma para tomarse el tiempo necesario. En ese momento, Sasuke, cuando Jacques me leyó esa carta arrugada que me informaba de que mi maravilloso padre llevaba muerto casi dos años mientras yo esperaba su regreso cada día, decidí que a partir de entonces tomaría el control de mi vida y de mi destino. Era tanto inglesa como francesa. A mi madre le desagradaba el simple hecho de verme, así que mi parte francesa carecía de toda importancia. Al menos, a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Me mantenía tan solo porque le resultaba útil. Mi padre me había amado y deseaba que creciera con él, así que decidí que, a partir de ese momento, me consideraría su hija inglesa. Decidí aprender su idioma como si se tratara de mi lengua nativa, y así lo hice durante años, primero con Jacques y después por mi cuenta. Se convirtió en mi trabajo, en mi objetivo. El único problema, y la razón por la que no puedo hacerme pasar por inglesa hoy en día, es que jamás conseguí librarme de este marcado acento. Además, conozco muy bien Francia, a su gente y eso es lo que me convierte en alguien clave para el gobierno británico. Por primera vez en mi vida, sirvo para algo que realmente merece la pena —Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Quizá no sea muy racional, pero a mí sí me lo parece. A los trece años decidí que aunque por fuera pareciera francesa, por dentro era y siempre seré inglesa.

—Y fue entonces cuando comenzaste la relación con Grenier —intervino Sasuke por fin, deseando que ella regresara al punto de origen de la conversación.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía una expresión desalentada, pero, tal y como hacía siempre, Sakura mantuvo su pose de majestuosa hermosura mientras recordaba los tumultuosos años de su juventud. Sasuke tuvo que luchar contra el abrumador impulso de ponerse en pie y abrazarla.

—Sí, lo conocí durante una escandalosa producción musical en Cannes. Él representaba el papel de un vendedor ambulante que cantaba y yo era la encargada de su vestuario. Lo vestí durante ese trabajo y, al final, comencé a desvestirlo también. Pero no me convertí en su amante para que me enseñara tu idioma —aclaró—. Se mostró más que dispuesto a ser mi tutor dos años antes de que comenzáramos la relación.

—Tú no eras más que una niña.

—Sí, y terriblemente ingenua.

Sasuke cambió de posición en el asiento y enlazó las manos por encima del abdomen.

—¿Estabas enamorada de él? —le preguntó en voz baja con el corazón en un puño mientras trataba de no revelar la preocupación que sentía.

El reloj de la repisa dio las diez y ella sonrió de nuevo con un brillo en los ojos que pretendía aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

—¿Todas estas preguntas personales durante una partida de ajedrez? Creo que tratas de distraerme porque es tarde y voy a ganarte por fin.

—Tu imaginación no tiene límites, señora mía —replicó él con fingido asombro. Ella inclinó la cabeza y soltó una suave carcajada; había cruzado los brazos a la altura de la cintura y no era consciente de que las suaves curvas doradas de sus pechos amenazaban con desbordar la parte superior del vestido.

Como era de esperar, la mirada de Sasuke descendió hasta esa zona y se demoró allí. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella lo observaba con detenimiento.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una expresión perspicaz y Sakura se inclinó hacia delante para ofrecerle una espectacular visión de su magnífico escote.

—Te toca mover, Sasuke.

Sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido al escuchar esas palabras suaves y sugerentes y notó que el sudor se acumulaba en la parte superior de sus labios y alrededor del cuello. Sin embargo, se negó a dejar que averiguara cómo lo afectaba el mero hecho de pensar en ella. Por el momento.

Movió la torre seis casillas hacia delante para bloquear el jaque.

—Responde a mi pregunta.

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo y convirtió su voz en un suave ronroneo.

—¿Qué es el amor, Sasuke? Jacques me gustaba, pero yo era muy joven y él tenía veintiocho años. Teníamos muy poco en común aparte del teatro, la buena poesía, la lectura y el hecho de hablar, leer y escribir en inglés. A buen seguro, sería más apropiado decir que en aquella época siempre estábamos ahí el uno para el otro. Pero lo mismo pasa en la mayoría de las relaciones, ¿no te parece?

Sasuke sabía lo que ella pretendía dar a entender, lo que deseaba de su relación durante su estancia en Inglaterra, o al menos lo que creía que deseaba. Por fortuna para ambos, él tenía la intención de estar ahí para ella más que una simple temporada.

—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, Sakura? —presionó con voz ronca mientras clavaba la mirada en ella—. No me refiero a un idilio corto y pasajero ni a una relación estrictamente sexual, sino a ese amor que te abrasa las entrañas. Ese amor apasionado, auténtico y poderoso —Se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que lo único que los separaba era el tablero de ajedrez—. Ese amor que cautiva tu imaginación y te deja sin aliento.

La atmósfera se hizo mucho más densa. Sasuke notó que la pregunta la había desconcertado, ya que su rostro se había cubierto de rubor y la sonrisa había desaparecido.

De pronto, los ojos de Sakura echaron por tierra su cautela y ella bajó los párpados antes de estirar la mano para acariciar el rey de mármol con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —susurró él sin la menor vacilación.

La gravedad y la determinación de la sincera respuesta la pillaron desprevenida, y se movió con inquietud. La conversación se había vuelto muy personal, y no estaba segura de cómo tomarse semejante revelación. Estaba nerviosa, aunque hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo. No tenía la menor idea de hasta qué punto la conocía y la facilidad con que descifraba sus reacciones.

—¿De tu esposa? —preguntó después de unos instantes.

Y en ese momento Sasuke supo que la había atrapado. La conversación había dejado de ser superficial, y ella quería saber más cosas. La atracción se había intensificado al instante, y Sasuke apenas pudo contener la sonrisa de júbilo.

—De alguien a quien conocí hace unos años, Saku.

Ella volvió a mirarlo muy despacio a los ojos y Sasuke se sumergió en esos hermosos pozos líquidos llenos de incertidumbre; la tensión entre ellos era palpable y la respiración de Sakura se volvió irregular mientras ella aferraba con fuerza su rey.

En ese instante, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos y, sin dignarse a mirar el tablero, adelantó su dama nueve casillas para comerse la de ella y cerró la palma de la mano sobre sus nudillos.

—Jaque mate.

Ella no se movió.

Sasuke deslizó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos una única vez para sentir la calidez y la suavidad de su piel.

—No lo he visto venir —admitió ella con voz trémula.

—Lo sé —replicó Sasuke con una voz cargada de seguridad—. Algunas de las mejores sorpresas de la vida suceden cuando menos nos lo esperamos.

Ella parpadeó, confundida al escuchar un comentario tan ambiguo. Acto seguido, hizo algo inesperado.

Una vez recuperada su entereza, se irguió en el asiento y derrumbó su rey hacia un lado.

—Estoy harta de juegos, Sasuke —anunció con aire pensativo y expresión decidida—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de reclamar mi victoria.

Sus ojos, cargados de aplomo, resplandecían a la luz del fuego, y el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir más deprisa. Tras librarse de la mano que la sujetaba, se levantó con elegancia del sofá y dio un par de pasos para rodear el tablero y colocarse justo delante de él.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Saku —lo corrigió ella con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que aferraba los brazos de su sillón con ambas manos. A continuación, se inclinó hacia él y atrapó sus labios.

Sasuke no reaccionó de inmediato a semejante audacia ni a las sensaciones que provocaba esa boca suave contra la suya. Una parte de él quería posponer ese tipo de relación física entre ellos, pero esa parte estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla. Levantó las manos y le aferró los hombros, pero ni la apartó ni la acercó a él. Se limitó a permitir que ella mantuviera el control de la situación.

Sakura sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Comenzó a besarlo con maestría y ladeó la cabeza para acariciarle los labios con los suyos, aumentando la presión al ver que él comenzaba a responder.

La respiración de Sasuke no tardó en volverse superficial, y eso le dio el aliento que necesitaba. Se acercó más a él, aun que todavía no rozaba su cuerpo. Su lengua, húmeda y cálida, trazó el contorno del labio superior antes de introducirse en su boca. De pronto, ella respiraba tan rápido como él y Sasuke empezó a arrastrarla hacia él muy despacio.

Sin embargo, ella no le permitió acortar las distancias por completo. Él permaneció en el sillón y ella siguió de pie, a un lado de sus muslos. Movía la lengua en el interior de su boca, jugueteando con la suya, y cuando por fin alzó una mano para colocársela sobre el pecho, Sasuke dejó escapar un quedo gemido de placer y ella soltó un suspiro elocuente.

Ese beso fue mejor que el primero, pero a decir verdad, él también estaba mejor preparado. Sakura olía a perfume de rosas; sabía a vino dulce y a mujer… un placer que se había negado durante largo tiempo. Sintió el calor de su mano a través del fino tejido de lino de la camisa cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle el torso con sutiles movimientos circulares. Y entonces, demostrando el deseo que sentía, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

En esa ocasión, Sasuke permitió que se saliera con la suya. Al menos, durante unos maravillosos minutos.

Sakura le acarició la piel cubierta de vello rizado mientras seguía abrasando sus labios con ese maravilloso tormento. Él respondió a su vez masajeándole los brazos, recorriendo su piel suave con los pulgares. Y eso la hizo gemir débilmente.

—Hazme el amor, Sasuke —le rogó en un susurro contra su boca.

El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho. Muchas veces había soñado con que ella le pedía que la amara, pero ese sueño se había convertido en realidad.

Ella era real.

Presa de una desesperación que no podría haber explicado con palabras, hizo por fin lo que había deseado tanto tiempo. Con meticulosa lentitud, bajó una mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo cubrió con la palma por encima de la fina capa de muselina. Ella gimió y lo besó con pasión mientras se apretaba contra su mano: le entregaba todo y le pedía más sin palabras, permitiéndole la satisfacción física más importante que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando deslizó el pulgar sobre el pezón cubierto de tela y sintió que se endurecía al instante en respuesta a su caricia.

Ella bajó la mano hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Embargado por una necesidad que venía de muy atrás, Sasuke tenía una erección en toda regla, una erección que ella notó, sin lugar a dudas. Siguió atormentándolo con la lengua y cerró con descaro la mano alrededor de él para frotarlo una vez con la palma, lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control.

Ante el temor de avergonzarse a sí mismo, Sasuke se apresuró a aferrarle las muñecas con los dedos para retirarle las manos con delicadeza.

Una excitación profunda y embriagadora brillaba en sus ojos cuando lo miró. Eran unos ojos magníficos que expresaban esperanza, pasión y esa adorable parte íntima de sí misma que casi nunca le revelaba a nadie. Sasuke la contempló y evocó el recuerdo agridulce de la primera vez que había visto esos ojos; en esos momentos supo sin lugar a dudas que jamás podría decepcionarla cuando lo mirara así.

Se puso en pie con rapidez y tomó el control por fin para acercarla una vez más al sofá. Ella no dijo una palabra ni apartó la mirada, pero sus labios llenos y húmedos se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

Sakura se sentó sobre los cojines y levantó las piernas para estirarlas sobre el sofá al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el acolchado del brazo. Sasuke le soltó las muñecas, apagó la lámpara que tenían al lado y después se quedó de pie junto a ella para observar el reflejo de la luz del fuego sobre su piel dorada y la sombra que creaban sus largas pestañas sobre las mejillas y la frente. Sakura lo miró fijamente y estiró el brazo con la mano abierta, dejando al descubierto la necesidad que la inundaba. A Sasuke le costó un tremendo esfuerzo no levantarle las faldas, subirse encima de ella y hundirse en su suavidad. Eso era lo que ella deseaba y también lo que esperaba; el placer que él mismo necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Mi vestido —dijo ella sin aliento.

Él meneó la cabeza. Lo invadía la desesperación, pero no estaba preparado para arriesgarlo todo. Más tarde, cuando llegara el momento oportuno, tendría muchas cosas que revelarle. Pero aun así, podía proporcionarle lo que ella necesitaba.

Con el corazón desbocado, se arrodilló torpemente entre el sofá y la mesita de té, se inclinó hacia los cojines y apoyó una mano sobre su frente antes de besarla de nuevo.

Durante un breve instante, Sakura creyó que estaba soñando. Aquel hombre no tomaba nada, se limitaba a dar. No estaba preparada para eso, ni para el intenso deseo que lo embargaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos toda la noche, y en esos momentos lo percibía en sus extraordinarias caricias.

Los labios masculinos se demoraron sobre los suyos y ella alzó los brazos para entrelazar las manos por detrás de su cuello y acariciarle el suave cabello de la nuca. El calor que irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros se transmitía hasta la piel de Sasuke, aun a pesar de la ropa que ella esperaba que le quitara muy pronto, prenda a prenda, capa a capa, hasta que no quedara nada que impidiera su unión.

Aspiró de manera brusca al sentir que volvía a cubrirle el pecho con la mano y que le frotaba el pezón hasta dejarlo endurecido. Deseó con desesperación que se metiera el pezón en la boca, que la devorara por entero.

—Sasuke… —susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Él guardó silencio y comenzó a trazar un sendero de besos a lo largo de su mejilla. Se detuvo a la altura de la oreja y la acarició con la lengua, logrando que se estremeciera. Descendió hacia el cuello y bajó por delante hacia el torso, donde alcanzó las puntas de sus pechos y le abrasó la piel con su húmedo y cálido aliento. Sakura aferró su cabello con los dedos y le sujetó la cabeza mientras él besaba sus senos y deslizaba la mejilla sobre ellos, erizándole el vello de los brazos con el áspero roce de la barba.

—Saku… —lo oyó susurrar.

—No te detengas, Sasuke.

Tras eso, la pasión del hombre se volvió feroz. Capturó sus labios una vez más y le introdujo la lengua en la boca hasta que encontró la suya y comenzó a rozarla y succionarla mientras le masajeaba el pecho con su enorme mano de guerrero.

Ella gimió y alzó las manos para aferrarlo, pero en esa ocasión Sasuke le sujetó los brazos y la obligó a colocarlos por encima de la cabeza. Los dedos de Sakura golpearon las piezas de ajedrez y derrumbaron algunas de ellas sobre el tablero de mármol, pero él no pareció notar su ruidosa intromisión. Le aferró ambas muñecas con una sola mano y la mantuvo inmóvil.

Sakura se retorció con la intención de subirse las faldas con las piernas, pero no tuvo mucho éxito y fue Sasuke quien finalizó la tarea en su lugar. Ella se quedó allí tumbada, expuesta ante sus ojos; no había más que unas cuantas capas de tejido entre ellos, y deseaba con desesperación sentirlo dentro de ella.

Como si percibiera su necesidad, Sasuke liberó de repente sus muñecas, se apartó de su boca y bajó la cabeza hasta sus pechos. Comenzó a frotarlos con las mejillas antes de pasar los labios y los dientes sobre la tela del vestido que cubría los pezones. Sakura sintió un delicioso dolor cuando sus pezones se tensaron ante las despiadadas caricias. Al final, después de lo que pareció una eterna agonía, le cubrió los senos con la mano y comenzó a descender hasta que apoyó la cabeza a la altura de sus caderas.

Sakura se apretó contra él a fin de presionar el pubis, aún cubierto por el tejido de sus prendas, contra la mejilla masculina; lo oyó aspirar con fuerza antes de gemir y murmurar algo que no pudo entender. Frenético y tembloroso, Sasuke puso la otra mano entre sus piernas y Sakura notó que su impaciencia aumentaba. Examinó a tientas el delicado tejido de las enaguas hasta que dio con la abertura y separó ambas partes. Por fin sintió que los dedos masculinos la tocaban allí donde más lo deseaba, al principio con timidez, pero después más profundamente, cuando comenzó a acariciar la piel cálida y húmeda.

Tras susurrar su nombre una vez más, Sakura alzó las caderas lo justo para hacer frente a sus tiernas indagaciones, pero él no se levantó, ni giró el rostro hacia ella ni la besó de nuevo, tal y como ella esperaba. No hizo el menor movimiento para hundirse en ella; se limitó a seguir acariciándole los pechos con una mano y su parte más íntima con la otra mientras permanecía arrodillado en el suelo.

Con los dedos enterrados en su cabello, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y le sujetó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que él quería que llegara al clímax de esa forma. Y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y la imagen de ese hombre con la cabeza enterrada en los rizos de su entrepierna le parecía de lo más erótica. No dejó de olerla y de besarla mientras sus dedos la exploraban con suavidad… hasta que por fin hundió uno de ellos en su interior.

Sakura tomó una áspera bocanada de aire y dio un respingo involuntario cuando el pulgar masculino rozó la delicada protuberancia central, pero Sasuke había encontrado el lugar perfecto. Y no se detuvo. Metió la mano izquierda bajo el corpiño del vestido para acariciarle y masajearle el pecho mientras seguía atormentándola más abajo, con un dedo introducido en su interior y ese pulgar que la acariciaba cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza para llevarla al borde del abismo.

Ella gimió una y otra vez y se aferró a él con ambas manos al sentir que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de ese maravilloso punto sin retorno.

Y él se dio cuenta.

—Córrete para mí, Saku…

Sakura obedeció sus órdenes.

Su vientre se tensó y sus piernas se quedaron rígidas antes de que el orgasmo estallara en su interior, arrancándole un grito de los labios. Enterró las manos en su cabello y alzó las caderas hacia la mejilla y la mano masculinas mientras los espasmos internos de placer se cerraban en torno a su dedo.

—Dios mío… —dijo él con un gruñido gutural.

De pronto, notó que Sasuke le apretaba el pecho con fuerza y que su cuerpo se ponía rígido mientras ella se arqueaba hacia él. Sakura percibió su respiración rápida contra la parte interior de los muslos y el estremecimiento que sacudió el enorme cuerpo masculino cuando ella llegó al orgasmo, pero se mantuvo aferrada a él hasta que el placer remitió un poco.

Comenzó a relajarse cuando Sasuke aminoró el ritmo de sus caricias. Ninguno de ellos habló ni se movió durante un par de minutos, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban y su cuerpo se relajaba. A la postre, él retiró el dedo de su interior y giró el rostro para apoyar la frente sobre su cadera. Ella le acarició el pelo y le recorrió el cuello con la palma de la mano.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Sasuke —dijo en voz muy baja.

Él respiró hondo y la acarició de forma íntima una última vez. Después se apartó, alejó las manos de su cuerpo y se puso en pie con cierta dificultad.

Sin mediar palabra, sin mirarla a la cara siquiera, se alejó caminando. Su cojera se hizo más pronunciada con cada uno de los escalones de madera que subía para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los presonajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se despertó y descubrió que la casa estaba vacía, Sakura supo que lo encontraría junto al lago. Sasuke prefería ese silencioso lugar para pensar las cosas con tranquilidad, y a decir verdad también se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito. Hablaría con él allí.

Cuando salió al porche esa despejada mañana, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire gélido y se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y alzar el rostro hacia el sol naciente, que apenas despuntaba tras la fina capa de nubes del horizonte. Después, se puso los guantes, se subió el cuello de la capa y se encaminó hacia el sendero que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa.

La noche había pasado muy despacio y casi no había dormido. El viento había cesado sin dejar una gota de lluvia. Lo que la había mantenido despierta era el recuerdo de las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, la expresión cargada de pasión que tenían sus ojos al mirarla y la dolorosa imagen de su marcha… sin tomar lo que ella deseaba darle y sin decirle una sola palabra.

No comprendía sus acciones. Ningún hombre la había dejado así con anterioridad y, aunque su experiencia con el sexo fuerte era más bien amplia, estaba claro que no comprendía en absoluto la sexualidad masculina. Todos los hombres que le habían hecho el amor habían obtenido su propia satisfacción, aunque bien era cierto que Sasuke no se parecía a ninguno de los hombres que había conocido. Con todo, seguía siendo un hombre, y un hombre que la deseaba… De hecho, la deseaba con tanta desesperación que resultaba encantadoramente cómico.

Mientras yacía en la cama contemplando el techo a esas horas de la madrugada, creyó en un principio que se trataba de simple cuestión de inseguridad. Si las lesiones de sus piernas eran más graves de lo que ella había imaginado, era posible que Sasuke fuera reacio a permitir que lo descubriera. Aun así, eso no explicaba por completo su silenciosa partida. Podría haberla poseído sin quitarse la ropa y aunque sus piernas sufrieran cierto grado de discapacidad, ya la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que Sakura jamás lo rechazaría por algo así.

Después pensó en el tema de la impotencia. Lo había tocado un instante por encima de la ropa y esa parte de él parecía estar perfectamente formada: bien proporcionada y dura como una piedra. Estaba claro que tenía una erección, pero ¿habría sido capaz de mantenerla? Eso era algo que no había podido comprobar después de tumbarse en el sofá, y con cierto bochorno se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había pensado en tocarlo una vez que él se propuso llevarla hasta el orgasmo. Aunque eso era normal. Con todo, no había dicho que fuera impotente y era de suponer que el hombre conocía bien su propio cuerpo.

La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que no había conclusiones posibles. Sasuke no quería completar el acto íntimo con ella por razones que solo él conocía, algo que, como tuvo que recordarse a sí misma, había admitido con toda claridad tres noches atrás. Esa idea era la que más la preocupaba y, a su vez, la que más gracia le hacía. Estaba llegando a un punto de la relación en la que Sasuke comenzaba a importarle como persona, y quería que él la deseara. Quería que la necesitara. Quería que le hiciera el amor, y no en busca de un simple alivio sexual, sino con la única intención de intimar con ella. Apartó la larga rama de un árbol de su camino y se adentró en el claro que había junto al lago. Tal y como sospechaba, Sasuke estaba sentado en el banco, contemplando las aguas en calma con las piernas separadas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas. Llevaba puestos el grueso abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes, lo que la condujo a pensar que llevaba en el bosque un buen rato.

Avanzó hacia él muy despacio, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del vientre. Sus zapatos de cuero hacían crujir las hojas y las ramas bajo sus pies, así que estaba claro que él la había oído acercarse, pero no se movió ni miró en su dirección.

—Hace una mañana muy hermosa —le dijo con tono alegre.

Él soltó el aire por la nariz y asintió.

—Es mi momento favorito del día.

—También el mío.

Sakura se detuvo a un lado por detrás de él y bajó la vista para contemplar su perfil. Unas líneas diminutas se extendían desde las comisuras de sus ojos y tenía los labios apretados en una expresión adusta. Esa mañana parecía tener más de treinta y nueve años, aunque seguía siendo elegante e inquietantemente apuesto. Deseó poder borrar a besos la tensión de su rostro, pero no se consideraba tan atrevida. Era obvio que él necesitaba su espacio.

—Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte, Sakura —señaló tras un momento de silencio.

La mandíbula masculina se contrajo de forma evidente, pero él no dijo nada. Al parecer sería ella quien tendría que encargarse de todo.

—¿Qué crees que hace el barón de Rothebury con los libros?

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarla con unos ojos como platos y la boca abierta. El hecho de verlo tan sorprendido por una pregunta tan inocente hizo que Sakura tuviera que morderse los carrillos para contener la risa.

—¿Con los libros? —repitió, confundido.

Ella enarcó una ceja y arrastró la punta del pie sobre el suelo del bosque.

—Con los libros de lady Claire. ¿Para qué los compra?

Sasuke se sentó más erguido y recuperó la compostura al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se encaminaban los pensamientos de ella, aunque no apartó la mirada de su rostro.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado. Después de conocerlo, no puedo creer que sea un coleccionista ni un comerciante. No encaja con su personalidad, o al menos con lo que yo sé sobre él. Es un hombre extrovertido, con la educación que han recibido la mayoría de los nobles, pero no es un intelectual.

Sakura se acercó un paso y observó por un instante el hogar del barón al otro lado del lago.

—Según parece, tampoco atraviesa necesidades económicas, o eso se comentó en la reunión de té de la señora Rodney. De cualquier forma, comprar libros para venderlos después tampoco es un negocio especialmente lucrativo. Y eso significa —razonó con seriedad— que miente a propósito a lady Claire.

—Sí, eso creo.

La voz de Sasuke le pareció ronca. Masculina. Notó que el deseo crecía en su interior cuando volvió a contemplar esos ojos color carbón.

—¿Por qué?

Él meneó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. Ella pertenece a su misma clase social, pero no entiendo por qué otra razón podría visitarla. La invita a sus fiestas, ya que eso es lo que se espera de él, pero no tengo nada claro por qué querría mantener una relación con ella, o con su extensa biblioteca.

—Tal vez sea porque ella te desea, Sasuke —comentó ella con suavidad al tiempo que paseaba los dedos de una mano a lo largo del respaldo del banco—. Desde luego la dama no lo oculta, y a él no le caes bien por razones que desconocemos. ¿Crees que podría deberse a que te considera un posible contrincante en lo que al sexo opuesto se refiere?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos muy despacio sin dejar de mirarla y a Sakura se le ocurrió de pronto cómo podría interpretarse lo que había dicho. Como el comentario típico de una mujer celosa. Algo que no era propio de ella en absoluto. Se habría dado de patadas por decir algo semejante sin pensar y sin provocación alguna.

—¿Quieres decir que estaría comprándole los libros para desquitarse o para llamar su atención? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Estoy seguro de que él no la encuentra más atractiva que yo —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir con tono calculador—. Tus razonamientos suelen ser bastante mejores, Sakura. ¿Qué tratas de decirme en realidad?

Ella intentó no tomarse eso como un insulto. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Notó que se le sonrojaban las mejillas y, cómo no, él también. Sin embargo, no se dio la vuelta. Tenía que ir al grano. Y él esperaba una respuesta.

Se enderezó y dejó caer los brazos a los lados antes de alzar la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

—Quiero saber por qué me dejaste anoche.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Lo que me imaginaba. Siento haberlo hecho.

—No te he preguntado si lo sientes, te he preguntado por qué —replicó ella con tono frío.

Él vaciló y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Es complicado.

Eso la molestó. Siempre se mostraba evasivo ante una pregunta personal, y ya estaba harta de eso. Intentó pasar por alto ese sentimiento y permanecer imperturbable.

—Ésa es una excusa que utilizas bastante a menudo, Sasuke, pero esta vez me gustaría que me dieras una verdadera explicación. Creo que me la merezco.

Tras moverse con incomodidad en el banco, Sasuke contempló el lago una vez más.

—No se trata de ti.

—Espero que no —comentó ella con tono seco—. Es evidente que te aseguraste de que yo disfrutara. Y creo que también fue evidente que lo hice.

Las mejillas masculinas se tensaron, pero a Sakura no le quedó claro si el comentario le había hecho gracia o le había molestado. No le veía los ojos. No obstante, parecía más desconcertado a cada momento.

—¿Temes mantener una relación íntima conmigo a causa de las heridas de tus piernas?

Las palabras se elevaron suavemente con el viento matutino, pero la pregunta alcanzó su objetivo. Todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Y él tendría que hablar sobre ello.

Sasuke apoyó las manos en los muslos y se puso en pie con rigidez. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y caminó algunos pasos antes de detenerse frente a la orilla.

Sakura aguardó sin moverse.

—No me preocupa en lo más mínimo estar contigo, y ése no era el problema anoche —dijo con un ronco susurro.

Ella se negó a dejarse intimidar por la frialdad innecesaria de su tono.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué te marchaste?

—Soy un hombre, Sakura —replicó de forma abrupta.

¿Debía desconcertarse al escuchar eso?

—Sí, lo sé. Noté ciertas evidencias que lo demuestran.

—No lo entiendes —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y clavó la mirada en el agua—. Tú estabas allí, y yo estaba más que preparado. Estabas… tan caliente; tan húmeda por dentro… Y era yo quien te había puesto así.

Sakura frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia él. La conversación había pasado de ser evasiva a ser íntima. Imaginó que aquel era el lugar perfecto para hablar del tema, ya que estaban prácticamente aislados, pero aun así respondió con un susurro.

—Es una reacción física normal, Sasuke. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde el día en que nos conocimos.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró él sin mirarla.

No se había esperado eso, de modo que hizo una pausa para decidir si aquello era un intento por cambiar el tono de la charla.

—Eres un hombre muy atractivo —respondió con dulzura al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado—. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu serenidad… y esa forma de pensar tan racional que tienes. No te pareces a ninguno de los hombres que he conocido y el anhelo de convertirme en tu amante crece más y más con cada día que pasa. Pienso que podríamos divertirnos el uno en brazos del otro durante el tiempo que pasemos juntos, así que no entiendo por qué lo evitas. Si es por tus problemas físicos, puedo asegurarte que te considero uno de los hombres más apuestos que he conocido en mi vida, con un rostro y un cuerpo hermosos, y de lo más encantador, a pesar de tu carácter retraído. Eres fuerte e inteligente, y creo que te sientes muy atraído por mí. ¿Por qué sigues evitando lo que sucederá de todas formas?

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No creo que haya rechazado jamás el deseo, sino la posibilidad de que mantener una relación íntima complique nuestro trabajo.

Sakura sintió que algo se relajaba en su interior y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Serás mi amante —No era una pregunta. Lo dijo sin reservas ni expectativas y en esa ocasión, él no lo negó. No dijo nada. Sakura sintió que una oleada de calidez atravesaba su cuerpo ante el tácito asentimiento y, segura de sí misma, estiró el brazo para colocarle una mano sobre el hombro—. ¿Por qué no anoche?

Sasuke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, inmóvil.

Por primera vez, Sakura captó el brillo de algo más, de otra explicación para la rápida marcha de la noche anterior, y sintió que su corazón y su cuerpo comenzaban a derretirse.

—Dímelo, Sasuke —le pidió con dulzura.

Él se quedó rígido y siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras alzaba el rostro hacia el cielo despejado. Al final, reveló en un murmullo.

—No entiendes lo que significó para mí, Sakura. Estabas allí, tan hermosa, muerta de deseo por mí, gimiendo mi nombre, suplicándome con los ojos y con el cuerpo que te amara, que te tocara, que acariciara tus pechos, tus pezones endurecidos. Y después me permitiste colocar la cara en tu vientre, cerca del lugar donde más me necesitabas, y tocarte allí; estabas muy, muy húmeda y el vello que hay entre tus piernas me rozaba las mejillas y los labios. Pude… olerte, saborearte con la lengua… y estabas tan dulce, Saku, fue tan dulce saborearte… Luego me dejaste introducir un dedo dentro de ti y descubrí que allí estabas más caliente, más suave y más húmeda todavía. Y cuando llegaste al clímax…

Su voz comenzó a temblar y Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza; todavía permanecía rígido a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Sakura lo contemplaba en silencio, con una sensación a camino entre el desconcierto y la admiración, mientras él narraba lo que parecía un recuerdo muy lejano.

—Cuando llegaste al clímax —añadió con un hilo de voz— pude sentirte. Dios, fue como si me envolviera… Pude sentirlo. Sentí que la humedad se aferraba a mí, que fluía entre mis dedos; sentí que me apretabas desde dentro, que me acariciabas, cómo te frotabas contra mi mano. Llegaste al orgasmo gracias a mis caricias, solo con mis caricias… —Meneó la cabeza de nuevo y apretó la mandíbula—. No comprendes lo que el hecho de saber eso, el hecho de estar allí y experimentar eso, puede hacerle a un hombre. Gemías mi nombre en respuesta a mis caricias, y comprendí que lo que olía, lo que saboreaba y lo que sentía era la liberación de la auténtica belleza femenina. Ya no era un sueño. Era real, tú eras real, y yo no pude… —Se puso rígido y se estremeció—. No pude contenerme, Sakura. No había estado con ninguna mujer desde hace años.

El frío desapareció por completo cuando una marea de exquisito afecto se derramó sobre su cuerpo. Sakura no sabía si se sentía perpleja ante semejante revelación, conmovida por su sinceridad o halagada. Pero lo cierto era, decidió, que ningún hombre había sido nunca tan honesto con ella, en especial sobre algo relacionado con su masculinidad. Ningún hombre le había descrito la sexualidad femenina con unos términos tan hermosos. Incluso los franceses, que por lo general eran más gráficos al hablar de sexo, lo describían guardando las distancias, como si fuera algo bello que debía admirarse y atesorarse, como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Sasuke lo había descrito como si formara parte de ello y lo sintiera dentro de él, como si la hubiera percibido íntimamente con todos sus sentidos. Como si encontrara su sexualidad hermosa, y hermosa solo para él. Sakura supo de inmediato que aquel era uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida, uno de los momentos más maravillosos.

Bien. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no pasaba nada? ¿Que eso no cambiaba lo mucho que lo deseaba? ¿Que lo entendía a pesar de que era una mujer? ¿Podía preguntarle por qué no había mantenido relaciones durante tantos años y cuántos años habían sido esos? Se daba cuenta de que estaba avergonzado y de que ese momento, a pesar de toda su sinceridad, había sido increíblemente difícil para él. Estaba claro que aquel no era el momento indicado para una conversación detallada acerca de su pasado. Con todo, y como mínimo, le diría lo que ella sentía.

Tras apartarse los mechones que el viento le había llevado a la frente, le dio un apretón en el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Sasuke, he estado con bastantes hombres —admitió en voz queda—, pero eres el único que ha hecho que me sintiera hermosa sin otra cosa que palabras sencillas.

Él abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta muy despacio para mirarla.

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al contemplar sus ojos oscuros cargados de incertidumbre y aferró la capa que llevaba con ambas manos para controlar el impulso de tocarlo.

—No hablas de forma poética, pero sí sincera y descriptiva, lo que resulta muy romántico. La próxima vez me harás sentirme hermosa con tu cuerpo, y tengo la intención de compartirlo y hacer que dure todo lo posible. Solo espero estar a la altura de un hombre tan generoso.

Los duros contornos del rostro masculino se relajaron poco a poco; su mirada se suavizó y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que Sakura solo pudo describir como alegre, y tal vez sorprendido.

Se irguió antes de continuar.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Sasuke compuso una expresión divertida al ver lo rápido que cambiaba de tema, pero ella la pasó por alto y mantuvo una expresión impasible y la barbilla en alto.

—Voy a hacerle una visita a la señora Bennington-Jones, a ver si puedo hablar con Desdémona, o al menos descubrir algo sobre ella —susurró él arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Y tú?

Sakura tuvo que echar mano de toda su voluntad para mantener sus labios apartados de los de él y luchar contra el acuciante deseo de seducirlo allí mismo, en el banco. Con un par de pasos hacia delante estaría en sus brazos.

—Creo que me daré un baño en la posada y después me vestiré para hacerle una visita a Rothebury —se obligó a decir—. Ya es hora de que nos conozcamos.

Sin aguardar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los arbustos. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que Sasuke la observaba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, las manos en los bolsillos y su enorme e imponente cuerpo en tensión.

—Ten cuidado —le aconsejó con voz ronca.

Por primera vez en toda su carrera, Sakura no se sintió ofendida al escuchar el leve matiz de superioridad masculina en las palabras de un colega, ya que esa vez percibió cierta implicación emocional. Había hablado en serio, no porque él fuera un hombre y ella una mujer, sino porque le gustaba. Se deleitó con esa idea, pero no le diría la satisfacción de saber cuan profunda y extrañamente la afectaba.

—Creo que debería decirte lo mismo. La señora Bennington-Jones podría darte una paliza de muerte solo con palabras —Lo miró de arriba abajo antes de añadir con voz pícara—. Y me alegro mucho, muchísimo, de que no seas impotente después de todo.

La grave risotada masculina reverberó entre los árboles.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La intención original de Sakura había sido sorprender al barón en su hogar, llamar a su puerta y presentarse, tal y como suelen hacerlo los vecinos. El problema de ese plan, no obstante, era que no tenía una excusa válida para hacerlo. Quizá el hombre no estuviera en casa o, peor aún, tal vez su visita le resultara sospechosa. Como recién llegada al pueblo, lo apropiado habría sido que él la visitara, pero estaba claro que Rothebury nunca haría algo semejante. Así pues, su única alternativa era fingir que se encontraba con él durante su paseo matutino a caballo por el sendero del lago y lograr que el encuentro pareciera accidental.

Se puso en camino a las diez en punto. Iba ataviada con su vestido de mañana, la capa de viaje y los guantes, y se había peinado el pelo en una larga trenza que había enrollado en lo alto de la cabeza. También se había puesto un leve toque de color en las mejillas, los labios y los ojos; no lo suficiente para que se notara, pero quería lucir el mejor aspecto posible. Las primeras impresiones lo eran todo.

Solo llevaba paseando por el sendero unos minutos cuando divisó al barón, que se acercaba a ella desde los árboles. Cabalgaba a lomos de su caballo gris, ataviado debidamente con un traje de montar marrón. Tenía el rostro tenso, ya fuera a causa del esfuerzo físico o de la concentración, y parecía examinar las curvas del camino. Todavía no la había visto. Sakura respiró hondo y se alisó la capa con las manos antes de asumir una pose despreocupada. La vería en cuestión de segundos y quería estar preparada.

En ese momento la divisó.

Todavía a cierta distancia, el barón tiró con suavidad de las riendas para aminorar el paso del caballo. No parecía sorprendido por su súbita presencia, aunque la estudió con detenimiento de la cabeza a los pies sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la posibilidad de que ella se sintiera ofendida por tan intenso escrutinio. Sakura fingió no darse cuenta de tan indecoroso comportamiento y compuso una expresión de sorpresa antes de esbozar una sonrisa radiante. Lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando hacia él.

También se acercó el barón, que esbozó como ella una sonrisa en cuanto vio la suya. Era una sonrisa calculadora que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Buenos días, monsieur —lo saludó con tono alegre al tiempo que se situaba a su lado.

—Desde luego que son buenos días, señora —se apresuró a replicar él con tono ronco mientras estudiaba con descaro cada centímetro de su rostro—. O al menos lo son ahora, después de haberme cruzado con una mujer tan hermosa. ¿Es usted una alucinación o es real?

Unas palabras tan convencionales y calculadas habrían impresionado a las más tímidas. O a las inocentes. ¿Acaso la creía tan ingenua? Era probable que no. La había llamado «señora», lo que significaba que asumía que estaba o había estado casada, o que ya conocía su identidad. Era un tipo listo; había enfrentado su aparición allí con halagos y una seducción sutil, a la espera de una reacción. Sakura notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Caray, monsieur —dijo ella tras una risilla ahogada—, sabe usted cómo halagar a las damas. Espero que no le importe que me haya paseado por su propiedad; no sabía que le pertenecía a alguien.

Dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire, calmo y frío, a la espera de las presentaciones. Él no la decepcionó, pero tampoco se apeó del caballo: un obvio intento por mantener una posición de superioridad desde que la que podía mirarla desde arriba.

—Soy Richard Sharon, barón de Rothebury.

Lo dijo casi con jactancia, esperando sin duda que ella supiera quién era. Ella complació a su vanidad.

—Ah, claro. Es usted el dueño de la mansión que se ve a lo lejos —replicó con dulzura—. La señora Bennington-Jones y su hija Desdémona lo mencionaron en la reunión de té de la señora Rodney la otra tarde.

El hombre no parpadeó ni perdió la sonrisa, pero Sakura percibió la ligera tensión de sus labios. Continuó hablando para que no la interrumpiera.

—La señora llegó a sugerir incluso que su hogar era tan antiguo que podría haber servido como refugio para aquellos que no se vieron afectados por la peste negra. Lo encontré fascinante.

—Fascinante, sí —concedió él con rapidez—, pero solo un rumor. Cuando las damas se reúnen para el té se embarcan en conversaciones de la más asombrosa naturaleza, ¿no le parece?

Sakura se preguntó cómo demonios se habría enterado de eso.

—Supongo que sí.

El barón inclinó la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación.

—En realidad, poseo gran parte de las tierras de los alrededores: desde la orilla del lago hasta muchos kilómetros al sur de aquí y, por supuesto, hasta Hope Cottage, la casita que se encuentra al este de pueblo —Levantó una de las comisuras de la boca y entrecerró los párpados de densas y oscuras pestañas en una expresión sugerente—. Es usted la francesa que vive con el intelectual allí, ¿verdad? La he visto entre los árboles un par de veces y no he podido evitar observarla. Es usted hermosa de los pies a la cabeza, y resulta difícil pasar por alto una belleza semejante.

Trataba de impresionarla con esa voz grave y aterciopelada, imaginando que ella reconocería su intento de seducción. Era hombre intrigante en cierto sentido, bien parecido, y probablemente gozara de bastante éxito entre las féminas debido a sus modales elegantes y sensuales.

Su rostro tenía rasgos marcados: pómulos altos y definidos; piel clara, suave y bien afeitada; unos ojos llamativos y penetrantes y una boca ancha y tentadora. Sus botas eran nuevas y brillantes, y las costosas prendas hechas a medida se adaptaban a la perfección a su musculosa figura. Su cabello rojizo y las patillas estaban recortados a la última moda, aunque algo alborotados debido al paseo a caballo.

Sí, era un hombre bastante apuesto y muy sexual; poseía un aura cautivadora que prometía eróticos placeres en el dormitorio. Cualquier inocente caería en sus garras si él la eligiera como conquista. Sakura, sin embargo, tenía cierta experiencia en el arte de la seducción y de las relaciones sexuales, y conocía ese tipo de aura lo suficiente para mantenerse alejada de ella. O para utilizarla.

Con una brillante sonrisa, caminó para acercarse a su montura, aun cuando el instinto le decía que hiciese justo lo contrario.

—Sí, me llamo Sakura Haruno. Vivo en Winter Garden temporalmente, hasta que termine de traducir las memorias de guerra de monsieur Uchiha a mi lengua nativa. Es un anfitrión callado aunque agradable, y el pueblo es encantador —Enlazó las manos a la espalda—. Estoy disfrutando mucho de mi estancia aquí, pero estoy impaciente por conocer a más gente.

El hombre enarcó las cejas.

—Vaya, en ese caso es un placer conocerla, Sakura —dijo con tono pomposo—. Tal vez podamos conocernos mejor mientras permanezca en Inglaterra.

Era obvio que se sentía atraído hacia ella, y también que pretendía utilizar su nombre de pila sin esperar a que le diera el acostumbrado permiso. Sakura decidió aprovecharse de ello.

Tras esbozar una sonrisa seductora, alzó la mano para darle unas palmaditas al caballo en el cuello. El animal se movió un poco, pero el barón no reaccionó ni apartó los ojos de ella.

—Eso me encantaría, monsieur barón —sugirió con tono persuasivo—. He conocido a algunas de las damas del pueblo, pero a ningún caballero.

Él echó un vistazo a la casa situada al otro lado del lago y Sakura deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke no estuviese a la vista. Lo había dejado de lado a propósito cuando dejó caer el comentario referente a los caballeros de Winter Garden y el barón parecía haberlo captado. No quería que Rothebury pensara que el erudito y ella eran amantes.

La mejilla del hombre se tensó de repente y su mirada volvió a clavarse en ella. Su expresión se había suavizado, pero sus ojos parecían duros como el cristal. Penetrantes.

—¿Conoce bien a su patrón, Sakura? —susurró.

Esa pregunta tan descarada la pilló completamente desprevenida. No había esperado que fuera tan directo. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez la estaba evaluando para averiguar hasta dónde llegaba su virtud.

Se sintió atravesada por una oleada de incertidumbre, pero tras un segundo de titubeos, decidió interpretar el papel de una mujer experimentada.

—No, Richard, no nos conocemos de manera íntima —admitió en un murmullo—. El señor Uchiha tiende a ser bastante reservado.

—Cierto.

Parecía convencido, pero Sakura detectó un matiz de sospecha en esa sencilla contestación. No sabía si creerla o no, y eso le dio el primer momento de ventaja.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que pasearan de vuelta en la dirección por la que había llegado, él a caballo y ella a su lado, cuando el barón pasó la pierna sobre el lomo del animal y bajó al suelo para situarse a su lado.

No era un hombre alto, pero era de complexión fuerte y estaba en forma. Apenas la superaba en estatura, pero de algún modo daba la sensación de que la miraba desde muy arriba. Eso la puso un poco nerviosa (la ventaja era del barón una vez más) e intentó aplacarse comenzando a caminar. Él la siguió y condujo al caballo tirando de las riendas.

—Bien, Sakura —continuó con tono alegre—, ¿hasta cuándo piensa quedarse en nuestra adorable comunidad?

Ella se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente; muy consciente de su presencia.

—Hasta que termine el trabajo. Supongo que estaré aquí gran parte del invierno.

—Eso parece mucho tiempo para una simple traducción…

—¿De veras? No lo había pensado, pero lo cierto es que nunca antes había traducido unas memorias de guerra.

—Vaya… ¿Y de qué guerra son, si puedo preguntarlo?

Ella lo miró a la cara.

—De la guerra del Opio. ¿Le suena de algo?

—Pues claro que sí —replicó al instante sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Inglaterra arriesgó mucho con el mercado del opio. Y aún lo hace. ¿El señor Uchiha se quedó tullido en las Indias Orientales, entonces?

Su tono estaba cargado de arrogancia y eso la enfureció, ya que estaba casi segura de que la falta de tacto había sido deliberada.

—Eso creo, durante una de las muchas escaramuzas con China, aunque todavía no hemos llegado hasta ese punto en el trabajo. Aún tengo que repasar sus últimos años de guerra, o ganarme toda su confianza —Esa idea convirtió la furia en tristeza. En realidad no tenía ni idea de dónde había sufrido las lesiones, puesto que Sasuke no se había sincerado con ella, aunque sí le había pedido que ella lo hiciera. Con todo, pronto insistiría de nuevo en ello.

—Ya veo —replicó el barón con aire pensativo y sin añadir nada más.

De repente, estiró la mano y la agarró del brazo para detenerla. Sakura sintió la presión de sus dedos a través del vestido y de la capa y luchó contra el deseo de liberarse.

Él no la soltó. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y se obligó a esbozar una leve sonrisa antes de componer una expresión interrogante para evitar que el barón se percatara de lo mal que se sentía. Sasuke había dicho que el hombre era tan escurridizo como una anguila, y esa descripción le encajaba a las mil maravillas. En ese instante la miró sin reservas y bajó la vista por un momento hasta la zona de sus pechos que el escote dejaba al descubierto. Cuando la miró a los ojos de nuevo, los suyos estaban cargados de una pasión que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Sakura se sintió incómoda ante los avances de un hombre. Estaba a solas con un extraño en un gélido bosque, con el sol oculto tras unas nubes cada vez más densas y en medio de un silencio atronador… y el barón notó su preocupación. Debía de notarla, ya que la estaba utilizando. Ese tipo era una serpiente. No, una serpiente no. Una araña. Se arrastraba silenciosamente dentro y fuera de la vida de la gente con ojos calculadores que lo percibían todo antes de arrastrar a los inocentes hasta su telaraña, de la que no podían escapar. En esos momentos la deseaba a ella y no hacía el menor intento por disimularlo.

El caballo volvió a moverse con nerviosismo y, sin mirarlo, el barón tiró de las riendas para calmarlo. Sakura no sabía nada sobre caballos, pero estaba segura de que Rothebury jamás era muy amable con ellos, y la abrupta reacción para controlar al animal no hacía más que corroborar sus sospechas.

—Tal vez, Sakura —dijo en un áspero susurro—, quiera asistir al baile anual que celebro el segundo sábado después de Navidad. Es un baile de máscaras, pero será un placer para mí presentarle a la aristocracia local y a todos aquellos de cierta importancia, quienes, por supuesto, estarán allí —Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con el pulgar muy despacio—. Eso también nos daría una oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

A pesar del ambiente frío y del inquieto caballo, Sakura se concentró solo en las palabras de aquel hombre. No en las sugerentes insinuaciones, sino en el hecho de que no pensaba invitarla a su casa hasta el baile que se celebraría tres semanas después. Algo de lo más extraño. No la quería en su hogar, aunque era obvio que la deseaba físicamente.

El barón le rozó el pecho con la muñeca mientras le acariciaba el brazo, y Sakura se estremeció.

—¿Tiene frío? —preguntó con fingida preocupación.

—Mucho —Le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente y se cruzó los brazos por delante, sujetándose los codos con las palmas para evitar que la agarrara, así que el hombre no tuvo más remedio que dejar caer el brazo—. No estoy acostumbrada a un clima tan frío. Marsella, mi tierra natal, tiene un clima mucho más agradable.

—Desde luego.

El barón se apartó un poco y, por un instante, Sakura temió que se fuera de allí enfadado. Por más que lo deseara, todavía no estaba lista para dejarlo marchar.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus instintos, dio un paso hacia él y entrecerró los párpados para ocultar sus ojos claros antes de ladear la cabeza y comenzar a juguetear con los botones de su capa.

—Sería un placer para mí aceptar su generosa oferta, Richard. Me encantan las fiestas y sería una excusa perfecta para conocerlo mejor. Sin embargo, solo sería apropiado si asistiera acompañada por el señor Uchiha. Supongo que él también está invitado.

Una sombra de algo extraño atravesó el rostro del hombre. ¿Duda? ¿Irritación? ¿Cautela? No obstante, representó el papel del perfecto caballero y no se opuso.

—También él será bienvenido como mi invitado —dijo con cierta reserva.

—Maravilloso —Sakura frunció los labios con timidez—. Y espero que me muestre algunas de las estancias de su espléndida mansión. Lady Claire me habló de su magnífica colección de libros y de su interés en el comercio de estos. La biblioteca es un lugar perfecto para… hablar a solas. ¿No le parece?

Eso lo sorprendió. Aunque trató de ocultarlo, se notaba que el comentario lo había desconcertado. Parpadeó y frunció un poco el ceño, pero Sakura sabía que lo que lo había sorprendido no era la sugerencia de un interludio. Le preocupaban o bien los libros o bien que lady Claire hablara de él. De nuevo era ella quien estaba en situación de ventaja.

—Así que ha conocido a lady Claire —dijo con una voz que traicionaba su cautela.

—Estoy segura de que fue una mujer adorable en su día —Ése fue el mejor cumplido que se le ocurrió.

El barón recuperó de súbito ese aire evasivo y encantador.

—Sí, desde luego; aunque la belleza de esa dama jamás podría rivalizar con la suya, Sakura.

Detestaba la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre. De una forma susurrante, arrastrando cada letra como si le estuviera haciendo el amor. Repugnante.

Al pensar en eso, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke: un hombre íntegro, fuerte, taciturno y honesto. Recordó su enorme cuerpo endurecido por ella; la conmovedora reacción que había mostrado al tocarla de manera íntima. No habían pasado más que dos horas desde la última vez que lo vio y ya lo echaba de menos. Muchísimo.

—Bueno, supongo que debo seguir mi camino —declaró con un suspiro.

Él rió por lo bajo de una forma empalagosa y agresiva.

—¿Impaciente por regresar al trabajo?

Sakura soltó una carcajada, tal y como él esperaba, e inclinó la cabeza con aire tímido.

—La verdad es que no, pero creo que es mi deber hacerlo. Estoy segura de que mi patrón se estará preguntando dónde estoy.

Los rasgos del hombre se endurecieron un poco.

—Yo también estoy seguro —dijo con frialdad.

A Sakura le costó un verdadero esfuerzo estirar la mano y aferrarle el brazo. Pero lo hizo, y él no se apartó. Percibió la tensión del cuerpo masculino aun a través de las ropas.

—Ha sido todo un honor conocer por fin al hombre del que tanto he oído hablar en las pocas semanas que llevo en Winter Garden —admitió en voz baja.

—El honor ha sido mío, Sakura Haruno —replicó él también en voz queda al tiempo que le apretaba la mano enguantada.

—Hasta la próxima vez, monsieur.

Él le apretó los dedos.

—Hasta la próxima.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero él no le soltó la mano.

—Se me olvidaba mencionar una cosa.

Ella vaciló y, al mirar hacia atrás, se percató de que el barón tenía la frente arrugada y su penetrante mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Monsieur?

—Su patrón, el señor Uchiha…

Ella aguardó.

—¿Sí?

—¿De dónde es exactamente?

Él debía de saberlo, y aun así se lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que es de Eastleigh y que solo se quedará aquí durante los meses de invierno. Con todo, no estoy muy al tanto de su vida personal ni de sus costumbres —Hizo una pausa para darle efecto y después añadió—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

El barón meneó la cabeza un par de veces con aspecto confundido, aunque no levantó la vista de las ramitas y el barro oscuro que había a sus pies mientras seguía aferrando con fuerza su mano.

—Eso es muy extraño.

No la soltaría hasta que dejara claro lo que quería decir, y por alguna extraña razón, eso hizo que el pulso de Sakura se acelerara.

—¿Extraño?

Siguió con la cabeza gacha, pero levantó los párpados para mirarla con una cruel expresión de triunfo en los ojos de color avellana.

—He preguntado por él en Eastleigh y nadie ha oído hablar de un erudito llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sintió que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Rothebury mentía, por supuesto, o eso quería que ella creyera. ¿De verdad sospechaba que Sasuke era algo más de lo que aparentaba y lo había investigado? Eso era lo que más la preocupaba de todo.

—Estoy segura de que existe alguna explicación —señaló con tono simpático mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de su garganta—. Tal vez haga tanto tiempo que no va allí que los residentes lo han olvidado. Después de todo, ha viajado mucho.

El barón esbozó una sonrisa astuta y le apretó la mano hasta un punto casi doloroso.

—Seguro que tiene razón. Con extraño me refería a que nadie en las vecindades de Eastleigh tiene el apellido Uchiha. Eso quiere decir que su familia no es de allí. Solo hice que alguien lo averiguara porque he oído que está interesado en comprar Hope Cottage, y puesto que está al lado de mi finca, sentía curiosidad por el posible propietario. Tengo la certeza de que usted lo comprenderá.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil.

—Desde luego, Richard.

—Tal vez pueda preguntárselo algún día.

Ella no contestó, aunque él no esperaba una respuesta.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, le soltó la mano, se volvió hacia su enorme montura y se encaramó a la silla una vez más con un movimiento ágil.

—No podría expresar con palabras el placer que me ha supuesto encontrarme con usted esta mañana en mitad del bosque,Sakura. Solo habría deseado que hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para estar a solas y conocernos el uno al otro —Sus insolentes ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo una vez más, muy despacio—. Es usted una mujer excepcionalmente bella, y espero que nos veamos de nuevo —Bajó la voz—. Quizá incluso de noche. Sería un auténtico placer ver su maravillosa piel a la luz de la luna.

El comentario le sentó como una bofetada en la cara, tanto en el plano personal como profesional. Pero lo más irritante de todo era que se sentía molesta de una manera que no podía explicar.

—Ha sido usted de lo más encantador, Richard —replicó con cortesía; tenía el cuerpo rígido, la boca seca, y se sentía incapaz de aludir al último comentario—. Esperaré con impaciencia su invitación al baile.

—Y yo estaré impaciente por mostrarle mi… biblioteca. Hasta entonces, señora —prometió, muy seguro de sí mismo. Acto seguido se marchó en la dirección por la que había llegado.

Sakura comenzó a temblar. Tenía el frío metido en el cuerpo, pero era algo más que una mera reacción física al clima. El barón de Rothebury la asustaba por razones que aún no comprendía. Se había adentrado de forma deliberada en la tela, y la araña la había descubierto. La había atrapado. Y la acechaba.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso lento en dirección a casa hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie podía verla. Después, se levantó las faldas y comenzó a correr.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este capítulo está calentito! (Y no es precisamente porque acabe de salir del horno).**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estuvo fuera la mayor parte del día, aunque no a propósito. También él había ido a bañarse a la posada después de que Sakura se marchara a conocer a Rothebury, en parte porque se había acostumbrado a darse un baño diario y se negaba a pasar más de dos días sin bañarse mientras estuviera en Winter Garden, pero sobre todo porque estaba preocupado por Sakura y sabía que la vigilaría desde el bosque si tenía la posibilidad. Ella no lo necesitaba. Era muy competente y estaba claro que el barón no era peligroso; o al menos, no lo sería la primera vez que se vieran.

A última hora de la mañana, visitó a Sarah Rodney con la esperanza de sacarle toda la información posible a la historiadora del pueblo sobre la propiedad de Rothebury, pero descubrió que ella llevaba unos días en Haslemere cuidando de su hija, que acababa de dar a luz después de un largo y difícil confinamiento. Lo más probable era que se quedara allí hasta después de Navidad, según su mayordomo. Por desgracia, no parecía haber otra forma de conseguir información sobre la mansión que preguntarle directamente a Rothebury o viajar a Londres para investigar un poco. En Winter Garden no había un lugar específico donde se almacenaran los registros legales referentes a la época en la que la familia del barón aún no había comprado la propiedad. Podría empezar por escribir al Ministerio del Interior para comenzar las comprobaciones, pero no quería hacerlo. Por el momento, esperaría.

Su siguiente parada había sido el hogar de Penélope Bennington-Jones. Desdémona, que vivía con su madre viuda mientras su marido estaba lejos sirviendo en el ejército, estaba un poco indispuesta, o eso le habían dicho. Penélope, sin embargo, pareció bastante contenta de recibirlo. Extremadamente contenta.

Desde que Sasuke llegara al pueblo el verano anterior, solo la había visitado en dos ocasiones. Durante esos encuentros la dama se había mostrado cordial aunque reservada, y lo había tratado de manera respetuosa en su calidad de invitado, tanto en su casa como en su comunidad, tal y como era su deber. Esa vez, no obstante, se había mostrado inusualmente sociable, y eso le dio muy mala espina. Le había hecho preguntas directas y personales: su pasado, su servicio durante la guerra y su educación, sus razones para traer a Sakura a Winter Garden… Por supuesto, Sakura y él conocían sus papeles y cómo responder a las preguntas después de hablarlo muchas veces, pero lo desconcertaba el súbito cambio de la señora Bennington-Jones. La mujer había hablado con otras personas del pueblo sobre ellos, y también con Rothebury, a buen seguro. En esos momentos trataba de realizar una investigación por su cuenta. A Sasuke no le cabía ninguna duda sobre ello.

A media tarde se encontraba en el incómodo saloncito color frambuesa de lady Claire, tomando un té con emparedados de salmón y escuchando su interminable cháchara acerca de los primeros días de su matrimonio y los años de juventud, en los que había sido cortejada por caballeros de todas partes del país a causa tanto de su hermosura como de sus riquezas. Sasuke la creía. Era probable que la dama hubiese sido toda una belleza en aquella época de su vida, aunque en esos momentos se estuviera echando a perder debido a la amargura de la soledad y al hecho de verse privada de sus seres queridos. Lo sentía por ella, pero no la compadecía. La dama ya sentía bastante lástima por sí misma. Si había una cosa que Sasuke conocía muy bien era la autocompasión, y no pensaba tolerarla.

Con todo, y a pesar de que habían pasado toda una larga tarde juntos, no había descubierto nada relevante con respecto a la investigación sobre el opio. Su intención inicial había sido hablar sobre Rothebury y sobre los libros, pero la conversación se había alejado una y otra vez del tema, sin importar lo mucho que tratara de mantenerla en ese camino. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que lady Claire no sabía mucho aparte de que el barón quería su colección de libros, la cual tenía un tamaño considerable, y de que le pagaba una buena suma por algunos libros de vez en cuando. A Sasuke le parecía que todo ese asunto era bastante cuestionable, pero se había marchado de allí con la certeza de que no podría sonsacarle nada más a lady Claire.

En esos instantes, muy cerca de las cinco, caminaba por el pueblo en dirección a su casa sin preocuparse por la caída de la noche y por las gotas de lluvia helada que le golpeaban en el cuello y en la cabeza. Después de todas esas visitas sociales, sabía poco más que esa mañana, salvo que Sakura y él se habían convertido en el blanco de los chismorreos durante las dos últimas semanas. Puede que aún fueran un blanco intacto, pero eran un blanco al fin y al cabo. La gente se hacía preguntas. Los lugareños de buena cuna estaban soliviantados y el acosado barón parecía percibir los barrotes de su jaula. Todo iba saliendo justo como deseaba, salvo por el tiempo transcurrido.

Y por Sakura. Sakura, esa mujer encantadora y llena de pasión que siempre ocupaba el núcleo de sus pensamientos, que representaba el mayor problema de todos. ¿Tenía alguna influencia sobre ella? ¿Lo necesitaba todavía para algo? No lo sabía.

A decir verdad, el trabajo que se traían entre manos lo tenía demasiado inquieto. Ella no lo había considerado todavía, pero Sasuke sabía que la investigación no habría debido llevarles tanto tiempo, y al final también ella se daría cuenta. Se preguntaría qué hacía él cada día para avanzar, por qué se habían implicado tan íntimamente en un caso para cuya resolución no eran necesarias dos personas. Rothebury debería haber sido arrestado hacía semanas con pruebas sólidas que podrían haberse recopilado mucho más rápido por otros medios, pero el deseo de tener a Sakura a su lado primaba sobre todo lo demás, sobre cualquier deseo que hubiera tenido jamás. La idea de traerla a Winter Garden había sido suya, y sir Akasuna no tenía potestad para oponerse a sus decisiones. Sasuke ocupaba un rango superior y sir Akasuna no era más que el subordinado; había sido él quien decidiera el camino que los llevaría hasta el opio o, al menos, hasta el contrabandista que lo robaba.

Al igual que él, Sakura había deducido que Rothebury era el principal sospechoso casi desde el día de su llegada. Sin embargo, Sasuke necesitaba pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que su prolongada estancia en el pueblo no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por esa mujer, pero, por supuesto, no era cierto. De manera egoísta, había elegido esa investigación para conocerla, para cortejarla, para intentar lo imposible, y eso llevaba su tiempo. Tenía una única oportunidad, y era ésa. Se tomaría todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Sonrió para sus adentros en la oscuridad. Resultaba de lo más alentador ver lo mucho que ella lo deseaba. El episodio de la noche pasada había sido indescriptible, de lo más inesperado, y le hervía la sangre con el mero hecho de recordarlo. Cuando había admitido su falta de control esa mañana, ella no se había reído ni había intentado restarle importancia. No la había sorprendido su preocupación, y lo había conmovido con ese tierno deseo de aceptarlo tal y como era para evitar que se sintiera avergonzado. Jamás habría admitido ante nadie semejante incompetencia sexual ni la reciente carencia de relaciones, pero Sakura contaba con su confianza y tenía su felicidad en las manos. Era la dueña de su corazón.

Contaba con la posibilidad de que se sintiera atraída por él cuando por fin llegó a Winter Garden, pero jamás se habría atrevido a esperar que fuera tan generosa, que la pasión que sentía por él se desataría de una manera tan rápida y evidente. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que la confusión que sentía no tardaría en convertirse en un creciente anhelo interior muy distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes. Ella tenía el poder, pero la elección era suya. Y eso era lo que más lo asustaba.

Sasuke observó la casita que se encontraba al final del camino y deseó poder correr hasta ella. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido a causa de la lluvia que lo empapaba y Sakura lo aguardaba en el interior de la casa.

Minutos más tarde, abrió la puerta principal y percibió el maravilloso aroma de la comida. Con los dedos congelados, se desabrochó el abrigo y lo colgó en el gancho.

Sakura debió de oírlo, ya que salió a recibirlo al instante, ataviada con el sencillo vestido de viaje desabrochado hasta el cuello, un almidonado delantal blanco y el cabello recogido con una simple cinta a la altura de la nuca.

Sasuke la contempló con el corazón en un puño. Nunca antes la había visto tan relajada y hermosa. Siempre parecía tan acicalada y… elegante. Tan compuesta. Serena y majestuosa, como una reina en su trono. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, mientras permanecía de pie en el vestíbulo de esa diminuta casa de pueblo, tenía un aspecto encantador, sonrojada y adorable, con una cuchara de madera en una mano, una mancha de harina en la barbilla y un brillo tímido y alegre en los ojos. Sasuke sabía que esa imagen quedaría grabada a fuego en su mente para siempre.

—He preparado una cena temprana —dijo ella con dulzura, rompiendo el hechizo—. Pan recién hecho, cerdo asado con salsa y zanahorias y manzanas asadas. No soy muy buena cocinera, en especial con los platos ingleses, así que no hay ninguna garantía de que sea comestible.

Con una sonrisa, Sasuke se deshizo de sus pensamientos y dio un paso hacia delante.

—Estoy hambriento, así que no me importa cómo sepa.

Ella lo evaluó rápidamente de la cabeza a los pies.

—Estás empapado. ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa?

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Quiero comer —Y no apartarme de tu lado, añadió para sus adentros. Echó un vistazo a la estancia del fondo y preguntó—. ¿Por qué estás cocinando? ¿Beth no ha venido hoy?

Sakura se tensó lo bastante para que él lo percibiera y Sasuke volvió a mirarla a la cara. Estaba sonrojada y evitaba sus ojos.

—La envié a su casa hace unas cuantas horas, Sasuke —replicó con los hombros erguidos. Tras sacudirse un poco el pelo, se volvió hacia la cocina una vez más—. Es demasiado joven y demasiado adorable para revolotear por esta casa. Estoy segura de que tendrá cosas más interesantes que hacer por las tardes.

¿Qué significaba eso? Debía de haberse equivocado al utilizar la palabra «revolotear».

—¿Revolotear?

Ella no respondió. Sasuke escuchó el traqueteo de las cacerolas detrás de la puerta, así que siguió el ruido. El ambiente de la cocina era acogedoramente cálido y olía a gloria.

—¿Revolotear? —repitió.

Sakura se detuvo cerca del horno y se frotó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano sin dignarse a mirarlo.

—Estoy celosa, Sasuke.

Estuvo a punto de caerse redondo al suelo al escucharla. A punto. Tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de la silla que tenía a la derecha para mantener el equilibrio y se obligó a mantener la lengua en el interior de la boca el tiempo suficiente para pensar algo que decir.

¿Sakura estaba celosa de la hija del reverendo? ¿Era una broma? Desde luego que sí. ¿O no?

No. Había sido sincera al expresar sus sentimientos, como siempre, y el hecho de darse cuenta de eso lo volvió loco de alegría y satisfacción. Pero… ¿celosa?

—¿Por qué? —consiguió murmurar en respuesta, aunque pareció un graznido gutural.

De espaldas a él, Sakura encogió un poco el hombro izquierdo mientras removía algo en el fuego que absorbía su atención.

—Es joven e inocente, y está demasiado encariñada contigo. Comprendo que quieras casarte de nuevo, pero creo que es demasiado ingenua para un hombre con tu experiencia. Deberías buscar a otra. Y no la he despedido. Lo que pasa es que no quería tenerla aquí esta noche.

Fue una explicación rápida e incoherente, lo que significaba que se sentía un poco avergonzada por sus consideraciones. Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla de madera y contempló las suaves curvas de su espalda y sus caderas, maravillado ante lo que veía. Aquel sueño se volvía más y más extraordinario. Sasuke estaba celosa de una chica de pueblo. De una chica que no significaba nada para él. Beth tendría… ¿diecisiete años? ¿Dieciocho? Él tenía casi cuarenta. La edad no importaba mucho para un hombre de su posición, pero ¿por qué iba a desear a una chica inocente cuando podía disfrutar, mantener una conversación interesante y… jugar al ajedrez con una mujer como Sakura?

Sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad. Sakura estaba celosa. Increíble.

Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, todavía húmedo.

—Saku, eres la única mujer que me interesa.

Ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada mientras el caldo se derramaba de la cuchara que sostenía en la mano.

—Trabajamos juntos, Sasuke, pero no soy una joven inocente, y está claro que no soy de las que se casan.

Él dio una honda bocanada de aire.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que es eso lo que quiero?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿No es eso lo que quieren todos los caballeros? Si lo que deseas es casarte de nuevo, tendrás que encontrar a alguien como Beth, aunque a mi parecer debería ser una mujer un poco mayor.

—Tú lo eres —replicó él sin perder la calma.

Ella hizo caso omiso de la respuesta.

—Lo que hagas una vez que yo me marche es asunto tuyo, pero no quiero verte coquetear con ella mientras viva aquí contigo. Por razones que no tengo muy claras, eso me molesta.

¿Coquetear? ¿Él? Ella era sincera, pero irracional, aunque Sasuke lo pasó por alto mientras intentaba no sonreír como un idiota.

—Ella se muestra agradable conmigo, no cariñosa —señaló al instante sin apartar la vista de sus ojos—. Y yo jamás la cortejaría, porque no me interesa —Se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro para revelar el anhelo de su corazón—. Solo te deseo a ti, Saku. Solo a ti.

Notó de inmediato su reacción. Se quedó pálida y la sonrisa desapareció tras una expresión incrédula, o confusa… o tal vez ambas a un tiempo.

En ese momento, algo cambió en ella. Se enderezó muy despacio y sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión despreocupada, aunque decidida. Desvió la mirada y volvió a dejar la cuchara en la cacerola antes de llevarse las manos a la espalda para desatar el lazo del delantal.

Sasuke percibió el rápido incremento de la tensión del ambiente, tan denso como inesperado, y el calor de la cocina que los envolvía. Cuando Sakura lo miró de nuevo, lo dejó sin aliento.

Aquellos ojos, verdes y transparentes como el cristal, acariciaron los suyos y los llenaron de alegría, de placer y de un deseo inconmensurable. Podía sentir que ese deseo emanaba de ella. No se movió, no dijo una palabra por miedo a romper el hechizo.

En silencio, Sakura caminó hacia él y dejó caer el delantal al suelo mientras alzaba la mano para deshacerse de la cinta que le recogía el cabello. Una vez hez hecho, se inclinó hacia él, todavía sentado en la silla, y se sujetó a la mesa que había detrás para encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

Lo estudió durante lo que pareció una eternidad, examinando cada centímetro de su rostro.

Sasuke sintió su aliento sobre la piel y se le vinieron a la mente una miríada de pensamientos eróticos que endurecieron su cuerpo, le aceleraron el pulso y le formaron un nudo en la garganta.

Sakura bajó los párpados y se inclinó aún más. Él cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que se apoderara de sus labios en un beso abrasador, y deseando en cuerpo y alma que lo hiciera. Pero no ocurrió. En cambio, le lamió uno de los lados de la cara y trazó un lento sendero con la lengua que seguía la cicatriz de la boca.

Sasuke aspiró con fuerza a través de los dientes. Se trataba de un ataque sorpresa que lo llenaba de una extraña sensación de lujuria y de triunfo. Si era un sueño, era el más extraordinario de todos cuantos había tenido. Si estaba muriendo, era una muerte maravillosa.

—Sasuke… —susurró ella.

No pudo soportarlo más. Alzó las manos para sujetarle la cabeza e introdujo por fin los dedos en su abundante cabello, en los gloriosos mechones que había anhelado tocar durante años. Las sedosas hebras se deslizaron entre sus dedos y le acariciaron las mejillas y el cuello.

Atrapó su boca al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí y la besó con fervor. Sakura gimió suavemente cuando sus lenguas se rozaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron. Sabía a manzanas y a vino… un sabor embriagador que lo volvió loco de deseo.

La necesitaba ya.

Levantó una mano para tocarle el pecho, pero ella se la atrapó y se la colocó a un lado. Estaba desesperado por acariciarla, pero ella no iba a permitírselo. Trazó el contorno de los labios femeninos muy despacio con la lengua y acto seguido, ella se separó para mirarlo una vez más. Su piel y sus ojos resplandecían y, sin apartar la mirada de él, cubrió con la mano la protuberancia que se abultaba en sus pantalones.

—Sakura…

—Chist.

Le desabrochó los botones con asombrosa velocidad sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo cuando lo rozó por encima del fino tejido de los calzones, pero ella no apartó la mano; en vez de eso, bajó la vista hasta el centro de su deseo y, sin avergonzarse lo más mínimo, tiró de su ropa interior hacia abajo para poder contemplarlo sin tapujos.

Sasuke estalló en llamas. Tenía una erección en toda regla y estaba bien dotado, pero esa mujer había estado con muchos hombres. Por más placer que ese sensual encuentro pudiera reportarle, le aterrorizaba parecerle inadecuado.

Ella lo estudió de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro durante lo que parecieron horas. Con todo, se sintió incapaz de reaccionar y no logró mediar palabra, aunque eso carecía de importancia, ya que de cualquier forma no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir. A la postre, Sakura alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

—Es del tamaño perfecto para mí, Sasuke.

Tragó saliva con fuerza en un intento por contener lo que sentía en su interior. Era una mujer con un cuerpo y un rostro hechizantes, y ese tono seductor hacía que se sintiera deseado, tanto si ella hablaba en serio como si no. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula; sentía un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta. Acto seguido, cuando ella colocó la cálida mano sobre su miembro, tuvo la certeza de que moriría.

En un principio Sakura lo acunó sobre la palma y acarició la delicada piel de arriba abajo con la yema de los dedos. Rodeó el extremo con el pulgar y jugueteó con las uñas entre los crespos y oscuros rizos de la base antes de rozar con caricias suaves como una pluma el saco que tenía entre los muslos. Luego se arrodilló a su lado e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo donde más lo necesitaba.

Sasuke no podía creer que aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a él. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera en la caldeada cocina, con las luces encendidas, la comida al fuego y el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas, mientras la mujer de su vida lo complacía de la manera más íntima y desinteresada.

Depositó tiernos besos de un extremo al otro del miembro y se detuvo un momento para deslizar la lengua alrededor de la punta. Sasuke aferró con más fuerza su cabello, cerró los ojos para sentir más y susurró su nombre.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro cuando comenzó a llevarlo hacia ese punto sin retorno, y Sasuke sabía que faltaban escasos segundos para perder el control. Trató de alzarle la cabeza con ternura, pero ella se resistió.

—Déjame hacerlo, Sasuke —murmuró con voz ronca.

Y la dejó. El placer arrastró cualquier tipo de pensamiento racional y supo que no podría detenerla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Demasiado…

Ella lo tomó en la boca. Por entero. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y gimió; se aferró a ella con la respiración irregular, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

Lo acarició con esa lengua húmeda y caliente. Había separado los labios lo justo para arrancarle la simiente y llevarlo cada vez más cerca del abismo. Quería tocarla, quería estar dentro de ella, quería que lo amara.

—Saku —imploró en tono áspero—. Te necesito. Saku…

Llegó al orgasmo en medio de una explosión de luz y asombro, jadeando, con los dedos enterrados en su cabello para sujetarla con firmeza mientras ella se introducía su miembro en la boca, dándole lo mismo que él le había dado. Lo acarició, lo estimuló y lo amó con la boca hasta que el resplandor de la satisfacción se aplacó un poco y la rigidez de su cuerpo comenzó a atenuarse.

El tiempo pasó muy despacio. Al final, Sakura levantó la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en su muslo, y Sasuke supo que lo estaba mirando aunque aún no había abierto los ojos. Apenas podía respirar. No conseguía aminorar el ritmo de su corazón. No quería que ese momento terminase nunca.

Sakura lo observó con detenimiento; estudió cada uno de los matices de su rostro, las líneas escabrosas de la rugosa cicatriz que tenía junto a los labios, el tono bronceado de su piel, la áspera barba de la barbilla y las mejillas, los oscuros mechones de pelo, y sus largas pestañas. Era un hombre muy apuesto; fuerte aunque, a juzgar por el rubor que teñía sus mejillas a causa de la pasión y que lo hacía parecer más joven, también indefenso.

Lo besó en el muslo y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión, Sasuke.

Él le acarició el pelo, pero no dijo nada.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y admitió en voz queda.

—Solo le he hecho esto a un hombre con anterioridad, a petición suya, y no me gustó. Pero esta noche lo he disfrutado porque lo he hecho contigo… para ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sasuke levantó los párpados por fin para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo entiendo.

Hablaba con voz densa y áspera, pero tenía una sonrisa soñadora.

—No tengo mucha experiencia con esta forma de hacer el amor —continuó ella en un ronco susurro—, así que también yo temía fracasar. Creo que ahora estamos a la par.

Sasuke respiró hondo y enterró los dedos en su cabello una vez más.

—Esto no es una competición, Saku.

—A eso me refiero —replicó ella de inmediato.

Él lo meditó durante un instante mientras estudiaba su expresión.

—Tú jamás podrías fracasar conmigo, de ninguna manera.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo. Ese hombre sabía muy bien lo que debía decirle para asegurarse de que creyera en él, para hacer que lo deseara. De pronto sintió un acuciante impulso de acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

—Yo siento exactamente lo mismo con respecto a ti.

Con una mirada aún más tierna, Sasuke le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar. Sakura no logró recordar una ocasión en la que un hombre se hubiese mostrado más dulce con ella, más… concentrado en ella.

—¿Admitirás ahora que somos amantes? —le preguntó con mucha cautela.

Él se incorporó un poco, lo que la obligó a levantar la cabeza, y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, tendré que admitirlo —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—. Pero no quiero ir demasiado rápido.

Sakura no tenía muy claro qué quería decir con eso, aunque él se lo diría tarde o temprano; probablemente tuviera algo que ver con su aspecto o con sus piernas. No lo discutiría en esos momentos.

Al parecer algo incómodo con su estado de desnudez, Sasuke cambió de posición en la silla y apartó las manos de ella. Sakura solo lo había dejado expuesto desde la cintura hasta los muslos, pero en esos instantes estaba flácido y las lámparas de la cocina iluminaban a la perfección esa parte de él.

—Creo que iré a lavarme un poco —le dijo con tono despreocupado al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo miraba a los ojos—. Después, cenaremos —Se alisó las faldas y recogió el delantal del suelo para dejarlo sobre el respaldo de otra de las sillas—. He tenido un encuentro de lo más interesante con Rothebury en el bosque. Te lo contaré durante la cena. Ese hombre es una araña, Sasuke.

Él se rió por lo bajo mientras se subía los pantalones empapados por la lluvia.

—¿Una araña? Creí que tal vez lo encontrarías de tu agrado.

Ella arrugó la frente con expresión perpleja.

—Dejando a un lado los asuntos inmorales e ilegales que se trae entre manos, supongo que es el tipo de hombre que habría preferido en Francia, en la ciudad. Pero no aquí.

—¿No aquí?

Ni ahora, quiso decirle; pero no se atrevió. Se sentía confusa de nuevo, ya que no podía comprender las sensaciones que albergaba con respecto a las últimas semanas que había pasado con él. Sasuke la hacía pensar de una forma diferente, reaccionar de manera distinta a como solía hacerlo.

—¿Te importaría remover la salsa? —preguntó para cambiar de tema—. No quiero que se queme.

—Por supuesto que no.

Detectó una pizca de diversión en sus palabras, pero lo dejó pasar. Se recogió el pelo con la cinta que se había quitado momentos antes y se volvió para dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo de golpe.

—Creo que ese tipo te ha investigado —comentó tras un instante de vacilación—. Dijo que nadie había oído hablar de ti en Eastleigh.

Puesto que no deseaba parecer desconfiada, no lo había planteado como una pregunta, aunque en realidad sí que esperaba una explicación. Él no dijo nada hasta que ella colocó la palma de la mano sobre el marco de la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Sasuke, que se había inclinado hacia delante en la silla y había apoyado los codos en las rodillas, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera.

—Las lesiones me han convertido en una especie de ermitaño, Sakura. Conozco a muy poca gente y tengo aún menos amigos. No es de extrañar que haya pocas personas en Eastleigh que me conozcan. Yo vivo en el campo y no en la ciudad propiamente dicha; además, llevo años sin relacionarme con nadie.

Era obvio que le había resultado muy, muy difícil decir aquello. Sakura se dio cuenta y se alegró de poder dejar el tema atrás.

—¿Te preocupa que el barón sospeche de ti?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza muy despacio.

—No. Se está poniendo nervioso, pero no creo que sepa nada; al menos, no lo suficiente para actuar.

Sakura se detuvo de nuevo para escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y para deleitarse con el agradable aroma de las manzanas y el cerdo asados.

—¿Cuándo piensas contarme lo que te sucedió en las piernas, Sasuke?

Él se frotó la cara con la palma de una mano.

—Pronto.

Por algún motivo que no logró averiguar, esa sencilla respuesta la derritió por dentro.

—¿Jugarás al ajedrez conmigo más tarde? —preguntó con voz suave y esperanzada.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos por fin.

—Siempre es mi momento favorito del día, Sakura —replicó en un sedoso murmullo—. Quiero averiguar cuántas partidas más tendremos que jugar antes de que me derrotes.

—Comienzo a sospechar que serán muchas.

Sasuke no respondió, pero su mirada consiguió que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago y que le temblaran las manos. Era una mirada cargada de… algo que no podía identificar, algo profundo y maravilloso. La acarició con los ojos, pero sus labios estaban un poco separados, como si rogaran que ella los besara. Ella. Nadie más. Sakura se dio cuenta al instante, y esa comprensión la dejó aturdida, inundada por unos nuevos y maravillosos pensamientos que rellenaban esos huecos de su mente que siempre habían ocupado las dudas.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Lemon en este capítulo!**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Navidad había llegado. Un aire de celebración y entusiasmo comenzó a inundar las calles de Winter Garden a medida que todo el mundo se preparaba para la fiesta religiosa. Los cantantes de villancicos se situaban en la plaza de vez en cuando para entretener a todo aquel que pasaba por allí, las campanas sonaban desde la iglesia, y los niños hacían estallar los petardos y recogían ramas de pino y de acebo para colgarlas en las repisas de las chimeneas y en la entrada de las puertas.

Sakura se había pasado toda la semana preparando _bonbons_, ricas bolas de chocolate francés envueltas en papel decorado, para entregárselos a los lugareños. Aquellos que no consideraban extraño que hubiera una francesa entre ellos aceptaban el chocolate encantados y la recibían con agrado. Otros, entre los que se incluían, por supuesto, lady Claire Childress y Penélope Bennington-Jones, recogían los bombones por medio de desabridos mayordomos que se los agradecían con cordialidad y le informaban de que su señora no estaba en casa. Al parecer, Desdémona seguía escondida, aunque el hecho de estar embarazada era una excusa de lo más conveniente para negarse a ver a las visitas, desde luego.

La investigación que llevaba a cabo junto con Sasuke seguía adelante, aunque despacio. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro con el barón y durante ese tiempo ni Sasuke ni ella habían averiguado nada nuevo. Habían paseado muchas veces junto al lago por la noche sin ver ni oír nada en la gélida oscuridad. A Sakura le daba la impresión de que Sasuke estaba a la espera de algo, aunque no habría sabido explicar por qué, ni siquiera ante sí misma. Parecía contentarse con vivir en la casita con ella y descubrir por casualidad las pistas relacionadas con la operación de contrabando de opio, en lugar de investigarlas. Él no tenía prisa alguna por concluir la investigación y, con cierto recelo ante su propia pereza, si podía llamarla así, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco la tenía. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Sasuke cada día más y, por supuesto, Inglaterra suponía un cambio de lo más refrescante para ella. Aunque las raíces de su trabajo seguían en Francia, ése era su hogar; ése era el lugar al que pertenecía, aunque fuera en su mente y en su corazón. Utilizaría cualquier excusa para permanecer en suelo británico tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Sasuke y ella habían llegado a conocerse mejor durante las dos últimas semanas, aunque solo de una manera superficial. Solían pasar el día juntos leyendo o escribiendo cartas, paseando por el pueblo o haciendo visitas, jugando al ajedrez o conversando por las noches. Aún se negaba a hablar de sí mismo, así que ella no fisgoneaba, pero charlaba con frecuencia sobre su hijo, a quien quería muchísimo. Sakura se moría por preguntarle acerca del accidente que le había causado las lesiones, aunque algo en su interior que no lograba identificar la instaba a guardar silencio. Sabía que él revelaría más de sí mismo a su debido tiempo. Por alguna razón inexplicable, sentía que todavía pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos. Y, desde luego, ella no tenía ninguna prisa por escapar de su presencia.

Eso, en cierto modo, la preocupaba mucho. Aunque le encantaba mantener una relación sexual con Sasuke, no podía permitir que se convirtiera en algo más. Se negaba a echarlo de menos más de lo normal cuando se marchara. No quería terminar herida, ni tampoco herirlo a él, por supuesto. No tenía claro lo que Sasuke sentía por ella, pero comenzaba a sospechar que los sentimientos de aquel hombre eran mucho más profundos que los suyos. Algunas veces lo pillaba mirándola fijamente con una expresión de intenso anhelo en sus rasgos masculinos y complejos; y sus ojos revelaban pensamientos y emociones que él se negaba a pronunciar.

Todavía no se habían convertido en amantes, al menos en el pleno sentido de la palabra, y el deseo que Sasuke le inspiraba crecía día a día. Por más que había intentado atraerlo, él no había vuelto a abrazarla desde aquella memorable noche en la cocina, cuando le había entregado todo sin recibir nada. Se habían besado apasionadamente en dos ocasiones, pero ambas veces él se había detenido antes de que el deseo los arrastrara. Sakura se había mostrado impaciente aunque considerada, y él no la había presionado.

A esas alturas ya estaba harta. Lo deseaba con desesperación y esa noche se aseguraría de que ambos disfrutaran del placer físico, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para engatusarlo. Estaban en Nochebuena, una noche para la entrega, para la generosidad.

—Me gustaría saber cómo llegaste a convertirte en una espía del gobierno británico.

Ese súbito comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban sentados en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, tomándose un brandy y disfrutando del calor del fuego después de la deliciosa cena a base de ganso asado relleno de cebolla y salvia, cóctel de frutas, pudín de pasas y dulce de chocolate, cuyas sobras terminarían al día siguiente, después de la misa de Navidad. Era casi medianoche, y en las dos últimas horas Sasuke le había hablado sobre muchas de las investigaciones anteriores que había realizado para la Corona, todas ellas en Inglaterra. Ella lo había escuchado con embeleso… siempre que su mente no se perdía en ensoñaciones sobre ese magnífico cuerpo que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus manos. Era un hombre fascinante pese a su reserva, y había hecho mucho por la causa inglesa en la última década. Supuso que en esos momentos le tocaba a ella. Lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y sujetó con más fuerza la copa que sostenía en su regazo para obligarse a no tocarlo.

—Me temo que en comparación con sus historias, monsieur Uchiha, la mía es bastante aburrida.

—Compláceme —insistió él antes de darle un sorbo al brandy.

Sakura lo observó sin tapujos. Los gruesos y largos músculos de los muslos tensaban los pantalones negros y su amplio pecho se marcaba bajo la camisa de seda, lo que la hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que, con semejantes lesiones, ese hombre fuera capaz de mantenerse tan en forma. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hacía, funcionaba, porque a ella le costaba un esfuerzo mayúsculo resistirse a él en cualquier plano (ya fuese intelectual, físico o incluso emocional), y eso la preocupaba bastante.

Los labios masculinos se curvaron hacia arriba en un gesto que parecía suplicarle que los besara… Sakura se aclaró la garganta y contempló el líquido ambarino de la copa que mantenía en su regazo.

—Mi infancia no fue de las mejores, Sasuke. Mi madre me detestaba, aunque solía serle útil como sirvienta. Cuando tenía dieciséis años comencé a bailar en los escenarios siempre que tenía un rato libre, lo que no ocurría muy a menudo, para ganar un poco de dinero. Me negué a considerar la prostitución, sobre todo porque ya había visto lo que eso le había hecho a mi madre. Quería ser capaz de mantenerme a mí misma y carecía de otras habilidades.

—¿Tu madre era prostituta? —la interrumpió con voz queda.

Sakura hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No a cambio de dinero, y no a modo de empleo. Pero intercambiaba favores sexuales por opio cuando lo necesitaba y no podía permitírselo. A menudo lo hacía en la habitación de al lado, y yo lo escuchaba todo.

Sasuke no comentó nada con respecto a eso, de modo que continuó.

—Al principio no ganaba mucho como bailarina, pero puesto que los obscenos comentarios que recibía de los tipos lascivos me importaban un comino, seguí haciéndolo y conseguí ahorrar casi todo el dinero… aunque solo gracias a que mi madre no sabía nada. Se habría quedado con todo de haberse enterado. Después de cuatro años, conseguí lo suficiente para marcharme y, a la edad de veinte años, la abandoné —Suspiró ante los dolorosos recuerdos—. Ella me odió por eso, Sasuke. Me gritó un montón de improperios mientras cerraba la puerta, y no porque me amase o se preocupara por mi bienestar, sino porque ya no estaría allí para despertarla cuando se emborrachara, para lavar y remendar sus ropas o para cocinar y limpiarle la casa. Hace nueve años que no la veo, y para ser sincera debo admitir que no la he echado de menos ni un solo día.

Sasuke cambió de postura en el sofá para sentarse un poco más cerca de ella, así que Sakura pudo percibir mucho mejor esa limpia esencia masculina que lo caracterizaba, y también lo mucho que se le ajustaban los pantalones a las caderas y a los muslos cuando se movía. Apretó la copa con fuerza y bebió un nuevo trago de brandy.

—Nadie te ha amado nunca, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ella se quedó inmóvil con la copa apretada contra el labio inferior, pero cuando observó aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban con comprensión y ternura, sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Sasuke extendió una mano y tomó unos cuantos mechones de su cabello entre los dedos para frotarlos con suavidad.

—La única persona que me amó de verdad fue mi padre —contestó con serenidad, hechizada. Él estudió su rostro.

—Supongo que para una niña debe de ser muy duro perder a su padre a una edad tan temprana y quedarse sin nadie.

Su empeño por discutir asuntos tan personales de su vida la incomodó un poco. El tema era demasiado perturbador; los recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos.

—Lo vi solo en unas pocas y maravillosas ocasiones, pero creo que la posibilidad de que algún día me sacara de Francia y me llevara de vuelta a Inglaterra, la tierra que yo consideraba mi verdadero hogar, fue lo que me mantuvo feliz todos esos años. Cuando descubrí que había muerto, algo en mi interior murió con él. Fue como si me hubieran robado todos mis sueños y esperanzas —Intentó por todos los medios parecer indiferente, mantener la ira a raya, tal y como había hecho durante años—. A partir de ese momento —concluyó con cierta frialdad—, tomé el control de mi vida. La vida que llevo hoy en día es lo que yo he hecho de ella. Me niego a ser infeliz.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de los mechones de cabello, que había alzado un poco para poder observarlos a la luz del fuego.

—Mis padres me amaban —dijo con voz grave y ensimismada—. Pero hace ya muchos años que murieron, de modo que solo recuerdo los momentos felices y memorables. Mi hijo me quiere más de lo que puede explicarse con palabras, aunque lo cierto es que soy su padre y su único pariente con vida. Mi mujer me tenía mucho cariño, pero el nuestro fue un matrimonio concertado. Era una prima lejana mía, y ambos sabíamos desde muy temprana edad que un día nos casaríamos. Yo la amaba de la misma forma que ella a mí. Su muerte me resultó muy dura porque la conocía de toda la vida —Tenía un brillo intenso en la mirada cuando la clavó en sus ojos—. Supongo que recibí mucho más afecto que tú mientras crecía, aunque al igual que tú, Saku, nunca me he sentido amado de verdad.

Por una mujer, quería decir. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago de nuevo, así que dio otro sorbo al brandy. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en ella que le provocaba una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo, anticipación y entusiasmo.

Necesitaba comprender quién era ella. Ya sabía lo que era, pero no quién. Las fuerzas de su pasado le habían dado forma, la habían moldeado para convertirla en una mujer fuerte e independiente; y esa independencia era más importante para ella que cualquier amor que pudiese haberse perdido. Dado que no era de las que bebían demasiado, Sakura dejó la copa, aún medio llena, sobre la mesita de té que tenía delante. Sasuke le soltó el cabello, pero dejó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, con la mano cerca de su hombro.

—Cuando me marché de Francia a los veinte años —continuó ella en un intento por volver a retomar el tema de conversación original—, vine de inmediato a Inglaterra para conocer a la familia de mi padre. Me aceptaron con lo que podría denominarse una «cálida reserva», pero jamás llegaron a considerarme una de ellos. Fueron educados, aunque… comedidos. Me quedé allí tres semanas y me marché sin ninguna pena para dirigirme al Ministerio del Interior en busca de trabajo.

La boca de Sasuke se frunció un poco, y eso la hizo sonreír.

—Lo sé —admitió al tiempo que se frotaba la frente con la palma de la mano—. Lo pienso ahora y me admiro de mi propia audacia. Los encargados estuvieron a punto de echarme del edificio entre carcajadas. Pero insistí y logré ver a sir Akasuna tres veces en otras tantas semanas. Cuando el último intento no consiguió ganar su… respeto incondicional, y se negó de nuevo a contratar a una mujer (y a una francesa, nada menos), regresé a Francia y juré ayudar a los ingleses por mis propios medios. Eso fue hace nueve años, aunque parece que fuera ayer. En tres años me abrí camino en la clase alta francesa y averigüé todo cuanto pude para ayudar a la causa británica, pequeños retazos de información que le transmitía a sir Akasuna con el saludo: "Un afectuoso recuerdo de la francesa" —Entrecerró los ojos con picardía—. Él sabía quién era yo, y me divertía esa pequeña muestra de poder. Vivía la vida de una dama de la alta sociedad parisina, asistía a las fiestas adecuadas y me convertía en la devota amante del caballero apropiado cuando así lo decidía. Me convertí en la persona que deseaba ser y nadie lo cuestionó. Al final, llegué a ser mucho mejor actriz que mi madre, sin lugar a dudas.

Sakura miró a Sasuke sin reservas para ver si le asombraban sus revelaciones, pero él permanecía inexpresivo e inmóvil mientras la escuchaba con atención. Parecía sentir verdadera curiosidad, como si le importara lo que decía, y ella tuvo la certeza de que no la juzgaría.

—Seguí bailando de vez en cuando en mugrientas salas llenas de humo donde hombres sudorosos y borrachos me lanzaban monedas y me hacían gráficas sugerencias sexuales a la cara con la esperanza de obtener mis favores. Mantuve ambas identidades separadas, y por fortuna para mí, las personas influyentes con las que me relacionaba durante el día no eran las mismas que frecuentaban los clubes de baile por las noches. Todavía necesitaba esos ingresos y sabía que con el tiempo recibiría un mensaje de sir Akasuna en el que se me informaría de que había sido aceptada como uno de vosotros.

Sasuke cruzó las piernas.

—Un poco ingenuo por tu parte, ¿no crees?

Ella encogió uno de los hombros.

—Sí, era bastante ingenua, pero también confiaba mucho en mí misma.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle otro sorbo al brandy.

—Continúa.

Sakura titubeó un instante y disfrutó del agradable silencio mientras elegía con cuidado las palabras que diría a continuación. Al final optó por ser franca.

—A principios de julio de mil ochocientos cuarenta y tres, mientras yacía desnuda en la cama de un diplomático francés viudo, él mencionó de manera accidental (y desafortunada para él) que Claude Denis Boudreau y Bernard Chartrand, dos importantes prisioneros políticos, iban a ser trasladados directamente desde los juzgados londinenses hasta Newgate y que estaban planeando liberarlos durante el trayecto, por la fuerza si era necesario —Se irguió con aire satisfecho y enlazó las manos sobre el regazo en un gesto de lo más pulcro. Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa—. Era justo el tipo de noticia que había estado esperando y estaba claro que no podía enviarle un mensaje a sir Akasuna con una información tan importante. La cuestión de tiempo era crucial, de modo que fui a Londres en persona un par de días y aguardé durante horas en el gélido y tétrico edificio de oficinas antes de que él se dignara a verme. Pareció sorprendido y en cierto modo divertido por mi presencia, aunque creo que también impresionado por mi discreción y mis averiguaciones acerca del fiasco inminente.

Cuando me enteré de que los franceses implicados en la conspiración habían sido arrestados y de que Chartrand y Boudreau fueron trasladados a prisión sin más contratiempos, supe que me había ganado la aprobación de sir Akasuna. Tres días después, el dos de agosto, uno de nuestros asociados en París se puso en contacto conmigo de manera no oficial cerca de mi casa. En menos de veinticuatro horas me había convertido en Sakura Haruno, viuda del legendario Naruto Uzumaki, y fui enviada de inmediato a Marsella para comenzar mi carrera como informante en el campo del comercio de contrabando —Hizo un movimiento rápido con la muñeca—. Y para cualquier otra cosa que pudiera surgir.

—Eres bien conocida en el ministerio —señaló Sasuke, divertido—, y enormemente admirada.

Sakura ya lo sospechaba, pero oírlo decir por primera vez, y con esa voz que habría jurado estaba llena de orgullo, le provocó un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

—¿Aunque sea francesa? —preguntó con expresión tímida.

—Sobre todo porque eres francesa.

Ése era el mayor cumplido de todos. Tras inclinarse hacia él, le apoyó la mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con suavidad, sintiendo la piel cálida bajo la suavidad de la seda.

—Adoro mi trabajo, Sasuke —confesó en un tono apasionado—. Es lo que soy, y no solo lo que hago. Si hay algo que he aprendido en veintinueve años es que el amor es efímero, pero lo que eres no lo es. Decidí convertirme en espía para el gobierno inglés porque eso es lo que soy y lo que he sido siempre. Me sentiré a gusto con eso de por vida y no necesito ninguna otra cosa para darle sentido a mi existencia.

Él se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada durante un buen rato; parecía meditar sobre el propósito que yacía tras sus comentarios, en un intento quizá por relacionar a la mujer que conocía con el pasado que ella tanto despreciaba. Luego ladeó la cabeza como si hubiera algo que no entendía. Frunció un poco el ceño y entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera ver a través de ella; a Sakura le dio la impresión de que intentaba atisbar qué había en los recovecos de su alma.

Eso la puso algo nerviosa, de modo que retiró la mano de su hombro y se apartó un poco de él.

—Creo, Saku —dijo con voz serena—, que consideras el amor algo efímero porque en realidad jamás has permitido que te llegue aquí… —Le acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos—. Ni aquí —Bajó la mano muy despacio a lo largo de su cuello para colocarla al final sobre su corazón, entre ambos pechos—. Hasta el día en que lo permitas, serás una excelente espía para la Corona, una buena amiga para aquellos que te importan, una respetable ciudadana francesa por fuera y una honorable inglesa por dentro, pero jamás sabrás quién eres hasta que admitas que te valoran por algo más que lo superficial, que te aman.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, a excepción de los diminutos temblores que sacudieron su vientre y sus extremidades. Estaba claro que él no entendía sus anhelos, sus sueños ni sus ambiciones, pero ella tampoco lo entendía a él. Hablaba con rodeos, tal y como hacían casi todos los hombres que conocía, en especial cuando se conversaba sobre el amor.

—Nadie me ama, Sasuke —dijo en tono serio a modo de explicación—, y me siento feliz y contenta. Mi trabajo es mi vida. Es gratificante y satisfactorio. No necesito nada más.

Él respiró hondo y después soltó el aire muy despacio, sin apartar aún la mano de su pecho.

—Jamás sabrás si te aman o no, ya que no te lo planteas. Tu trabajo lo es todo para ti porque es algo seguro, Sakura. No puede decepcionarte ni abusar de ti, como tu madre. No puede morir y dejarte sola y preocupada, como tu padre. El amor puede hacer esas cosas, pero una profesión no.

Se acercó tanto a ella que Sakura pudo percibir la extraordinaria calidez que se desprendía de su cuerpo y el reflejo de la luz del fuego en las pupilas de sus ojos.

—Una profesión paga las deudas —susurró él con voz ronca al tiempo que le frotaba el hombro con los dedos— y satisface tus necesidades de éxito personal y de hacer algo para mejorar la sociedad. Pero el amor te llena el alma con algo extraordinariamente gratificante. Si mueres sin experimentarlo, te perderás la única alegría auténtica de la vida.

Sakura sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Durante más de un segundo. Y después se le aceleró, algo que sin duda él pudo notar bajo su palma.

Hablaba con suma seriedad, y su expresión era calculadora y desafiante. Peligrosa. Una pequeña parte de ella quiso huir, librarse de su presencia y regresar a la seguridad de su dormitorio, incluso a su hogar en Francia. Sin embargo, una parte mucho más importante, la parte intrépida e irracional, deseó acercarse a él, hundirse entre sus brazos y besarlo con fuerzas renovadas y el deseo de algo más; esa parte de ella deseó no alejarse nunca de él.

Él también lo percibió, o tal vez vio la indecisión dibujada en su expresión, porque alzó la mano de repente y trazó el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar.

A Sakura le flaquearon las fuerzas y, al ver que iba a perder la batalla, se rindió a sus caricias.

—Tengo algo para ti —murmuró él, rompiendo el hechizo—. Un regalo de Navidad.

Ella no apartó la vista de sus hermosos ojos; estaba tan abrumada por su estado de ánimo y su preocupación, por su obvia masculinidad, que no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

A regañadientes, Sasuke se apartó de ella y se puso en pie. Apuró lo que le quedaba de brandy de un solo trago y después desapareció por la escalera que conducía hasta su habitación. Cuando regresó instantes más tarde, traía en las manos una enorme caja atada con un lazo de satén azul.

Sakura estiró las manos para cogerla, invadida por una extraña mezcla de sensaciones: agradecimiento y estupefacción. Desasosiego.

Él vaciló un poco antes de soltarla.

—¿Me prometes que te lo quedarás?

El profundo tono de barítono de su voz la instaba a no desafiarlo, de modo que ella compuso una expresión inocente y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Tras dejar escapar un bufido, Sasuke soltó la caja y se sentó junto a ella de nuevo, aunque más cerca esta vez: había colocado el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, por detrás de sus hombros, y sus rodillas se rozaban.

Sakura desató el lazo a toda prisa y lo dejó a un lado antes de levantar la tapa de la caja. Lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

Dentro había una gruesa pelliza, tan suave y blanca como el plumaje de un cisne, rematada con un exuberante ribete de marta cebellina. Cogió la prenda por los hombros y la sacó de la caja con mucho cuidado antes de ponerse en pie para colocársela sobre el pecho y probársela por encima. La pelliza, cara y hecha a medida, era una prenda ajustada con seis grandes botones negros que servían para cerrarla desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, dejando que el resto del grueso tejido cayera hasta los tobillos. La marta cebellina no solo adornaba las mangas, el cuello y la capucha, sino que también revestía el interior y cubría el largo manguito a juego que seguía en el interior de la caja.

Por un momento, Sakura no supo qué decir.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, nervioso.

—Ay, Sasuke —susurró ella con incredulidad—. Es…

—Hermosa y elegante, y de lo más necesaria —concluyó por ella.

—Sí.

—Como tú —añadió con voz ronca.

Sakura no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, ni que hubiera sido tan generoso para regalarle aquella espléndida pelliza.

—¿Compraste esto para mí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él extendió la mano para acariciar la piel de marta.

—Necesitabas algo más abrigado que una capa de viaje. Tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado y quise gastarlo en ti.

Era lo más conmovedor que nadie había hecho por ella en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke… —comenzó a decir antes de dar una honda bocanada de aire—. Sasuke, es un regalo maravilloso…

—Y dijiste que te lo quedarías, así que me siento de lo más satisfecho.

La había arrinconado, pero Sakura tenía otra excusa razonable.

—Solo podré utilizar una pelliza así en Inglaterra, este invierno. Me temo que después no me serviría de mucho.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara; el cabello se rizaba sobre su frente y sus ojos despedían fuego. De pronto parecía un pirata que calculaba con sagacidad su valía.

—Puede que te quedes en Inglaterra mucho más tiempo del que crees, Saku.

Esas palabras, que brotaron de su boca como si de lava se tratara, la dejaron sin aliento y desencadenaron una oleada de deseo en su interior. Allí sentado en el sofá, sin despegar los ojos de ella, exudaba una sexualidad intensa y primaria que la abrasaba hasta los huesos y que era imposible pasar por alto.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti —le dijo en un delicado ronroneo.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿De veras?

Sakura dobló la prenda con esmero y la metió en la caja antes de colocar esta última en la alfombra, bajo la mesita de té. Luego volvió a girarse hacia él con los brazos en jarras.

Sasuke aguardaba con paciencia y sin dejar de observarla, de manera que ella decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Comenzó a desabotonarse el cuello del vestido muy despacio, y los ojos masculinos descendieron para seguir los movimientos. Sasuke se removió con incomodidad en su asiento.

—¿No estás precipitando las cosas un poco? —inquirió con cierta ironía.

Sakura se dio cuenta al instante de que no se había negado; no le había dicho que se detuviera ni que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa suave y gutural.

—Te prometo que no me aprovecharé de ti, Sasuke.

No tenía intención de desnudarse por completo, dado que no creía que fuese el momento oportuno. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas apoyadas a ambos lados de sus caderas y las faldas alzadas hasta los muslos, y comenzó a frotar su sexo contra la enorme dureza que se apreciaba bajo sus pantalones. Eso le reportó una buena dosis de satisfacción inmediata: él estaba preparado para tomarla y todavía no habían hecho nada.

—Algún día, señor Uchiha, pienso verlo completamente desnudo.

—Algún día, mi dulce Sakura, pienso permitir que lo hagas.

Con una sonrisa, Sakura se abrió la parte superior del vestido para dejar al descubierto la fina camisola de lino.

—Éste es mi regalo —le dijo a modo de invitación.

Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó de manera apasionada. Sasuke la aceptó de inmediato y la rodeó con los brazos para estrecharla, jadeando a causa del deseo.

Mientras enterraba los dedos en el suave cabello masculino, Sakura trazó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua y después la introdujo hasta el fondo en su boca. Soltó un leve gemido cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionársela y a acariciarle la espalda y las caderas. Después, él subió las manos para cubrir sus pechos por encima de la camisola y le acarició los pezones con los pulgares hasta que se convirtieron en dos puntos deliciosamente sensibles.

Consumida por la lujuria, Sakura empezó a moverse arriba y abajo sobre el miembro erecto al tiempo que lo besaba con desesperación y le acariciaba los pómulos con los pulgares sin apartar las manos de su cabello. Sasuke le apretó y le masajeó los pechos como si encajaran a la perfección en sus palmas. Respiraba con dificultad y su quedo suspiro se mezcló con el de ella.

Cuando bajó las manos hasta los muslos, ella dejó de aferrado con tanta fuerza para darle a entender que tenía su permiso. Sasuke aceptó su invitación y deslizó las manos hacia arriba bajo el vestido. La piel de sus palmas le abrasó las piernas desnudas en el momento del contacto.

—Dios, Saku —dijo entre dientes tras separarse un poco—, no llevas nada de ropa…

Debajo del vestido no, pensó ella con una sonrisa para sus adentros antes de besarle el cuello, la cara, la barbilla y los labios.

—Sube las manos y descubrirás que tu regalo no tiene ningún envoltorio, Sasuke —susurró contra la cálida mejilla cubierta por una barba incipiente—. Te ha estado esperando durante todo el día.

Con un gruñido de auténtico placer, Sasuke hizo lo que le había pedido muy despacio; tan despacio que ella creyó que moriría de deseo… o que tendría que agarrarle las manos y obligarlo a ponerlas allí donde más las necesitaba.

Cuando por fin situó los dedos entre los rizos de su entrepierna, Sakura se apoderó de nuevo de la boca masculina con un gemido y lo besó con intensidad, invitándolo con su cuerpo a indagar y descubrir.

Y él aceptó la invitación. De pronto, el pulgar de Sasuke encontró la pequeña protuberancia de carne, ya cálida y húmeda, y comenzó a acariciarla.

Cambió de postura bajo ella para poder sentirla más íntimamente y después alzó la otra mano hasta su pecho para pellizcar el pezón con suavidad y deslizar la uña sobre la punta.

Sakura jugueteó con su boca, enterró los dedos en su cabello y luego bajó las manos hasta su pecho a fin de sentir los abultados músculos, duros y esbeltos, y esa piel caliente bajo la seda.

Los juegos se habían acabado. Estaba preparada a fin de seguir adelante.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, se apartó de él y se incorporó para recuperar el aliento. Lo miró a los ojos a fin de observar la pasión que lo embargaba mientras mecía las caderas contra la erección y ese delicioso dedo que la acariciaba.

Sasuke tenía los ojos vidriosos, cargados de necesidad y de súplica.

Sakura bajó la mano hasta los botones de su pantalón, pero en esa ocasión él la ayudó a desabrocharlos con rapidez. Se alzó lo justo para permitir que se los bajara hasta los muslos y dejar al descubierto su enorme y rígido miembro, y después, por fin, colocó muy despacio su sexo húmedo encima de él.

Ese contacto tórrido, abrasador y empapado de la esencia y las sensaciones propias del sexo estuvo a punto de llevar a Sasuke más allá del abismo. Pero se negó a cerrar los ojos y a aceptar el placer sin prolongar el momento de diversión. Contempló el delicioso rostro femenino, tan seductor y excitado, y acto seguido volvió a colocar el pulgar en el lugar donde debía estar, en esa pequeña protuberancia que encerraba el núcleo de su deseo.

La acarició con suavidad, muy lentamente, mientras ella lo miraba desde arriba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión que lo instaba a reunirse con ella en la creciente marea de pasión.

Pero en ese momento, Sakura hizo algo inesperado. Alzó una mano para deshacerse la trenza del pelo y la otra para cubrirse uno de los pechos, aún oculto bajo el fino tejido de lino. Comenzó a rodearse el pezón con los dedos, a pellizcarlo y a frotarlo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke, que jamás había visto a una mujer hacer algo así, se quedó sin aliento; tragó saliva y apretó los dientes con fuerza en un intento por mantener el control. Esa noche tenía la intención de llegar al orgasmo dentro de ella, de sentirla por completo; no quería terminar antes de tiempo, antes de proporcionarle algo a cambio.

Sakura le cogió la mano libre y se la colocó sobre un pecho mientras seguía acariciándose el otro. Estaba tan húmeda allí donde la estimulaba con el pulgar, tan hermosa… Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido y comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre su erección.

—Ahora, Saku —insistió él con un ronco susurro. Y mi mayor deseo estará a punto de cumplirse, añadió para sí.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. Levantó las caderas, bajó la mano para encerrarlo entre sus dedos y colocó el extremo de su miembro en el húmedo orificio de entrada.

—He esperado esto durante años —murmuró Sasuke; cerró los ojos sin saber si lo había dicho en alto o no, pero incapaz de detenerse.

Sin decir nada, Sakura descendió con mucho cuidado, introduciéndolo centímetro a centímetro en ese lugar del paraíso en el que los sueños se vuelven realidad. Sus sueños. Estaba tensa, caliente y preparada. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios femeninos cuando lo tomó por entero.

—Perfecto —dijo ella con una voz cargada de anhelo.

Esas palabras le llegaron al alma.

—Perfecto —repitió él.

Lo envolvía por completo y los músculos internos se cerraban en torno a él de una forma maravillosa, como si lo acariciaran. Se habría quedado dentro de ella para siempre si eso fuera posible. Si ella se lo permitiera.

Sakura empezó a moverse con mucha delicadeza. Sasuke siguió su ejemplo y volvió a acariciarla entre las piernas al tiempo que establecía el ritmo. Ella se echó hacia delante y le dio un beso que le robó el aliento y lo dejó jadeante de deseo.

Ella comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos guturales al tiempo que se movía más rápido para frotarse contra su pulgar y contra el hueso púbico, ya muy cerca del clímax. Se apartó de él de repente y Sasuke abrió los ojos, ya que deseaba verla en esa ocasión. Demoraría su propio placer a fin de poder observarla en toda su belleza cuando llegara al orgasmo.

Algo que no tardaría en suceder.

Sakura empezó a jadear y a gemir una y otra vez mientras se frotaba contra su dedo y se cubría los pechos con las manos para juguetear con los pezones.

Sasuke no había presenciado una imagen más erótica en toda su vida. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y ella estaba precipitando las cosas sin proponérselo siquiera.

De pronto, Sakura abrió los ojos y le apretó las piernas con los muslos.

—Estoy a punto, Sasuke. A punto. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Soltó un grito grave y gutural que traspasó las paredes de la casa y lo conmovió hasta la médula. Sintió al instante cómo se contraían sus músculos internos en torno a él, llevándolo con ella hasta ese maravilloso y placentero abismo. Sakura se sacudió contra su cuerpo, pero él no dejó de atormentarla con el pulgar. Ella comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados mientras se pellizcaba los pezones con los dedos y se acariciaba los pechos con las palmas, y Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más.

Le aferró los muslos firmemente con ambas manos.

—Voy a correrme, Sakura. Voy a correrme contigo…

Y eso hizo. Soltó un gemido que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y ella se apartó para que se derramara la semilla sobre el abdomen en palpitantes oleadas. Después se colocó de nuevo sobre su erección y comenzó a moverse sobre él y a rotar las caderas durante unos maravillosos momentos, hasta que el placer se apagó y lo dejó completamente saciado.

A la postre, Sakura dejó de moverse y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo mientras le rodeaba el cuello en un dulce abrazo. Sasuke le devolvió el beso y alzó las manos para acariciarle el cabello. Poco después, ella se acurrucó contra él y escondió el rostro en su cuello, donde su cálido aliento le rozaba la piel.

Sasuke clavó la vista en el moribundo fuego. Tenía a la mujer que amaba entre los brazos, y era uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba de pie frente al ajado espejo de su dormitorio, tratando de examinar lo mejor posible su figura a fin de evaluar todos los detalles y asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto. Se había puesto el vestido de noche para el baile, el único vestido que aún no había utilizado en Winter Garden, y deseaba causar una buena impresión.

Aunque la prenda tenía un corte típico, era una creación despampanante. Confeccionado con resplandeciente satén de color blanco, con escote redondo y bajo y mangas largas que se le ajustaban a los brazos, el vestido se ceñía mucho en el corpiño antes de ensancharse para caer en una exuberante cascada de tejido sobre el miriñaque. Los únicos adornos eran unos volantes de satén azul marino en la parte final de las faldas y unos diminutos pimpollos del mismo material en el escote. El estilo era sencillo, pero el efecto, espectacular. El baile de máscaras sería una fiesta muy importante, tanto para el pueblo como para su investigación. Esa noche, por primera vez desde su llegada, Sasuke y ella se adentrarían en el hogar del barón de Rothebury.

Añadió una pizca de color a sus labios, se pellizcó las mejillas y después se pasó las manos por el cabello. En lugar de trenzárselo como solía, se había hecho un recogido suelto en la coronilla, dejando que unos cuantos mechones le rodearan el rostro y el cuello. Después añadió el remate final: unos ligeros toques de perfume y unos pendientes largos de perla. Deseaba de corazón que a Sasuke le gustara su aspecto, ya que, si bien era reacia a admitirlo, comprendió que se había vestido con tanto esmero porque deseaba impresionarlo a él más que a nadie.

Tras respirar hondo para darse ánimos, cogió su hermosa pelliza nueva, el manguito y un pequeño bolso, en el que no había guardado más que el color de labios y un pañuelo de lino. Luego apagó la luz y abandonó los confines de su dormitorio para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, donde Sasuke la esperaba.

A excepción del resplandor del fuego agonizante y de una pequeña lámpara, la estancia estaba a oscuras. Percibió la presencia de Sasuke al instante y lo que vio la hizo detenerse en seco.

El hombre estaba junto a la chimenea, con un leve rictus en los labios. Tenía la vista clavada en la repisa y levantaba una y otra vez la tapa de la caja de música para dejarla caer de nuevo. Un acto que delataba su nerviosismo.

Hasta donde podía ver, iba vestido de negro por completo y si bien era un estilo de lo más conservador, encajaba con sus rasgos a la perfección. Se dio la vuelta al oírla, y Sakura trastabilló a causa de la oleada de deleite e incertidumbre que la invadió al verlo.

Estaba devastadoramente apuesto con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, lejos de sus hermosos ojos y su masculino rostro. Pudo ver entonces que el chaleco era de seda azul marino y el pañuelo del cuello tan blanco como su vestido. Durante un instante, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si él había planeado aquello. Las ropas que vestía eran costosas y hacían juego con las suyas; sin embargo, él no podía estar al tanto de lo que iba a ponerse. Por lo que ella sabía, no había visto el vestido. Aun así, parecerían una pareja, y le gustaba esa idea.

La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada antes de detenerse un instante en el escote y Sakura notó que se sonrojaba ante semejante escrutinio.

—He asistido a incontables bailes por toda Europa e Inglaterra, Sakura —admitió de manera pensativa, rompiendo el silencio con su voz grave y estentórea—, pero jamás había visto a una dama tan hermosa como tú —Meneó la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible—. No puedo describirlo con palabras. Sencillamente, me has dejado sin aliento.

Sakura sintió que el sol había aparecido entre las nubes para bañarla con su cálido resplandor dorado. Muchos hombres de importancia habían comentado su belleza, pero nunca había percibido, ni presenciado, tanta sinceridad en sus cumplidos. Si Sasuke estaba tratando de cortejarla para que se enamorara de él, debía admitir que su estrategia estaba socavando poco a poco la muralla de piedra que ella misma había construido en torno a su corazón. Y era probable que él lo hubiera notado. También reconoció de inmediato el tono cariñoso que destilaba su voz, y por fin llegó a entenderlo. Vio de pronto el desafío que tenía ante ella, el desafío al que ambos se enfrentaban. Sasuke se estaba enamorando de ella. Eso lo explicaba todo y, por primera vez en muchísimos años, estaba muerta de miedo.

—Creo que lo que quiere en realidad es meterme en su cama, monsieur Uchiha, pero teme pedírmelo con descaro —replicó con un exagerado suspiro al tiempo que se acercaba a él y ocultaba sus temores tras una máscara de jovialidad—. Aunque con un poco más de persuasión, caeré rendida en sus brazos.

—¿Se necesita más persuasión después de decirte que tu belleza no puede definirse con palabras? —Se colocó una mano en la cadera y apartó la levita de su enorme pecho—. Con todo, debo admitir que llevo semanas fantaseando acerca del aspecto que tendrás sin ropa.

Ella frunció los labios y fingió reflexionar mientras dejaba la pelliza y el ridículo en el sofá. Acto seguido, se detuvo delante de él.

—Eso es… un poco más persuasivo. Tal vez permita que me quites la ropa más tarde.

Sasuke parpadeó antes de esbozar una sonrisa radiante.

—Estoy excitado, señora mía. Un estado de lo más incómodo antes de un baile. Espero sinceramente que no me esté tomando el pelo.

Sakura sabía que estaba bromeando, pero de cualquier forma se sintió encantada. Le colocó una mano sobre el chaleco y acarició la suave y valiosa seda.

—No te tomo el pelo si te digo que tú también me has dejado sin aliento, Sasuke. Esta noche tienes un aspecto magnífico, elegante y sofisticado. Aristocrático. De repente estoy tan colada por ti que no sé muy bien qué hacer —Bajó la voz para convertirla en un suave ruego—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Aparte de hacer el amor? Depende —razonó en un tono misterioso. Cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro y preguntó—. ¿Has dicho que estás colada por mí? ¿Cuánto?

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante tan obvio intento por curiosear. Sin embargo, no le había dado un tono serio a la pregunta y ella sabía que Sasuke necesitaba averiguarlo. Aun así, tampoco deseaba restarle importancia.

Extendió la mano para arreglarle la corbata, que no lo precisaba, y admitió con despreocupación.

—Más de lo que lo he estado por ningún hombre en muchísimo tiempo. Puede que en toda mi vida.

Se dio cuenta de que a él le habían afectado mucho esas palabras sinceras, ya que clavó la mirada en ella y apretó la mandíbula antes de tragar saliva con fuerza. Sasuke deseaba abrazarla, pero se contuvo por razones desconocidas, lo mismo que había hecho durante días. Se había mostrado un poco distante desde Navidad y, por más que deseara negarlo, Sakura se sentía nerviosa y bastante preocupada por eso. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado antes de realizar la pregunta.

—Me tienes un poco abandonada de un tiempo a esta parte, Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke levantó la tapa de la caja de música de nuevo alrededor de un centímetro y después la dejó caer.

—Yo no lo diría así exactamente.

—Ah. ¿Se trata solo de que has estado muy ocupado, entonces?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder.

—Ya veo —Sakura aguardó unos instantes antes de aclarar el tema—. ¿Escribiendo cartas, haciendo visitas y paseando por el pueblo?

—Y pensando en ti sin cesar —susurró él.

Esas palabras sí que hicieron mella.

—Bésame, Sasuke, y demuéstramelo antes de que comience a pensar que ya no te intereso como mujer.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Durante un fugaz momento, él pareció divertido por semejante exigencia. Acto seguido, le colocó la palma en la nuca y se la acarició con suavidad antes de arrastrarla hacia él.

Fue un beso suave, aunque impetuoso y reconfortante, como la llovizna de verano. Sasuke olía maravillosamente bien y parecía poderoso y enorme entre sus brazos. No introdujo la lengua en su boca en un arrebato de pasión, sino que se dejó llevar por la sensación de afecto y ternura, y le hizo el amor a su boca con los labios. Sakura no había experimentado un beso tan dulce en toda su vida.

Cuando se apartó de ella segundos después, no quiso abrir los ojos. Aturdida, se aferró a él con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las manos apoyadas en el torso cubierto de seda. Sasuke le acarició la nuca con la yema de los dedos y después plantó delicados besos en su frente, en sus párpados y las sienes. Sakura deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca.

—¿En qué piensas ahora, Saku? —murmuró él contra su mejilla.

—Mmm… En que esto es maravilloso —Se acercó un poco más antes de murmurar—. No me había sentido así en toda mi vida.

Sasuke se detuvo en mitad de un beso en el mentón, y ella lo notó.

Él alzó la cabeza poco a poco y ella levantó los párpados para contemplar las asombrosas profundidades de los oscuros ojos masculinos. Jamás había visto una expresión semejante en un hombre, y ni siquiera sabía cómo describirla. Sasuke la deseaba tanto sexual como emocionalmente; la deseaba por entero, y ese anhelo estaba allí, al descubierto para que ella lo viera. Sí, se estaba enamorando de ella, algo que ningún hombre había hecho jamás, y eso no solo la asustaba, también la maravillaba.

Extendió el brazo para dibujar muy despacio el contorno de sus labios con los dedos.

—Esto me asusta mucho, Sasuke.

Él respiró hondo al escuchar esa tensa revelación y le besó las yemas de los dedos.

—Lo sé.

La calidez de su aliento le enardecía la piel y la intensidad de su mirada la ponía nerviosa, pero al ver que no pensaba decir nada más, recobró la compostura de inmediato, se irguió y dio un paso atrás para mantener una distancia segura. Él la dejó ir sin poner trabas.

—Tenemos que marcharnos, Sakura —dijo justo antes de que ella lo hiciera. Se estiró la levita y se frotó las mangas con las palmas—. Deberíamos estar el mayor tiempo posible en casa de Rothebury.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, súbitamente abrumada por la tensión de la atmósfera, y se llevó la mano al cuello, ya que no se le ocurría nada apropiado que decir. El trabajo era lo primero, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke esperó a que recogiera sus cosas y luego la ayudó con la hermosa pelliza antes de ponerse el abrigo. Tras colocarse el bolso en la muñeca, Sakura metió las manos en el manguito de marta cebellina y ambos abandonaron la casa en silencio para adentrarse en la fría y nublada noche.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez en el interior de la mansión de Rothebury, la primera impresión de Sakura fue que el baile de máscaras de Winter Garden era sin duda el evento de la temporada. Al parecer, todo el que era alguien en la escala social se encontraba allí, ataviado con el atuendo apropiado, bebiendo los magníficos licores y mordisqueando las deliciosas exquisiteces que los numerosos criados llevaban en bandejas plateadas hasta las tres mesas de buffet situadas en el extremo norte del salón de baile.

La casa era más pequeña por dentro de lo que parecía desde el otro lado del lago, y eso la sorprendió. Atravesaron las enormes puertas de entrada y se adentraron en el vestíbulo, decorado con suelos de mármol claro y paredes de color melocotón que de inmediato atraían la atención hacia las espléndidas lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. Justo delante de ellos, una enorme escalera circular construida en madera de roble conducía a las estancias privadas de la segunda planta. A la derecha, tras unas puertas casi cerradas, parecía haber una sala de estar y, a continuación, la biblioteca o un despacho, seguido del comedor y las cocinas al fondo. A su izquierda, el salón de baile ocupaba la mayor parte del edificio, al menos hasta donde le llegaba la vista.

Sakura le tendió la pelliza y el manguito al mayordomo y después caminó con elegancia hacia el salón mientras Sasuke le seguía los pasos. Se detuvo un momento bajo la asombrosa arcada de vidrieras en tonos melocotón y esmeralda que separaba el vestíbulo del salón para colocarse la máscara blanca de satén que acaba de proporcionarle un quisquilloso criado, quien asintió con aprobación y le indicó que descendiera la pequeña escalera para dirigirse hacia la fiesta que se celebraba más abajo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores para tomar nota del estilo de Rothebury. Tenía gustos caros y heterogéneos. Se fijó en varios muebles de distintos colores y diseños y en las antigüedades de todo tipo que colgaban de las paredes o adornaban las estanterías de mármol y de cristal. Al igual que en el resto de la mansión, la estructura del salón de baile era antigua, aunque se había redecorado recientemente con colores verde bosque y dorado. Dos de las paredes estaban ocupadas por otras tantas hileras de ventanas, mientras que las otras dos estaban ocupadas de arriba abajo por diferentes pinturas de muy diversos artistas. Era evidente que la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban allí, ya que la estancia parecía atestada y bastante cargada; al fondo, un octeto de músicos tocaba un vals poco conocido, aunque encantador, y el número de asistentes que se dirigía a la pista de baile era cada vez mayor.

Cuando descendió el primer escalón, ya con Sasuke a su lado, se hizo un pequeño y elocuente silencio entre la concurrencia. A pesar de que llevaban máscara, no había duda alguna de su identidad. Sakura supuso que formaban una pareja de lo más llamativa, aunque estaba claro que a los invitados les extrañaba que estuvieran allí. Sasuke y ella apenas habían hablado durante el corto trayecto desde su casa, ya que habían elegido los caminos que rodeaban el pueblo en lugar del sendero que había junto al lago para evitar que el barro le ensuciara el vestido, pero en esos momentos él se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.

—El barón está cerca de la pared este, junto a la ventana, charlando con Margaret Broadstreet.

Sakura trató de pasar por alto el calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino y el cosquilleo que su aliento le produjo en la nuca mientras se concentraba en el barón. El impresionante atuendo de Rothebury consistía en una levita y unos pantalones de corte impecable en color morado oscuro, un chaleco de satén color lavanda y una corbata negra que hacía juego con su máscara.

Justo en ese instante, Rothebury atrapó su mirada y la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible; esbozó una sonrisa ladina y sugerente antes de recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo. Sakura se encogió por dentro ante un escrutinio tan indecoroso, pero le sonrió con calidez. De pronto, notó que Sasuke le sujetaba el codo con sus dedos largos y firmes en toda una demostración de posesividad. Al menos, esperaba que se tratara de eso.

—Vayamos hacia él en primer lugar —propuso en voz queda, tan práctico como siempre, mientras empezaba a bajar la escalera—. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, tal vez tomemos caminos separados.

La sugerencia le causó un profundo malestar. En contra de su habitual sentido práctico, quería que Sasuke permaneciera a su lado toda la noche. Sin embargo, en lugar de discutir ese punto, se limitó a asentir y a dejarse llevar.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó él con sequedad.

—¿Decir qué?

—Pues que no quieres que te deje sola para enfrentarte al ataque de la araña.

Ella se detuvo a falta de tres escalones para el final y giró la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada astuta.

Él sonrió con malicia, muy consciente de lo que ella pensaba. Sakura luchó contra el impulso de reprenderlo… y de besarlo de nuevo.

—Soy bastante competente, Sasuke, y el barón es un hombre encantador —replicó con demasiada dulzura—. Estoy segura de que me las apañaré muy bien, y de que con un poco de persuasión Rothebury aprenderá a… apreciar mi compañía.

Él le apretó el codo con fuerza antes de frotárselo con el pulgar.

—¿«Apreciar tu compañía»? Creo, Sakura, que es muy probable que aprecie los magníficos y pálidos pechos que asoman tan encantadoramente por la parte superior de tu escote —Con una sonrisa burlona, añadió—. Desde que salimos de casa, siento un hormigueo en los dedos cada vez que pienso en quitarte el corsé y dejar que se derramen sobre mis manos.

—De modo que sí que los has mirado… —señaló ella con fingido alivio al tiempo que se apartaba los mechones de la cara con un movimiento de la barbilla—. Me ha costado mucho conseguir que llamaran la atención.

—¿No me digas? —exageró él.

Sakura apretó los labios para contener la risa.

—Pero no dejaré que el barón los toque, Sasuke, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Estoy reservando ese honor.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Reservando?

Una mujer descomunal, envuelta en hectáreas de seda gris, se situó frente a ellos y su rostro rosáceo se contrajo en una expresión de ira bajo la máscara blanca; al parecer, estaba molesta porque le impedían salir del salón de baile. Sasuke captó la indirecta y apartó a Sakura antes de quitarse de en medio y continuar bajando los escalones. Todavía no había soltado su codo, y la joven no hizo el menor intento por liberarse.

Tras volverse para mirarlo a la cara por fin, Sakura se acercó a él tanto como lo permitía el decoro en semejantes circunstancias y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Quiero que los acaricie y los bese alguien que sabe cómo enardecerme con una simple mirada, que me excita con una simple caricia y que me hace olvidar quién soy cuando está dentro de mí. Creo que, aquí en Winter Garden, ese hombre solo puedes ser tú, Sasuke.

Aunque era imposible que alguien lo hubiese oído, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el escandaloso comentario en un lugar tan público. Pero solo un segundo. Después olvidó lo que era la decencia y a punto estuvo de aplastarla contra su musculoso pecho.

—Me pones duro cuando dices cosas como esa, Sakura, y por mucho que disfrute de esa sensación cuando pienso en ti, no me gustaría llamar la atención de las damas de por aquí.

Ella no notaba la erección, si de verdad existía, pero sí percibió el tono cariñoso de su voz, el brillo de placer de sus ojos y las súbitas y gélidas miradas de los que estaban alrededor.

Se apartó un poco de él.

—Ya estás llamando bastante su atención con el mero hecho de permanecer ahí de pie —murmuró con ternura— y, para ser sincera, creo que tienen celos porque estás conmigo.

—Mi sitio está contigo —añadió sin más.

Sakura habría dado cualquier cosa por saber hasta qué punto hablaba en serio, pero en lugar de eso habló con el corazón en la mano.

—Me encantaría besarte por eso.

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió pensativo durante unos instantes y un hambre feroz ardió en sus ojos.

—A mí también me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Esas palabras, apenas audibles, estaban cargadas de significado y para Sakura desapareció todo lo demás: el rumor de las conversaciones y las risas chillonas, la hermosa melodía del vals, el calor de los cuerpos que la rodeaban y el desfile de figuras enmascaradas ataviadas con chaquetas elegantes y voluminosas faldas. De pronto, le importaban un comino el barón, el opio y Winter Garden. Lo único que existía en ese abarrotado salón, en su propio universo privado, era Sasuke.

—¿Te conformarás con bailar conmigo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, a sabiendas de que el baile sería un pobre sustituto del beso; sin embargo, no se le ocurría otra cosa que le permitiera poder tocarlo.

Los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron una expresión borrascosa y sus hombros se hundieron cuando dejó escapar el aire que contenía.

—Nada me agradaría más. Pero no puedo bailar, Sakura.

Nunca podría haberse preparado para eso. Como si de una bofetada en pleno rostro se tratara, su respuesta la dejó sin aire… la avergonzó y la abrasó como el fuego. No podía bailar. Sus lesiones lo imposibilitaban. Y absorta en el fervoroso deseo de comprenderlo, de marcarlo como suyo esa noche, lo había olvidado.

Sin embargo, no dejaría que él lo descubriera.

—Da igual —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Hagamos el trabajo que hemos venido a hacer.

Sasuke se relajó un poco antes de extender la mano libre para acariciarle la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Qué diplomática eres, mi hermosa Sakura.

Sakura se estremeció a pesar del calor sofocante del salón de baile. Sasuke jamás se había mostrado posesivo con ella antes, nunca la había reclamado como suya, y el simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que se sintiera incómoda; con todo y por alguna oscura razón, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de ello.

—¿Quieres tomar champán?

Ella meneó la cabeza al tiempo que desechaba sus preocupaciones.

—Todavía no. Me gustaría mantener la cabeza despejada esta noche. Vayamos a ver a Rothebury.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y la condujo de nuevo hacia la pared este, donde habían divisado al barón en un primer momento. La zona se había convertido en un lugar atestado y ruidoso y la pista de baile estaba abarrotada, así que Sakura se vio obligada a abrirse paso a través de los huecos que encontraba entre la gente. Sasuke la seguía de cerca.

En esos momentos no pudo evitar fijarse en su cojera. En las últimas semanas apenas le había prestado atención, ya que él parecía moverse de un lado a otro sin problemas; era un hombre muy fuerte y capaz que se encontraba cómodo en su propio entorno. Sin embargo, después de sacar sus lesiones a la luz, la cojera parecía mucho más prominente, algo evidente para todos, y su corazón se llenó de compasión y afecto por el hombre que a buen seguro había soportado la mofa y la repugnancia de sus contemporáneos, de almas ignorantes que carecían de toda distinción. Lo comprendía porque lo había vivido durante años, a manos de gente como lady Claire, que asumía que ella era una fulana a causa de su inusual belleza, o su ilegitimidad, o la aparente falta de una educación decente. Sasuke le había dicho que era un ermitaño, y en esos momentos entendió a qué se refería. A su manera, aunque extrovertida a causa de su trabajo, ella había sido una ermitaña toda su vida.

Por fin lograron acercarse al barón. Rothebury tenía un aspecto elegante y tranquilo; sujetaba una copa de champán medio vacía en una de las manos y mantenía la otra a un costado mientras escuchaba a la señora Broadstreet, una mujer corpulenta con el cabello rojo fuego que iba ataviada con un vestido del espantoso tono rosa de los flamencos y que hablaba con cierto dramatismo sobre los terribles precios de los productos locales. Algo de esa naturaleza fue lo único que Sakura pudo entender de la estúpida conversación en la que solo el barón parecía mínimamente interesado. Vio que Rothebury asentía con la cabeza y que su frente se arrugaba allí donde se unían las cejas, pero era obvio que a él no podían importarle menos la señora Broadstreet y el precio de los encurtidos de remolacha. Aun así, le mostraba una zalamera atención.

En cuanto vio que Sasuke y ella se acercaban, esbozó una amplia sonrisa de alegría que, en opinión de Sakura, era del todo falsa. Al ver que se alejaba de la robusta figura de la señora Broadstreet, que se quedó con la palabra en la boca, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la mano hacia él.

—Monsieur Rothebury, es un placer verlo de nuevo, sobre todo en circunstancias tan emocionantes. Es un honor para nosotros asistir a su baile de máscaras invernal.

—Señora Haruno —Pronunció el título con voz melosa y, haciendo caso omiso de Sasuke, extendió la mano para aferrar la suya con suavidad—. El placer es mío. Esperaba impaciente el momento en el que su extraordinaria belleza iluminara con su elegancia los muros de mi humilde hogar.

Un comentario ridículo, pero Sakura soltó la carcajada de rigor.

—¿De veras? Me halaga usted, monsieur.

—Y este es el señor… Uchiha, ¿no es así? —añadió Rothebury, que alzó la vista para observar a Sasuke—. Creo que no nos conocemos.

No extendió la mano para saludar a Sasuke y Sakura sospechó que se había aferrado a ella para no tener que hacerlo.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil a su lado.

—Se equivoca, lord Rothebury. Nos conocimos en la recepción al aire libre que ofreció la señora Bennington-Jones el pasado mes de septiembre. ¿No lo recuerda? Fue una pequeña fiesta celebrada en honor de su hija Desdémona, para celebrar las recientes nupcias de la joven dama.

Sakura percibió una ligera contracción en los labios del barón ante la mención de Desdémona, pero al tipo se le daba bien disimular los sentimientos negativos y no dejó de esbozar esa sonrisa taimada tan propia de su naturaleza.

—Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo —replicó el barón muy despacio—. Usted permaneció al lado de lady Claire durante toda la fiesta, según creo.

Si Rothebury había encontrado extraña esa situación o pretendía que el comentario sirviera como una muestra de indecencia, por leve que fuera, no consiguió lo que quería, ya que ni Sasuke ni ella se dieron por aludidos. Margaret Broadstreet, sin embargo, frunció la nariz y se alejó un paso con la espalda aún más rígida, sin dejar de observar la alta y oscura silueta de Sasuke.

—Está en lo cierto —comentó su acompañante sin dar más explicaciones—. Y ya que hablamos de ella, ¿ha venido esta noche?

—¿Lady Claire? Sí, por supuesto —respondió con aire ofendido al tiempo que alzaba su copa de champán en un gesto hastiado—. Supongo que estará sentada. Todos conocemos a lady Claire, y parece bastante… fatigada.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, pero Rothebury no le soltó el brazo. Los demás comenzaron a fijarse en ellos, que estaban reunidos en un pequeño círculo cerca de la ventana, y se acercaron para clavar la vista en Sasuke y en ella, dado que los consideraban unos invitados poco adecuados y altamente sospechosos. Sakura divisó muchos rostros conocidos, otros que apenas conocía de vista y otros que jamás había visto con anterioridad. No obstante, todos mostraban una extrema curiosidad por su aparición en el baile esa noche.

—Yo también lo recuerdo, señor Uchiha —intervino la señora Broadstreet, algo irritada por no haber sido presentada formalmente—. Pero creo que no conozco a esta mujer. Se trata de la francesa que vive con usted, ¿verdad? Hemos oído hablar mucho sobre ella en el pueblo.

Esta mujer. Sakura comenzaba a hartarse de que le aplicaran una distinción tan vulgar con ese tono de voz que la hacía parecer despreciable. Sin embargo, en lugar de reaccionar, se limitó a soportarlo con elegancia, como siempre. Con un poco de persuasión, fue capaz de librarse por fin de los dedos de Rothebury, aunque no sin cierta resistencia por parte del barón, que le había hecho un par de caricias con el pulgar y no por accidente, de eso estaba segura.

—Sí, trabajo para el señor Uchiha —respondió en su propia defensa y mirando a la dama a los ojos—. Sin embargo, yo no he oído hablar sobre usted, señora…

—Margaret Broadstreet —señaló el barón con tono afable.

—Somos del norte —adujo la dama—, pero venimos a Winter Garden todos los inviernos debido a los dolores que sufre mi marido.

Sakura estaba segura de que su marido sufría, y mucho.

—¿Ha venido él esta noche? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Se encuentra en el salón para fumadores con unos conocidos, hablando de lo que sea que hablan los hombres en esos lugares —contestó de manera acalorada. Acto seguido, con los hombros erguidos y una pequeña mueca en sus labios rosados, anunció—. Su padre es primo segundo del barón de Seely, ¿sabe? —Soltó una risilla forzada y alzó unos dedos cargados de anillos para extendérselos sobre el pecho—. Aunque estoy segura de que no tiene mucha idea sobre los títulos ingleses y esas cosas.

—Por supuesto que no la tiene. Es francesa.

La voz chillona procedía de algún lugar por detrás de ella, pero Sakura supo al instante que pertenecía a Penélope. Todos se volvieron para mirarla.

Aunque ya era una mujer recia y corpulenta, en esos momentos parecía inmensa y ridícula con un vestido de satén morado oscuro cuya susurrante falda estaba cubierta por entero con múltiples capas de encaje blanco. El escote, si bien modesto, se tensaba demasiado sobre su enorme busto y el rígido corsé que le ceñía la cintura parecía a punto de estallar. Tenía el aspecto de una uva madura lista para ser aplastada y convertirse en vino. También le resultó cómico darse cuenta de que su atuendo hacía juego con el de Rothebury casi a la perfección. Formaban una pareja ideal, aunque involuntaria, y a juzgar por la expresión gélida que asomó a los ojos del barón cuando la dama se unió a ellos, estaba claro que a él no le hacía la menor gracia. No, era algo más que eso. Richard Sharon odiaba a Penélope Bennington-Jones.

—Los franceses son bastante sofisticados y conocen sin duda todo lo referente a los títulos nobiliarios y sus implicaciones históricas y contemporáneas, señora Bennington-Jones —afirmó Sasuke en un tono evasivo cuando ella situó su corpulenta y perfumada figura a su lado.

Penélope lo miró de soslayo de arriba abajo con los carrillos inflados en un gesto de silenciosa indignación.

—Tiene buen aspecto, señor Uchiha —replicó con aspereza antes de extenderse el abanico delante de la cara para descartar el comentario de Sasuke.

—Gracias.

—Y lo mismo puede decirse de usted, señora Bennington-Jones —señaló Sakura con cortesía.

Penélope cambió de postura y comenzó a abanicarse.

—Qué considerado por su parte fijarse…

Sakura no supo si echarse a reír o felicitar a la dama por tan espléndida réplica. La mujer había evitado mirarla con toda deliberación, pero había respondido con un comentario sutil que, aunque pretendía resultar grosero, en realidad no lo había parecido.

—Los franceses suelen fijarse en esas cosas —intervino Margaret, que se adelantó un poco para darle unas palmaditas a Penélope en el brazo—. Están muy al tanto de la moda y de si una persona tiene buen aspecto o no.

—¿No me diga? —preguntó el barón, que se apoyó sobre los talones, antes de dar un sorbo de champán—. ¿Y cómo lo sabe, Margaret?

Esa pregunta en apariencia inocente tuvo un impacto sutil, pero Sakura sabía que pretendía ser condescendiente para conseguir que la dama se equivocara al responder. Todos lo sabían.

—Es un hecho conocido por todos, barón Rothebury —fue la tensa respuesta de Penélope cuando todos los ojos se clavaron en ella—. Está claro que los franceses son… poco más que una panda de bárbaros cuando están en grupo, pero por lo general son también meticulosos con las apariencias.

Rothebury clavó una desagradable mirada en la mujer. Era obvio que su casa, su baile y su título eran superiores, aunque también que Penélope mantenía una extraña conexión con él. De otro modo, no habría hecho ese descarado comentario en desacuerdo con el del hombre.

Margaret extendió una mano para recoger una copa de champán de la bandeja del camarero que pasaba por allí antes de añadir.

—Creo que tiene usted razón, señora Bennington-Jones. No obstante, y puesto que hablamos basándonos en los hechos, hay que decir que, si bien es cierto que los franceses cuidan mucho las apariencias, muestran muy poco gusto en lo que a ellas se refiere.

Penélope meneó la cabeza.

—No, el problema con los franceses no reside en que carezcan de buen gusto, ni de estilo, ya que estamos, sino en que no tienen ningún tacto.

—Algo que no puede decirse de los ingleses, ¿no es así, señora Bennington-Jones? —inquirió Sasuke casi en un susurro. Cuando todas las miradas se concentraron de nuevo en él, Sasuke sonrió con frialdad y extendió la mano para apretar con suavidad el brazo de Sakura—. Llevamos aquí cinco minutos y, dejando a un lado al buen barón de Rothebury, ninguna de las damas le ha ofrecido una palabra amable a la señora Haruno… la única francesa que nos acompaña. Es una invitada en nuestro país y, sin embargo, ustedes la han insultado sin reparos, tanto a ella como a la nación de la que procede —Se enderezó antes de enlazar las manos a la espalda—. Durante el tiempo que ha trabajado como mi empleada, ha demostrado ser inteligente, encantadora y elegante. Llevo viviendo en Winter Garden varios meses y todavía no he conocido a ninguna dama en el pueblo que posea su refinamiento.

Casi todos los presentes lo miraron con la boca abierta, una imagen de lo más ridícula a causa de las máscaras, y guardaron un estupefacto silencio. Fue un momento de lo más cómico, uno que Sakura no olvidaría fácilmente.

Sin esperar una refutación, Sasuke miró una vez más a Rothebury, quien, como el más suspicaz de todos, había entrecerrado los ojos en una expresión que Sakura solo podía describir como especulación evaluativa.

—Si me disculpa, barón —concluyó Sasuke con un tono cargado de desprecio—, creo que me gustaría dar un paseo entre la gente —Se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Quiere acompañarme, señora Haruno?

Por supuesto que quería. Y deseaba abrazarlo también.

—En realidad iba a tener la osadía de preguntarle al barón si le gustaría bailar.

Rothebury se adelantó de inmediato y dejó a un lado a las otras damas para ofrecerle el brazo; su expresión mostraba una alegría radiante que en esos momentos sí parecía auténtica.

—Será un placer.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Como desee —Y tras eso se marchó.

Sakura contempló cómo su enorme espalda desaparecía entre la multitud.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Richard estaba nervioso. A pesar de que había bailado un minué de Bach con la mujer más exuberante y hermosa que había visto en muchos años, no se sentía tan relajado y centrado como debería, sino tenso y distraído.

Como era de esperar, la fiesta era un éxito, al igual que en los últimos años. Una vez más había elegido con mucho cuidado los alimentos, las bebidas y la música, sin reparar en gastos. Había adornos majestuosos por todos lados, la alta sociedad hablaba y reía y, sin embargo, él no conseguía pasarlo bien.

A sus casi treinta y cinco años, había hecho muchas cosas interesantes, pero ninguna podía compararse con el lucrativo comercio del opio robado. Cierto era que lo hacía por el dinero, pero también por la aventura. Durante meses había disfrutado del éxito, había gastado mucho dinero en reamueblar su estudio, la biblioteca y el dormitorio con extraordinarias antigüedades que había comprado en distintas subastas. No obstante, había algo que le había estado reconcomiendo por dentro en las últimas semanas, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el vientre, y no lograba identificar con exactitud lo que era.

En esos instantes tenía a la fascinante Sakura Haruno entre sus brazos y la miraba a los ojos a través de la máscara. Esa mujer poseía una belleza sin parangón y llevaba un vestido que acentuaba sus generosos y pálidos pechos y su silueta curvilínea, la cual no mostraba ninguna señal de haber dado a luz. Tenía una piel impecable; su cabello de un peculiar color rosa era sedoso y resplandeciente; sus labios, grandes y seductores. Richard notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera que el día que la vio en el bosque, tres semanas atrás, cuando había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo imaginándosela desnuda en su cama. Era una mujer educada, con experiencia, y sin duda sabía cómo complacer a un hombre. Al menos, eso había dado a entender. Había pensado en ella a menudo desde aquel fatídico día y por fin la tenía allí, en su casa, bailando y riendo con sus ácidos comentarios.

La había visto de inmediato cuando atravesó el arco de vidrieras para adentrarse en el salón de baile. Sin embargo, cuando el erudito entró justo detrás de ella y se detuvo a su lado, Richard tuvo un mal presentimiento que le retorció las entrañas al verlos juntos. Y eso era lo que causaba su nerviosismo. Estaba seguro de ello. Aunque había sentido cierta inquietud cuando Penélope los mencionara semanas atrás, la súbita ansiedad que lo había invadido esa noche estaba provocada por el mero hecho de verlos juntos. Por desgracia, era evidente que las extrañas casualidades que habían reunido a una espléndida francesa y a un intelectual inglés tullido en Winter Garden ya no podían pasarse por alto.

Para ser objetivo, debía reconocer que formaban una pareja impactante: el enorme Uchiha, con ese aspecto autoritario; y la bellísima Sakura, la perfección convertida en mujer. Dejando a un lado las evidentes lesiones del hombre, mostraban una afinidad ilusoria como pareja, casi de cuento de hadas, algo de lo que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta. A decir verdad, le había parecido sumamente divertido observar el intercambio de sutilezas y groserías entre esa zorra de Penélope, la presuntuosa de Margaret, que en realidad era una don nadie entre la alta sociedad, Uchiha y Sakura. No obstante, para sorpresa de Richard, el erudito había ganado la contienda de manera rotunda, y también las sutiles muestras de admiración de su adorable acompañante.

Se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Eso era obvio, aunque ambos hacían lo posible por ocultarlo. Pero ¿se lo ocultaban entre sí o solo a los demás? Richard no lo sabía, y tampoco tenía muy claro cómo se sentía al respecto. Por un lado, deseaba a esa mujer, y mucho. Por otro, no podía dejar que ella pasara a formar una parte importante de su vida. Tenía una propiedad que dirigir, un negocio clandestino que organizar y una casa que mantener, así que en esos momentos no tenía el menor interés en engendrar un heredero. Se casaría en su debido momento, por supuesto, y tendría hijos; pero el matrimonio todavía quedaba lejos para él, y desde luego no se casaría con una francesa plebeya viuda, por más hermosa que fuera y por mucho que lo deseara. Con todo, pensaba descubrir muy pronto hasta qué punto lo deseaba ella.

El minué llegó a su fin y una Sakura sin aliento le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se abanicaba delicadamente con sus perfectos dedos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se obligó a regresar al presente.

—¿Le gustaría dar un paseo, señora Haruno? Me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco y me encantaría enseñarle algunos de los tesoros que he adquirido hace poco para mi estudio y mi biblioteca.

Las palabras tenían segundas intenciones, y ella no las pasó por alto.

—Por supuesto, monsieur Rothebury… —Richard, por favor —recalcó él al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo.

—En ese caso, debe llamarme Sakura —insistió ella con un marcado aunque estimulante acento francés mientras le colocaba la mano sobre la manga, a la altura del codo.

Richard le dio unas palmaditas con la mano libre y notó su piel cálida y suave. De repente, sintió una acuciante necesidad de sentir esos dedos rodeando su virilidad, acariciándolo de manera íntima.

—¿La biblioteca primero, Richard? —le preguntó con un ronroneo en una chispeante y pícara insinuación.

Él habría elegido el dormitorio, pero el salón de baile estaba lleno de vecinos e invitados de cierta importancia, y muchos de ellos los verían marcharse juntos. No podían ausentarse demasiado. Así pues, de momento tendría que contentarse con la biblioteca, como ella había sugerido durante su primer encuentro en los bosques; más tarde, si había suerte, podría desnudarla.

—La biblioteca primero, Sakura —concedió antes de hacerle una leve señal hacia la escalera.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque las conversaciones del salón de baile habían alcanzado un volumen tan alto que resultaba imposible conversar con normalidad. Subió la escalera detrás de ella para observar el balanceo de sus caderas y la forma en que los suaves rizos de su cabello botaban sobre los hombros con cada paso que daba. Le fascinaba la sofisticación de esa mujer y, con cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más y más impaciente por estar con ella a solas.

Por fin llegaron al pasillo que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa y que pasaba junto a su estudio. Si alguien había notado que se habían marchado solos, nadie se atrevería a comentarlo abiertamente. Al menos, no esa misma noche y en esa casa. La discreción reinaría en las conversaciones de casi todo el mundo en ese baile. Richard los conocía a todos y el bienestar de los lugareños dependía de él, y también sus chismosas lenguas. Podían especular cuanto quisieran. De cualquier forma, no averiguarían nada.

Sakura no dijo nada cuando llegaron por fin a la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, Richard cerró la puerta y echó muy despacio el pestillo.

Al volverse de nuevo hacia Sakura, atisbó cierto asomo de incertidumbre en sus ojos mientras contemplaba la cerradura, pero se desvaneció cuando respiró hondo y echó un vistazo a la estancia.

—Es preciosa, Richard.

Él se acercó muy despacio a ella.

—Yo opino lo mismo.

Se refería a ella, claro, aunque sabía que la mujer hablaba de la biblioteca. Estaba recién decorada en tonos tostados y verdes, y era una habitación hermosa que conservaba los bellos techos abovedados originales. Había sencillos y elegantes muebles de diseño Reina Ana: dos sofás tapizados en seda verde oscuro; dos sillas de velludillo dorado, la una frente a la otra; y una mesita de té de madera de cerezo situada en el medio. Había estanterías en todas las paredes, aunque estaban ocupadas en su mayoría por antigüedades procedentes de Italia, Egipto y el Lejano Oriente que había ido recopilando a lo largo de los años. Poseía jarrones de la antigua Roma, jarras de marfil originarias de India, tallas de jade de Japón y suntuosas alfombras tejidas en España; y había obtenido todas esas cosas con el dinero que le proporcionaban aquellos ciudadanos londinenses que le compraban el opio para la necesitada élite. Sí, era un negocio magnífico, sin lugar a dudas.

—Pero ¿dónde están sus libros? —inquirió ella con cierta confusión.

La pregunta no lo sorprendió; de hecho, la esperaba. Después de todo era una biblioteca, y su colección de libros era más bien escasa.

—Los pocos libros que tienen valor están aquí, por supuesto, en los estantes superiores —contestó al tiempo que se desataba la máscara—, pero tengo otros, libros que solo consulto de vez en cuando, en mis aposentos privados de arriba —Hizo una pausa cuando se situó delante de ella, lanzó el antifaz hacia uno de los sofás y después extendió las manos detrás de la cabeza femenina para quitarle el suyo—. Quizá quiera verlos en alguna otra ocasión, Sakura.

Lo había dejado caer como una posibilidad mientras le retiraba la máscara de satén de la cara, pero ella no replicó de inmediato. Tampoco reaccionó ante su atrevimiento, cosa que lo satisfizo enormemente.

Tras arrojar el antifaz junto al suyo, Richard alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con la palma. Su piel estaba caliente y sonrojada, pero sus ojos, de un color algo más claro que el cielo de verano, parecían tranquilos mientras le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Dónde guarda los libros que le compra a lady Claire? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Eso lo desconcertó un poco. Lo había llevado hasta allí con miradas apasionadas y sonrisas desvergonzadas, había demandado sus avances con roncos susurros y le había formulado una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con los preliminares sexuales. De hecho, estaba tan alejada del sendero de seducción que habían seguido hasta el momento que lo había dejado perplejo. Aunque solo durante un momento.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar antes de acercarse para decir.

—Soy comerciante de libros, Sakura, ¿no lo recuerda? Compro todo aquello que a ella le interesa vender y después se lo entrego a un distribuidor que se encarga de ofrecérselos a alguien dispuesto a pagar aún más. No es más que un pasatiempo que me proporciona los ingresos necesarios para pagar cosas tan hermosas como las que ve en las estanterías. Como podrá suponer, prefiero los inestimables y exóticos objetos a los libros.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo ella con cierta indiferencia.

Richard esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

—Por favor, no se lo mencione a nadie —susurró—. Todo el mundo en Winter Garden me considera un intelectual extraordinariamente rico.

Ella soltó una carcajada al escuchar la broma.

—Le guardaré el secreto, Richard. Pero ¿tiene más de un distribuidor? ¿Y cómo le envía los libros, en cajas?

Era obvio que le interesaba de verdad y, puesto que las preguntas no eran de carácter personal, Richard decidió contestarlas.

—Como ya le he dicho antes, trabajo con un distribuidor en Londres a quien le envío los libros, en cajas de embalaje, cada pocas semanas. Él se encarga de recopilar los nombres de ciertos individuos de todo el país que necesitan algún libro en especial o que buscan un autor específico y después los vende cuando se los envío. Él obtiene una parte de los beneficios y me envía el resto a mí; yo, a mi vez, le entrego parte de ese dinero a lady Claire cuando deseo comprar más libros.

La frente femenina se arrugó mientras ella reflexionaba.

—¿Qué hacía antes de empezar a comprar los libros de lady Claire? ¿Se los compraba a otra persona o tenía una colección propia para vender?

Richard meneó la cabeza y rió entre dientes.

—Ambas cosas. Es usted una dama bastante curiosa, Sakura. ¿O la pone nerviosa estar conmigo?

Ella parpadeó con perplejidad y sus adorables cejas se arquearon un poco.

—¿Nerviosa? ¡No, por Dios! —protestó con demasiada rapidez.

Estaba nerviosa. Y a Richard le pareció de lo más excitante. Dio un nuevo paso hacia delante.

—Lo que ocurre es que he conocido a un distribuidor de libros hace poco y me parece un negocio interesantísimo. ¿Lleva haciéndolo usted muchos años?

Richard respiró hondo a fin de mantener una expresión amable y sus buenos modales. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre el cuello femenino y sintió su pulso regular bajo la piel.

—Muchos, muchos años —dijo en voz queda con una sonrisa; se negaba a dar más explicaciones, de modo que se preparó para el encuentro íntimo. No quería hablar más de libros.

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto maravillado y admiró la librería de nuevo.

—Me parece increíble que comercie con algo que ni siquiera colecciona. Si yo me dedicara al comercio de libros, los conseguiría en las miles de…

Se detuvo a media frase porque él le había colocado la mano sobre el pecho y lo había cubierto con la palma. Giró la cabeza de inmediato para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Era un momento decisivo, uno que le permitiría averiguar hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar en ese encuentro a solas y que, a su vez, le daría la oportunidad a la dama de entender lo mucho que él deseaba avanzar en la relación.

Sakura no se movió, pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Había sido sustituida por una curiosa expresión de inseguridad. Quizá estuviera nerviosa, pero no pensaba huir. Justo lo que Richard había esperado.

Sin dejar de observar los rasgos de su cara, comenzó a acariciarla con mucha suavidad por encima del vestido y sintió que la delicada punta cobraba vida casi de inmediato bajo los dedos. Debía de tener unos pezones grandes y gruesos para que se notaran bajo las capas de seda y satén, y ese simple pensamiento le provocó una incómoda erección.

—Eres muy hermosa, Sakura, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes —susurró con voz ronca.

Ella levantó las manos para apoyar las palmas contra su pecho.

—No deberíamos hacer esto aquí.

Había sido un comentario práctico, pero lo había pronunciado con un tono seductor y provocativo. Había protestado, que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer en semejantes circunstancias; sin embargo, no lo había apartado ni abofeteado. Alentado de esa manera, Richard le rodeó la espalda con el brazo libre y la acercó a él.

Con una mirada que indicaba cuáles eran sus intenciones, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Lo primero que pensó Sakura fue que el barón o bien deseaba eludir las respuestas, o bien intentaba impedir que siguiera en esa línea de interrogatorio. Besarla era una manera excelente de conseguir cualquiera de las dos cosas, y en esos momentos le quedó claro que aquel hombre tenía algo que ocultar. El beso en sí no tuvo el menor efecto en ella, ya que había besado a numerosos hombres que, tras asumir que se sentía atraída por ellos, habían dado el primer paso. Para ser sincera, sabía que Rothebury haría algo así, sobre todo después de ver que había echado el pestillo a la puerta. Sin embargo, la suave caricia en el pecho la había sorprendido; no por la caricia en sí, sino por la reacción que había experimentado su cuerpo ante ese contacto no deseado.

Tenía los pezones duros, y se endurecían más con cada apretón de su mano; comenzaba a sentir el típico y cálido cosquilleo entre las piernas. Su respiración no se alteró mucho cuando él se volvió un poco más atrevido y le metió la lengua en la boca; sin embargo, cuando empezó a rozarle una y otra vez los pezones con el pulgar, Sakura comenzó a jadear, cada vez más excitada. Por primera vez en toda su vida y por razones que no podía explicar, se sentía completamente avergonzada.

Con todo, una nueva y extraña sensación la recorría por dentro mientras intentaba comprender la reacción que estaba experimentando ante las caricias de ese hombre. Richard Sharon no la atraía en lo más mínimo; a decir verdad, lo detestaba en todos los aspectos. Pero su cuerpo se comportaba como debía comportarse, como se comportaría bajo las manos y las caricias de cualquier hombre. Lo que de verdad importaba era que el único hombre a quien deseaba más allá de toda duda era el único al que no había tenido por completo, el único al que deseaba con desesperación, el único hombre de los que había conocido que no le decía lo hermosa que era antes de besarla y que, sin embargo, comentaba lo bien que jugaba al ajedrez. El único hombre al que le importaban más las experiencias de su infancia (y que además pasaba por alto las malas y se quedaba con las buenas) que su experiencia en la cama. El único hombre de cuantos había conocido que, antes de hacerle el amor, quería conocerla como una persona con un pasado que no podía cambiar, con sueños y esperanzas. En muchas ocasiones a lo largo de los años había estado con hombres que no la atraían mucho, pero nunca antes se había sentido culpable por ello. Y en ese momento supo por qué.

Richard abandonó sus labios y se apartó un poco para dejar un sendero de besos húmedos en su cuello al tiempo que bajaba las manos para cubrirle las nalgas y apretarla contra él. Como si una súbita ráfaga de viento la hubiese recorrido por dentro para aclararle la mente, Sakura lo entendió todo por fin. Ese nuevo conocimiento le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca que el barón acababa de besar, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos todavía ni a apartar con demasiada rapidez al molesto sabueso pegado a su cuello por miedo a despertar sus sospechas. Sí, solo deseaba a Sasuke, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y el hecho de excitarse con las caricias de barón no había hecho más que confirmar sus sentimientos, aclararlos y liberarla. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo contener una carcajada de auténtica alegría.

—Richard, no podemos hacer esto aquí —repitió en un susurro; colocó las palmas en sus hombros al sentir que él deslizaba los labios hasta su pecho y comenzaba a subirle las faldas.

—Sí que podemos, si nos damos prisa —murmuró él antes de darle un empujón en dirección al sofá—. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, Sakura.

—Lo sé, pero aquí no —recalcó al tiempo que intentaba poner un poco de distancia entre ellos—. Tenemos que encontrar otro lugar. En otro momento. Un sitio más seguro.

Sakura le dio las gracias a Dios cuando escuchó una aguda carcajada en el pasillo que había justo detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca; una carcajada que sirvió para recordarles la delicada posición en la que se encontraban. El momento no podría haber sido más oportuno.

Con un gruñido, Richard dejó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza antes de apoyarla sobre su hombro para recuperar el aliento. Segundos más tarde, se irguió por completo y la miró a los ojos mientras la pasión se desvanecía. Tenía una mirada ardiente y vidriosa, su rostro aún estaba sonrojado por el deseo y todavía no había apartado la mano de su pecho.

—Tendrás que venir esta noche —dijo con tono urgente mientras le acariciaba el trasero a través de las enaguas—, cuando nadie te vea.

Se escucharon más voces en el exterior de la biblioteca que después se apagaron. Sakura miró en dirección a la puerta y, tal y como se esperaba de ella, se acercó a él para apoyar las manos sobre su pecho y se lamió los labios como si estuviera nerviosa.

—No sé, Richard. Alguien podría verme: un criado, un invitado… Y tu reputación…

—Nadie se enterará —le aseguró él con mucha lentitud; al ver la sonrisa que esbozaba, Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, como si una araña la recorriera de arriba abajo—. Hay otras formas de entrar en esta casa además de la puerta principal, Sakura —dijo en voz baja una vez recuperada la compostura.

De repente, le sujetó la mano y la obligó a tocarlo, a recorrer su erección por encima de los pantalones. Sakura jamás se había sentido tan asqueada por un gesto agresivo. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvo con un hombre, señora Haruno? —preguntó entre dientes mientras se restregaba la mano femenina con impudicia entre las piernas.

En contra de todos sus instintos, Madeleine le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo de nuevo, aunque no el tiempo suficiente para excitarlo más.

—Demasiado —susurró contra sus labios. El barón soltó una risilla ahogada.

—Yo sé muy bien cómo complacer a una mujer. No lo olvides.

—No pensaré en otra cosa hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos —dijo ella con voz trémula al tiempo que enterraba los dedos de la mano libre en su cabello—. Pero tenemos que regresar al salón de baile antes de que nos echen de menos.

Rothebury le besó la mejilla y el mentón una vez más antes de apartarse con un suspiro.

—Supongo que no le dirás al tullido lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —declaró con arrogancia antes de recuperar su sonrisa ladina.

Sakura respiró hondo a fin de controlar el impulso de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Una idea terrible, impropia de una dama. No obstante, el comentario le hizo preguntarse si el barón temía a Sasuke. Si no lo temía, decidió para sus adentros, debería hacerlo.

—Jamás le contaría nada de esto a nadie, Richard —replicó con fingido desconcierto al tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par.

Rothebury le acarició los pechos lenta y deliberadamente una última vez antes de bajar el brazo.

—Bien. Lamentaría muchísimo que te enviaran de nuevo a Francia.

—También yo —aseguró ella antes de pasarse el dorso de la mano por la frente. El calor de la estancia la había afectado y comenzaba a sudar. Necesitaba aire.

—Quiero verte pronto —ordenó en voz baja.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —Sakura se agachó para recoger las máscaras del sofá, le ofreció la suya al barón y después volvió a colocarse la que le correspondía—. No hago ninguna promesa, pero trataré de reunirme contigo en el sendero del bosque, si consigo escapar.

—Entraremos en la mansión de noche, Sakura, siempre que puedas salir de casa sin que él se dé cuenta.

Tras curvar los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, ella deslizó el dedo índice de arriba abajo por el brazo masculino.

—Lo intentaré.

—Pronto —repitió él.

Sakura asintió.

El barón le dio la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, donde agudizaron el oído en busca de algún posible sonido al otro lado. Dado que todo estaba en silencio, Rothebury quitó el pestillo, abrió la puerta muy despacio y después la condujo hacia el fresco y oscuro pasillo que había al otro lado.

Desde el extremo del oscuro corredor al que había escapado para beberse su «medicina» sin la necesidad de soportar las miradas curiosas ni las palabras de reproche procedentes de aquellos que desconocían su enfermedad y sus necesidades, lady Claire los vio salir de la biblioteca con cierto apresuramiento en dirección al vestíbulo.

El barón de Rothebury apareció en primer lugar, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Luego salió la pelandusca francesa con la mano apoyada sobre el brazo masculino de una manera que a Claire le pareció indecente. La mujer tenía un aspecto lo bastante desarreglado para darle a entender a todo el mundo lo que habían estado haciendo tras esa puerta cerrada.

Estaba claro que había utilizado sus artimañas para llevar al barón hasta el tranquilo retiro de la biblioteca. Era del dominio público que los franceses tenían un punto de vista demasiado liberal sobre la sexualidad y los niveles de promiscuidad. Y no había duda de que los hombres de cualquier nacionalidad eran incapaces de controlar sus necesidades más básicas. Todos ellos, sin excepción, caían víctimas de los encantos de cualquier mujer que los abordara.

Estaba segura de que el barón de Rothebury, sin desearlo y para su desgracia, se había convertido en una mosca en la telaraña de esa pécora. Con todo, la sonrisa de satisfacción que Claire había visto en el rostro del barón indicaba, en su opinión, que el hombre había logrado reprenderla como era debido, aunque no antes de que ella lo hubiera atrapado en un abrazo íntimo. Las francesas siempre hacían ese tipo de cosas en las reuniones sociales, incluso delante de los demás… o eso tenía entendido.

Claire se llevó el frasquito de medicina a los labios para darle un segundo trago y después volvió a enroscar la tapadera para guardarlo en el bolso; acto seguido, tiró de las cuerdas del bolso con fuerza para evitar que cualquier fisgón lo viera. Debía regresar al salón de baile, pero no estaba segura de qué hacer con respecto a lo que había presenciado. Sacar a la luz los actos de esa mujerzuela solo conseguiría ensuciar el buen nombre del barón, aun cuando él no había tenido la culpa del asalto amoroso inicial. Claire no podría enfrentarse a las repercusiones si el barón decidía emprenderla contra ella a pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Entonces pensó en Sasuke. Era obvio que se sentía atraído por la francesa, algo que a ella la molestaba sobremanera, admitió Claire para sus adentros. Le tenía bastante cariño a ese hombre y habría estado dispuesta a acostarse con él, dadas las circunstancias apropiadas, por supuesto, si él hubiese mostrado algún tipo de interés. Quizá si conociera la tendencia que tenía esa pelandusca a seducir caballeros con título y riquezas sin avergonzarse por las consecuencias, Sasuke buscaría el placer en algún otro sitio; tal vez incluso entre sus brazos. Merecía la pena tratar de convencerlo, eso sin duda. Al menos, le reportaría una inmensa satisfacción ver cómo la francesa caía en desgracia ante los ojos del erudito que la tenía en tan alta estima.

Tras enderezar su dolorido cuerpo, Claire alzó la barbilla, apretó el bolso contra su encorsetada cintura y se encaminó una vez más hacia la fiesta.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke caminó a toda prisa una vez más hacia la puerta principal de la mansión Rothebury, temblando a causa del frío que le había calado hasta los huesos. Se había pasado los últimos quince minutos sin el abrigo bajo el gélido viento para examinar la casa desde diferentes ángulos y estudiarla con mucho más detalle que nunca antes. Si lo veían, a nadie le parecería sospechoso que un invitado a la fiesta saliera en busca de un poco de aire fresco, ya que con lo fría que estaba la noche y puesto que iba sin abrigo, sería evidente que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el exterior, haciendo cosas que no debería hacer.

El corto espacio de tiempo que había pasado bajo el terrible frío de enero bien había merecido las incomodidades. Había descubierto algo y las piezas de la operación de contrabando de opio en Winter Garden comenzaban a encajar poco a poco. Deseaba hablar con Sakura, pero sabía que tendría que esperar hasta que volvieran a casa; en parte porque no deseaba que nadie les oyera hablando del caso allí, pero también porque necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y darle un sentido a todo lo que habían averiguado durante las últimas semanas.

En esos momentos, no obstante, lo único que deseaba era verla.

Sospechaba que Sakura había empezado a enamorarse de él, aunque sabía que dado que eso era exactamente lo que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, la imaginación podría haberle jugado una mala pasada y haberle mostrado señales que ni siquiera existían. Con todo, cuando se habían besado esa noche antes de ir al baile de máscaras, había observado un remolino de emociones en su interior que ella nunca antes había permitido que emergieran a la superficie, al menos no delante de él. Era obvio que la intensa atracción que existía entre ellos la asustaba, pero no pretendía dejarlo ni poner fin a sus encuentros sexuales… por escasos que fueran. De hecho, parecía impaciente por continuarlos, algo que lo divertía y lo conmovía a un tiempo. Solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que, si bien estaba desconcertada por la embriagadora ternura de la relación que mantenían, quería esa relación; de otro modo, habría controlado la pasión y se habría apartado de su vida a esas alturas. Casi había llegado el momento en el que podría contarle todo. Eso lo aterraba más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida, pero seguir demorándolo solo conseguiría que los secretos pareciesen peores al final. Conocía bien a Sakura y le confiaría su pasado, las mentiras que se había visto obligado a decir y, por encima de todo, su corazón.

Subió por fin los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal de la mansión y un esmerado criado se la abrió de inmediato. El calor del interior lo dejó sin aliento durante un instante y logró que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que sintiera un hormigueo en la piel helada, pero lo agradeció. Evitó tener que saludar a un pequeño grupo de joviales invitados que había a su derecha poniéndose de inmediato la máscara y después se encaminó de nuevo hacia la entrada del salón de baile.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a lady Claire Childress de pie en la arcada de vidrieras, sonriéndole de manera astuta; al parecer, había estado esperándolo. Gruñó para sus adentros ante lo que solo podía describir como una intromisión en su intimidad. O al menos, así se lo parecía.

Después de devolverle la sonrisa con cortesía, se fijó en el vestido de tafetán verde claro que adornaba su figura, cada vez más delgada, y que hacía que su cabello pareciera más gris y su piel más cetrina. Aunque tenía la longitud apropiada, el vestido le quedaba holgado, como si hubiese sido confeccionado para una mujer con más curvas; el escote adornado con cuentas y las prominentes mangas se descolgaban sobre los pechos y los hombros, lo que dejaba al descubierto la camisola de lino que llevaba debajo. La dama no era más que el espectro de una mujer, y cada vez que la veía parecía menos viva que la anterior. Estaba claro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo. Sin embargo, lo más triste de todo era que probablemente a esas alturas ya no se pudiera evitar.

—Lady Claire, es un placer verla aquí esta noche —dijo con un tono encantador al tiempo que se obligaba a acercarse a ella.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risotada, tal y como se esperaba de una dama, y extendió el brazo hacia él.

—Sasuke, es para mí un placer, como siempre, pero creo que hace algunas semanas dijo que sería mi acompañante en el baile de máscaras de invierno.

Por su forma de arrastrar las palabras, Sasuke dedujo al instante que estaba borracha y de mal humor, y el labio inferior hacia fuera expresaba la desaprobación y el dolor que le había causado verse desatendida. Detestaba que las mujeres maduras utilizaran la táctica de los pucheros. Y en lady Claire lo molestaba aún más que la embriaguez, pero lo disimuló bien.

Tras tomar sus huesudos y enguantados dedos, se llevó los nudillos hasta la boca para rozarlos con suavidad antes de soltarle la mano.

—Le pido mil disculpas, pero hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que vendría. Mi invitación llegó tarde.

—Ya… —Lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos sagaces mientras daba otro sorbo al champán—. Supongo que habrá venido con la francesa que trabaja para usted.

Pronunció el comentario con un tono suave y calculador. A Sasuke le dio la clara impresión de que ya lo sabía y que tenía otras razones para sacarlo a la luz. Le siguió el juego.

—Sí. Ella también recibió una invitación del barón de Rothebury —admitió al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás y enlazaba las manos a la espalda—. Caminamos hasta aquí juntos, pero no la he visto desde que comenzó la velada. Supongo que estará charlando por ahí o bailando en el salón.

—Es probable —replicó Claire antes de dar otro trago largo—. Esa mujer parece llamar bastante la atención, ¿verdad? No hay duda de que en estos momentos estará rodeada por todos los caballeros de los alrededores —Hizo una pausa para enfatizar sus palabras y se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar—. ¿Ya ha bailado usted con ella?

Formuló la cuestión con aire ingenuo y, por primera vez, Sasuke percibió el pérfido objetivo de su conversación.

Clavó los ojos en ella.

—Esta noche me duelen un poco las piernas y no puedo bailar, lady Claire. De no ser así, ya le habría solicitado un baile.

—Claro, claro. Es posible que se deba al frío que hace últimamente.

Ella debía de saber, o sospechar en cualquier caso, que sus lesiones le impedían bailar. En lugar de darle explicaciones, Sasuke se limitó a asentir.

—Es posible.

La dama esbozó una sonrisa torcida y ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—He visto a la señora Haruno con el barón y estaba muy hermosa esta noche, como siempre. Aunque estoy segura de usted ya lo habrá notado.

La música y el ruido del salón habían adquirido tal volumen que apenas escuchaba a lady Claire. Para solucionarlo, dio dos pasos a la izquierda y se situó al lado de la pared, junto a ella, lo que le proporcionaba una mejor vista del vestíbulo y de todos los que estaban en él.

—La mayoría de las damas de aquí llevan también hermosos vestidos y están igual de encantadoras, Claire —replicó de una forma que resaltaba la sagacidad implícita en sus palabras y que sonaba como una reprimenda. Ella no se dio por aludida en lo más mínimo.

Después de apurar el contenido de su copa de dos tragos, alzó la cabeza y situó el rostro tan cerca del suyo como le era posible.

—Todos sabemos que ella posee una belleza excepcional, Sasuke. Negarlo sería mofarse de mí —Soltó una amarga carcajada y acto seguido dijo en un susurro—. A decir verdad, la vi saliendo de la biblioteca con Rothebury, y parecían haberlo pasado muy bien. Estuvieron un buen rato encerrados allí, a solas, y a juzgar por la apariencia desarreglada que ella tenía al salir, albergo serias dudas de que dicho encuentro fuera del todo decoroso, aunque era evidente que no habían estado bailando. Después de todo, es francesa. Una viuda que necesita un hombre, y el barón es todo un libertino. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Menuda pareja hacen, ¿no le parece?

Sasuke notó que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza en el pecho, pero se negó a reaccionar, ya que era obvio que eso era lo que ella deseaba que hiciera. Los instintos le incitaban a aplastar el puño contra la pared que tenía al lado, pero su educación y sus modales prevalecieron. Se mantuvo calmo y frío, y en sus rasgos no se produjo ni la más mínima señal que delatara la repugnancia que le provocaba ese rostro ebrio y arrugado que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, cubierto por una máscara de satén.

Amparado por la serenidad que le proporcionaban tanto su educación como su carácter, se permitió asimilar las palabras y digerirlas de un modo racional antes de responder. La furia que le había despertado imaginarse a Sakura y a Rothebury haciendo el amor se desvaneció poco a poco de su cuerpo cuando decidió momentos después que eso no tenía ningún sentido. No había ocurrido; no en esa fiesta, y no en la biblioteca de aquel hombre. Sospechaba que Claire los había visto de verdad y que quizá el barón había tratado de seducir a Sakura; pero sabía que ella no había instigado el devaneo con absoluta certeza como que había un Dios en el cielo. Sabía que, a pesar de lo que sintiera por él como su compañera y su amante, Sakura no necesitaba mantener una relación íntima con Rothebury para conseguir información; además, era demasiado inteligente para permitir que una aventura pasajera con un sospechoso interfiriera en su trabajo.

Claire debió de leer las conclusiones en su mirada, porque su expresión se volvió acalorada de repente.

—No me cree —le espetó en un susurro.

Su indignación lo pilló desprevenido, así que Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Estoy seguro de que los vio, pero no sé muy bien qué tiene eso que ver conmigo —replicó de manera categórica—. Es mi empleada, nada más. Lo que haga esa mujer en privado es asunto suyo.

Claire sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desprecio.

—No me trate como si fuera una bruja ciega. Está enamorado de ella. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello, Sasuke, porque es más que evidente. Esa francesa es una pelandusca, sin importar lo hermosa que sea por fuera. Usted es un hombre educado que se ha enamorado de alguien que no puede proporcionarle más que angustias y padecimientos. La mira como si no se hubiera acostado con una mujer en décadas. Es algo espantoso, la verdad, y debería usted avergonzarse.

Eso lo enfureció más que ninguna otra cosa. Apretó las manos a los costados para evitar golpearla. Jamás había deseado abofetear a una mujer en toda su vida.

—Está borracha, señora —dijo con gélida indiferencia—, y lo mejor sería que regresara a casa.

Ella soltó un resoplido antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Teme decirme cómo se siente de verdad? —preguntó en un susurro ebrio—. Yo podría haberle ofrecido riquezas a cambio de sus atenciones, Sasuke. Le habría aceptado en mi cama si me lo hubiera pedido. Sus lesiones no me importan en absoluto. No era necesario que se enamorara de una mujer vulgar que a buen seguro ha estado con docenas de hombres y lo abandonará en cuanto llegue un pretendiente que le ofrezca algo más, algo mejor; tal vez con alguien que tenga las piernas en perfectas condiciones y pueda bailar un vals con ella cuando así se lo pida —Se apartó un poco antes de susurrar con voz afligida—. Le romperá el corazón sin perder siquiera la sonrisa.

Sasuke ya había aguantado bastante. Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que las últimas palabras de lady Claire habían hurgado en las únicas dudas que le quedaban, se negaba a escuchar nada más de una mujer que hablaba por puro despecho, que lo hería al mencionar cosas que sabía que le dolían inmensamente.

Clavó los ojos en ella y se inclinó hacia delante para murmurar con voz ronca.

—Apesta a alcohol y habla sin pensar. Como mujer de bien debería saber que no se debe atacar a nadie con palabras que no pueden probarse; pero, dado que está usted ebria, lo pasaré por alto. Lo más gracioso de todo, Claire, es que Sakura Haruno, aun cuando es plebeya y de origen humilde, cosas que sin duda no son culpa suya, jamás habría cometido la ordinariez de ponerse a hablar tan mal de usted —Se irguió de nuevo con la mirada clavada en los ojos hinchados y atónitos de la dama y sin ocultar la repugnancia que le provocaba—. Está hecha un desastre y espero que algún día pueda superar sus adicciones. Pero para dejar las cosas claras y poner fin a esta conversación sin sentido le diré que nunca, en ninguna circunstancia, he tenido el menor interés en acostarme con usted. El mero hecho de pensarlo me provoca escalofríos. Buenas noches, señora.

Pasó junto a ella para entrar en el salón de baile.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se marcharon del baile de máscaras justo antes de la una, después de decidir que, debido a lo tardío de la hora y al frío que hacía, sería mejor tomar la ruta más corta hasta casa y regresar por el sendero del lago. Aunque tenía mucho más barro que las calles del pueblo, a Sakura no le importó mancharse el vestido, ya habría muerto congelada de haber cogido el camino largo. Bueno, tal vez eso fuera una exageración, pero incluso con la pelliza forrada de piel que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies, seguía teniendo frío. Por suerte, el viento se había calmado por completo y reinaba la oscuridad, ya que la luna llena se había ocultado tras una capa de nubes bajas.

Sasuke parecía muy ensimismado y ella no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos hasta que se encontraran a una buena distancia de la mansión del barón. A decir verdad, había permanecido en silencio desde el momento en que volvió a reunirse con ella, casi dos horas atrás; no habían conversado más que de cosas triviales: sobre lo delicioso que estaba el suflé de chocolate, del que Sakura se había tomado dos enormes porciones, y de la excelente calidad del champán de Rothebury. Se había bebido también una copa de champán casi hasta arriba, mucho más de lo que consumía habitualmente en las fiestas, y eso la calmó hasta tal punto que había conseguido pasarlo bien después de que el anfitrión la abordara en la biblioteca. Aun así, aparte de unas cuantas palabras informales, Sasuke no había hablado mucho a lo largo de la noche y había permanecido a su lado en todo momento, excepto cuando bailaba.

Se estaban acercando al límite oriental de la propiedad del barón, donde el sendero se estrechaba de forma considerable; el aire calmo y la oscuridad reinante los obligaban a caminar despacio. Sakura debía marchar delante de él, pero decidió que ya estaban lo bastante lejos para romper el silencio y charlar sobre lo que había descubierto en casa de Rothebury.

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche, Sasuke? —preguntó a la ligera a modo de comienzo.

Le pareció escuchar un resoplido.

—No sé si «pasarlo bien» sería una forma adecuada de describirlo —contestó él de manera brusca al tiempo que extendía el brazo por encima de su hombro para apartar de su camino un grupo de hojas perteneciente a un enorme arbusto—. Pero debo decir que ha sido una noche bastante esclarecedora.

Sakura pasó por alto su tono y dijo con voz agradable.

—Para mí también ha sido esclarecedora.

—Sin duda.

El comentario había sido de lo más prosaico, pero Sakura detectó un leve matiz de admonición en su voz.

—Para ser un comerciante de libros, o como él quiera llamarlo —continuó al ver que no decía nada más—, Richard Sharon no tiene muchos.

—¿No tiene libros? —preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad.

Sakura agachó la cabeza para pasar bajo la rama de un árbol.

—Tiene unos cuantos, pero no los que se espera de un comerciante; ni siquiera los que tendría alguien con un ligero interés en ellos. La biblioteca está llena de extrañas antigüedades y algunos objetos realmente preciosos. No estoy segura de cuál es la relación de todo esto con el contrabando, pero está claro que la tiene.

—Interesante.

Durante unos instantes, no escuchó nada más que el crujido de las ramitas y los guijarros bajo los pies. Una vez que doblaron el recodo, el sendero se ensanchó por fin y tomó dirección norte, hacia la casa.

—La mansión es más pequeña por dentro que por fuera —mencionó Sasuke muy despacio, como si encajara las piezas de un complicado rompecabezas mientras pensaba en ello—. ¿Te diste cuenta?

Sakura interrumpió sus propios pensamientos para meditar esa idea.

—Lo pensé un momento cuando entramos, pero a decir verdad no le he dado muchas vueltas. ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar, Sasuke?

Él tomó una honda bocanada del gélido aire nocturno y se adelantó un poco para caminar a su lado de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro. Solo estoy pensando en voz alta.

Una gota de lluvia le golpeó la mejilla y después otra; Sakura agachó la cabeza y se subió el manguito hasta el cuello.

—Quizá los rumores sean ciertos, entonces.

—¿Rumores?

—Esos rumores que dicen que la mansión fue en su día un refugio para aquellos que no estaban afectados por la peste —explicó—. Tal vez la estructura sea tan antigua que la casa se haya acortado de algún modo sobre los cimientos y existan espacios entre las habitaciones.

Sasuke rió entre dientes al escucharla y ella agradeció el cambio de humor.

—Por lo general, habría considerado eso como simples tonterías —replicó—, pero puede que en este caso sea una explicación válida. Sin embargo, no debes olvidar que no toda la casa puede estar construida de semejante manera. Es evidente que el salón de baile, por ejemplo, está conectado con la estructura de los muros, y hay ventanas en otros lugares de la casa que pueden verse desde el exterior.

Sakura aminoró el paso y se subió el manguito hasta la nariz en un intento por calentársela —Sí, pero ¿hacia dónde dan esas ventanas? Recuerdo haber contemplado la mansión desde la parte trasera de nuestra casa a comienzos de la noche sin ver ni una luz encendida. Y eso me resulta muy extraño, ya que apenas habían pasado las diez.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá el barón se retire pronto a dormir.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿Acaso Rothebury te parece del tipo de hombre que se acuesta temprano, Sasuke?

—Entiendo adónde quieres llegar.

Guardaron silencio durante un minuto.

—Asumamos —continuó ella con aire serio— que la mansión ha sido remodelada para acomodar ciertos… ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlos? ¿Pasadizos? —Le lanzó una mirada de reojo, aunque no logró ver del todo bien su expresión.

—Parece un término adecuado —dijo él.

La idea de que la mansión de Rothebury tuviera pasadizos secretos la confundía a la par que la fascinaba.

—¿Por qué haría el barón algo así? ¿Con qué propósito?

Sasuke vaciló antes de responder.

—¿Para el contrabando? ¿Para pasar de una estancia a otra sin que lo vean y poder observar a sus perezosos criados? ¿Para… introducir a jóvenes damas en su dormitorio por las noches sin que nadie las vea?

Sakura dejó de caminar poco a poco y sacó una mano de la calidez del manguito de marta para agarrarle la manga del abrigo. Sasuke se detuvo un poco por delante de ella y se volvió para mirarla con expresión interrogante.

—Eso me dijo exactamente, Sasuke —susurró de mala gana al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre la idea.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño a pesar de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que quería llevarme a su casa de noche. Para una cita de amantes, aunque no utilizó esas palabras. Y cuando protesté diciendo lo que él esperaba de mí como mujer experimentada, que no podría reunirme con él porque podría toparme con algún sirviente y arruinar su reputación, él me dijo que había otras formas de entrar en la mansión aparte de las puertas principales.

Sasuke se frotó el rostro con la mano enguantada.

—¿Te lo dijo cuando estabais a solas?

—En la biblioteca —admitió ella al tiempo que le soltaba la manga para volver a introducir la mano en el manguito; se sentía un poco culpable por no haberle contado de inmediato la pequeña escapada con el barón. Le hablaría de ello en su momento—. Quería contar con… toda mi atención, y yo deseaba hablar con él a solas, de modo que sugerí esa habitación porque así podría echarle un buen vistazo a su colección de libros, la cual, como ya te he dicho, en realidad no existe —Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza con desagrado—. Por supuesto, él ni siquiera demostró la más mínima preocupación por mi reputación, pero es evidente que no es del tipo de hombre que se preocuparía por algo así.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla.

—Supongo que podría referirse a la entrada de los sirvientes —razonó Sakura.

—¿Y correr el riesgo de que te encontraras con alguno de ellos? Lo dudo —Se pasó los largos dedos por las patillas muy despacio—. ¿Quieres saber lo que creo?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

Más gotas de lluvia golpearon la capucha de la pelliza y Sasuke alzó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno.

—Cada vez se pone peor.

—Y yo estoy a punto de morirme de frío.

De inmediato, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con sus fuertes y reconfortantes brazos antes de apretarla con fuerza contra su amplio pecho y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

—Esto es lo que creo —reveló con aire meditabundo—. Creo que esa casa es muy antigua, quizá tanto como sugieren los rumores. Dada su antigüedad, el interior habrá sido remodelado a lo largo de los años, bien para renovarlo, bien para cambiar el estilo por razones decorativas. Creo que hay pasadizos ocultos tras los muros que conectan algunas de las habitaciones, puede que muchas de ellas, y que existen entradas a la mansión desde el exterior.

Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido también para Sakura.

—Túneles subterráneos —dijo en un susurro.

—Tal vez. Quizá solo uno. Comienzo a sospechar cómo consigue introducir las cajas de opio en su hogar sin que nadie lo vea, ni siquiera sus propios criados.

—Los criados jamás dirían nada, Sasuke —le recordó ella—. Necesitan su trabajo.

—Cierto —replicó él—. Pero recuerda que en una operación ilegal como esta el barón no correrá ese posible riesgo si puede evitarlo. Es demasiado inteligente para arriesgarse a introducir un cargamento de opio robado por la puerta principal a plena luz del día.

Sakura observó los rasgos duros y marcados del perfil masculino mientras él seguía mirando hacia delante.

—Lo haría de noche —propuso en voz alta mientras asimilaba las asombrosas conclusiones—. Lo haría en silencio, a la luz de los faroles, a través de los túneles que conducen a los pasadizos de la mansión.

—Eso es justo lo que pienso.

—Y allí podría ocultarlo de los visitantes y de las autoridades, si se viera obligado a hacerlo.

—Así es.

—Y ésa es la razón por la que pone tantas trabas a las visitas sociales de los vecinos.

—Y por la que ofrece el baile de máscaras todos los años.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no lo entiendo.

—Piénsalo bien, Sakura —Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió muy despacio la cabeza—. Cuando se examina la casa con detenimiento, como yo he hecho esta noche, resulta evidente que el exterior es más grande que el interior, aunque solo se aprecia desde ciertos ángulos. Sin embargo, Rothebury la llena de gente para que en el caso de que alguien aprecie cierta diferencia asocie la aparente variación de tamaño con el hecho de que está atestada.

Una suposición increíble, aunque perfectamente posible a la luz de las circunstancias.

—Así pues —concluyó ella con cautela—, tiene que ofrecer algún tipo de reunión social de vez en cuando para que los lugareños no comiencen a preguntarse por qué no reciben invitaciones del barón de Rothebury.

—Exacto. ¿Y qué mejor modo de ganarse a los lugareños que invitarlos a todos a un baile de máscaras anual en el que la comida es excelente y las magníficas bebidas no paran de llegar? Todo el mundo lo pasa de maravilla, el barón se relaciona con la clase alta local y el resto del año puede ocuparse de sus negocios. En realidad es un plan bastante inteligente.

Sakura no pasó por alto el desprecio que teñía su voz al pronunciar el comentario, pero dado que sabía que a Sasuke le caía peor el barón con cada semana que pasaba, lo pasó por alto y se concentró en una idea mucho más importante que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Eso fue lo que vio Desdémona.

Sasuke la estrechó un instante y utilizó la mano libre para apartar una rama cubierta de hojas chorreantes de su camino cuando por fin se acercaron al claro que había detrás de la casa.

—Supongo que vio algo, pero por fortuna para el buen barón de Rothebury, no debe preocuparse por una mujer que no puede abrir la boca al respecto sin arruinar la buena reputación de su familia.

Sakura lo comprendió de pronto y se sintió asqueada.

—Ella era su amante.

—No me sorprendería nada —señaló él con frialdad.

—Eso explica las luces nocturnas que ella mencionó —conjeturó Sakura, cuya mente comenzaba a hervir con nuevas posibilidades—. Pero ¿cuánto crees que sabe ella en realidad?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza y aminoró el paso cuando el banco quedó a la vista.

—Es imposible saberlo a menos que hable; y dudo mucho que quisiera ayudarnos aun cuando pudiera hacerlo.

La condujo hacia la entrada del pequeño túnel de vegetación que llevaba hasta la casa, pero Sakura se libró de su abrazo y siguió caminando hacia el agua.

—Creí que tenías frío —dijo él con cierta confusión.

Ella no hizo caso del comentario y pegó los brazos al cuerpo para protegerse del frío y de las gélidas gotas de lluvia; llevaba las manos en el interior del manguito que había alzado hasta su barbilla mientras contemplaba el lago.

—Creo que sé cómo se desprende del opio, Sasuke —murmuró por fin.

Intrigado, él la siguió hasta la orilla y se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Cómo?

Sakura giró la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. Justo en ese momento, las nubes de la parte occidental del cielo se abrieron y permitieron que la luz de la luna iluminara su apuesto rostro con un resplandor azulado. La vista de la oscura silueta de la mansión de Rothebury a lo lejos le daba a la imagen un toque siniestro.

—Cuando bailaba en los escenarios hace doce años —reveló en voz queda con una mueca torcida en los labios—, debía esconder el dinero en algún sitio para que mi madre no lo encontrara, ya que de haberlo hecho lo habría utilizado para pagarse el alcohol y el opio. Oculté lo primero que gané en el interior de mis zapatos, pero pronto descubrí que aquel no era un buen sitio, ya que mi madre los utilizaba a menudo. Así que empecé a esconderlo en los libros, en los libros en inglés que Jacques me había comprado, porque sabía que mi madre no hablaba ese idioma. No obstante, no había acabado con el problema. Los billetes comenzaron a amontonarse y a notarse —Sus ojos brillaban cuando convirtió la voz en un susurro intrigante—. De modo que recorté las páginas.

Eso lo dejó perplejo por un instante. Acto seguido, la imagen de lo que insinuaba se le vino a la mente y la expresión sombría dejó paso a una de asombro.

—¿Crees que Rothebury oculta el opio dentro de los libros de lady Claire?

Sakura asintió de manera sucinta y trató de aclararse las ideas antes de explicar lo que sospechaba.

—Creo que los compra por un precio justo, como haría cualquier buen comerciante, y después recorta o sierra una sección circular o rectangular en cada libro, a unas veinte o treinta páginas del inicio y de unas diez o quince páginas de profundidad, para insertar el opio. A continuación, guarda los libros en cajas y se las envía a su distribuidor en Londres, que espera pacientemente con una lista de clientes para repartirlo —Sofocó una risilla entusiasmada que no pudo contener contra el manguito de piel—. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién iba a mirar en el interior de un libro? Sobre todo cuando nadie sospecha nada del barón.

—Una buena teoría —dijo Sasuke segundos después, aunque no parecía convencido del todo.

—Lo mires por donde lo mires, Sasuke, el barón sale ganando —le aseguró con alborozo—. Es muy probable que no pague más que unos peniques a unos maleantes que jamás delatarían su fuente de ingresos para conseguir que roben el opio en los muelles y se lo entreguen aquí. Además, nadie creería en su palabra contra la de un barón. Luego lo introduce en su casa él mismo a través de algún tipo de entrada subterránea para evitar ser descubierto por los criados o por los invitados, en caso de que los tenga. Recorta las páginas de los libros con sus propias manos y se deshace de papel sobrante quemándolo en la chimenea; oculta el opio en el interior y lo envía a Londres. He de admitir que es un plan ingenioso, aunque al final lo hemos descubierto.

—Y él no nos ha descubierto a nosotros —añadió Sasuke en un ronco susurro. La intensidad de su voz la desconcertó. La doble intención de sus palabras le provocó un estremecimiento que la llevó de nuevo al momento presente.

—¿Crees que es posible que lo traiga hasta aquí en frascos? —preguntó él al ver que ella no decía nada.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó poco a poco mientras contemplaba los ojos masculinos, que se habían convertido en oscuros círculos negros que expresaban diversión, asombro y oscuros pensamientos. La proximidad de Sasuke entibiaba su corazón y la llenaba de calidez de la cabeza a los pies.

—No —murmuró—. Eso sería demasiado complicado y costoso. Creo que lo transporta mezclado con tabaco.

—Pero el tabaco huele —argumentó él con cierta vacilación.

Sakura se inclinó para acercarse más.

—No mucho si se envuelve en papel de periódico o con algún tejido, y menos aún en el interior de un libro. Si alguien llegara a notar el olor, lo explicaría con solo mirar la caja de viejos libros. Es normal que los libros que llevan años en una biblioteca privada huelan un poco a tabaco —Se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Piensa también en lo conveniente que sería que el opio estuviera ya preparado para fumarse. Se podría pedir un precio más alto.

Asombrado por su inteligencia, Sasuke se limitó a mirarla y a disfrutar con la incomparable belleza de su rostro, rodeado por la hermosa piel de marta e iluminado por la luz de la luna. Anhelaba acariciarla, pero se contuvo por el momento.

Aunque pareciera una locura, esa teoría tenía sentido. Tenía mucho sentido. Tanto lo de meter el opio en su casa a través de un túnel exterior, como lo de mezclarlo con tabaco y esconderlo en el interior de libros de distintas procedencias para enviárselos al distribuidor de Londres. ¿A quién se le iba a ocurrir algo así? A nadie salvo al barón, y ésa era la razón de que el tipo fuera tan arrogante. El procedimiento era de lo más ingenioso, trapacero y lucrativo, algo inconcebible para el ciudadano medio. Sasuke no sabía cómo iban a demostrarlo, ni siquiera si podrían hacerlo, aunque eso se lo dejaría a sir Akasuna y a las autoridades competentes. En esos momentos, el tiempo solo era crucial para Sakura y para él, pero lo que más satisfacción le producía era saber que ambos habían desentrañado toda la maniobra juntos.

Esbozó una sonrisa muy similar a la de ella mientas permanecían allí de pie, el uno junto al otro, a la orilla del precioso lago iluminado por la luna. Deseaba echarse a reír, igual que ella. Sin embargo, le sujetó la cabeza con las manos y acercó su boca para besarla.

Tenía la nariz y los labios fríos, pero eso no eclipsaba la calidez y la suavidad de los de ella. Sin que hiciera falta ningún tipo de persuasión por su parte, Sakura se apretó contra él y sacó una mano del manguito para poder rodearle el cuello con los brazos y devolverle el beso con pasión. Introdujo la punta de la lengua en su boca antes de recorrer con ella el contorno del labio superior. Sasuke apenas sentía ya la lluvia sobre la piel, abrigado por el calor que generaban los rápidos latidos de su pulso.

A la postre, ella se apartó un poco y Sasuke depositó pequeños y tiernos besos sobre sus mejillas, su nariz, sus párpados y su frente.

—El barón me ha besado esta noche —declaró Sakura con un suspiro entrecortado.

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? —murmuró en respuesta, acariciándole la oreja con su cálido aliento—. Supuse que lo intentaría.

Sakura se retorció entre sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás a fin de permitirle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Terriblemente —Pasó por la lengua la zona donde se notaba el pulso y sintió el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su garganta cuando ella tragó saliva.

—También me tocó los pechos.

—En ese caso tendré que matarlo —susurró junto al nacimiento del pelo, justo por encima de la oreja. Ella lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, aunque solo lo suficiente para verle la cara; se negaba a apartar las manos de donde las tenía, sujetándole las sienes por encima de la capucha. Sakura cerró los ojos por un instante antes de abrirlos de mala gana.

—Hablo en serio, Sasuke. Me tocó los pechos sin permiso y solo por encima del vestido, pero… —Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Mi cuerpo respondió, y él lo notó.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa al tiempo que la pasión se desvanecía. Guardó silencio unos instantes antes de decir.

—¿Qué es lo que notó?

Ella gimió, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió los labios.

—Que mis pezones se endurecieron.

—¿Por sus caricias?

—Sí.

—Entiendo —Aborrecía al barón, por supuesto, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de aquella cómica conversación—. ¿Y ahora también están duros? —preguntó con un sensual susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar, casi nariz con nariz.

—Creo… que sí —murmuró ella, fascinada de repente—. Pero hace frío, Sasuke.

—Está nevando, Sakura.

Muy, muy despacio, ella levantó los párpados de nuevo, incapaz de comprender sus palabras. Después alzó la vista hacia el rutilante cielo nocturno y en su rostro apareció una expresión maravillada.

—Está nevando, Sasuke —repitió con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke percibió a alegría que brillaba en su mirada mientras los gélidos y cristalinos copos le caían sobre la frente y las mejillas y se depositaban en la piel de marta que ribeteaba la capucha. Sakura se apartó de él con las manos en alto, una de ellas aún dentro del manguito, y comenzó a dar vueltas con los ojos cerrados.

No pudo contener la sonrisa al mirarla, fascinado.

—¿Nunca habías visto nevar?

Ella soltó una carcajada de alegría y dejó de girar para mirarlo con regocijo.

—Sí, pero hace ya muchos años. Y nunca de esta manera… tanta nieve cayendo sobre un lago de cristal a la luz de la luna —Tomó su mano, le apretó los dedos y se volvió para mirar el agua. Alzó la cara y los brazos hacia el cielo y murmuró—. Es hermoso.

Y lo era, se dijo Sasuke para sus adentros mientras observaba los alrededores. La nieve caía cada vez más rápido en medio de una fría y silenciosa noche; las nubes se alzaban justo por encima de ellos y la luna llena que brillaba en la parte occidental del cielo hacía resplandecer el lago e iluminaba los copos que surcaban el aire como motitas de algodón blanco. No, no como algodón. Como diamantes.

Sakura giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Te molesta que haya besado a Rothebury, Sasuke?

Él se llevó sus nudillos a los labios y los acarició con la boca.

—Solo si te gustó más que besarme a mí.

Cuando bajó los brazos, la capucha se desprendió de su cabeza y los oscuros y brillantes mechones de cabello se le pegaron a las mejillas. Sin embargo, no le soltó la mano ni dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Tras tomar una larga y honda bocanada de aire, admitió.

—No disfruté mucho del beso, pero con el manoseo de los pechos descubrí algo sobre mí misma.

Incómodo, Sasuke cambió de postura y se acercó un poco más a ella. Le aterraba preguntar.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Que disfruto con tus besos más que con los de nadie que haya conocido nunca —confesó con tono apasionado—. Que prefiero pasar una noche en la cama contigo que pasarme la eternidad en los brazos de otra persona. Que desearía que Francia no estuviera tan lejos.

La luna le otorgaba un resplandor azulado a la neblina que se alzaba por encima del agua de la orilla y la nieve descendía en silencio desde los cielos. Sin embargo, el mayor prodigio de su solitario y doloroso mundo era esa mujer generosa y dulce que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Te has enfadado conmigo por permitir que me tocara? —preguntó de nuevo con tono abatido.

—Ay, Saku… —Sasuke meneó la cabeza y se llevó la palma de su mano hasta los labios para besar la piel cálida y delicada de sus dedos, uno por uno—. Me dejas sobrecogido.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido gutural y, tras un ligero tambaleo, parpadeó con rapidez y entrecerró los ojos antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el lago. Se mantuvo así durante unos instantes, y el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras aguardaba.

—Quiero hacerte un regalo especial, Sasuke —dijo con decisión en un intento por ocultar el caudal de emociones que inundaba su voz.

—Sakura…

—Chist… —Sin más palabras, pasó a su lado sin soltarle la mano y tiró de él hacia el grupo de arbustos que conducía a la casa.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Adevertencia: lemon en este capítulo. **

**Capítulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El interior de la casa se había quedado frío y Sasuke se dirigió a oscuras hasta la chimenea para añadir carbón a las brasas moribundas del fuego que habían encendido a comienzos de la noche. Sakura se desabrochó la pelliza y la colgó con el manguito en el gancho que había junto a la puerta antes de entrar en la sala de estar para acercarse a él.

Lo miró a los ojos durante un buen rato con expresión pensativa y después enderezó los hombros y caminó a su alrededor, dejando que las faldas le rozaran las piernas, para situarse a su derecha, delante de la repisa de la chimenea. Clavó la mirada en su caja de música.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, luchando contra la incertidumbre con cada respiración. Era un momento de lo más conmovedor, un momento que despertaba innumerables emociones en su interior, pero no logró mover un músculo.

Muy despacio y con aparente facilidad, Sakura cogió la caja de música y la giró de un lado a otro a fin de examinar su tamaño y su estructura. Acto seguido, levantó la tapa y contempló el mecanismo de bronce y el interior vacío.

Sasuke la observó con detenimiento, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de ella. Sabía que vería la inscripción que había en la cara interna de la tapa: «Amor mío. Tu belleza es mi sol; tu fuerza, la luz que me guía; tu amor, mi alegría. Siempre tuyo. F.U.», y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—¿A quién le pertenece esto?

Esa queda pregunta fue como una caricia suave y hechizante para sus oídos.

—Ahora es mía —respondió con tono práctico mientras se quitaba los guantes y comenzaba a desabrocharse el abrigo—, pero le perteneció a mi madre. Supongo que podrías considerarla una reliquia familiar.

—¿Quién es «F.U.»?

—Mi padre, FugakuUchiha. Mi madre y él murieron poco después de que yo me casara con Ino.

—¿Se la regaló él? —preguntó con serenidad al tiempo que la alzaba un poco más para examinar la parte inferior.

—Fue un regalo de boda —fue la ambigua respuesta.

—Un regalo perfecto. Muy romántico —Tras encontrar la pequeña llave de tuerca, la giró varias veces y la música comenzó a sonar—. Es muy hermosa —dijo con un leve suspiro al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce.

—La Sonata en Do menor de Beethoven, también conocida como La Patética —le explicó—. A mi familia siempre le interesó bastante la música; a decir verdad, todos estaban obsesionados con ella —añadió con una sonrisa tímida—. Yo toco la viola y el violín.

Sakura compuso una expresión de sorpresa y deleite al escucharlo.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió.

—Y ahora tu hijo estudia en Viena.

—Pero él tiene talento, cosa que no puede decirse de mí.

Ella vaciló, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo, decidió callárselo y se giró para volver a dejar la caja de música sobre la repisa a fin de que el sonido, ahora con más volumen y en un tono más grave, se extendiera por la estancia. Después, dio un paso hacia delante y se situó frente a él.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Sasuke? —preguntó con una voz dulce y embriagadora que pretendía darle ánimos.

Él no se movió. La atmósfera se volvió densa a su alrededor y durante un interminable momento, sintió que se tensaban todas y cada una de las fibras nerviosas de su cuerpo.

—Sakura… —comenzó a decir, atrapado en una oleada de turbulentas emociones que se entremezclaban con las cosas que no había dicho.

—Baila conmigo —volvió a pedirle con más determinación al tiempo que extendía las manos hacia él con las palmas hacia arriba.

Sasuke sabía que aquel sería uno de los recuerdos más intensos de su vida, y a buen seguro el único momento de su existencia en el que había estado tan cerca de echarse a llorar delante de una mujer.

Y aunque no podía expresar verbalmente sus pensamientos, ella pareció entenderlos. Sin más vacilaciones, le quitó el abrigo y los guantes de la mano y los arrojó hacia su silla. A continuación le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, mirándolo con una sonrisa perspicaz a los ojos, lo estrechó con fuerza y escondió la cabeza en su cuello.

Como mecida por una suave marea invisible, Sakura comenzó a balancearse con la música, y su cuerpo parecía palpitar con cada compás de la envolvente melodía. Sasuke la abrazó con cuidado y colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre la sedosa frescura de su nuca. Ella lo sujetaba con firmeza mientras le acariciaba con dedos suaves como plumas los pelos del cuello. Cuando apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza e inhaló el perfume floral de su cabello, sintió sus pechos apretados contra el corazón y sus femeninas curvas amoldadas a su cuerpo.

—Eres magnífica —dijo, y las palabras se mezclaron con la hechizante música.

Ella se acercó aún más y se estrechó contra él todo lo que el vestido se lo permitía.

—Yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti.

—No quiero que te marches, Sakura.

Sasuke no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras; lo único que sabía era que las había pronunciado en voz alta. Pero la incertidumbre le aceleró el pulso cuando pasaron los segundos sin que ella le diera una respuesta, y sintió unos aguijonazos de miedo en el corazón al pensar que nunca llegaría.

—Hazme el amor, Sasuke —susurró con la vista clavada en el fuego y sin dejar de mecerse al son de los suaves y melódicos tonos de la caja de música.

Había llegado el momento, y él lo sabía. No podía esperar más para revelarle todo. Negarle eso no solo generaría un montón de problemas, sino que también podría provocarle algunos recelos.

Se irguió un poco y respiró hondo.

—Hay algunas cosas que debo decirte…

—Chist… —lo interrumpió ella, que alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Los suyos se habían convertido en brillantes estanques verdes que insinuaban de manera insolente todos los pensamientos que Sasuke por fin se había decidido a expresar. La pasión que ella le comunicaba sin palabras hizo que la sangre comenzara a hervirle en las venas y le provocó un hormigueo de euforia y anticipación ante todo lo desconocido que estaba a punto de explorar con un hambre insaciable.

Sakura se apartó un poco y se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el vestido. Sin esperar a que le diera permiso, Sasuke la ayudó con dedos temblorosos y los quitó uno a uno, hasta que la parte superior del vestido se desprendió de sus hombros.

Ella dejó que el corpiño cayera hacia delante, exponiendo la camisola de seda transparente que se amoldaba a sus pechos. Instantes después, el hermoso vestido blanco cayó sobre la alfombra marrón en un montón a sus pies y Sakura se irguió ante él ataviada con las medias de seda, los zapatos, las enaguas y el corsé blanco que le ceñía la cintura.

—Dios… —se oyó susurrar a sí mismo. Le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y deslizó los pulgares por su cuello con un súbito y gigantesco nudo en la garganta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —preguntó ella con una asombrosa sonrisa de alegría—. Estás temblando.

—Es… —Tragó con fuerza y lo intentó de nuevo—. Es algo más que eso. No te imaginas lo que siento al verte así, lo que significa para mí hacerte el amor.

—Sé lo que significa para mí —Levantó las manos para quitarse las horquillas del pelo y las dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. Quiero que disfrutes esta noche muy despacio, Sasuke; que recuerdes cada instante de pasión. Te daré todo aquello que desees.

Se quedó inmóvil y la miró a los ojos con una expresión ardiente.

—Tú eres todo lo que deseo —susurró—. Lo único que he deseado siempre.

Percibió el cambio sutil que se produjo en la expresión femenina cuando pronunció las palabras, la confusa mezcla de emociones que asomó a su mirada; unas emociones que lo conmovieron, que penetraron en su alma y la dejaron expuesta para que ella viera cuánto la deseaba.

Te amo, Sakura. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¿No lo sientes?, quiso decirle.

Ella le sujetó las manos y se llevó sus dedos a la boca para besarlos uno por uno, arrancándole otro estremecimiento con su cálido aliento y la humedad de sus labios. Acto seguido, se las colocó sobre los pechos cubiertos de seda y le frotó las palmas contra sus grandes y marcados pezones, que cobraron vida con las caricias y le abrasaron la piel.

—Quítame el corsé, Sasuke —le rogó en un ronco susurro. Sacudió la cabeza para que el cabello cayera sobre la piel pálida de su espalda mientras comenzaba a desatarle la corbata.

Sasuke se vio inundado por la necesidad sexual, que arrastró las emociones más tiernas, y la fascinante idea de verla desnuda por primera vez acabó con todas sus dudas.

En silencio, hizo lo que ella le había pedido y tiró de broches, uno a uno, en un esfuerzo por liberar la belleza que sus ojos anhelaban ver y sus manos se morían por tocar. Ella hizo lo mismo y bajó las manos para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a fin de dejar su torso expuesto a las caricias. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que acariciara la ropa interior de una mujer y le temblaron los dedos en varias ocasiones, aunque ella no pareció notar su torpeza.

El ambiente que los rodeaba se volvió denso de repente. El silencio invadió su intimidad cuando la música cesó de sonar finalmente. La nieve caía sin hacer ruido en el mundo exterior, aislándolos en una atmósfera de calor y sueños hermosos e instándolos a una unión que borraría la larga y angustiosa espera de su mundo, aislado y solitario. Quería entregárselo todo, dárselo todo, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de entregarse él mismo.

El corsé cayó al suelo, a sus pies. Sakura se quitó los zapatos mientras él le apoyaba las manos en los hombros una vez más y comenzaba a trazar pequeños círculos en los omóplatos con el pulgar. Acto seguido, los introdujo bajo los finos tirantes de seda de la camisola y los bajó para poder admirar sus pechos por primera vez.

Tenía unos pezones grandes y perfectos del color de las cerezas maduras que parecían suplicarle que los devorara y que se erguían sobre la piel más suave y traslúcida que hubiera visto jamás.

—Son preciosos —dijo con voz anhelante y fascinaba al tiempo que estiraba la mano para tocarlos. Los acarició con el pulgar una vez, y luego otra; después, soltó un gemido y le cubrió los pechos con las palmas antes de comenzar a masajearlos y acariciarlos en círculos, a rozar los pezones, que se endurecieron bajo la piel sensible de sus manos.

—Bésalos —susurró Sakura, que se echó hacia delante para ofrecérselos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer los brazos a los costados.

Ella aspiró el aire entre dientes cuando los labios de Sasuke rozaron uno de ellos y después el otro. Cuando se metió uno en la boca y lo rodeó con la lengua, notó que a ella se le doblaban las rodillas.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para sujetarla mientras le hacía el amor a sus senos y los succionaba, los besaba y los saboreaba allí de pie en la alfombra, frente al fuego.

Gimió a la par que ella cuando le dedicó el mismo tiempo al otro pezón.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —consiguió susurrar.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Es el paraíso, Sasuke.

Su camisa cayó al suelo y Sakura se frotó contra su cuerpo, rozando su erección con el abdomen de forma intencionada. Ese movimiento avivó el fuego, y el autocontrol de Sasuke se vino abajo al tiempo que el deseo remontaba el vuelo.

De pronto, Sakura se apartó de él y entrecerró los ojos antes de comenzar a quitarse las medias y el resto de las prendas con deliberada lentitud, obligándolo a contemplar el lento y angustioso proceso. Momentos más tarde se irguió desnuda ante él y Sasuke clavó la mirada en la elegancia y el extraordinario encanto de la mujer que durante tanto tiempo había deseado.

De belleza sin igual, su piel pálida y suave tenía el tenue resplandor dorado del fuego; sus pechos, grandes y ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, suplicaban toda su atención. Muy despacio, la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada: la estrecha cintura y la diminuta protuberancia del ombligo; las piernas largas y curvilíneas; y las caderas, que se extendían a partir de los suaves rizos que guardaban su…

Se puso de rodillas, torpemente y con esfuerzo, para colocar la cara frente a ese glorioso lugar que la convertía en mujer.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuró ella jadeante, sin tener muy claras sus intenciones.

Tampoco él las tenías muy claras. Aunque solo durante un instante. Un segundo después, la esencia femenina enardeció sus sentidos y Sasuke levantó un dedo para introducirlo a través de los pliegues que había bajo los rizos.

Ella gimió de nuevo y le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Estás empapada, Saku —dijo con un estremecimiento provocado por la impaciencia, el anhelo y el asombro.

La acarició de delante atrás unos momentos antes de indagar a un nivel más profundo, en busca de la entrada oculta de su cuerpo.

—¡Dios…! —exclamó con voz hambrienta cuando sintió que el dedo se deslizaba en el interior de Sakura. Luego aplastó la cara contra la suavidad del vello femenino e inhaló con fuerza antes de introducir la lengua entre los pliegues y empezar a lamer la sensible protuberancia que la llevaría a la cúspide del placer.

Tras separar un poco las rodillas, Sakura empujó las caderas contra su rostro y comenzó a jadear cuando él aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos. Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza firme y siguió el ritmo de las embestidas de la lengua al tiempo que le aferraba el trasero con la mano libre para sujetarla. Siguió estimulándola y excitándola sin cesar hasta que ella empezó a respirar con rapidez y a mecer suavemente las caderas para frotarse contra él.

—Llegaré al orgasmo demasiado rápido, Sasuke —dijo con una voz entrecortada y llena de preocupación.

Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza, sin cejar en su empeño de proporcionarle placer.

—No… —susurró ella en un intento por impedir el clímax, pero ya era demasiado tarde—. Ay, Sasuke… —susurró instantes después al tiempo que le aferraba la cabeza—. Sasuke, Sasuke…

Y un segundo más tarde, él sintió su orgasmo con el dedo y con la lengua; lo escuchó de sus labios mientras ella se mecía contra él gritando, cuando cerró los dedos para aferrarse a su cabello.

La humedad que emanaba de ella en trémulas oleadas tenía un sabor más embriagador que el mejor champán francés y él lo devoró como si fuera un hambriento en un banquete, como si de la ambrosía de su alma se tratara. A la postre, cuando Sakura se calmó, le besó los muslos rápida y apasionadamente antes de volver a enterrar la cara en sus rizos.

—Qué me has hecho, Saku… —gruñó.

Sakura respiraba de manera violenta y, tras un fugaz instante, tiró con dulzura de su cabeza para apartarlo un poco. Se arrodilló frente a él y, sin mirarlo, colocó las manos sobre el lugar donde el pulso latía en su cuello y lo besó con frenesí, saboreando sin duda su propia esencia en sus labios.

—Sasuke… —murmuró contra su boca—. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le acarició la espalda con la yema de los dedos sin dejar de sentir sus pechos desnudos contra el torso.

—Lo sé, Saku… —masculló con determinación mientras deslizaba los labios por su mejilla, su mentón y su cuello—. Lo sé.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida, de que nadie salvo ese hombre la había llevado hasta las más altas cumbres del placer. Ese hombre maravilloso que la hacía suspirar con una mirada de sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos, que la hacía temblar con el mero timbre de su voz y que la llevaba al orgasmo con semejante maestría y abandono. Nunca había sentido algo así con otro, y estaba casi segura de que nunca lo haría. Sasuke lograba que se sintiera hermosa sin decírselo; que se sintiera deseada con solo estar a su lado.

Presa de un súbito nerviosismo que no podía explicar, Sakura extendió las manos y buscó a tientas los botones de sus pantalones hasta que sintió que unos dedos le aferraban las muñecas.

—Primero debemos hablar, Sakura —murmuró él con voz ronca antes de besarla de nuevo. ¿Hablar? ¿Cómo que hablar?

—Saku —probó de nuevo antes de separarse un poco y alzar las manos para enredar los dedos en su cabello—. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte.

El deseo aún ardía en su interior como una gigantesca hoguera, pero Sakura se obligó a esperar, tal y como él le pedía.

Sasuke la miró con calidez y con una pizca de inquietud que ella no solo vio, sino que también percibió en su interior. Cada vez más intrigada, levantó la mano y deslizó el pulgar por su barbilla.

—Dime, pues.

Él respiró hondo. Se giró a un lado, arrojó el vestido y la ropa interior bajo la mesita de té y se sentó sobre la suave alfombra con las largas y musculosas piernas a ambos lados de ella. Con todo el decoro posible teniendo en cuenta que estaba entre sus muslos, también ella tomó asiento. Arropada por el calor del fuego que tenían al lado, Sakura contempló los pronunciados músculos de su torso desnudo y se deleitó con la reconfortante proximidad del único hombre que siempre se había entregado a ella de manera incondicional.

Indeciso, Sasuke se frotó la cara con una mano antes de comenzar.

—Ya te dije en su día que me hirieron en la guerra —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —replicó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él apretó la mandíbula y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

—Me hirieron de gravedad, Sakura.

Ella no supo muy bien cómo tomárselo ni qué reacción esperaba él, así que se limitó a decir.

—¿De gravedad?

Sasuke bajó la mirada desde sus pechos hasta el abdomen y la zona púbica antes de concentrar su atención en el fuego. Atascado.

El desasosiego que lo invadía, sumado a algo que ella solo podía definir como incertidumbre, la derritieron por dentro. Extendió el brazo para cubrirle la mejilla con la mano.

—Dímelo, Sasuke —insistió con tanta severidad como la situación permitía.

Él entrecerró los ojos y Sakura no consiguió discernir si era a causa del tormento físico o del psíquico. Concluyó que era por el segundo, pero decidió no hablar y esperar a que lo hiciera él.

—Me cayó encima un pilar de madera en llamas en un astillero de Hong Kong que me dejó atrapado y me partió ambas piernas por debajo de las rodillas. Las heridas no curaron como debían.

De repente, a Sakura se le vinieron un montón de preguntas a la cabeza. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Enséñamelas —exigió con voz suave.

Decidido, él extendió los brazos hacia su pierna izquierda y se remangó el bajo de los pantalones hasta la parte superior de las botas negras de cuero. A continuación, tiró del tacón de la bota muy despacio y estiró el pie hasta que el calzado cedió por fin. Se bajó los calcetines y dejó la pierna desnuda ante sus ojos.

Sakura la observó con curiosidad y disimuló con esmero sus reacciones, ya que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras ella contemplaba la carne abrasada y destrozada que unía las rodillas con los dedos de los pies, dos de los cuales, los más externos, habían desaparecido. Era difícil distinguir el color de la zona lesionada a la tenue luz del fuego, pero decidió que era una extraña mezcla de rojo oscuro y morado, el tono de un antiguo cardenal. Los músculos de la pantorrilla se habían desgarrado y habían cicatrizado de manera incorrecta y tenía cicatrices tanto superficiales como profundas de uno a otro lado, lo que sin duda explicaba el dolor que sufría al caminar.

—Ay, Sasuke —susurró al tiempo que estiraba la mano para tocarlo. Él se lo permitió y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Sabía que la observaba a la espera de que lo rechazase, aunque solo sentía su mirada a un lado de la cara. La piel era áspera y nudosa, pero Sakura acarició la zona de arriba abajo con la palma de la mano, muy suavemente. Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke subió el dobladillo de la pierna derecha del mismo modo que había hecho con la izquierda. En esta ocasión, no obstante, ella notó cierta diferencia en la bota. En la parte superior, cerca de la rodilla, había dos correas con hebilla, una debajo de la otra y separadas un par de centímetros, que él desabrochó con mucha lentitud. Una vez que terminó, tiró con una mano del tacón de la bota mientras sujetaba la pantorrilla con la otra; el calzado cedió y dejó al descubierto el foco principal de sus miedos.

Sakura contempló la pierna con el cuerpo paralizado y un nudo de compasión y tristeza en el corazón. La pierna derecha había sido hábilmente amputada a unos cinco centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, deformada y llena de cicatrices.

—¿Me amarás ahora, Sakura? —le escuchó decir con una voz tierna y ronca.

Esas palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en su interior y sintió que se le secaba la boca mientras miraba con evidente estupor esa parte perdida de un alma torturada que le pertenecía a un hombre apuesto. Lo miró a la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, incapaz de hablar; anhelaba abrazarlo, demostrarle que no le importaba lo más mínimo, convencerlo de que su afecto iba mucho más allá de lo superficial. Sabía muy bien que, por desgracia, el mundo tenía muy en cuenta la belleza física y muy poco el carácter y la bondad. Señor, cómo lo necesitaba en esos momentos… necesitaba demostrárselo, estar con él.

Sasuke no apartó la mirada de ella y la estudió con descaro y con una expresión a camino entre el miedo y la esperanza. Después de tragar saliva con fuerza en un intento por controlar la gigantesca marea de emociones confusas y maravillosas que la embargaban, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un beso sobre la rodilla lesionada.

Escuchó que el aire escapaba del pecho masculino y luego sintió las manos en su cabello, los dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras ella dejaba un sendero de besos diminutos alrededor del extremo de su pierna, en la cicatriz que se había cerrado sobre lo que en su día fueron músculos y tejidos saludables, piel y huesos sanos.

Sakura colocó las manos sobre sus muslos por encima de los calzones y las deslizó hacia arriba hasta llegar a la parte superior. Se echó hacia delante y enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla de los pantalones antes de tirar hacia abajo; en esa ocasión, él levantó las caderas para permitirle que hiciera lo que deseaba. Ella tiró del tejido de lana hasta que consiguió quitárselos y acto seguido repitió la operación con la ropa interior. Al final, Sasuke se quedó sentado a su lado tan desnudo como ella.

Sabía que la estaba observando, aunque todavía no lo había mirado a los ojos. Quería contemplar su cuerpo magnífico, tan grande, fuerte y excitado. Eso era lo que más la asombraba de todo. Seguía excitado a pesar del momento que acababan de compartir, a pesar de que acababa de revelarle el mayor de sus miedos, aterrado por el posible rechazo.

La deseaba, y estaba preparado para demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles.

Sakura estudió su erección, larga, dura y gruesa; la base estaba rodeada por una masa de rizos negros que se estrechaba hacia arriba para convertirse en una diminuta línea que terminaba en el ombligo. Le colocó las manos en los muslos desnudos y se inclinó hacia delante para recorrer su miembro con los labios de arriba abajo antes de besarlo con pasión una y otra vez, estimulándolo, dando tanto placer como recibía.

Sasuke gimió y se tensó con sus caricias, lo que le dio los ánimos que necesitaba para continuar la exploración. Recorrió su cuerpo muy despacio: le besó el ombligo antes de acariciarlo con la lengua y después pasó al pecho y al cuello; finalmente, se tendió por completo encima de él para revelarle sus intenciones sin palabras y él se echó sobre la alfombra.

Tumbada encima de su cuerpo cálido y duro, contempló los ojos masculinos, que se habían convertido en dos estanques negros inundados de deseo.

—Jamás he deseado a un hombre como te deseo en estos momentos, Sasuke —dijo con lentitud mientras observaba los cambios que se producían en su rostro con cada una de las sinceras palabras. A continuación, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, se apoderó por fin de su boca y lo besó profunda y apasionadamente, muy consciente de las llamas de ese algo indefinido aunque evidente que ardía entre ellos; de ese algo que no se atrevía a definir.

El deseo se avivó de nuevo y Sasuke le devolvió un beso lleno de ardor e introdujo la lengua en su boca como si la necesidad lo consumiera. Enterró las manos en su cabello y se concentró en los pechos que se aplastaban contra su torso y en el sexo que descansaba sobre el suyo como si hubiera sido creado para él, del tamaño perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Sakura se frotó contra él una vez, y después otra. Sasuke gimió de placer y le cubrió el trasero con las manos al tiempo que le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda y la cintura con los dedos. Sakura entendió su necesidad y se sentó sobre él para acunar su erección entre los pliegues húmedos y cálidos de su sexo.

Luego entrecerró los ojos con una expresión sensual y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de comenzar a moverse adelante y atrás en pequeños círculos. No dejó de observarlo, ya que quería comprobar cómo el anhelo que inundaba sus ojos se convertía por fin en una intensa lujuria.

Sasuke no había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Sus eróticos movimientos lo embrujaban; sus gemidos y sus jadeos lo mantenían bajo un hechizo de agonizante placer. Y cuando ella alzó los brazos para soltarse el pelo y después comenzó a acariciarse los pechos y los pezones, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos durante un momento para mantener el control.

Era lo más sensual que le había visto hacer a una mujer. Ya había observado cómo se acariciaba en Nochebuena, pero aquel episodio no podía compararse con lo que veía en esos momentos: la luz parpadeante de las llamas bailoteaba sobre su piel suave y dorada… una piel que ella misma se acariciaba mientras movía su pubis contra él lenta y uniformemente. De una manera perfecta.

Sasuke colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, pero no las movió de allí. No quería cambiar nada de lo que ocurría. Sentía la respiración acelerada, una tensión en el pecho y su deseo a punto de explotar. Los gemidos de Sakura se volvieron más ruidosos y su respiración más superficial mientras se masajeaba los pechos y se pellizcaba los pezones endurecidos.

—Esto es maravilloso —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía girando las caderas sobre él, contra él.

Sasuke se alzó un poco para seguir sus movimientos. Instantes después, ella bajó una mano y colocó los dedos en el centro de su deseo para acariciarse y proporcionarse placer mientras él la observaba con absoluta fascinación, al borde del orgasmo.

—Me estás volviendo loco —dijo con aspereza.

Ella no respondió; siguió gimiendo y jadeando, perdida en su mundo de sensaciones mientras frotaba sus cálidos y húmedos pliegues contra la gruesa erección, se acariciaba la piel satinada de los pechos y los pezones, y movía los dedos rítmicamente entre sus piernas, cada vez más deprisa.

Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Sasuke sintió su cabello, largo y exuberante, sobre las rodillas, sobre esas piernas heridas y mutiladas que ella había aceptado sin reservas y que ninguna mujer había visto antes.

—Quiero observarte cuando llegues al clímax, Sakura —susurró él—. Para mí, no existe nada más hermoso.

No estaba seguro de que lo hubiera oído, ya que estaba muy cerca del abismo. Ella se arqueó con un gemido al acercarse a la culminación, y Sasuke le acarició los muslos, las caderas y la cintura con las manos, permitiendo que continuara a su ritmo.

De pronto, Sakura alzó la cabeza, levantó los párpados y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión perdida, aunque penetrante.

—Sasuke… —susurró de nuevo.

—No dejo de mirarte, mi amor —replicó él con un hilo de voz.

Ella abrió los ojos más aún.

—Sasuke… ¡Dios mío, Sasuke…!

Alcanzó la cima con un pequeño grito de placer y bañó su miembro con la humedad que emanaba de su interior mientras se acariciaba con ambas manos. Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más.

Tan pronto como notó que la tensión la abandonaba, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó con facilidad antes de girarse a toda prisa para poder hundirse en ella desde arriba.

Sakura no protestó y abrió las piernas para darle la bienvenida cuando se deslizó en su interior poco a poco, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Lo acogió en la calidez de su interior y se adaptó a su tamaño como si hubiese sido creada para él. Con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la alfombra a ambos lados de su cabeza y enterrado hasta el fondo en ella, Sasuke permaneció inmóvil y bajó la vista para contemplar su adorable, sonrojado y satisfecho rostro. La había llevado al orgasmo sin hacer nada. Le había proporcionado placer dos veces esa noche y volvería a hacerlo, la conduciría de nuevo hasta ese maravilloso abismo de abandono. Pero primero necesitaba aplacar su propio deseo.

Con la mirada vidriosa, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de alegría.

—Esta vez seré yo quien te observe —murmuró con voz densa mientras le acariciaba el torso con las manos y le pasaba las uñas por el cuello y los brazos.

Sasuke se retiró muy despacio antes de hundirse de nuevo en ella.

—Éste es mi paraíso. Y tú eres mi sueño.

Ella alzó las manos para cubrirle la cara; la sonrisa había desaparecido y su expresión se tornó muy seria.

—Jamás había hecho el amor de esta manera. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Había cierto tono de timidez en la pregunta, aunque ella había tratado de ocultarlo. Sasuke se agachó un poco para besarle la barbilla, la mejilla, los labios y la frente con mucha ternura.

—Te creo —murmuró con voz tensa y el corazón en un puño—, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Sakura dio un suspiro entrecortado y él se elevó para mirarla a los ojos una vez más. Unos brillantes ojos verdes que resplandecían de amor. El amor que sentía por él. Darse cuenta de ello fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Descubrirlo en ese momento, de esa manera, mientras yacía desnudo sobre ella, enterrado en su interior durante la más gratificante de las relaciones íntimas, convirtió ese instante en el más extraordinario de toda su vida.

Tenía la frente cubierta de gotas de sudor, pero se negaba a moverse todavía; quería contenerse, darse tiempo para adaptarse tanto física como emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, Sakura no quería esperar más. Trazó el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar y apretó los músculos internos que lo rodeaban para llevarlo al orgasmo… y no hizo falta nada más. Sasuke se retiró una vez más, aguardando, conteniéndose, con el extremo del miembro apenas dentro de ella, preparado para salirse por completo y derramarse sobre su pierna con una última embestida. Pero entonces sucedió algo imprevisible.

Sakura le sujetó las caderas con las manos y le rodeó los muslos con las piernas.

—Sí… —susurró en tono posesivo. Una palabra sincera que había brotado de su corazón para clavarse en el de Sasuke.

Él apretó la mandíbula, arqueó el cuerpo y se hundió hasta el fondo, tal y como ella deseaba, a punto ya de llegar al orgasmo.

—Saku…

Se derramó dentro de ella en una oleada tras otra del placer más intenso que jamás hubiera experimentado. Abrió los ojos para contemplar los de ella y se entregó en cuerpo y mente, mostrándole a su alma herida el amor que sentía por ella, la hermosa mujer que se había abierto a él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke no sintió dolor en las piernas ni pensó en las injusticias de la vida. Escuchó el trino de los pájaros, las risas de los niños, el crescendo de la música y el fragor de las cascadas, y sintió la extraordinaria calidez de la satisfacción plena.

Su felicidad era inenarrable.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**

**La verdad es que el personaje de Sasuke (que en el libro se llama Thomas) me parece encantador tanto el como el personaje de Sakura (Madeleine o Maddie en el libro de verdad...la primera vez que leí a Thomas llamarla Maddie me encantó...no podía dejar de leer esa frase).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«No quiero que te marches, Sakura.»

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en sus oídos como una incansable campanilla, unas veces hermosa y otras molesta. Como las que sonaban en esos momentos a lo lejos, mientras paseaba aprisa sobre la fina capa de nieve y se alzaba con cuidado el vestido y la pelliza para acudir a la misa matinal de los domingos.

Se había despertado en la cama de Sasuke apenas una hora antes, acurrucada entre sus brazos como si ése fuera el lugar al que pertenecía, como si no fuera a marcharse nunca. Fue entonces, una vez que los placeres de la noche se habían disipado por completo, cuando comprendió que esa idea era peligrosa.

Estaba claro que debía marcharse. Con el tiempo. Debía hacerlo, ya que no podía permanecer en Inglaterra solo para… ¿Para qué? ¿Para casarse con él? Era una idea absurda, aunque no precisamente desagradable. Aun así, le resultaba sorprendente que se le hubiera ocurrido una idea así, dado que jamás se había considerado del tipo de mujeres que se casan. ¿Se conformaría con establecerse como su amante en Eastleigh mientras ambos trabajaban como espías? Eso era ridículo. Jamás la aceptarían en ese país, ni como su esposa ni como su amante, y además tenía su trabajo en Francia. Allí era donde más necesitaban su talento y su experiencia, no en Inglaterra. Al menos, no de manera permanente. Sasuke debía de saberlo; debía de saber desde un principio que cualquier relación entre ellos tendría una vida muy corta. Lo único que deseaba Sakura era que ese conocimiento no la desgarrara por dentro, como ocurría cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza… algo que de un tiempo a esa parte ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

La noche anterior había sido increíble, se dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular y que esperaba que no vieran las damas de Winter Garden con quienes se encontraría en unos minutos. Sasuke la había deseado tanto, se había mostrado tan atento, tan tierno, tan… enérgico. Le había hecho el amor cuatro veces en otras tantas horas y, para alguien con casi cuarenta años, eso era una especie de récord, seguro. Después de pasar más de media década sin estar con una mujer estaba impaciente por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella se había rendido a su necesidad y había quedado satisfecha más veces de las que podía contar… o de las que quería contar, lo mismo daba. Al final, saciados y felices, se habían dormido en su cama acurrucados el uno junto al otro, absorbiendo la calidez y la absoluta devoción del otro, hasta una hora antes, cuando Sakura se había despertado con una extraña idea, una teoría que la angustiaba y que quería resolver cuanto antes. Por eso se dirigía nada menos que a la iglesia en esa fría y nublada mañana de invierno.

Esa idea se le había ocurrido después de considerar su propia y egoísta estupidez. Lo primero que pensó al despertar, después de las cuatro horas de sueño que habían seguido a las muchas horas de sexo maravilloso, fue que nunca debería haberle permitido que alcanzara el clímax dentro de ella. Él había estado a punto de retirarse, y lo habría hecho cada una de las veces, pero ella se lo había impedido por alguna razón (o razones) que desconocía. Había deseado proporcionarle una aventura maravillosa que compensara el dolor que había sufrido, que compensara lo inadecuado que se había sentido todos esos años debido a la estúpida idea de que a las mujeres les repugnarían sus lesiones. Con todo, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que sus propias razones también incluían sentimientos de naturaleza mucho más compleja que en esos momentos no era capaz de explicar, y que seguramente nunca lograría explicar del todo.

Él habría disfrutado también aunque hubiera estado fuera de ella al llegar al orgasmo. Había sido su propio egoísmo el que había deseado que la penetrara en ese momento. Había experimentado una súbita e inaudita necesidad de observarlo mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis en su interior, y había disfrutado mucho cuando lo hizo. Sakura jamás había permitido que ningún otro hombre hiciera algo semejante por miedo a quedarse embarazada de un niño que nunca había deseado, pero la noche pasada, con Sasuke, eso no le había importado en absoluto.

En esos instantes, mientras el frío de la mañana le caía sobre los hombros y una vez recuperado el sentido común, debía enfrentarse al hecho de que podía llevar en su seno al hijo de Sasuke. En el interior de su vientre. Se estremeció ante la mera idea, pero no de repulsión, por sorprendente que pareciera. Temblaba a causa de una extraña calidez, ya que los sentimientos que él albergaba por ella iban mucho más allá de lo superficial y llegaban hasta ese recóndito lugar en el que ella lo necesitaba, ese lugar que anhelaba algo con lo que encerrarlo allí, y Sasuke sabía que ese lugar existía. Lo sabía. Si estuviera embarazada de su hijo, él lo amaría de manera incondicional, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que no estaban casados, su condición de hija ilegítima ni su pasado. Eso también lo sabía sin el menor género de dudas. Si daba a luz a su hijo, Sasuke siempre formaría parte de ella, siempre amaría esa parte de ella. Eso era lo que había percibido en el ardor que brillaba en sus ojos cuando llegó al orgasmo, cuando derramó su simiente en lo más profundo de su interior. Era la única razón por la que le había permitido hacerlo en más de una ocasión la noche anterior.

Por supuesto, cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiera quedado embarazada, pero de cualquier forma, el tema la preocupaba. En teoría, el embarazo era romántico y espléndido. En la realidad, lo que había hecho era permitir que una extraordinaria noche de pasión le arruinara la vida, y lo sabía muy bien. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Le dio una patada a la nieve que tenía delante con la punta del pie y formó una pequeña nube de polvo blanco que se quedó pegada a la piel de marta que ribeteaba el bajo de la pelliza. Tras doblar la última esquina de la calle, relativamente desierta, observó a lo lejos la vicaría y la pequeña iglesia que había detrás (que en esos momentos estaba llena de lugareños ataviados con el traje de los domingos) y alzó la barbilla antes de seguir caminando con elegancia mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa. No sirvió de nada.

El hijo de Sasuke. Si de verdad estaba embarazada, podría quedárselo, y al final llegaría a amarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Sería un hijo nacido a consecuencia de sus propios errores, y eso lo convertía en su responsabilidad. Y ésa era la idea que la había instado a buscar a Desdémona esa mañana gélida y gris para mantener una conversación bastante personal con ella en un lugar al que la dama no faltaría y en el que ignorar a Sakura se habría considerado una grosería.

No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes abordar a la dama después de misa, ya que llevaba semanas deseando hablar con ella. Quizá porque le parecía más práctico mantener una conversación con Desdémona en su casa, y también más íntimo; además, Sakura asistía raras veces a la pequeña iglesia inglesa. Sin embargo, después del destello de lucidez que la había fulminado esa mañana, sabía que no podía malgastar el tiempo acudiendo una vez más a la casa de esa mujer para que le dijeran, como siempre, que había salido, que se sentía indispuesta o que estaba descansando. Hablar en mitad de la calle no era la situación ideal, pero a esas alturas ya no le quedaba elección. Su única esperanza era que Desdémona estuviera allí y que lograra escapar de su madre durante unos minutos. La misa estaba sorprendentemente llena si se tenía en cuenta que el baile de la temporada había sido la noche anterior. No obstante, muchos de los miembros de la clase alta estaban ausentes, como descubrió al sentarse al fondo de la congregación. Escuchó sin el menor interés el sermón que impartía el remilgado Barkley, el reverendo que ya en su primer encuentro le había dejado bien claro que ella sería una fascinante incorporación a la comunidad de Winter Garden, pero que desaprobaba el hecho de que viviera sola con un erudito soltero. Resultaba curioso que permitiera a su hija trabajar para ellos, pero al parecer eso era irrelevante. Y, además, Sakura era católica de nacimiento, lo que no le granjeaba la simpatía de la gente.

Con todo, se tomó su tiempo para observar a los asistentes y examinó todas las coronillas hasta que dio con la mujer que buscaba en el segundo banco del lado derecho, cerca del torpe aunque diligente coro. Llevaba un enorme sombrero de paja de color azul marino adornado con tres largas plumas del mismo color y atado a la barbilla con un ancho lazo de satén, de manera que el sombrero se inclinaba a un lado lo justo para que su sencillo rostro pareciera atractivo. Penélope no estaba por allí, aunque Desdémona hablaba en susurros con una chica mayor con el mismo color de pelo que estaba sentada a su derecha y que, en opinión de Sakura, debía de ser una de las dos hermanas de la joven.

Esperó a que el coro terminara de cantar por última vez y después se puso en pie a la vez que Desdémona. Observó que la mujer se giraba en su dirección mientras se habría paso hacia la salida, que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la iglesia.

Por primera vez, Sakura tomó un especial interés en la apariencia de la dama y la examinó con detenimiento. Desdémona era una mujer joven, pulcra y bien vestida, pero muy poco atractiva, debido sobre todo a su expresión austera y a que sus ojos azules habían perdido el entusiasmo e incluso la esperanza. Ya se le notaba el embarazo, aunque solo para los más observadores, puesto que la pelliza de lana gris ribeteada de piel de zorro lo disimulaba muy bien. Llevaba un vestido del mismo color que su sombrero, pero Sakura solo pudo ver el encaje de los puños, pues estos aparecían bajo las mangas.

Tristeza. Ése era el sentimiento que exudaba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Sus grandes ojos parecían vacíos mientras miraban al frente; su piel, aunque clara, parecía más pálida de lo que debería si se tenía en cuenta su juventud y el rubor natural que acompañaba al embarazo. Sakura se abrió camino entre la multitud y se situó junto a Desdémona como si hubiese sido un encuentro accidental.

La dama parpadeó cuando giró la cabeza y vio quién caminaba a su lado; aminoró el paso, aunque no se detuvo a saludar.

—Buenos días, señora Winsett —dijo Sakura con tono agradable al tiempo que se frotaba las manos en el interior del manguito.

Durante un par de segundos, Desdémona pareció desconcertada al verla allí. Después esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señora Haruno. ¿Conoce a mi hermana Hermione?

Sakura trasladó la mirada hacia la muchacha que caminaba a la izquierda y un poco por detrás de Desdémona e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Bennington-Jones.

—Lo mismo digo, señora —fue la vacilante respuesta.

De constitución fuerte y más feúcha aún que su hermana, Hermione poseía un rostro redondeado y unos ojos castaños saltones que le daban el aspecto de una niña consentida, a pesar de que era evidente que casi alcanzaba la edad casadera.

—¿Dónde se encuentra su madre hoy? —preguntó Sakura a fin de aclarar las cosas antes de ir al grano. Miró a hurtadillas por encima del hombro con el temor de ver a Penélope caminando a toda prisa en su dirección y señalándola con un dedo acusador ante la audacia de hablar con sus dos hijas.

Desdémona resopló y miró de nuevo hacia delante, con sus delgados hombros erguidos y una mueca en los labios.

—Mi madre se siente algo indispuesta tras la fiesta de anoche y, por supuesto, está un poco cansada a causa de los preparativos para la presentación en sociedad de mi hermana.

—Ah, entiendo. Espero que se mejore pronto —replicó Sakura, como era de rigor.

—Gracias. Seguro que lo hará.

Caminaron en silencio unos instantes, pero Desdémona no parecía impaciente por escapar de su presencia. A Sakura le dio la impresión de que la muchacha deseaba su compañía, aunque fuera por un rato.

—¿Ha tenido noticias de su marido? —le preguntó con tono alegre.

Desdémona titubeó antes de responder, aunque trató de disimularlo.

—Me escribió dos veces el mes pasado. En estos momentos se encuentra en Polonia, con el vigésimo segundo regimiento de infantería, en el cargo de inspector jefe de armamento —Miró de reojo a Sakura—. Puede que a usted no le parezca importante, pero lo es para la causa inglesa. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Sakura rodeó una morera que había al borde del jardín de la vicaría y se dirigió hacia el sendero, que ya estaba desierto, dado que todos los que habían acudido a la misa regresaban a toda prisa a su hogar para evitar las gélidas temperaturas.

—Estoy segura de que debe de ser muy reconfortante para él saber que usted está a salvo en Inglaterra con su familia mientras espera el nacimiento de su hijo —Fue un comentario de lo más sutil, pero Desdémona se puso rígida al escucharlo. Sakura miró a Hermione antes de sugerir—. ¿Le importaría que hablara un momento a solas con su hermana?

Desdémona se detuvo al ver que la muchacha más joven fruncía el ceño.

—Madre nos está esperando —contestó Hermione de mala gana mientras paseaba la mirada entre una y otra.

—Y yo no debería pasar mucho tiempo a la intemperie en mi estado —añadió Desdémona con mucho más aplomo.

—Tonterías —replicó Sakura—. El aire fresco les vendrá muy bien tanto a usted como al bebé, y necesito discutir algo con usted en privado. Es muy importante.

Desdémona no protestó, pero intercambió una mirada con su hermana que sugería cierta preocupación por ambas partes: Desdémona por Sakura y Hermione por Penélope.

—Le diré a madre que llegarás enseguida, Desi —murmuró Hermione, un poco azorada—. Que tenga un buen día, señora Haruno —Acto seguido, se recogió las faldas y recorrió el camino tan aprisa como lo permitían la nieve y el hielo.

Desdémona la observó durante unos instantes y luego siguió caminando por el sendero, siguiendo Saderbark Road en dirección a la plaza del pueblo.

Sakura esperó hasta que Hermione estuvo lo bastante lejos para no poder escucharlas y decidió abordar de inmediato el asunto que la había llevado hasta esa apremiante conversación esa mañana en particular.

—No he dejado de preguntarme una cosa —comenzó con un tono de voz que denotaba tanto preocupación como perplejidad—. Usted mencionó en la reunión de té de la señora Rodney hace ya varias semanas que había escuchado rumores sobre luces nocturnas y fantasmas en la propiedad del barón de Rothebury —Chasqueó la lengua—. Resulta que el otro día me di un paseo de noche y vi esas luces. ¿Puede creerlo?

Desdémona se detuvo de golpe y clavó la mirada en ella con una expresión de desasosiego en sus ojos azules e ingenuos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, señora Haruno? —inquirió con sequedad.

Tras detectar la alarma en la voz de la muchacha, Sakura frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza a un lado en un ademán pensativo.

—El hijo que espera es del barón, ¿no es así, Desdémona? —preguntó en voz queda, sin falsas pretensiones y sin obtener ningún placer por sacar eso a la luz.

Desdémona, pálida, se encogió como si la hubiera golpeado. Abrió los ojos de par en par a causa del miedo, la repulsa hacia los de su propia clase y algo más. Algo parecido al odio.

Un solitario jinete pasó a su lado y les aconsejó con brusquedad no conversaran en mitad de la calle, pero ni Desdémona ni ella le prestaron atención, y tampoco se movieron mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Eso es una calumnia, señora Haruno —contestó la dama con voz gélida—. Le recomiendo que se lleve sus abominables comentarios de vuelta a Francia.

Sakura no se sintió en lo más mínimo intimidada ni desconcertada por la amenazadora réplica de Desdémona. De hecho, esperaba algo así. Bajó la mirada al suelo con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a revolver la nieve con la punta del pie, que ya tenía congelada.

—Pero es cierto, ¿verdad? Se reunió con el barón en numerosas ocasiones para sus citas nocturnas, en las cuales él la introducía en su hogar como su amante a través de un túnel que conduce hasta su dormitorio —Levantó los párpados lo justo para observar la mezcla de ansiedad e indignación que lucía el rostro ceniciento de la joven.

De repente, Desdémona se irguió cuanto pudo, apretó los labios y se alzó las faldas en un arrebato de dignidad antes de pasar a su lado.

Sakura permaneció impertérrita.

—Tengo una proposición que hacerle, Desdémona —dijo mientras observaba cómo se alejaba.

La muchacha no se detuvo.

—Guardaré su secreto si usted guarda el mío.

Con eso consiguió lo que quería. Desdémona aminoró el paso hasta detenerse, aunque no se dio la vuelta.

Sakura caminó muy despacio hacia ella sin dejar de contemplar los perfectos tirabuzones que aparecían bajo el sombrero, los hombros tensos y la espalda erguida de la joven.

Desdémona se negó a mediar palabra y a mirarla, y clavó los ojos en algo que tenía delante.

Sakura bajó la voz, aunque era del todo innecesario, ya que la calle estaba desierta.

—Es muy probable que el barón de Rothebury sea arrestado por contrabando de opio robado, y puede que eso ocurra en pocos días.

La compostura de la dama se vino ligeramente abajo. Miró de reojo a Sakura durante un segundo y después volvió a concentrarse en la plaza del pueblo.

Al ver que no decía nada, Sakura le preguntó con ironía.

—¿Le alegraría que sucediera eso?

Desdémona tragó con fuerza y se llevó una mano enguantada al vientre para cubrirlo con timidez.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —susurró, todavía sin mirarla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Dígame la verdad sobre su embarazo y yo le contaré la verdad sobre Rothebury.

Una ráfaga de viento helado revolvió la nieve suelta del suelo frente a ellas y Sakura se protegió la cara con el manguito, aunque se percató al instante de que Desdémona no lo había hecho.

—Nunca ha estado enamorada, ¿verdad, señora Haruno? —susurró.

Sakura jamás se había sentido tan desconcertada ante una pregunta y temió que eso se revelara de inmediato en su expresión, si bien era posible que la joven no lo notara, ya que se negaba a mirarla.

—¿Usted sí, Desdémona? —preguntó en respuesta, contenta por poder dejar sus confusos e irrelevantes sentimientos a un lado—. ¿Está enamorada de Rothebury?

Desdémona sonrió y se volvió para mirarla por fin, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso creí, al menos durante un tiempo —admitió con sinceridad—. Pero no fui más que una ingenua; me dejé seducir por una serpiente que se aprovechó de mi inocencia y me dejó embarazada de un hijo que jamás reconocerá como suyo.

No era exactamente una confesión, pero le había dicho la verdad, tal y como Sakura esperaba. Y puesto que ella misma había experimentado las encantadoras artimañas seductoras del barón, lo creía a pie juntillas. Sin embargo, lo único importante en esos momentos era que esa información les daría ventaja, siempre que consiguieran encontrar una forma de utilizarla.

—¿Quiere que testifique ante las autoridades sobre la operación ilegal que presencié?

Sakura parpadeó con incredulidad; no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, ni de si esa mujer sabía a qué se exponía. Nunca lo habría esperado de ella y a decir verdad, no tenía muy claro qué responder.

Desdémona adivinó su desconcierto y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Ésa es la razón por la que quería hablar conmigo, ¿no es así?

Sakura se recuperó lo bastante para pronunciar.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

Las finas cejas rubias de la inglesa se enarcaron al tiempo que su frente se arrugaba.

—¿Y arriesgarme a la ruina social y a la deshonra familiar?

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se había hecho muchas esperanzas, pero estaba claro que una dama de buena cuna como ella jamás mancharía su reputación a propósito de una manera tan ostensible. Si Desdémona le proporcionaba esa información a las autoridades, aun en la más estricta confidencialidad, los rumores acerca de su conducta llegarían con el tiempo al pueblo y arruinarían su reputación y la de su familia para siempre. De forma irreversible.

La joven soltó una carcajada amarga y sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que los tirabuzones que le enmarcaban el rostro le rozaron las mejillas. En ese instante pareció doce años mayor y Sakura no solo se compadeció de ella, sino que también sintió un aguijonazo de resentimiento en su nombre.

—Me alegraría poder ayudarla, señora Haruno. Con una condición.

Esa última frase la dejó estupefacta.

—¿Qué condición?

—Dígame quién es usted.

Por primera vez, Sakura titubeó antes de responder y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban solas a efectos prácticos y nadie oiría lo que decían. En realidad, lo que la preocupaba no era contarle a Desdémona una versión resumida de su misión en Inglaterra. Lo que la inquietaba de verdad era la posibilidad de poner en peligro la tapadera de Sasuke, ya que él vivía allí, al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, podía correr ese riesgo para encerrar a una asquerosa serpiente en prisión durante mucho tiempo. Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Desdémona.

—No se lo revelará a nadie —Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

—Creo —le recordó Desdémona con elocuencia— que fue usted la que dijo que nos guardaríamos mutuamente los secretos.

—Es cierto —convino antes de añadir—. Nací en Francia y vine a Winter Garden a petición de su gobierno para averiguar cuanto me fuera posible sobre una operación ilegal de contrabando de opio en los alrededores. Pronto sospeché del barón, y creo que he descubierto cómo y por qué lo hace —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Me contará lo que sabe ahora?

Los rasgos de Desdémona se tensaron en una expresión pensativa mientras la muchacha asimilaba la información.

—¿Por qué usted? —preguntó, perpleja.

Ésa era la pregunta que se había temido Sakura.

—Trabajo para el gobierno británico en el extranjero —contestó con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente.

—Lo mismo que hace el señor Uchiha en Inglaterra —señaló Desdémona, que empezaba a entenderlo todo.

—Así es.

La joven se mordió los labios y agachó un poco la cabeza con una leve sonrisa antes de enderezarse y contemplar la nieve que había junto a sus pies.

—Solo vi el opio en una ocasión, oculto en dos cajas que el barón llevaba a través del túnel una noche que no me esperaba —murmuró—. Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero él me lo dijo con su habitual arrogancia cuando se lo pregunté. Estoy segura de que se creyó a salvo al confesármelo, dado que yo no podría desenmascarar su operación sin revelar que me encontraba en su propiedad de noche, o al menos que lo conocía demasiado íntimamente —Se echó a reír de nuevo, nerviosa—. Cuando lo sorprendí, se puso furioso por el hecho de que hubiera entrado sin permiso en el túnel con la intención de seducirlo. Por supuesto, se aprovechó de mí a pesar de todo, a sabiendas de que sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos. Yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada de su hijo, pero no quería decírselo hasta que estuviera segura de que me amaba y de que quería casarse conmigo. Después de todo, provengo de una buena familia y debía convertirme en una esposa respetable. Él se acostaba conmigo sabiendo que podía dejarme embarazada, así que, ingenua de mí, supuse que me quería —Levantó los párpados y dejó al descubierto unos ojos límpidos y cargados de lágrimas—. Se rió de mí cuando le confesé mi amor, señora Haruno. Le dije que lo amaba y que quería casarme con él, pero en lugar de mostrarse encantado ante la perspectiva o aparentar al menos cierta preocupación por mis sentimientos, se rió de mí y me llamó «mujerzuela» mientras se ponía los pantalones.

La muchacha se rodeó con los brazos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para controlar la ira.

—Jamás le dije lo del bebé, y jamás lo haré —declaró, llena de coraje—. Solo conseguiría que él negara que es suyo, y no pienso soportar que me humille de nuevo. El barón de Rothebury no es un caballero. Es una víbora, y haré todo lo que sea posible para conseguir que se pudra en prisión, ya que no podré ver cómo arde en el infierno.

Sakura luchó contra el impulso de rodear con los brazos los abatidos hombros de la dama para reconfortarla. El decoro exigía que se contuviera. Al menos por el momento.

—¿Qué hará? —añadió con dulzura.

Desdémona sabía que se refería al momento en que se desataran los rumores, cuando su familia sufriera una deshonra pública después de que ella revelara ante las autoridades competentes la relación íntima que había mantenido con un respetable barón en su hogar. En ese instante, Sakura se compadeció de la mujer.

—Deje que le diga una cosa acerca de mi marido, señora Haruno —comenzó Desdémona en un tono claro y decidido—. Es un viejo conocido de la familia, alguien que ha sido un excelente amigo para mí durante años. A mi madre nunca le gustó porque es un poco amanerado, y de niño siempre prefirió la compañía de las niñas a la de los niños. A mí nunca me importó, porque es un alma tierna que siempre escuchó mis quejas sin juzgarme y me secó las lágrimas cuando lloraba sobre su hombro. Él y yo éramos muy parecidos de niños: las típicas ovejas negras de la familia, los descarriados, los que, aunque por diferentes razones, jamás conseguimos complacer a nuestros padres ni cumplir las expectativas que tenían para nosotros —Respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cara como si estuviera rezando antes de decir—. Estoy segura de que entenderá que le pida que no diga una palabra acerca de esto.

—Por supuesto —replicó de inmediato Sakura.

—Mi marido es… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo—. Mi marido prefiere la compañía de los hombres. ¿Comprende?

Sakura se preguntó si Desdémona esperaba que eso la impresionara, o quizá que se quedara atónita al escucharlo. En lugar de cuestionarlo, se limitó a asentir.

—Entiendo.

Eso pareció satisfacer a la mujer, ya que no tendría que explicarse. Comenzó a darse golpecitos con los dedos en los labios.

—La última noche que pasé con Richard —continuó—, después de que se mofara de mi amor con semejante desfachatez, corrí en busca de Randolph de inmediato. Todos los días le agradezco a Dios que todavía estuviera en Winter Garden para consolarme. Estaba desolada y… —Se estremeció—. Pensé en quitarme la vida. Él, el mejor amigo que he tenido, sugirió que nos casáramos para proteger el buen nombre de nuestras familias. A él dejarían de ridiculizarlo aquellos que sospechaban de sus tendencias pecaminosas y yo tendría un padre para mi hijo. No tardé más que un par de horas en aceptar su proposición.

Sakura sintió admiración por esos dos jóvenes, pero no se le ocurrió cómo expresarlo. No obstante, Desdémona continuó sin aguardar su respuesta.

—Me marcharé de Winter Garden en menos de una semana, señora Haruno. Mi marido me ha invitado a vivir con su familia en el norte del país, dado que hace poco han sido trasladados a Belford, cerca de la costa de Northumberland. Son bastante ricos, ya que el padre de mi esposo acaba de retirarse de la industria textil, y parecen interesados en que vivamos con ellos. Puede que Randolph pase años fuera sirviendo en el ejército, así que es mejor que me quede con su familia, que me acogerá de buen grado y me ayudará a cuidar de mi hijo. Mi madre, como bien sabe, no me tiene mucho cariño, y llegará a despreciarme cuando se entere de lo que he hecho. Es probable, y eso espero, que la familia de Randolph jamás llegue a descubrirlo, dado que viven muy lejos de este pueblo. Ésa es la única razón por la que aceptaré hablar con el magistrado.

Sakura no comentó el hecho de que el arresto de un barón era un tema muy serio ni que las noticias del escándalo se extenderían como la pólvora. Con un poco de suerte, Desdémona permanecería en el anonimato cuando se destapara el asunto, y quizá solo unos pocos conocieran su implicación.

Extendió los brazos por fin para tomar las manos de Desdémona, aunque suponía que la dama desdeñaría de inmediato el abrazo de consuelo. No lo hizo. El mero contacto pareció tranquilizarla y se hundió aún más bajo la pelliza con el asomo de una auténtica sonrisa de gratitud en sus pálidos labios.

—¿Qué dirá su madre acerca de su partida, Desdémona?

La joven meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos, como si deseara protegerse de las discrepancias que estaban por llegar.

—Todavía no lo sabe, pero no tardaré mucho en decírselo. No obstante, ya no tiene demasiada importancia. Mi hermana jamás encontrará marido, el nombre de mi padre se verá mancillado y la venerable Penélope Bennington-Jones se arruinará junto a la perdida de su hija, que los deshonró a todos ellos acostándose con Richard Sharon, el gran barón de Rothebury…

—El hombre que sedujo a una muchacha inocente mientras robaba opio y lo pasaba de contrabando ilegalmente por todo el país —la interrumpió Sakura con la intención de suavizar un poco la tormenta que se descargaría sobre los habitantes de Winter Garden—. No es ningún santo, Desdémona, no lo olvide. Su familia sobrevivirá, y usted estará bien. Es una mujer fuerte y contará con su marido, quien está dispuesto a mantenerla y a cuidar de su seguridad y de su bienestar. Pocas damas son tan afortunadas.

Como si evocara un dulce recuerdo, Desdémona sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Jamás volveré a conocer la intimidad física, jamás sentiré la pasión…

—Eso no lo sabe —intervino Sakura.

Desdémona realizó un triste movimiento negativo con la cabeza y apartó la mano antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la plaza del pueblo.

—Sí que lo sé, pero tendré un hijo a quien entregarle mi amor y un marido que será mi amigo. Con eso bastará.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, incapaz de rebatir eso, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo calle abajo sorteando los regueros de barro y nieve derretida. Desdémona siguió a su lado.

—¿Cuándo regresará a Francia? —le preguntó en voz baja para cambiar de tema.

Sakura no quería pensar en eso.

—No estoy segura, aunque será pronto.

Desdémona la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con el señor Uchiha?

Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso, pero intentó ignorarlo.

—No sé muy bien qué quiere decir.

Por primera vez desde que se encontraran en la iglesia, la joven dama dio muestras de ser la más sabia y madura de las dos, y sonrió con perspicacia al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—Está enamorado de usted, ¿sabe?

Sakura se detuvo un instante y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Enamorado —repitió Desdémona— y mucho, a mi parecer.

Estaba claro que la mujer se equivocaba.

—No lo creo.

—¿No? —Desdémona se echó a reír entre dientes al escucharla—. Todo el mundo en el pueblo lo sabe, señora Haruno. Es tan evidente que estaba segura de que usted lo sabría, o que al menos lo sospecharía. Pero supongo que todos somos un poco ciegos en lo que al amor se refiere, en especial cuando no queremos ver lo que tenemos delante de los ojos.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil de la cabeza a los pies, paralizada, y de pronto se sintió atrapada. Como una cierva corriendo directamente hacia su cazador.

—¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia, señora Haruno?

Las palabras sonaron bruscas y agudas en sus oídos, y resonaron con fuerza. El frío la envolvía y una ráfaga de viento levantó cristales de nieve y los arrastró hasta la piel desnuda de su rostro.

Con todo, era una profesional y se negaba a notar esas cosas, se negaba a aceptar una afirmación que carecía por completo de fundamentos.

—Desde luego —replicó en un intento por mantener la compostura.

Desdémona la examinó de arriba abajo.

—Yo nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con alguien que me ama apasionadamente —la reprendió—. Está claro que ya no me sucederá, porque no pienso abandonar a mi marido. Pronuncié los votos matrimoniales muy en serio y tenemos un hijo en camino cuya seguridad hay que tener en cuenta —Dio un paso para acercarse y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Pero en una ocasión vi cómo la miraba el señor Uchiha mientras ambos paseaban por el pueblo, y leí lo que sentía por usted en su rostro como si de un libro abierto se tratara. La ama con desesperación, señora Haruno. El rumor se extiende muy deprisa por todo Winter Garden, y la verdad es que la envidio. Bien es cierto que está discapacitado, pero yo lo seguiría a él, o a cualquier otro hombre, hasta los confines del mundo, si me mirara así. Aunque solo fuera una vez.

Sakura no se había sentido tan abrumada en toda su vida. Se quedó allí de pie, atónita, con la boca abierta y la mente hecha un lío. De pronto, las palabras que llevaba escuchando en su cabeza durante toda la mañana dejaron de ser melodiosas y se convirtieron en un grito agudo y penetrante.

«No quiero que te marches, Sakura.»

«Tú eres todo lo que deseo, Sakura. Lo único que he deseado siempre.»

«¿Me amarás ahora, Saku?»

Le había preguntado eso con los ojos cargados de miedo, pero en aquel momento ella había asumido que se refería a si le haría el amor. En esos instantes, los detalles concretos de las frases cobraron un nuevo e importante significado que no podía seguir ignorando. A decir verdad, ya había considerado lo que Desdémona le había sugerido, pero no con tanto detenimiento. Quizá no había deseado verlo. Podía manejar una relación sexual, un romance circunstancial con un final definitivo que ambos conocían. Sin embargo, no se creía capaz de aceptar ese amor. No un amor real, ardiente y desesperado. No sabría cómo manejar ni cómo devolver algo así. Notó que comenzaba a temblar. Se apretó las manos con fuerza en el interior del manguito para intentar mantener el control.

Desdémona se enderezó una vez más y se alisó la pelliza con las manos en un gesto despreocupado, sin mirarla.

—Estoy segura de que es consciente de que mi madre la detesta —confesó con franqueza.

Sakura no supo si echarse a reír, ponerse a gritar o agradecerle a la dama tan sutil cambio de tema.

—Supongo que sí —consiguió responder, aunque tenía la boca tan seca como el papel de lija de un carpintero.

Desdémona se apartó un tirabuzón de la mejilla, sonrojada por el frío.

—¿Sabe por qué?

Observó el redondeado e inocente rostro de la joven durante un instante, sin saber muy bien qué debía contestar.

—Imagino que es porque soy francesa.

Desdémona esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y la miró a los ojos.

—Se equivoca, señora Haruno. Mi madre la desprecia porque es usted de lo más inglesa.

Sakura sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y Desdémona se rió por lo bajo al verlo antes de rodearse con los brazos y comenzar a mecerse sobre los talones.

—No se esperaba algo así, ¿eh?

Sakura no podía moverse, ni mucho menos hablar.

Al parecer, Desdémona se dio cuenta de ello y se encogió de hombros en un ademán alegre.

—Dejando a un lado su marcado acento francés, es usted el epítome de todo lo que se respeta en una mujer inglesa, señora Haruno. Se muestra cordial cuando los demás la insultan groseramente, educada con los de su clase, reservada cuando debería serlo, elegante y sofisticada tanto en el estilo como en los modales, y con un manejo soberbio del idioma. Mi madre aborrece ver todas esas cualidades en una «despreciable francesa» —La mirada de la joven se volvió intensa—. Es posible que haya muchas francesas como usted, aunque no lo creo. La cuestión es que, a pesar de que nosotros le damos mucha importancia al linaje y a la posición social, es obvio que el lugar o la posición que uno ocupa en el momento del nacimiento son irrelevantes a la hora de evaluar a la persona que uno llega a ser. Podría ser inglesa si así lo decidiera, y los demás aprenderían a respetarla como tal. Quizá sea eso lo que el señor Uchiha admira de usted, y lo que quiere que ocurra mientras está aquí —Desdémona volvió la vista hacia la plaza del pueblo, desierta y blanca antes de agregar—. ¿Sabe?, he vivido en Winter Garden toda mi vida y jamás había visto nevar. Todo cambia, y supongo que esto es una señal de que ha llegado el momento de seguir adelante —Miró por última vez a Sakura e inclinó la cabeza en un saludo formal—. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarla, pero me marcharé el sábado. El magistrado deberá citarme antes de ese día. Adiós, señora Haruno. Le deseo todo lo mejor.

Luego, tras recogerse las voluminosas faldas, Desdémona pasó junto a Sakura y caminó por la silenciosa calle en dirección al hogar que pronto abandonaría mientras sus pies hacían crujir la fina capa de hielo que cubría el suelo.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**

**Ya solo quedan cuatro capítulos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: lemon en este capítulo**

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakuraregresó a la casa presa delestupor y caminó muy despacio, ajena al hecho de que se le estaban congelando las extremidades y de que tenía la nariz, las mejillas y los labios entumecidos por el frío.

No lograba decidir si Desdémona estaba completamente loca o si era increíblemente perspicaz para su edad. Lo cierto era que tenía razón, las cosas cambiaban y los tiempos también. Su vida ya no era la misma que la noche anterior, antes de que Sasuke y ella hicieran el amor. Ni tampoco era la misma que esa mañana, cuando se había acercado a Desdémona con las ideas claras, las emociones controladas y un objetivo profesional en mente. En esos momentos regresaba estupefacta, inquieta y con miedo a lo desconocido.

Necesitaba ver a Sasuke, decidió al tiempo que aceleraba el paso y rogaba no resbalar por el hielo. Necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre ella, su piel contra la suya, tenerlo dentro de ella. Necesitaba desesperadamente estar con él, huir de él, y de pronto deseó no haberlo conocido nunca. Pero lo que más deseaba era mirarlo a los ojos y ver por sí misma todo lo que Desdémona había dicho.

¿Podría verlo de verdad? Si era cierto que él la amaba, ¿no debería haberse dado cuenta antes que los demás? ¿Se había negado a darse cuenta? ¿O acaso esa idea de que él le profesaba una especie de amor eterno no era más que una tontería que había imaginado una joven con sueños románticos?

La vida se volvía muy complicada cuando los sentimientos estaban involucrados. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien, de modo que ¿cómo iba a saber lo que se sentía? Jacques la había amado, y ella a él, o al menos así lo creía, pero aquello había sido diferente de lo que sentía por Sasuke. Los sentimientos que albergaba por Jacques eran reconfortantes, tranquilos, agradables y sencillos, y las relaciones sexuales, placenteras y satisfactorias en general. De hecho, el sexo que había practicado con los pocos hombres de su vida siempre había estado entre lo agradable y lo rutinario; la satisfacción de la mutua lujuria y una ocasión para disfrutar de un poco de intimidad, nada más. Y a menudo, poco memorable.

Sin embargo, desde el momento en que conoció a Sasuke, las reacciones que había experimentado con él habían sido de lo más inusuales (sorprendentes, en realidad) y del todo inesperadas. Cada vez que Sasuke la tocaba, la atmósfera se volvía densa; cada vez que la besaba, sentía mariposas en el estómago; cada vez que entraba en la estancia y la miraba de arriba abajo con esos ojos oscuros y directos, su corazón latía de manera errática y se sentía arrastrada hacia su irresistible boca. Su manera de hacer el amor no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado con anterioridad, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué. Era… hechizante.

¿Qué sentía por él con exactitud? A decir verdad, no lo conocía muy bien. Conocía muchas de las cosas que le gustaban y que detestaba, sus puntos de vista sociales y políticos, y también sus aspiraciones y sus intereses por la simple razón de que habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando de ello. No obstante, había muchas otras cosas que él mantenía en secreto. ¿Era posible que estuviese enamorada de la parte de él que conocía, que lo amara tal como era?

Lo más importante, sin embargo, era esa idea de que él estuviera enamorado de ella. En realidad, le parecía imposible. Ningún hombre la había amado con anterioridad, y suponía que parte de la culpa era suya. Jamás había permitido que nadie se acercara lo bastante en el plano emocional. Se respetaba a sí misma, admiraba a la mujer en quien se había convertido, pero el tiempo no borraba el hecho de que era la hija ilegítima de una actriz adicta al opio, que había bailado en distintos teatros de variedades y que había perdido la virginidad a los quince años con el primero de muchos amantes, y Sasuke tenía conocimiento de todas esas cosas. Estaba a punto de cumplir treinta años. Muchos hombres la deseaban como amante, pero ningún caballero respetable la había querido jamás como esposa. No cuando sabían quién era, razón por la cual Sakura había situado el trabajo por encima de todo lo demás. Era lo único en el mundo que de verdad era suyo, lo único que había conseguido gracias a su inteligencia, su sagacidad, su dedicación y su determinación. Era lo único que le proporcionaría cierto orgullo y felicidad al cabo de su vida, además de la satisfacción de haber hecho algo bien. Jamás renunciaría a eso por amor o por un matrimonio. Jamás. Y Sasuke lo sabía porque ella misma se lo había dicho.

¿La amaba de todas formas? Después de unos minutos de reflexión, llegó a la conclusión de que no era probable que la amara. Lo más seguro era que estuviese encaprichado, ya que ella le había prestado toda su atención, le había hecho el amor cuando él había descartado la posibilidad de que ocurriera y se había convertido en su amiga y en su compañera de trabajo. Además, solo se conocían desde hacía pocas semanas. Estaba claro que el amor necesitaba más tiempo para florecer. Con todo, meditar sobre ello le había reportado muy pocas respuestas y muchas preguntas desconcertantes.

El viento había revuelto la nieve suelta, así que el porche estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo cuando por fin se adentró en él pocos minutos después. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, el calor del fuego y el aroma de los muebles encerados y del pan tostado le provocaron una idílica sensación de hogar. Sin embargo, aquel no era su hogar, y haría bien en recordarlo. Se marcharía de allí en breve y regresaría a la vida que llevaba en Francia, a la luz y el calor del sol y a su residencia privada en la rue de la Fleur, en Marsella; volvería a ver a su doncella, Hinata, y a disfrutar del extenso guardarropa y de la comida que tanto echaba de menos. Recuperaría su trabajo en Francia. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Sin tener en cuenta la sombría tristeza que le provocaba la idea de dejar a Sasuke, debía recordar dónde la necesitaban.

Una vez tomada esa determinación, utilizó los dedos rígidos y helados para desabrocharse la pelliza antes de colgarla en el gancho junto con el manguito. Tras un estremecimiento, se frotó los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor y después se pasó los dedos por la trenza de la nuca para asegurarse de que seguía en su lugar. Acto seguido, enderezó la espalda y se dirigió a la sala de estar y después a la cocina, donde encontró a Sasuke examinando unos papeles que había extendido sobre la mesa con la cabeza agachada y una pluma en la mano. Se detuvo en la puerta para contemplarlo y se conmovió hasta lo más hondo al ver sus rasgos fuertes, atractivos y viriles. Su resolución se vino abajo de inmediato.

Dado que el día estaba nublado, era necesaria la luz de la lámpara, y el resplandor de esta creaba una fina y ondulada banda plateada que empezaba en su oscuro cabello y caía, sin que él se diera cuenta, hasta su frente. Llevaba unos sencillos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca de lino con las mangas recogidas y abierta hasta el cuello y, por supuesto, las costosas botas de cuero negro con hebillas doradas y el pie derecho de madera que esa madrugada le había mostrado con todo detalle. La barba de su rostro, sin afeitar desde el día anterior, le daba una apariencia tan desaliñada que Sakura deseó pasar las palmas de las manos por encima para sentir su aspereza contra la piel, lo que a su vez le recordó cómo le había raspado esa barba la cara interna de los muslos la noche antes.

El mero hecho de mirarlo, de pensar en esa experiencia, la debilitó por dentro. Se le hizo un nudo en las entrañas y su respiración se aceleró. Después de considerarlo unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que jamás le había pasado eso con ningún otro hombre. Solo con Sasuke.

De pronto, él miró en su dirección y se enderezó al instante, sorprendido al verla. Estaba tan absorto en el papeleo que ni siquiera la había oído entrar.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una mínima sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Él la vio y sonrió con aire tímido, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes y el rubor de su piel.

Rubor. Sasuke se había ruborizado. ¿Al pensar en la noche anterior? ¿De vergüenza por la ardiente e incontrolable pasión que habían compartido apenas unas horas antes? Sakura se moría por saberlo, pero no pensaba preguntárselo. Su reacción había sido encantadora, tan dulce y simpática que le hacía parecer muchos años más joven y completamente feliz.

—Le he enviado un mensaje urgente a sir Akasuna —dijo él después de aclararse la garganta—. Le he explicado la situación con todo detalle y espero recibir respuesta mañana mismo.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo con detenimiento: la plenitud de su boca; la diminuta y casi imperceptible hendidura de su barbilla; la forma en que sus largas y abundantes pestañas se curvaban hacia arriba; su nariz elegante y aristocrática; el sempiterno mechón de pelo que le caía entre las cejas y que nunca parecía molestarlo.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó con un tono algo más serio al ver que ella no abría la boca. Después, dejó la pluma en el tintero que había sobre la mesa.

—Sí —murmuró ella sin apartar la vista de sus ojos negros—. Creo que sí.

Y luego, sin más comentarios, caminó hasta él, se sentó con elegancia sobre sus muslos y, tras ignorar la expresión de asombro de su rostro, recogió las piernas bajo el vestido y se acurrucó contra él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su amplio pecho, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él mientras le besaba el mentón y las mejillas, inhalando ese aroma, el aroma de Sasuke, que tan bien había llegado a conocer.

Su respuesta fue previsible y rápida. La abrazó sin mediar palabra y comenzó a devolverle los besos con caricias tan suaves como una pluma; pequeños picotazos afectuosos en las mejillas, en la barbilla y en la frente.

Sakura se cansó de los preliminares de inmediato. Con el aumento de la pasión, se apoderó de su boca y lo besó de manera intensa, posesiva y hambrienta, y él se dio cuenta de todo. Sasuke levantó las manos por detrás de ella, le deshizo la trenza para dejar que el cabello cayera suelto sobre su espalda y después enterró los dedos en él para desenredarlo. Acto seguido, le cubrió un pecho con una mano y lo masajeó por encima del vestido antes de acariciar el pezón para convertirlo en una punta deliciosamente sensible. Sakura dejó escapar un suave gemido.

Sentía su erección a través de las distintas capas de tejido y cambió de postura sobre su regazo a fin de acercarse lo más posible. Separó las piernas para permitirle el paso a una de las indagadoras manos masculinas. El obedeció la silenciosa exigencia, aprovechó la posición para introducir la mano bajo el vestido y empezó a acariciarle la pantorrilla por encima de las medias. Sakura enredó los dedos en su cabello y empujó las caderas hacia arriba, suplicando sin palabras sus caricias.

Presa de una necesidad abrasadora, Sasuke soltó un gruñido y de pronto el fuego estalló entre ellos. Sakura tiró de su camisa hasta que saltaron los dos primeros botones y después colocó la boca sobre su pecho para humedecer el contorno de sus pezones con la lengua. Él buscó a tientas las enaguas y tiró de ellas hasta que fue capaz de meter la mano; después, exploró la abertura con los dedos y comenzó a indagar.

La acarició muy despacio en un principio, pero cuando ella comenzó a humedecerle la mano, los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos e íntimos.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido gutural entre los jadeos y le besó el musculoso pecho antes de subir de nuevo hasta el cuello y la cara para recorrerle la cicatriz y después la boca con la punta de la lengua.

La respiración de Sasuke era cada vez más irregular, pero él no cejó en su implacable empeño por proporcionarle ese placer que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Fue tan rápido, tan ardiente, tan arrollador, tan…

Hechizante.

Sakura llegó al borde del abismo en cuestión de segundos. Mientras la exploraba y la acariciaba con los dedos, Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios y le introdujo la lengua en la boca.

¡Sí!, gritó la mente de Sakura mientras ella le devolvía los besos con fervor y se retorcía contra su mano. ¡Sí, Sasuke, sí!

¡Ámame!

Y por fin llegó esa gloriosa explosión interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para huir de la intensa mirada de Sasuke; gritó de placer y saboreó ese maravilloso y dulce momento como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se dejó llevar por el éxtasis durante unos segundos antes de incorporarse, aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello y acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre —oyó decir a lo lejos, apenas consciente de que las palabras procedían de sus labios.

Él no le pidió ningún tipo de aclaración. Retiró la mano que había metido bajo el vestido, la cogió en brazos y la apretó con fuerza mientras sus doloridas, cansadas y deterioradas piernas la llevaban lentamente desde la cocina hasta el dormitorio de la planta superior.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún soñolienta, Sakura despertó esa oscura y lúgubre mañana con el golpeteo constante de la lluvia sobre el tejado. No había dejado de llover en dos días y la nieve se había derretido, de modo que los caminos eran un amasijo de barro que se cubría de hielo durante la noche y que teñía el pueblo de un espantoso tono marrón. Aborrecía ese inusual período de frío cuando tenía que enfrentarse a él, pero le encantaba permanecer en la acogedora calidez de la casa; tanto, de hecho, que no tenía ningunas ganas de asistir a la reunión con sir Akasuna que marcaría el principio del inevitable fin de su estancia en Winter Garden.

Aunque no lo había oído salir, Sasuke ya se había marchado de su lado y lo más probable era que estuviese en la cocina, preparando el té. Aprovechó el momento para acurrucarse aún más bajo las mantas a fin de evitar el frío del ambiente hasta que se viera obligada a hacerlo.

Había dormido desnuda las dos últimas y maravillosas noches en la enorme cama de Sasuke; en brazos de Sasuke; con la almohada de Sasuke, que olía a él; en la habitación de Sasuke, que tan bien encajaba con su personalidad. A decir verdad, la estancia estaba bastante supeditada a la función que desempeñaba, pero mostraba trazos visibles de su elegancia personal: el armario, con cuatro excelentes trajes de lana y las camisas de seda que los complementaban; el joyero labrado de marfil, que estaba encima de una cómoda alta de caoba tallada con tiradores dorados que hacía juego con el cabecero de la cama; y el baúl decorativo que había a los pies de la cama… una cama mucho más grande que la suya. Lo más sorprendente, lo más fascinante de todo, era el magnífico cuadro (muy antiguo y con un costoso marco dorado) de una casa rural de color melocotón que se encontraba al pie de una colina. Los pastos de color verde esmeralda y los robles exuberantes llenaban el terreno que rodeaba el edificio de dos plantas. Peonías, crisantemos y rosas de distintos colores flanqueaban el sendero de grava que rodeaba la escalera de mármol blanco que se alzaba entre las dos elegantes columnas de la fachada. Sasuke había llevado consigo esa pintura desde su hogar en Eastleigh, y era el único objeto que resaltaba en las oscuras paredes.

Tras aceptar lo inevitable con un suspiro, Sakura se incorporó por fin y se estremeció cuando el frío entró en contacto con su piel. En ese mismo instante, Sasuke entró en la habitación con una bandeja, devastadoramente apuesto con una gastada camisa de lino beige abierta hasta el cuello y unos pantalones azul marino.

La miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te traigo el desayuno, pero si estás intentando seducirme, te aseguro que funciona.

Ella siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que sus pezones se habían endurecido con el frío.

—Sí, me gusta mantener la habitación fría por si acaso existe una oportunidad de seducir al próximo caballero que entre.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con el pie izquierdo después de entrar.

—¿Seducirías a otro caballero que no fuera yo?

Aunque lo hubiera dicho en broma, parecía herido, y eso la hizo sonreír. Apiló los almohadones a su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

—Solo si tuviera más dinero.

—Ah, ya veo… —Caminó hacia ella con la bandeja en la mano y, sin mirarla, dejó el desayuno en el colchón junto a sus piernas, aún cubiertas por las mantas—. Es curioso, porque yo solo esperaría un comentario como ese de una virgen. O quizá de una viuda. Y tú no eres ninguna de las dos cosas —Antes de que ella pudiera responder, colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas por encima de la colcha, agachó la cabeza y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca para succionarlo con suavidad y maestría.

Eso tuvo un efecto más que evidente en su cuerpo, pero Sakura se resistió con una pequeña carcajada y enredó los dedos en su cabello.

—Ha dejado muy claro lo que pretende, señor. Ahora sea amable y permita que me tome el desayuno antes de que se congele.

Sasuke se apartó con un gruñido y depositó un fuerte y rápido beso sobre sus labios cerrados.

—He traído bastante para los dos.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y sujetó las asas de la bandeja mientras Sakura se acomodaba contra el cabecero, dejando los pechos a la vista para que él no olvidara lo mucho que le gustaban. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pensó con una sonrisa egoísta.

Sakura se concentró en la comida. Le había preparado huevos revueltos, jamón frito, rebanadas de pan tostado untadas con lo que parecía mermelada de mora y, de postre, una generosa ración de peras en conserva. Sasuke repartió los alimentos en dos platos de porcelana y añadió dos tazas de té con crema y azúcar. Era evidente que todo estaba delicioso, y el estómago de Sakura comenzó a rugir.

—Esto huele a gloria —declaró con toda sinceridad.

—Gracias —Se sentó a su lado y se extendió la servilleta sobre los muslos—. Señora… —dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía algo sobre la palma de su mano.

Sakura sonrió y cogió el tenedor.

—Eres el único hombre que conozco que sabe cocinar, Sasuke.

—Bueno, pero es que tú eres la única mujer para la que he cocinado, Sakura —replicó con un tono alegre.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué cocinas para mí? —preguntó después de tragarse el primer bocado de los humeantes huevos.

Él encogió uno de sus hombros y clavó la vista en el jamón mientras lo cortaba.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Beth no puede estar aquí para prepararnos todas las comidas, y es obvio que tú estás demasiado mal acostumbrada para cocinar para mí, al menos en el desayuno, ya que prefieres remolonear en la cama.

—¡Ja! —Soltó una carcajada antes de echarse hacia delante para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios—. Sé distinguir muy bien las excusas, señor Uchiha, y ésa es bastante buena. Todavía no he remoloneado ni una sola vez en tu presencia.

Él sonrió, pero no añadió nada más mientras ambos se concentraban en los alimentos.

—Sir Akasuna llegará sobre las cuatro —anunció Sasuke con tono indiferente después de unos minutos de silencio—. Supongo que será puntual.

Sakura trató de ignorar la sensación de abatimiento que había conseguido abrirse camino bajo su piel al tiempo que admitía que ésa era la oportunidad que necesitaba para discutir el tema más importante al que ambos debían enfrentarse.

Después de tragar una cucharada de peras y de tomar un sorbo de té, se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta y abordó con valentía el asunto que más los preocupaba.

—Sabes que tendré que marcharme de Inglaterra muy pronto, Sasuke —le recordó en voz baja, aunque sabía que él ya debía de haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

Él no la miró, pero se tomó un buen trago de té.

—No sé por qué tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. Aún no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.

Era cierto; sin embargo, no había dicho exactamente que deseaba que se quedara y el hecho de haber eludido la cuestión había dejado todo el peso de las explicaciones sobre los hombros de Sakura. Debía ser fuerte para poner un punto y final adecuado a su relación, y aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. No quería que se separaran como enemigos, porque a decir verdad ni siquiera deseaba separarse de él. Lo que le había dicho después de hablar con Desdémona era cierto. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, lejos del mundo exterior y encerrada en el consuelo de sus brazos. Sin embargo, le había hecho esa confesión en el calor de la pasión y Sasuke debía de saber que esos anhelos, aunque deseables, no eran factibles. Debía marcharse por más desagradable que les resultara a ambos, y dadas las circunstancias, no le quedaba otro remedio.

Con un largo suspiro, dejó los huevos sin terminar y la tostada a un lado.

—Sasuke, hemos tenido una relación maravillosa…

—Yo también lo creo —señaló él con tono despreocupado al tiempo que se llevaba el tenedor cargado de huevo hasta los labios—. Y demasiado intensa para darle fin tan pronto. Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro, Sakura.

Ella observó cómo se llenaba la boca de comida y cómo masticaba sin apartar la mirada de los alimentos; al parecer no se tomaba en serio lo que le había dicho.

—Han sido unas semanas estupendas, Sasuke —le dijo con un tono más serio a fin de dejarlo todo bien claro—, pero las relaciones como la nuestra siempre llegan a su fin. Eso no me hace muy feliz, pero debemos permitir que termine de la manera adecuada, ¿no crees? ¿Seremos compañeros y amigos? No lo pongas más difícil de lo que es.

Una vez que tragó el bocado y se limpió los labios con la servilleta, Sasuke la miró a los ojos y la evaluó durante unos instantes, aunque su expresión se había vuelto más tensa. Ya no parecía tan alegre.

—Clasificar lo que hemos compartido como una simple relación es lo más conveniente para ti, ¿verdad? —replicó con sequedad al tiempo que descartaba lo que le quedaba del desayuno y colocaba el plato en la bandeja—. Eso te permite regresar a casa y empaquetar tu estancia en Inglaterra en una pequeña caja de deliciosos recuerdos que podrás enterrar en un recóndito lugar de tu mente antes de volver a tu sencilla y reservada vida.

Eso la molestó, quizá porque se había acercado demasiado a la verdad, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante él. Tampoco quería discutir. Debía ser práctica, y eso implicaba no tener en cuenta los sentimientos de ninguno de ellos.

Enlazó las manos decorosamente sobre su regazo e intentó dejar las cosas claras una vez más.

—No quería dar a entender que lo que ha habido entre nosotros ha sido un capricho insignificante, sino que no… —Su frente se llenó de arrugas mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Sasuke, no es viable en términos prácticos. Ambos sabíamos que esto acabaría en algún momento.

—¿De veras? —Clavó en ella una mirada vacía—. De modo que esta relación te parece poco práctica porque la considerabas algo pasajero, ¿no es así?

Cuanto más se andaban por las ramas, más enfadada y desconcertada se sentía.

—La relación en sí ha sido práctica en el sentido de que ambos hemos encontrado consuelo y compañía en los brazos del otro durante un tiempo. Lo que sería poco práctico es continuarla.

—Entiendo.

Al ver que no decía nada más, Sakura decidió añadir una explicación.

—Creo que sería más adecuado describir nuestra relación como una breve y agradable… aventura que nos ha dejado recuerdos que ambos atesoraremos en los años venideros.

Sasuke guardó silencio unos instantes más, pero no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos con una expresión casi suspicaz. Y eso hacía que se sintiera incómoda.

—Dime una cosa, Saku —murmuró con una voz grave que resonó en la pequeña habitación—, ¿qué sientes al pensar en Francia?

Eso la fastidió muchísimo, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué. Había hecho todo lo posible por disimularlo con evasivas.

—No sé muy bien qué quieres que diga…

—Limítate a responder a la pregunta —insistió él.

—Disfruto del calor que hace allí, por supuesto. Lo he echado de menos, y también mi casa de Marsella, mis objetos personales, mi trabajo…

—Ésa es una respuesta muy superficial —la interrumpió con aspereza—, y no es lo que te he preguntado.

Incómoda, Sakura cambió de postura y bajó los párpados para evitar su mirada; examinó el tejido de las sábanas de color azul oscuro y se negó a responder esa cuestión que abarcaba sentimientos muy complejos y arraigados de angustia, anhelo y resentimiento… contra su madre, por ignorarla por completo; contra su padre, por marcharse de su lado una y otra vez hasta que al final lo hizo para siempre; contra una infancia que le habían robado; y contra su pasado en un país que no le había ofrecido nada.

—Desdémona cree que estás enamorado de mí —susurró en lugar de contestar.

La atmósfera cambió de repente, como una feroz y turbulenta tormenta. Percibió el súbito cambio en la carga estática del ambiente mientras la sangre se movía a toda prisa en sus venas, y sus palabras, y sus miedos, alcanzaban su objetivo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —lo presionó con un hilo de esperanza; la vacilación de su voz había dejado claro lo mucho que le preocupaba la respuesta.

—¿Te quedarías en Inglaterra si te dijera que lo es? —murmuró él con voz ronca segundos después.

Sakura clavó la vista en él y se quedó paralizada bajo su ardiente mirada.

Notó que no podía respirar, que se ruborizaba y que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Acto seguido, la desagradable realidad salió a la luz y todas sus efímeras esperanzas murieron con ella. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que pretendía.

—¿Mentirías para que me quedara aquí? Soy un juguete estupendo, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Él meneó la cabeza muy despacio y esbozó una sonrisa desagradable al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre las palmas de las manos sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero? Me insultas al menospreciar lo que opino y lo que siento por ti, pero voy a dejarlo pasar —Su expresión seguía siendo sombría y sus ojos, oscuros y abrasadores, parecían desafiarla sin tapujos—. Me juego mucho más contestando esa pregunta sobre el amor que tú escuchando la respuesta, Sakura. De modo que te lo preguntaré una vez más: Si estuviera locamente enamorado de ti, ¿te quedarías en Inglaterra?

Esa constante ambigüedad acabó por dejarla frustrada y furiosa hasta tal punto que no pudo seguir callada.

—¿Quedarme en Inglaterra para qué? ¿Para convertirme en tu diligente amante? ¿Para casarme contigo? ¿Para convertirme en la devota esposa de un… un… espía erudito de mediana edad y recorrer el país resolviendo crímenes juntos cuando no estemos tomando el té con nuestros vecinos? ¿Dónde viviríamos? ¿En una pequeña casita de un diminuto pueblo de Eastleigh? ¿Cómo pasaríamos los días? ¿Y las noches? —Su voz se volvió gélida—. No sé hacer punto, ni cuidar del jardín, ni criar niños, Sasuke. Dejando a un lado el amor, tiene que haber cosas más importantes en una relación a largo plazo que disfrutar de la compañía del otro durante una partida de ajedrez.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y su mirada se volvió cáustica y tormentosa.

—Supongo que no hay más que decir, ya que la idea de un futuro conmigo te parece tan aborrecible…

—Eso no es cierto —le espetó ella con serena vehemencia. Se inclinó hacia delante sin darse cuenta de que las mantas se le caían hasta la cintura y la dejaban expuesta—. No te atrevas a retorcer mis palabras para elegir la solución más fácil y hacerme quedar a mí como la villana. Lo que estoy diciendo es que creo que todo esto… —Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano y añadió—. Todo esto no es más que un cuento de hadas; y los cuentos de hadas pueden ser maravillosos, pero son para los niños, Sasuke. Dentro de unos cuantos años también yo habré llegado a la mediana edad y perderé mi belleza. ¿Qué caballero me querrá entonces? ¿Me querrías tú? Seamos sinceros. Soy una mujer de mundo, una mujer que ha vivido sola y se ha mantenido a sí misma haciendo lo necesario para sustentar sus necesidades mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de conservar intacta la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Cuando tenía poco más de veinte años, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de trabajar para tu gobierno y la aproveché. No renunciaré a ella por amor, ni por ti, ni por nada ni nadie, pero no porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque no puedo. La única forma de proteger mi futuro es ahorrar todo lo posible de los ingresos que obtengo trabajando en una profesión en la que me valoran, en la que tengo un puesto asegurado. De lo que haga ahora dependerá la vida que lleve en los próximos años, mi supervivencia, mi compromiso con la patria de mi padre y, lo más importante, mi amor propio. El trabajo es lo único que tengo, y me necesitan en Francia… me necesitan —Aunque sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, enderezó los hombros en una pose desafiante y añadió con suavidad—. Creo que estás encaprichado conmigo, Sasuke, no enamorado. A muchos hombres les ha pasado lo mismo antes que a ti, y probablemente les pasará a muchos otros después, antes de que me haga vieja e indeseable para todos ellos. No es más que una fantasía, y es fácil dejar las fantasías a un lado cuando se afrontan cara a cara. Y eso es lo que harás cuando me marche.

Durante un interminable momento lo único que se escuchó fue el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y la respiración lenta y regular de Sasuke, que estaba sentado a escasa distancia de ella y la miraba con ojos duros como el cristal, la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo rígido como una piedra. Cuando Sakura creyó que el corazón le estallaría en el pecho, él apartó la mirada y se puso en pie para caminar con aire tenso. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y, sin siquiera girarse para mirarla, dijo con rudeza.

—No veo qué trascendencia puede tener el hecho de que te exprese mis sentimientos si ya has decidido que carecen de importancia.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró con un portazo de propina.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 23**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se bañó en la posada por última vez y se trenzó el cabello limpio y húmedo antes de enrollarlo en dos rodetes alrededor de las orejas. Después se puso el vestido de seda color ciruela bajo la pelliza y el manguito, se subió la capucha para protegerse del frío y regresó a toda prisa a la cabaña.

Tenía el corazón roto, pero su mente ya había tomado una firme decisión. No se rendiría a los sentimientos irracionales, ni a los ruegos, ni a esa mirada de Sasuke que le daba a entender que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo. No había vuelto a verlo desde la discusión de aquella mañana, y probablemente fuera lo mejor. El se había marchado de la casa y Sakura se había encargado de lavar los platos del desayuno, de ordenarlo todo y de guardar algunas cosas en los baúles a fin de ir preparándose para el viaje de regreso, que sería en uno o dos días como máximo. Había hecho una última visita a la señora Mossley y a lady Isadora para explicarles que su trabajo con Sasuke estaba casi acabado y que por tanto debían despedirse, aunque prometió que les escribiría.

No había llorado en años, y no pensaba hacerlo al marcharse de Winter Garden. Su marcha era necesaria, de modo que haría lo posible por enterrar su tristeza. La nevada que había caído tres noches antes había sido mágica, al igual que los sentimientos que los habían embargado tanto a Sasuke como a ella mientras hacían el amor frente al fuego. Desde entonces, un clima gris y desapacible se había apoderado del pueblo, y lo mismo había hecho la realidad con ellos.

Superaría el dolor de la partida, y no lloraría.

No lloraría.

Caminó con rapidez hasta el porche y abrió la puerta de la casa con el corazón desbocado, porque sabía que Sasuke ya habría regresado a esas horas. No quería discutir, pero no estaba segura de poder resistirse a él si intentaba hacerle el amor, y tenía bastante claro que lo intentaría. Rendirse a él sería desastroso, ya que solo serviría para enmascarar los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior y para dejar al descubierto las mentiras que con tanta vehemencia había pronunciado horas antes.

Además, sir Akasuna llegaría a las cuatro y ya eran más de las tres y media. Con un poco de suerte, la escasez de tiempo impediría que revelara lo que guardaba en su corazón.

No obstante, cuando entró en el vestíbulo escuchó voces graves y masculinas procedentes de la sala de estar, y comprendió que el londinense había llegado antes de lo esperado. Su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada paso que daba hacia la sala. Debería haber estado allí para darle la bienvenida a su llegada, puesto que sir Akasuna era su jefe y todo lo que hacía en su corporación se sometía a un riguroso escrutinio. Incluso en esos momentos debía mostrar su mejor aspecto y sus mejores modales, y parecer muy segura de sí misma, algo que le resultaría tremendamente difícil con Sasuke tan cerca, mirándola y pensando en la conversación íntima que habían mantenido antes de separarse de manera tan apresurada y en términos tan inciertos.

Fue a Sasuke a quien vio primero, ataviado con un traje formal de color gris oscuro, un chaleco a rayas diagonales grises y negras, una camisa de seda blanca y una corbata negra. Se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás y se había afeitado. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago solo con verlo, ya que como de costumbre estaba impresionante, y su aspecto atractivo y autoritario inundaba la estancia. Sir Akasuna, que era dos o tres años más joven que él, era un hombre tan impresionante como Sasuke, y con una estatura y una complexión similares. Tenía el cabello rojo, y sus ojos de color carbón asimilaban todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que veían con una inteligencia que rivalizaba con la del otro. También poseía una especie de sexto sentido para detectar la verdad que le otorgaba la capacidad natural de distinguir una mentira flagrante de la más mínima tergiversación, tanto en los individuos de clase baja como en los de clase alta. Eso lo convertía en el hombre perfecto para el puesto que ocupaba en la seguridad nacional, y Sakura admiraba mucho su talento. Tenía una expresión astuta, aunque sus modales eran del todo encantadores. También era extremadamente apuesto, algo en lo que ella podría haberse fijado en otro lugar y en otras circunstancias. En esos instantes, semejantes pensamientos le resultaban irrelevantes; incluso, y por más ridículo que fuera, propios de una adúltera.

Sasuke la recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada indiferente, y en ese momento ella habría entregado los ahorros de toda su vida para averiguar qué pensaba, qué opinaba de ella, cómo se sentía. Se quedó tan estupefacta al darse cuenta de eso que a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Se había negado a cambiar la vida en Inglaterra por la que se había forjado en Francia y, sin embargo, en ese instante comprendió que su futuro carecía de importancia si Sasuke no era feliz. Ella podría hacerlo feliz, y no había ningún hombre en el mundo que lo mereciera más…

—¡Mi querida Sakura! —exclamó sir Akasuna, interrumpiendo sus inquietantes cavilaciones—. Es un placer verla de nuevo, sobre todo en tan interesantes circunstancias —Avanzó hacia ella con pasos formales y una sonrisa de auténtico placer en el rostro.

Sakura parpadeó con rapidez a fin de recuperarse y concentró su mente en el momento presente antes de esbozar una sonrisa radiante y extender la mano.

—Siempre es un placer, sir Akasuna, y tiene usted muy buen aspecto. ¿Ha ido todo bien durante el viaje hasta Winter Garden?

—Bastante bien, gracias —replicó él, que se llevó sus nudillos hasta los labios antes de soltarlos rápidamente—. Pasé bastante frío en el tren, ya que olvidé la botella de agua caliente y no había ninguna disponible. Pero al menos la nieve se había derretido y los caminos ya habían vuelto a ser transitables cuando cogí el carruaje hasta el pueblo —Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo al pensarlo—. Es bastante inusual ver una nevada así en esta parte de Inglaterra.

—Eso me han dicho —replicó ella con cortesía.

Sir Akasuna se alejó de nuevo y enlazó las manos a la espalda.

—Alquilé una habitación en la posada nada más llegar. Parece lo bastante cálida y cómoda para mis necesidades. Pienso pasar una buena noche de descanso antes de los acontecimientos que tendrán lugar mañana.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, que permanecía impasible frente al fuego con la cabeza inclinada, la mirada gacha y los brazos a los costados, aunque el modo en que movía los dedos contra los pulgares delataba cierto nerviosismo.

—Quizá fuera más apropiado que nos sentáramos para que usted pudiera explicarnos qué es lo que va a ocurrir —propuso con tono afable—. ¿O ya han hablado de ello ustedes dos?

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par, como si esa idea nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—No, desde luego que no —insistió—. Nuestra conversación se ha centrado en lo insólito del clima y en la salud de los demás, como era de esperar. En ese tipo de cosas. Me ha alegrado mucho descubrir que ambos han logrado escapar ilesos de esa detestable gripe que apareció hace poco. Pero, no, estábamos esperando a que llegara para empezar a hablar de temas serios, Sakura.

Sakura contuvo una carcajada de puro deleite. Ese hombre era tan adorable y encantador que le recordaba a uno de esos muñecos de trapo a los que los niños solían llevar de un lado a otro agarrados por el cuello y contra los que se acurrucaban por las noches.

No, no era un muñeco de trapo, sino un enorme oso de peluche.

—¿Le apetece un té? —le preguntó con voz dulce, extrañada de que Sasuke no se lo hubiera ofrecido.

—No, no, muchas gracias —rechazó con un gesto de la mano—. Me reservo el apetito para el estofado y la cerveza que tomaré muy pronto en la posada. No me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo, y estoy seguro de que usted… —Echó un rápido vistazo a Sasuke—. Usted y el señor Uchiha tendrán muchas cosas que discutir.

Ese comentario la dejó desconcertada, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué.

¿Qué es lo que sabe este hombre?, se preguntó.

—Desde luego, sir Akasuna —Era la respuesta que cabía esperar, y se negó en redondo a revelar su turbación mientras lo acompañaba hasta el sofá—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Sasuke aún no había dicho una palabra desde que ella llegara. Sakura intentó impedir que eso la molestara mientras rodeaba la mesita de té, pero, aunque trató de evitarlo, las faldas del vestido rozaron las botas masculinas antes de que tomara asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, lo más alejada posible de la silla que él ocuparía.

Él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, ya que permaneció con la mirada fija en la alfombra, las manos enlazadas a la espalda y un leve ceño fruncido en su complejo rostro.

Sir Akasuna se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y mantuvo una expresión relajada cuando se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bien —comenzó en un intento por romper el hielo—, centrémonos en los asuntos que nos conciernen. Yo… bueno… creo que tengo un plan en mente que serviría para atrapar al barón y dejar al descubierto sus actividades ilegales mientras lleva a cabo un nuevo robo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa, y del orgullo. El orgullo inglés. Qué inteligente era aquel hombre…

—Piensa tenderle una trampa para pillarlo con las manos en la masa —susurró, pensando en voz alta—. Una idea maravillosa. Estoy impaciente por ver la cara de asombro que pone cuando lo arresten. Es un hombre de lo más arrogante.

Sasuke la miró por primera vez, pero sin revelar nada.

—Es la única forma de asegurarnos de que acaba en prisión —señaló con calma. Una pequeña sonrisa tironeó de la comisura izquierda de su boca y ocultó durante un instante la cicatriz, aunque Sakura no estaba segura de si había sido una sonrisa auténtica o una mueca sarcástica—. Desdémona, aunque sería un magnífico testigo presencial, puede retractarse en el último minuto y decidir que no quiere testificar —Convirtió su voz en un murmullo elocuente—. Necesitamos pruebas y ella, después de todo, no es más que una joven caprichosa.

El significado oculto del comentario no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, que se revolvió incómoda en el sofá y concentró su atención en sir Akasuna.

—En ese caso, me gustaría participar. El barón desea introducirme en su casa a través de los túneles y estoy segura de que si le envío una nota, me resultará muy fácil acceder. Quizá pueda descubrir algo «accidentalmente», atraparlo en una mentira. Tal vez baste con ponerlo un poco nervioso —Se encogió de hombros—. Además, es posible que pueda descubrir el opio y presenciar el resto de su operación.

Sir Akasuna pareció incómodo de inmediato, y paseó la mirada entre Sasuke y ella. Cruzó las piernas en la posición contraria a la que las tenía y se frotó las palmas contra los muslos. Eso fue suficiente para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayan contado? —preguntó en un tono cordial, aunque con el pulso desbocado bajo su apariencia serena y profesional.

Sir Akasuna volvió a cambiar de postura y examinó la mesita de té. Sasuke, tal y como había ocurrido desde su llegada, parecía de lo más tranquilo, al mando de la situación.

—Creo, Sakura —admitió por fin sir Akasuna—, que hemos elaborado un plan con el que podremos capturar al barón de Rothebury sin necesidad de emplear la fuerza.

¿«Hemos»? ¿A quiénes se refería?

—¿Eso cree? —repitió con el respeto exigido por la situación.

Sir Akasuna comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre su regazo.

—Hace tres noches, nuestros operarios permitieron el robo de dos cajas de opio de un barco atracado en Portsmouth. La semana anterior a dicho robo teníamos a varios hombres trabajando en el muelle para extender el rumor de que había un cargamento de opio a punto de llegar —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y bajó la voz—. Esta noche, o mañana por la noche, si su estrategia no ha cambiado, el barón recogerá las cajas y las introducirá en su casa a través del túnel. Nuestro plan es colocar a varios hombres dentro del túnel y esperar a que llegue.

Ella parpadeó con incredulidad.

—¿Dentro del túnel?

—Sí —contestó sir Akasuna—. Tanto dentro como fuera, y varios hombres más escondidos entre los árboles, para que no tenga forma de escapar. Si lo atrapamos con las manos en la masa, y contando con el testimonio de la señora Winsett, conseguiremos una condena en firme.

Sakura hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, perpleja.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo podrá posicionar a sus hombres si no sabe dónde se encuentra el túnel con exactitud? Ni Sasuke ni yo hemos sido capaces de encontrar la entrada en el bosque.

—Hablé con Desdémona —admitió Sasuke sin rastro de ostentación.

Eso la desconcertó, y se volvió de inmediato para clavar la mirada en él.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde. Mantuvimos una charla bastante larga, y me proporcionó información muy específica acerca de su localización, parte de la cual ya le he transmitido a sir Akasuna. Es una dama de lo más expresiva y porfiada cuando participa de forma activa en la conversación —finalizó con una sonrisa irónica y una mirada desafiante.

Sakura se negó a morder el anzuelo de semejante insinuación y se obligó a pasarla por alto antes de mirar de nuevo a sir Akasuna.

—¿Por qué utilizar recursos adicionales cuando yo podría entrar en el túnel sin problemas? El propio barón me ha dado permiso para hacerlo.

—Porque no quiero que entres en ese túnel, Sakura —declaró Sasuke con rotundidad.

La confusión que sentía se convirtió en ofensa, y después en ira, aunque lo disimuló muy bien.

—No creo que eso debas decidirlo tú —señaló del mismo modo.

Sir Akasuna se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

—Creo, Sakura, que lo que el señor Uchiha quiere decir es que no es necesario que entre sola en el túnel y ponga su vida en peligro.

—Porque soy una mujer —alegó sin inflexiones en el tono.

—Precisamente —confesó sir Akasuna con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Contamos con otros hombres que pueden entrar sin problemas ahora que sabemos dónde está, y creemos que hemos elaborado un plan excelente que no pondrá a nadie en peligro, y mucho menos a usted.

Ése fue uno de los momentos más decepcionantes de su vida, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que sir Akasuna, el hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo, le estaba mintiendo. A ella, su agente más disciplinada y fidedigna en el continente. Y lo supo porque el hecho de ser mujer jamás había sido un inconveniente en sus misiones anteriores. Jamás. Tanto ella como todas las demás personas involucradas conocían los riesgos de ese tipo de trabajo y los aceptaban sin condiciones si querían continuar en ese campo. Ya le habían asignado antes misiones que ponían su vida en peligro, y las había aceptado sin rechistar. De hecho, hasta donde sabía era la única mujer que trabajaba en ese puesto, y durante los últimos seis años se había comportado tal y como lo haría un hombre, con aplomo y valentía, ya que todas sus actividades habían sido sometidas a un meticuloso escrutinio, a la espera de que fracasara por el simple hecho de ser mujer. No lo había hecho, y por eso la admiraban tanto. Nadie había dudado de ella con anterioridad, y mucho menos sir Akasuna.

No, los argumentos que había expuesto a favor de su entrada en el túnel eran acertados y había mucho menos riesgo de que el barón descubriera sus intenciones. Tanto Sasuke como sir Akasuna lo sabían, lo que significaba que allí ocurría algo muy, muy raro.

Se puso en pie con rigidez y con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir, aunque no se movió de su posición.

—Está bien —dijo mientras se alisaba la falda—. Veo que ya no precisan ni mis servicios ni mi talento. Supongo que no hay razón para que no pueda regresar a Francia de inmediato.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero fue evidente que a sir Akasuna lo inquietaron sus palabras, ya que se puso en pie a la vez que ella y miró al otro hombre como si le suplicara ayuda en un momento tan embarazoso.

Sasuke permaneció donde estaba, con el rostro tenso y una postura rígida. Sakura presintió que estaba a punto de suceder algo trascendental.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hable con Sakura a solas, sir Akasuna.

Su jefe dejó escapar un largo suspiro, a todas luces aliviado, y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la cabeza sin discutir.

—Por supuesto. Además, estoy hambriento e impaciente por tomarme un par de cervezas. Siempre es un placer volver a verla, Sakura, y estoy seguro de que pronto estaremos en contacto —Después se dirigió a Sasuke—. Buenas noches, señor.

La casa se quedó en silencio cuando él se dirigió al recibidor, cogió el abrigo del gancho que había junto a la puerta, se lo puso y salió a toda prisa.

Sakura no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Se limitó a quedarse de pie, a la espera de que ocurriera algo que acabara con el incómodo silencio. Miró a Sasuke, que aún no se había movido de la posición que ocupaba cuando ella llegó minutos antes, aunque en ese instante parecía nervioso, como si no supiera cómo comenzar esa larga e importante conversación.

—¿Por qué te ha llamado «señor» y no «señor Uchiha»? —le preguntó de pronto para empezarla por él.

—No estaba muy cómodo aquí —replicó sin mirarla siquiera al tiempo que alzaba una mano para rascarse la barbilla con los dedos.

Sakura cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, sin dejarse desanimar.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso también me resulta bastante extraño —Al ver que él no decía nada, insistió—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me expliques las cosas, Sasuke. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

El ambiente casi se podía cortar. Sakura percibió la intranquilidad de Sasuke como si de un puñetazo en el estómago se tratara, a lo que había que sumar sus propios e inconfundibles aguijonazos de miedo.

Él se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la chimenea y examinó las llamas durante un momento. Con el corazón atronándole los oídos y un reguero de transpiración entre los pechos, Sakura esperó, ya que aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer, sí tenía claro que no quería dar el primer paso.

—¿Tú me amas, Saku?

Esa pregunta, formulada con voz suave y tierna, era lo último que esperaba oír de sus labios, y consiguió que le temblaran las rodillas y le flaquearan las piernas. Abatida, se sentó de nuevo y se aferró al brazo del sofá que tenía a su izquierda para darse fuerzas.

—Yo… no sé qué importancia puede tener eso en esta conversación.

—¿De veras?

Se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría evitar el tema. Él no pensaba permitírselo.

—Creo que nos hemos acercado mucho el uno al otro durante estas últimas semanas, sí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Sakura cambió la posición de los pies bajo la mesita de té y se secó las palmas de las manos sobre la seda del vestido que cubría sus muslos.

—No tengo muy claro qué es lo que esperas oír —replicó con serenidad—. Regresaré a Marsella mañana o pasado, y…

Sasuke la interrumpió con una violenta carcajada. Fue una risotada amarga cargada de resentimiento, rabia y una obvia exasperación. Después, apoyó las manos en la repisa de la chimenea y se apartó de allí en un arranque de energía antes de darse la vuelta para mirarla. Acortó la distancia que los separaba con un par de zancadas, la agarró por los brazos y la puso en pie a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier tipo de protesta, Sakura leyó en su mirada lo que pretendía hacer. Sus ojos parecían tan oscuros como una noche sin luna, duros como el acero, y desesperados.

—Sasuke…

Se apoderó de su boca sin miramientos, de una manera brutal, dolorosa, suplicante. Sakura inhaló su esencia, lo saboreó, absorbió todo lo que él le daba. Al principio luchó contra él, aunque solo por un segundo, o tal vez fueran horas… no lo sabía. Luego, cuando el beso se hizo más intenso y más tierno, se aferró a él mientras Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda y la estrechaba contra su duro cuerpo. Dios, cuánto deseaba estar con él, cuánto lo necesitaba…

Un suave sonido escapó de su garganta y él se apartó de inmediato al escucharlo. Sakura se quedó desfallecida, presa de los temblores, con los labios hinchados y anhelando más. Sasuke volvió a mirarla a los ojos con una expresión de suprema y total satisfacción.

Eso la puso furiosa y sintió ganas de darle una bofetada en la boca por aprovecharse de la debilidad que sentía por él. Pero no conseguiría nada abofeteándolo, ya que eso no era más que un acto de desesperación. Jamás perdería el control para golpearlo, y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. En vez de eso, Sakura relajó su expresión y aguardó a que la soltara, con la esperanza de que no notara el martilleo de su corazón contra el pecho.

Él no se movió ni dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

De pronto, le cubrió las mejillas con las manos y le levantó un poco la cara.

—Dime que no me amas.

Sakura compuso la expresión más indiferente que pudo conseguir y le dio un empujón en el pecho, aunque no consiguió nada, ya que la fuerza masculina superaba la suya con creces. Un grito creció en su interior, pero lo contuvo y lo sofocó junto con las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos; se negaba a llorar delante de él.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke? —susurró con calma.

Él movió la cabeza muy despacio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Porque quiero que admitas que sientes algo por mí, Sakura, por nosotros. Lo que sea.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—Por supuesto que siento algo.

Él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Quiero que admitas que sientes pasión, y no una pasión física, sino emocional. Que te sientes emocionalmente unida a mí y a lo que compartimos.

Sakura trató de liberarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Nuestra relación ha sido de lo más apasionada. No sé qué más puedo darte.

Ella no lo comprendía, o no quería hacerlo, y Sasuke decidió en ese mismo momento que tendría que contárselo todo para lograr que lo entendiera. Deseaba que ella admitiera que lo amaba primero; eso haría que el dolor posterior le resultara mucho más fácil de soportar. Pero estaba claro que no entendía lo que él necesitaba oír y era muy posible que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que albergaba hacia él.

La soltó de manera brusca antes de erguirse en toda su estatura. Ella se apartó de él de inmediato y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, hasta el otro extremo del sofá.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación para clavar una mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana, en la creciente oscuridad del atardecer, en los tejados y en el humo de un par de chimeneas, sin ver nada en realidad. Se hizo el silencio mientras ella aguardaba a que dijera algo, aturdida y probablemente furiosa, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Sasuke sabía que se habría sentido de la misma manera de haber estado en su lugar. Escuchaba su respiración irregular, pero ninguna otra cosa, y eso lo impresionaba sobremanera. Estaba concentrado en ella, solo en ella. A pesar de sus constantes negativas, estaba casi seguro de que Sakura estaba enamorada de él. Quizá si llegaba a esa conclusión por sí sola tuviesen alguna oportunidad.

—No he sido del todo sincero contigo con respecto a mí, Sakura —declaró en voz baja.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, ella murmuró.

—Una vez más me dejas desconcertada, Sasuke. No sé qué quieres decir.

Sasuke respiró hondo, apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños y cerró los ojos durante un instante.

—Mi nombre completo no es Sasuke Uchiha —reveló con creciente impaciencia—, sino Sasuke Uchiha St. James, conde de Eastleigh.

Ella dejó de respirar. El silencio se volvió atronador, o tal vez solo fuera la sangre que palpitaba en sus venas. No lo sabía con certeza.

—¿Un conde? —repitió ella con voz baja y temblorosa, cargada de incredulidad—. Un conde…

Cuando por fin escuchó el susurro de sus faldas, se dio la vuelta muy despacio para descubrir que se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá y que se aferraba al reposabrazos como si de ello dependiera su vida. Enfrentarse a su mirada en ese momento fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, ya que ella estaba furiosa y atónita, y lo observaba con una expresión desolada en sus hermosos ojos verdes, rogándole en silencio que le dijera que eso no era cierto, que nunca le había mentido.

Tras decidir que lo mejor era abordar el meollo de la cuestión antes de que el mero hecho de contemplarla lo destrozara por completo, se dispuso a continuar.

—Y no trabajo para sir Akasuna; es él quien trabaja para mí.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué?

Sakura comenzó a temblar y su rostro palideció de inmediato. Su aplomo se vino abajo al tiempo que parecía hundirse en el corsé y en sus hermosos ojos brillaron la confusión, el asombro y una mezcla de complejas emociones que en ese momento era incapaz de manejar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco con un temblor en las manos que rogó a Dios que ella no percibiera. Después se desanudó la corbata, se la retiró del cuello y la llevó junto con las demás prendas hasta su silla, donde las dejó dobladas sobre el brazo antes de situarse detrás y apoyar ambas manos en el respaldo en busca de estabilidad.

—Quiero contarte una historia, Sakura —comenzó en tono conciliador. Clavó los dedos en el acolchado en un intento por controlar el impulso de acercarse a ella y obligarse a permanecer donde estaba mientras revelaba el pasado que había mantenido en secreto.

Ella no se movió, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, claros como el cristal.

—Después de la muerte de mi esposa y antes de que sufriera el accidente, era un hombre bastante sociable, y todo un libertino. Vivía en la ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre y cuando no estuviera en el continente inmerso en alguna investigación. Jugué con las mujeres en muchas ocasiones porque tenía el poder y el dinero necesarios para hacerlo. Después de todo, era un conde viudo con un título y una enorme propiedad que lo demostraban. Las mujeres también me encontraban atractivo físicamente, de modo que podía cogerlas y dejarlas cuando me venía en gana. Era un juego, y lo disfrutaba sobremanera.

Ella no reaccionó al escuchar eso, ni ninguna otra cosa, así que Sasuke volvió a fijar la mirada en las resplandecientes ascuas de la chimenea y se concentró en lo que iba a decir, en unas palabras a las que nunca había dado tanta importancia.

—Te dije que me había lesionado las piernas en la guerra, y en esencia es cierto. Pero no me hirieron en la lucha, por más que deseara que así hubiese sido —Era posible que no lo hubiera entendido, aunque también lo era que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, de manera que siguió adelante—. El Ministerio del Interior me envió a la bahía de Hong Kong a principios de octubre del cuarenta y dos, justo después de la firma del Tratado de Nankín. Mi misión no tenía nada que ver con la guerra en sí, sino que consistía en investigar a dos altos cargos navales, Charlie Dunbar y Peter Goodfellow, ambos destinados en un buque de guerra situado cerca de la península de Kowloon con el objetivo de mantener la paz durante las complicadas semanas posteriores a la firma inicial. Se rumoreaba que esos hombres comerciaban con especias, opio, sedas y otros artículos por cuenta propia con altos dignatarios del gobierno chino, y que después falseaban los informes alegando que los chinos les habían timado, que las mercancías se habían perdido en alta mar durante una batalla o sencillamente que las habían robado, tras lo cual se quedaban con todo el dinero.

»Comencé a trabajar para el capitán Dunbar a bordo del _Royale_, un barco a vapor recién botado, el dos de noviembre, haciéndome pasar por un constructor naval contratado por el gobierno para vigilar la creación de un astillero cerca del puerto de Hong Kong. Mi identidad falsa permaneció intacta y todo transcurrió de manera más o menos rutinaria durante unos seis meses, aunque durante ese período no averigüé nada sobre los objetivos de mi misión. No logré encontrar ninguna evidencia sólida que sugiriera que Dunbar o Goodfellow estaban implicados en alguna actividad ilegal, aunque de vez en cuando aparecía un informe sobre un cargamento extraviado en el barco o en la flota. Era un caso desconcertante; un caso que llegó a angustiarme en exceso con el paso de los meses.

Hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo rápido en dirección a Sakura. Ella contemplaba las piezas de ajedrez sin pestañear, con las manos enlazadas en el regazo y aferradas al tejido de seda color ciruela del vestido.

—La peor parte de esta historia, Sakura —continuó con voz cansada—, es que descubrir cómo funcionan las operaciones encubiertas como ésta e infiltrarme en ellas para poner fin a las actividades ilegales son las dos cosas que mejor se me dan en este mundo. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo, en Hong Kong no logré cumplir mi objetivo ni realizar las tareas que me habían encomendado. En el momento en que llegué a China, llevaba trabajando para la Corona en el mismo puesto más de cuatro años y jamás me había llevado tanto tiempo dar con las pruebas necesarias para incriminar a los culpables como en esa misión. Debería haber encontrado evidencias para hacer que los arrestaran, pero nadie quería hablar, no tenía ninguna pista y no conseguí descubrir ni una sola prueba sólida que pudiera utilizar contra ellos. Por primera vez en mi carrera, estaba fracasando.

Apretó el respaldo de la silla aún más cuando los recuerdos del aciago día del accidente emergieron a la superficie.

—El diez de mayo de mil ochocientos cuarenta y cuatro cometí el error más grave de toda mi vida —confesó en voz ronca y grave—. Salí a pasear a solas una noche por las afueras de la ciudad para analizar detenidamente mis opciones y no tomé las debidas precauciones para mi seguridad debido a mi acostumbrada arrogancia y al resentimiento y la desesperación que comenzaba a provocarme el trabajo. Recuerdo haber oído pasos detrás de mí en la calle desierta cuando me dirigía hacia los muelles, y al volverme para averiguar su procedencia, me dieron un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando recobré la conciencia, estaba en el interior de un astillero abandonado, atrapado bajo un pilar de madera al rojo vivo mientras el edificio se quemaba hasta los cimientos.

Titubeó un poco en la narración. No se atrevía a mencionarle el humo que le había abrasado los pulmones con cada respiración y que había hecho que le ardiera la garganta durante semanas, ni tampoco los vómitos ni el insoportable dolor. Ni el tormento y el terror que había sentido cuando trató de utilizar las piernas y se dio cuenta de que estaban aplastadas.

—Conseguí ponerme a salvo, aunque no sé muy bien cómo —balbuceó con un hilo de voz—. Pasé tres semanas en un hospital de China antes de poder regresar a Inglaterra. Cuando llegué a casa por fin, pasé dos meses recuperándome y adaptándome al mundo como un hombre cuya vida, desde mi punto de vista, había sido destruida.

No pudo soportarlo más y, con los puños apretados a los costados, Sasuke comenzó a pasearse desde la ventana hasta la chimenea sin escuchar ni un solo comentario por parte de Sakura y sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Debes comprender lo que supuso ese accidente para mí —señaló con fervor—. Y no solo físicamente. Antes de partir hacia Hong Kong era un hombre muy codiciado por las mujeres, admirado por las damas, consentido, rico y consagrado entre los amigos y colegas. Y de repente me convertí en nada. Nada. Me marché para realizar una sencilla tarea y regresé lisiado, Sakura, y estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien cómo nos trata la sociedad —Soltó una risotada sarcástica, se detuvo sobre la alfombra frente a la mesita de té y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. El diez de mayo de mil ochocientos cuarenta y cuatro me convertí en un tullido y ¿para qué? ¿Para qué? No hice nada importante. No salvé ninguna vida, ni me encontraba en un lugar peligroso para desenmascarar a los ladrones a quienes me habían ordenado vigilar y arrestar por el bien de mi país. Ni siquiera perdí las piernas en la maldita guerra —Con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa añadió—. Perdí las piernas a causa de mi enorme arrogancia y mi estupidez, porque alguien a quien probablemente habían contratado para matarme fracasó en su intento. Por eso. Nunca pudo probarse nada y la investigación jamás llegó a resolverse. Me salió el tiro por la culata.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y clavó la vista en la alfombra. La estancia ya se había caldeado. Sentía arder la parte derecha de su cuerpo a causa del calor del fuego, pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Sakura, y seguía sin atreverse a mirarla. Todavía no, aunque sabía que ella no había movido ni un músculo.

—Cuando regresé de China todo cambió para mí —continuó, tratando de distanciarse del desprecio y el horror que seguían angustiándole el alma—. Tenía quemaduras muy graves en las piernas y algo menos importantes en el pecho, la espalda y el rostro, aunque la mayoría de ellas se curaron rápidamente y apenas han dejado cicatriz. Pero no podía caminar. A principios de julio, cuando logré por fin salir de la cama por primera vez en muchas semanas, me vi obligado a pasar las horas que permanecía despierto en una silla de ruedas. ¿Te imaginas lo que fue eso para mí? Yo, el orgulloso y extrovertido aristócrata confinado en una silla de ruedas y quizá, si la fortuna me sonreía después de muchos meses de esfuerzo físico y agotamiento, en un mundo en el que solo podría caminar con la ayuda de una muleta. Una muleta. Nunca volvería a la vida de excesos sensuales ni a disfrutar de las reuniones sociales; jamás volvería a mantener relaciones sexuales a menos que las pagara, y ambos sabemos que eso satisface la lujuria, pero te deja vacío. Y tuve la certeza de que jamás volvería a ser deseado y amado por una mujer. Como muy bien expresaste esta mañana, Sakura, ¿quién iba a quererme?

Se frotó el rostro con la palma de la mano. Entonces, incapaz de permanecer quieto por más tiempo, se paseó una vez más hasta la ventana, con las piernas doloridas y pesadas como el plomo.

—Mis temores estaban bien fundados —prosiguió, con la cadera apoyada contra el alféizar y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mientras contemplaba las desdibujadas sombras del exterior en la creciente oscuridad—. Durante las primeras semanas después de mi regreso a Londres, me convertí en el blanco de atentas habladurías y miradas compasivas, y por lo general ni siquiera existía para nadie cuando no era necesario socialmente hacerme una visita. Muchos hombres volvieron mutilados de la guerra, pero en muy raras ocasiones uno de mi posición social. Me convertí en una especie de monstruo de feria, un ser infrahumano al que se podía observar sin reservas y de quien aquellos que en su día se llamaban mis amigos podían cotillear entre ellos. La refinada lady Alicia Douglas, una belleza bastante obtusa y veleidosa a la que había cortejado y con quien había considerado casarme, me hizo una visita a primeros de julio. No me dirigió ni una sola palabra amable que no fuera uno de los típicos comentarios, ni me besó en la boca… y te aseguro que antes habíamos compartido un buen número de besos apasionados. En vez de eso, se sentó frente a mí en una de las sillas de mimbre de mi hermoso jardín, a todas luces asqueada por mi desfiguramiento, y me anunció sin ningún pudor que lo sentía mucho pero que, a pesar de mi fortuna y de mi título, no iba a casarse con un hombre que no podría bailar el vals con ella en un salón de baile.

Sakura se encogió al escucharlo. Sasuke lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y se volvió para mirarla cara a cara, preparado al fin para revelárselo todo. Ella había entrecerrado los párpados y movía muy despacio la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—Quise morir, Sakura —susurró en un tono grave, desgarrado y vacilante al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia el alféizar de la ventana para poder sostenerse en caso de que le fallaran las piernas—. La vida que conocía se había acabado, y ya no deseaba seguir existiendo. No me quedaba nada en el plano personal: ni autoestima, ni esposa, ni amigos. Todo lo que conocía y lo que me importaba antes de partir hacia Hong Kong estaba fuera de mi alcance, y todo a causa de mi propia estupidez. ¿Cómo podría trabajar? ¿Cómo iba a llevar la vida de un caballero educado? ¿Cómo iba a montar a caballo o a bailar? Nadie quiere pasar el tiempo con un lisiado en una silla de ruedas, ni pasear a su lado mientras él cojea con la ayuda de una muleta. Solo me quedaba mi hijo, que en aquel momento tenía nueve años y rebosaba de vida, y sentí que de alguna manera lo había avergonzado. Lo mejor para él sería heredar la propiedad a mi muerte y criarse con el hermano de mi esposa, su próspero y muy capacitado tío, en lugar de cuidar de su solitario e inválido padre durante los años venideros. Me convertí de pronto en una responsabilidad, en alguien que con el tiempo dependería cada vez más de su compañía, y no quería eso para él. No lo quería para nadie. No deseaba seguir viviendo, y a mediados de verano me convencí a mí mismo de que tenía el coraje necesario para abandonar esta vida.

»El veintinueve de julio, mientras yo trataba de hacer caso omiso de las groseras miradas y de los crueles comentarios de aquellos que pasaban a mi lado, mi enfermera empujó mi silla de ruedas hasta la oficina de sir Akasuna en la ciudad a fin de que yo pudiera renunciar a mi puesto por escrito, firmar cualquier documento atrasado y visitar al caballero por última vez. Hacía un día espantoso, húmedo y de mucho frío, y decidí que sería el día perfecto para una última excursión, para mis últimas horas en este mundo.

El interior de la casa estaba ya prácticamente a oscuras, ya que el fuego de la chimenea casi se había apagado y las lámparas aún no se habían encendido, ya fuera por apatía o por descuido. A Sasuke se le secó la boca y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez a causa de la ansiedad. Por primera vez en muchos años, necesitaba con desesperación un trago de whisky. Pero se negaba a moverse, se negaba a dejar la narración en ese punto, a guardar el secreto durante más tiempo y a apartar los ojos de la elegante y hermosa silueta femenina.

—Lo que ocurrió esa tarde inolvidable no fue la muerte cobarde que deseaba, sino el mayor milagro de mi vida. Cuando aguardaba sentado en mi silla frente al despacho de sir Akasuna con unos dolores horrorosos y con la cabeza y la cara vendadas para que mis heridas terminaran de sanar; cuando mi corazón y mi mente comenzaban a aceptar su amargo destino, la puerta se abrió y esa dama, esa… aparición arrebatadora flotó hacia la sala de espera en medio de un remolino de seda amarilla, tan resplandeciente como el arco iris tras un chaparrón de primavera.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando el recuerdo de ese momento decisivo llegó hasta él en oleadas y lo obligó a demorarse en los detalles, como si la escena que tenía lugar en su cabeza le hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Con todo, a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba, no apartó la vista de Sakura.

—Me quedé sobrecogido por su belleza —continuó con un trémulo susurro que ya no pudo controlar—. No pude pensar de manera coherente cuando ella volvió sus exquisitos ojos verdes en mi dirección y se fijó en mí, aunque recuerdo con toda claridad que me encogí por dentro al pensar en lo que me había convertido, a sabiendas de que aunque en otra época de mi vida podría haber impresionado a esa extraordinaria mujer, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de agachar la cabeza por la vergüenza cuando esa alma cándida me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa radiante y caminó hacia mí. Y no solo me sonrió, sino que también se sentó a mi lado. Yo no era más que un hombre horrorosamente feo y mutilado, pero aun cuando había otros asientos libres en la habitación, aquella criatura angelical decidió, eligió, sentarse a mi lado.

»Y me habló —susurró con voz ronca, como si estuviera soñando—. Pasó por alto tanto el profundo corte lleno de puntos que había junto a mi boca como las múltiples cicatrices y quemaduras, y no se echó para atrás al ver el grotesco muñón de la pierna que me faltaba. Me contó su viaje hasta Londres con toda dulzura y me habló de su hogar en Francia, y todo ello sin dejar de sonreír, de tocarme el brazo y de dirigirse a mí con una voz suave y preocupada.

»Esa extravagante francesa me dejó fascinado —declaró en un tono apasionado—. Así pues, cuando se marchó dos horas después y dispuse de tiempo para hablar sobre ella con sir Akasuna, me quedé atónito al descubrir para qué había viajado hasta Inglaterra. ¿De verdad era posible? ¿Podía una francesa ser una espía británica? Él me informó de todo lo que ella había hecho hasta ese momento, sin dinero ni instrucciones, y aunque a Akasuna le resultaba gracioso y se tomaba su ambición un poco a la ligera, yo estaba boquiabierto. Él seguía albergando sus dudas ante la posibilidad de aceptar a una mujer, a una francesa, a su servicio, pero a mí me pareció una idea tan intrigante como la propia mujer.

Sasuke sabía que aquel era el momento crítico, pero debía llegar hasta el final. A pesar de que escuchaba el latido errático de su corazón en los oídos, de que tenía un nudo en el estómago y de que le temblaban las piernas, se obligó a bajar los brazos a los costados y a quedarse inmóvil como una estatua.

—Insistí en que sir Akasuna la contratara, y así lo hizo. Cuatro días más tarde. Su trabajo se ganó los elogios de todo el mundo de inmediato, pero lo más curioso de todo es que me sentía tan cautivado por esa mujer y su súbita aparición en mi vida que me olvidé de la autocompasión. Tenía un objetivo, aunque solo fuera ver cómo ella alcanzaba el éxito.

«Envié dos hombres a Francia para descubrir todo lo posible sobre ella, tanto de su pasado como de su presente, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus angustias y sus alegrías. De esa manera me enteré de su solitaria infancia a manos de una madre hermosa y egoísta, de la desolación que sufrió tras la pérdida de su padre, de su decisión de aprender inglés y su éxito al hacerlo. Me enteré de quién fue su primer amante, de quién había sido el siguiente, y de quiénes habían sido todos los demás; de que había trabajado como bailarina en los escenarios a fin de asegurar su futuro.

Sasuke vio las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas en dos finos regueros que reflejaban la luz del fuego moribundo. Eso lo desgarró por dentro y le provocó un terrible nudo en el pecho; deseó con desesperación tocarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien. Que tenía que salir bien. Y solo ese pensamiento le dio el coraje que necesitaba para finalizar.

—Lo más duro de todo, Sakura —susurró, incapaz de controlar el sufrimiento que revelaba su voz trémula—, fue cuando me di cuenta, seis o siete meses después de conocer a esa hermosa y extraordinaria mujer, de que me estaba enamorando de ella… Pero no de la imagen culta y físicamente exquisita que representaba para todos los demás, la única parte de ella que los demás hombres de su vida habían amado y deseado, sino de su espíritu de lucha, de sus talentos ocultos, de la bondad, la valentía y el entusiasmo que había demostrado al sacar el máximo provecho posible a la difícil vida que había llevado sin tener ninguna culpa. Menos de un año después de nuestro encuentro ya lo sabía todo sobre ella, admiraba tremendamente a la mujer que era en su interior y entendía que había utilizado su encanto y su belleza para ganarse una posición en el mundo porque ésa era la única parte de ella que la gente valoraba.

Se inclinó hacia ella y se dio unos golpes en el pecho con el puño.

—Sé muy bien qué se siente cuando la gente te valora solo por tu belleza. Sé muy bien que su ignorancia puede herir y dejar cicatrices internas que son mucho peores que las externas. Esa valiente mujer se había enfrentado a los mismos prejuicios con los que yo comenzaba a enfrentarme, y sabía lo que era. Si hay algo que he llegado a comprender en mi vida, Sakura, es el dolor que esa hermosa mujer había albergado en su interior porque no podía evitar ser como era.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con la palma de la mano mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia, aunque aún no había emitido ni un ruido. Ningún tipo de sonido. Si lloraba, lo hacía en silencio.

Sasuke se sintió morir al ver su sufrimiento, y estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Estaba apenas a dos metros de ella y sin embargo no podía acudir a su lado. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, mientras se preguntaba si ella arremetería contra él si seguía adelante, si lo despreciaría para siempre. Pero no podía detenerse a esas alturas.

—Esperé durante años, dándole trabajo cuando lo necesitaba, amándola en la distancia, orgulloso a más no poder de sus logros, resignado aunque herido cada vez que tenía un amante que no era yo. Me moría por dentro cada vez que estaba sola y deseaba consolarla, convertirme en un amigo en el que pudiera confiar y con quien pudiera hablar cuando no tuviera a nadie más. No podía esperar nada a cambio de mis esfuerzos, pero durante años me bastó con eso, ya que no se me ocurría ninguna forma de volver a verla, de llegar a conocerla sin que hubiera otros alrededor, de entablar una conversación íntima con ella… ninguna forma de darle la oportunidad de llegar a conocerme. Pero de pronto el verano pasado se me ocurrió una idea. Si la traía a Inglaterra a trabajar conmigo, tendría una oportunidad, una única oportunidad, de ver si se sentía atraída hacia a mí, un intelectual común y corriente; de ver si me deseaba como hombre aunque estuviera discapacitado; de ver si podía llegar a amarme.

Se puso rígido, con los puños a los costados, y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Te amo, Sakura —dijo con la voz rota sin dejar de contemplar su silenciosa y sollozante silueta—. No estoy encaprichado con tu belleza, ni con tu encanto, ni con los maravillosos placeres que me has proporcionado en la cama. Amo a esa pequeña que descubrió lo que eran la adicción al opio y las perversiones sexuales, que no tenía a una madre que la amara y cuidara de ella. Amo a la niña que perdió a su padre, la única persona a la que había amado, cuando era tan joven, y que a los quince años encontró consuelo en los brazos de un hombre que le doblaba la edad. Amo tu forma de salir adelante sin recurrir a la prostitución cuando ésa era la opción más fácil. Amo tu risa, tu honradez y tu inteligencia. Amo tu elegancia, tu estilo y tu despreocupación por la fealdad física que te rodea, porque siempre ves algo bello e inocente en todas las cosas —Bajó la voz para añadir con absoluta certeza—. Te amaré cuando seas vieja, Saku, cuando la edad te arrebate por fin el encanto de la juventud. Te amaré cuando tu rostro esté lleno de arrugas, cuando tu cabello se vuelva gris, cuando tus pechos dejen de ser firmes y tu cintura aumente. Te amo más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie, pero lo más importante, te aprecio porque eres una persona encomiable. Tú me devolviste la vida, y yo viviré para hacerte feliz.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor cuando él terminó de hablar. Durante un largo y agonizante momento, Sasuke no fue consciente más que de la mujer que tenía ante él, de su brillante cabello recogido en trenzas perfectas, del suave vestido de seda que le cubría las piernas, de los temblores que sacudían su espalda, de las manos que le cubrían el rostro mientras lloraba. La noche se acercaba y el frío se intensificaba a medida que el fuego se apagaba en la chimenea, pero él seguía concentrado tan solo en ella. Solo en ella. Esperando.

—Sakura…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con un jadeo de angustia. Sasuke ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—Por favor…

—¡Te he preguntado por qué!

Ese grito lo desconcertó y lo conmovió hasta lo más hondo. Ella lo miró a los ojos por fin, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su confesión la había destrozado.

Dio un paso hacia ella y en ese mismo instante, Sakura extendió el brazo con todas sus fuerzas para esparcir las piezas de ajedrez por la habitación, haciendo que todas ellas cayeran al suelo con un fuerte estruendo que para él fue como una cuchillada en el pecho.

—¡Esto es una mentira! ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Todo! —Se puso en pie, presa de un arrebato de furia, y apretó los puños a los lados mientras se enfrentaba a él—. ¡Y tú eres la mentira más grande de todas, Sasuke, y también el mayor de los embusteros! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Te haces la más mínima idea? Me has manipulado a tu antojo. Soy una mentira de tu invención, una identidad creada con tanta facilidad como ésas que creas para ti… el constructor naval, el sencillo erudito… Ahora soy la persona que tú querías, no la mujer en la que quise convertirme. Creí durante años que me admiraban por lo que hacía, que me querían, que me necesitaban por algo más que por mi aspecto. Y ahora descubro que por esa… esa… extraña artimaña tuya, se han reído de mí y sin duda me han ridiculizado constantemente, porque en realidad no soy más que una audaz francesa que intenta en vano convertirse en una ciudadana inglesa. Debía de parecer ridícula cada vez que contactaba con el Ministerio del Interior. Qué bien deben de habérselo pasado todos los hombres burlándose de mis cualidades femeninas mientras yo me paseaba por toda Francia en nombre de la seguridad nacional británica.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Sasuke con aspereza mientras intentaba controlar con todas sus fuerzas el pánico que lo atenazaba, los muros que se cerraban a su alrededor—. Nada de eso es cierto. Nadie se ha reído de ti nunca ni ha menospreciado tus habilidades mientras trabajabas para la Corona.

Sakura se rodeó con los brazos y soltó un gemido de pura agonía.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Me has humillado, y no solo ahora, sino también frente a otros, ¡frente a mis superiores y mis colegas! ¿No entiendes lo difícil que ha sido para mí llegar hasta aquí? ¿Lo agotador que ha sido mantener este puesto todos estos años? ¿Lo difícil que resulta todavía que me acepten? Creí que lo que hacía valía la pena y que se tenía en alta estima, pero ahora me dices que todo ha sido una mentira. ¡Me has convertido en una idiota y has hecho que mi trabajo carezca de significado! Has jugado con mi vida, Sasuke, ¡y no soy nada! ¡Nada!

Conmocionado y sobrecogido, Sasuke clavó la mirada en ella, cegado por su dolor.

—Yo te di una vida, Sakura. No habrías podido mantenerte de no haber sido por mí.

—¡Bastardo arrogante!

Tras eso, acortó la distancia que los separaba en un instante y le dio una bofetada en la cara antes de empezar a golpearle en el pecho con las palmas y los puños sin dejar de llorar. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de control. Tras dejar que lo arañara y lo golpeara durante unos momentos, le agarró los brazos y se los sujetó a los costados mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por liberarse.

Sasuke se negó a soltarla. Se merecía su rencor, su hostilidad y esos sollozos incontenibles que hacían trizas todos sus sueños.

Sakura se calmó por fin, y él la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza mientras escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, inhalaba su aroma a limpio y percibía el martilleo de su corazón contra el pecho.

—La vida que he llevado estos seis últimos años ha sido una mentira, Sasuke—susurró contra su camisa, rígida entre sus brazos—, y nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho. Ahora no tengo nada, ¿lo entiendes? Mi trabajo no es mío, sino tuyo. No lo conseguí gracias a mi inteligencia, sino a ti. No siento otra cosa por ti que desprecio.

Sasuke notó un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos, de modo que bajó los párpados para contenerlas.

—Te he amado durante seis años, Sakura… ¡seis años! —susurró con vehemencia contra su frente—. Tenía una oportunidad de demostrártelo abiertamente, sin coacciones ni interrupciones. Por favor… Dios, por favor, créeme si te digo que todos los sentimientos que te he expresado son ciertos. Jamás quise hacerte daño. Solo quería verte feliz.

Ella se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, sin hablar. Después, se apartó de él poco a poco, y Sasuke se lo permitió.

—Me marcho para siempre de Inglaterra esta misma noche, Sasuke, y espero no volver a verte —declaró con frialdad. Tenía la espalda recta y tensa y miraba hacia la ventana con los rasgos contraídos a causa del sufrimiento, pero había recuperado su pose elegante e impertérrita—. Dado que tanto interés tiene en mi futuro, deje que le asegure, señor, que saldré adelante. No hace falta que vuelva a preocuparse por ello —No lo miró cuando pasó junto a él para rodear el sofá—. Si me disculpa, creo que me retiraré a mi habitación para hacer el equipaje. Le deseo lo mejor, lord Eastleigh. Gracias por ocuparse de mi bienestar.

Sasuke observó su espalda mientras doblaba la esquina, escuchó el suave traqueteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo de madera, que sonaba como el lento tictac de un reloj. El estruendo que hizo la puerta del dormitorio al cerrarse fue como la estocada de una espada en su corazón.

No podía ir en su busca, ya no había nada que discutir. Solo conversaría con él en tono formal y superficial. Lo más irónico del asunto era que él la conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona.

Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar.

**Y hasta aquí puedo escribir! XD Si les ha gustado me regalan un review?**

**El próximo será el último capítulo! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! Tengo el placer de presentaros una adaptación al sasusaku del libro "Un hombre que promete", de Adele Ashworth. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Último capítulo!**

**Capítulo 24**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba sentada sola en un banco de hierro forjado enfrente del redondeado estanque para los patos que había en el centro de Le Pare du Papillon, cerca del paseo marítimo. La primavera había llegado por fin. Los olivos de los alrededores ocultaban el sol y los narcisos, las rosas y las flores silvestres habían florecido. Los niños jugaban alegremente en las zonas de hierba alejadas de los transitados caminos y los pájaros gorjeaban y cantaban en torno a ella. Era una época tranquila, una época de transformación y efervescencia que presagiaba la llegada de la estación cálida. Pero como paradoja, como si se resistiera al cambio, su alma seguía atribulada.

Se quitó los zapatos con aire despreocupado y encogió las piernas para apoyar los pies sobre el banco, ocultos bajo el vestido. Después apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre los brazos para contemplar las aguas cristalinas y los patos que nadaban delante de ella.

A pesar de que por lo general prefería el clima templado de Marsella, echaba de menos Inglaterra. Echaba de menos ver la escarcha en las ventanas de todas las antiguas casas inglesas y el humo de las chimeneas; echaba de menos la serenidad del lago y a los lugareños; incluso echaba de menos esa pequeña casa en la que, después de veintinueve años, había perdido realmente la inocencia. Pero más que ninguna de esas cosas, más que la suma de todas ellas, más de lo que jamás habría creído posible, echaba de menos a Sasuke.

La vida era sin duda toda una ironía, absurda en un sentido cómico. Debería odiar a ese hombre por lo que había hecho, y una parte de ella lo hacía… una parte muy pequeña que se reducía aún más con el paso del tiempo. Pero sobre todo se sentía furiosa con él por haber permanecido callado durante tantos años y esperar, cuando por fin se decidía a contárselo, que aprobara lo que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Qué había creído que le diría? ¿«Gracias por tu asombrosa dedicación y tu generosidad»? ¿«Gracias por darme algo que no me había ganado aunque creía que sí»? ¿«Yo también te amo»? Su ingenuidad resultaba bastante preocupante, aunque en cierto modo también encantadora. Había tenido dos meses para pensarlo, desde la horrible noche que se marchara de Inglaterra, y había llegado a aceptar la situación, incluso a entender en cierta medida su punto de vista.

En realidad ya no sentía ningún rencor contra él, y eso era debido a que, después de reflexionarlo con detenimiento esas semanas, había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke había dicho en serio cada palabra que pronunciara aquella aciaga noche de enero. Todo lo que había hecho seis años antes lo había, hecho para darle una vida mejor, para que fuera feliz. Y eso ya significaba mucho para ella, porque nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, se había preocupado jamás por su felicidad.

También se había dado cuenta de que aunque la sensación inicial de que su trabajo había perdido todo su significado estuviese bien justificada, era probablemente desacertada. Sasuke le había proporcionado el trabajo como agente de su gobierno cuando ningún otro había querido hacerlo, pero si ella no lo hubiese cumplido y sobrepasado todas las expectativas, le habrían asignado tareas sencillas durante los años siguientes. Y no lo habían hecho. Su trabajo había sido muy difícil y arriesgado y sus misiones, propias de un profesional del más alto nivel. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, la misión más fácil que le habían asignado en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para el Ministerio del Interior había sido la misma en la que había trabajado con Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros mientras consideraba el caso. Su mente debía de haberse concentrado por completo en los sensuales placeres que ese hombre arrogante, encantador, inteligente y maravilloso le había proporcionado desde el momento de su llegada para no darse cuenta de que podrían haberle tendido una trampa a Rothebury y arrestarlo de inmediato. O al menos, durante las primeras semanas. A decir verdad, no la necesitaban a ella en absoluto para esa tarea. Sasuke podría haber resuelto la investigación sin ayuda y sin poner en peligro esa identidad que todos los habitantes de Winter Garden aceptaban. Podría haber resuelto el caso mucho antes de que ella llegara.

El hecho de entender esas cosas le provocaba una alegría que no sabía explicar muy bien. Ninguna persona en toda su vida había invertido tanto tiempo, tanto dinero ni tanto esfuerzo en su bienestar. Aun en el caso de que él no le hubiese provocado otros sentimientos, siempre lo habría recordado como la persona que le dio la medida de su propia valía. Solo deseaba, en días preciosos y momentos melancólicos como ése, poder decírselo.

De pronto, recordó cómo le había confesado quién era. Recordaba muy vagamente la conversación que habían mantenido seis años antes, y suponía que en su mayor parte había consistido en frivolidades. Pero jamás olvidaría su aspecto, la desesperanza que había visto en los ojos hinchados de ese hombre derrotado al que le faltaba una pierna. Estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas en la oficina de sir Akasuna, y se presentó como St. James. En aquellos momentos le pareció un nombre hermoso y refinado. Recordaba que él había intentado sonreírle y el terrible dolor que eso le había causado debido al corte brutal que tenía en la boca; recordaba haberle acariciado la mano una vez y haberse sentido incómoda por ser tan atrevida, aunque solo deseaba consolarlo. Para ella no era más que un extraño, pero se había encariñado con él por su aspecto (no por el aspecto apuesto y poderoso que tenía en el momento presente, sino el de un hombre deformado y débil), ya que ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que importaba la belleza para la gente. Sabía a la perfección que cuando a alguien se le juzga por algo que no puede remediar, eso cambia todo lo que es en su interior.

Jamás volvería a verlo. Cada vez que esa idea se le venía a la cabeza, se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta, comenzaba a picarle la nariz y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No había tenido noticias suyas en todas esas semanas, y se había negado a escribirle. ¿Qué podría decirle? Estaba furiosa al marcharse, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Esa furia estaba justificada. No obstante, le había hecho muchísimo daño. Él la había amado más que nadie y ella lo había herido en lo más hondo esa noche. Y eso era algo que tendría clavado en el corazón durante el resto de su vida.

Pero esa misma vida, por difícil que fuera, seguía adelante. No sabía muy bien qué quería hacer con ella. Marsella no significaba mucho para ella. Le gustaba porque era su hogar, pero allí solo tenía a unos cuantos conocidos. No tenía verdaderos amigos. Sasuke tenía razón en eso. Jamás había permitido que nadie se acercara demasiado por miedo a que la abandonara. Hinata estaba allí, y era probable que quisiera acompañarla a cualquier otro lugar de Francia, pero la mujer era su doncella y como tal permanecía en una posición supeditada a la de ella, algo que no cambiaría nunca. Supuso que podía seguir trabajando para el gobierno, pero incluso eso había perdido parte de su atractivo y estaba claro que ya no volvería a trabajar por la emoción de hacerlo, sino porque era un empleo. Eso la entristecía un poco. Todo había cambiado cuando se marchó a Winter Garden, y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos para escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el graznido de los patos que chapoteaban en el estanque, el bullicio del tráfico en las calles de los alrededores, las risas de los niños. De pronto, una ansiedad abrumadora que no había sentido en muchas semanas reapareció, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en el interior de su pecho. Bajó las piernas muy despacio y apartó los brazos de las rodillas para rodearse la cintura con ellos. La incredulidad fluía a través de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, pero se desvaneció en cuanto las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, primero llenándole los ojos y después deslizándose sin control por sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos llena de asombro y de alegría, porque, por encima de los demás ruidos del parque, por encima de todos los sonidos de esa plaza de la ciudad, había reconocido el golpeteo de sus botas y sus pasos lentos e irregulares sobre la acera que tenía al lado.

Sasuke había ido a Marsella. Había ido a buscarla. De repente, los pasados desengaños de sus batallas individuales dejaron de tener importancia. Lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, juntos. Sasuke había ido a Marsella a buscarla, y el mundo le parecía hermoso de nuevo.

Segundos más tarde percibió su presencia detrás de ella.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote, Sasuke —dijo con voz trémula y un nudo de añoranza en la garganta.

Por más miedo que le provocara ese momento, por más sufrimiento que hubiera padecido en las semanas transcurridas desde que ella lo abandonara, el hecho de escuchar esas palabras había conseguido que cada segundo de tormento hubiera merecido la pena; de hecho, eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho a ella meses atrás, cuando se la había encontrado en el patio trasero de la casa de Winter Garden. Ella las recordaba y las comprendía, y las había utilizado para darle a entender que lo había perdonado. Nunca llegaría a saber lo mucho que eso había significado para él.

Sentía las piernas débiles y doloridas, la boca seca y los ojos irritados y cansados debido a los días que había pasado de viaje, pero permaneció de pie tras ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Hace un día precioso —comentó ella, dando un ligero carraspeo para recuperar el control.

—Precioso —repitió él con voz algo ronca.

Sakura respiró hondo y levantó la cara hacia el sol.

En ese instante, el deseo de tocarla le resultó insoportable, así que extendió el brazo con mucho tiento y colocó la mano sobre la piel cálida y desnuda de su hombro.

—Sakura…

—Ven a sentarte conmigo, Sasuke —le pidió ella en voz baja al tiempo que se echaba a un lado en el banco; ya había recuperado la compostura por completo—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Eran las palabras más dulces que había escuchado en toda su vida, y esperaba de todo corazón que ella no se diera cuenta de que lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Sasuke rodeó aquel banco para dos personas y después, sin mirarla a la cara, se sentó a su lado sobre el hierro forjado y contempló los patos del estanque.

Durante unos minutos, se limitaron a estar uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra. Sasuke notaba la calidez de su cuerpo, la manera en la que el vestido de seda amarilla se ajustaba a sus piernas y lo bien que quedaba con el color azul marino de los pantalones que él llevaba puestos esa mañana. Pero sobre todo sintió que podía alcanzar la paz por primera vez desde que tuviera el accidente, seis años atrás.

—Sigo estando muy enfadada contigo —comenzó ella con plena confianza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sasuke aspiró con fuerza.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sakura después de otro rato de silencio.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —replicó él de inmediato.

Sintió por fin el calor de su mirada sobre la piel y se volvió con osadía para enfrentarse a ella. Sus ojos parecían llorosos y preocupados, deseosos de que todo saliera bien, mientras se hundían en las profundidades de los de él. Sasuke contuvo el impulso de acortar el par de centímetros que los separaban para desterrar sus temores con un beso. Era demasiado pronto.

—Está claro que no puedo casarme contigo —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

El corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir.

—¿Por qué?

Ella meneó la cabeza y bajó la mirada para quitarle un hilo suelto de la chaqueta.

—Eres un conde, Sasuke. ¡Un conde! Si me casara contigo sería una condesa. Y no puedo ser una condesa.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió él con un poco más de severidad de la que pretendía—. Ninguna de las mujeres que conozco es más apropiada para el título, Sakura.

Esa posibilidad, o tal vez fueran solo sus modales, hizo que se sintiera incómoda, y colocó la mano sobre su falda para juguetear sin darse cuenta con un volante amarillo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la hierba, lejos de él.

—Se reirían de mí, y no me respetarían en absoluto. Soy francesa, y llevar un título inglés sería…

Sus preocupaciones estaban bien fundadas, pero no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Tras soltar el aire a través de los dientes apretados, Sasuke volvió a contemplar el estanque.

—Sakura, si te casas conmigo no solo serás una condesa; serás mi condesa, y a mí me importa un comino lo que piense la gente. A decir verdad, disfrutaría viendo a las mujeres de la calaña de Penélope Bennington-Jones haciéndote una reverencia. Esa imagen me inspiraría la sensación de que hay justicia en el universo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que seamos felices juntos. Nunca en mi vida he deseado algo con tanta desesperación.

Al notar que ella se volvía hacia él, hizo lo mismo, y descubrió que de nuevo tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Te amo —le aseguró en un murmullo apasionado al tiempo que le cubría la mejilla suave y húmeda con la palma de la mano—. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo lo que es no amarte; y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Y puesto que te amo tan profundamente, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para estar contigo. Si no quieres convertirte en una condesa inglesa, renunciaré al título para entregárselo a mi hijo junto con mis más afectuosos recuerdos y viviré lo que me queda de vida contigo en Francia. O en América. O en Turquía, me da igual. Tengo mucho dinero, Sakura. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, hablar contigo, jugar al ajedrez y amarte durante el resto de mi vida. Lo demás carece de importancia.

—Estoy embarazada de tu hijo, Sasuke.

Le costó un momento asimilar eso y, cuando lo hizo, Sasuke no tuvo claro si conseguiría o no mantener la compostura. Por un instante, tuvo la certeza de que iba a echarse a llorar delante de ella. La miró fijamente, abrumado, con el corazón desbocado y un nudo en la garganta, lleno de esperanza.

—¿Deseas tenerlo? —susurró a sabiendas de que lo destrozaría que dijera que no. Aun así, tenía que preguntárselo. Podría ser el obstáculo definitivo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tierna y trémula mientras las lágrimas resplandecían en sus pestañas. Le besó la palma de la mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Cómo podría no desear el más maravilloso de los regalos que me has hecho? Sentí que me amabas cuando concebí este hijo. Aunque no hubieras venido hoy, siempre lo habría amado.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla y supo que estaba a punto de perder el control. Ella también debió de notarlo, ya que le cogió la mano con la que cubría su mejilla y se la estrechó con fuerza para darle ánimos.

—Te amo —susurró Sakura—. Lo sabía ya antes de marcharme de Winter Garden, aunque no estoy segura de por qué. Me ha llevado todas estas semanas de soledad, sin tu autoritaria presencia, darme cuenta de que te amaba no solo por tu generosidad, tu inteligencia y tu encanto, sino por la sencilla razón de que tú me amas —Su mirada se tornó feroz—. Nadie me ha amado nunca de una manera tan incondicional, Sasuke, aceptándome tal como soy. Tú sí, y puedo percibir ese amor siempre que estoy contigo. No quiero volver a separarme de ti jamás.

Eso era todo lo que siempre había deseado, lo que siempre había soñado. Le resultaba imposible decir nada después de semejante declaración. En lugar de eso, extendió las manos para acercarla hasta su pecho, para estrecharla con fuerza, y ella se lo permitió de buena gana. Su cabello reflejaba la luz del sol y su aroma le trajo maravillosos recuerdos y la certeza de que muy pronto se forjarían otros nuevos.

—He comprado la casita de Winter Garden,Sakura —susurró contra su sien.

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Me alegro mucho.

Él se explicó un instante después.

—La verdadera razón por la que no quería que entraras en el túnel del barón de Rothebury y te implicaras en la operación no era que te creyera incompetente por ser mujer, sino que no deseaba que ninguno de nosotros dos se viera implicado en el arresto. No deseaba que los lugareños descubrieran que trabajábamos para el gobierno, ya que quería que siguiéramos trabajando como una especie de equipo y que, con el paso de los años, pudiéramos regresar a Winter Garden. Me gustaría vivir unos meses de vez en cuando en ese pequeño pueblo en el que te enamoraste de mí, jugar al ajedrez y hacerte el amor una y otra vez sobre la alfombra marrón que hay delante de la chimenea; sentarme a tu lado junto al lago durante la puesta de sol.

—Apenas puedo esperar —susurró ella sin discutir sus motivos para guardarlo en secreto—. No obstante, mentiste sobre tu identidad —agregó—. Y eso provocará unas cuantas expresiones de asombro.

Sasuke sonrió y observó al trío de muchachos, dos niños y una niña, que jugaban con una pelota.

—Soy un ermitaño, Sakura, y lo he sido durante años. A nadie en Winter Garden le sorprenderá descubrir que oculté mi título de conde a la clase alta local para poder estar tranquilo en el pueblo. Con el tiempo, se lo diré. Tú puedes seguir siendo quien eres. Nadie averiguará nunca que en realidad no has traducido mis memorias de guerra.

—A menos que quieran verlas —dijo ella con sequedad.

—Las guardaremos en Eastleigh.

—Ah, entiendo. Qué conveniente.

—Puede que debamos extender el rumor de que se quemaron en un incendio. Me encanta mentir.

Ella soltó una encantadora carcajada al escucharlo y Sasuke la estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

De repente, Sakura inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

En esa ocasión fue él quien se echó a reír.

—No me importaría mucho que me llamaras «bastardo arrogante». Mi familia siempre me ha llamado Sasuke. Por eso utilicé ese nombre contigo.

—Lo tenías todo muy bien planeado, ¿eh? —comentó con cierta aspereza al tiempo que intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Sasuke llevó la boca hasta la suya para darle un beso suave y breve y se quedó maravillado ante la calidez y el sabor de sus labios. Sabía que atesoraría ese momento para siempre y que habría muchos más como ese.

—Tenía esperanzas, Saku —susurró junto a su boca—. Muchas esperanzas.

Sakura Haruno, la hija ilegítima de una actriz adicta al opio y un capitán de barco británico, se casó con Sasuke Blackwood St. James, el distinguido conde de Eastleigh, el 14 de abril de 1850.

Tuvieron una boda breve y formal preparada a última hora, pero fue la celebración posterior lo que con más cariño recordaba Sakura.

Sasuke la había llevado a Hope Cottage para pasar la luna de miel en Winter Garden, entre los lugareños, que se mostraron más que dispuestos a aceptarla como Sakura St. James, condesa de Eastleigh. Incluso la señora Bennington-Jones, quien por supuesto le hizo una reverencia, aunque Sakura dio por hecho que se debía a que ella era una de las pocas personas que se molestaba en visitar a la mujer después de la caída en desgracia de su hija Desdémona.

Richard Sharon, barón de Rothebury, había sido arrestado por contrabando de opio robado, y su destino final no se había establecido aún. Lo que estaba claro era que no volvería a Winter Garden en muchos años; probablemente nunca más. Sakura no sentía ninguna lástima por él, y notó que los habitantes del pueblo estaban mucho más alegres y relajados después de su partida. Lo que más disfrutó de todo fueron las apuestas que hicieron entre ellos acerca de lo que sería de la propiedad del barón, esa casa que estaba llena de pasadizos secretos y misterios del pasado.

La gente acababa de descubrir su embarazo, que transcurría sin ningún problema. Su hijo nacería con algo más de dos meses de adelanto con relación a la fecha de la boda, y ella tendría que aceptar las habladurías cuando llegaran. No obstante, la mayor parte de sus conocidos no sabían que Sasuke y ella se habían casado hacía muy poco tiempo, y daban por hecho que la boda se había celebrado la misma semana de enero que se marchó de allí. Además, ella era la persona de más alta posición social en Winter Garden, sin tener en cuenta a su marido, y también en Eastleigh, así que nadie se atrevería a decirle nada remotamente parecido a una grosería. Podían pensar lo que les viniera en gana. Al igual que Sasuke, Sakura había aprendido muy pronto a restarle importancia a las despreciables especulaciones y los chismorreos de los demás.

La primera noche de la luna de miel, Sasuke le había entregado la caja de música como regalo de bodas una vez añadido su nombre a la inscripción, lo cual, según declaró, había sido su intención desde un principio. Habían cenado con los únicos amigos de verdad que Sakura tenía en Inglaterra hasta esos momentos, Jonathan y Natalie Drake, que ya habían trabajado con ella en una misión anterior en Francia. Natalie, que esperaba la llegada de su primer hijo un mes después que Sakura, había sorprendido a Jonathan con la noticia de que iba a ser padre mientras se tomaba un postre de manzana. Pobre hombre. La expresión que adquirió su rostro al escuchar la confesión de su mujer fue impagable.

La vida era sin duda toda una ironía. Todo había pasado muy rápido, tanto el viaje como las experiencias vividas en Winter Garden, y sin embargo le parecía que conocía a Sasuke desde siempre. Le costaba mucho recordar cómo era su vida antes de conocerlo.

Sakura lo amaba muchísimo, por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por todo lo que era. Él lo sabía, y eso lo convertía en el sentimiento más maravilloso de todos. Sasuke le había concedido el sueño de toda una vida, y la oportunidad de convertirse en inglesa… todo lo que había deseado en el mundo.

En esos momentos, después de dos semanas de casados, su marido y ella estaban el uno en brazos del otro junto al duro banco de madera que había frente al lago. Contemplaban la puesta de sol sobre las aguas mientras bailaban al suave y melodioso ritmo de la _Sonata en Do menor_ de Beethoven.

**Y aquí se acaba! Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo adaptándolo. Pueden dejarme algún review sobre si les ha gustado la historia, la temática o si no les ha gustado nada? Los tendré en cuenta para futuras referencias, gracias por haber elegido este fanfic para leer!**


End file.
